


RWBY: A Grimm Fairytale

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Recovery, Scarlet is transgender, Smut, Team as Family, Trans Character, aura-mates, bondants, dust - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: My own version of RWBY-Team RWBY has created a huge family since the start of the school year. But can their family stay together with all the bumps along the road? Join them as they fight together, find their bondants, and save Remnant more than a regular hunter should have to.





	1. Chapter 1

Yang wasn't really all that surprised to know that she was adjusting well to her new school life. People had always been attracted to her whether for her body or personality. Plus she was really good at making friends. The thing that surprised her the most was her little sister Ruby.

_Ruby had worried that she wouldn't fit in so well because she was a klutz and two years younger than everyone else. But Yang gave her a hard push literally and she easily tripped with the vile of dust she was holding and ended up blowing up none other than Weiss Schnee. The heirs wasn't really made just surprised. She told them later that she had never been blown up before and wasn't really sure what to do. Shock wouldn't even let her consider being mad and after making sure Ruby was ok she shook her hair loose and went on her way. Yang apologized to Ruby and told her she'd make sure to apologize to Weiss later as well. Ruby just huffed and shooed her away. She would have been more upset about it if her attention wasn't stolen by a pale beauty with black hair. The girl was just standing by herself reading a book as she leaned against a tree with her things surrounding her. Even from far away Yang could tell she was taller than the other girl. In all her staring she didn't notice that sister had come back around to her until she was pushed forward. She stumbled and then turned around glaring at her smirking sister._

_"You should go make friends with her." Ruby said smiling to sweetly._

_Yang crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Nobody says lets be friends anymore that's to uncool." She huffed looking away._

_This time it was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine whatever just go talk to her." She said and then disappeared in a fury of rose petals._

_Yang sighed throwing her arms up in the air. She slowly made her way through the see of people and to the other girl. She didn't have clue what she was going to really say though. The girl looked up when Yang had gotten close enough. She had just open her mouth when a voice on the loud speaker called all first years to enter the school. The girl closed her book putting it away before gathering all her stuff. She gave Yang one last glance and then walked away. Yang groaned as she watched her walk away._

_"That was just horrible to watch." Ruby said from where she was sitting on her bags when Yang came back._

_"Shut up!" Yang growled snatching up her own bags. "Nothing will ever amount to you blowing up Weiss freaking Schnee." Ruby grumbled as she followed after Yang._

_After being launched off the hill everything went pretty fast from there. Yang was more than surprised that she and the girl from earlier had found each other. Soon after her sister had wowed everyone with her abilities thus proving that besides her age she belonged there just as much as anyone else did. Yang’s excitement, the girl who she found out was named Blake, died when she realized Blake didn't really care or seem to want a partner. But Yang never really giving up hope for them kept trying. Soon enough she had gotten through to Blake and they ended up becoming fast friends despite how total opposite they were._

Yang laughed at all the memories it took for them to get to this far.

Everyone in team RWBY had become really close with one another. She wasn't all that sure about Weiss at first from everything they had heard about the girl. But her show down with Blake when they found out she was a Faunus. Weiss had opened up and let everything out. She proved that everything they had heard about her was a lie or something to up keep her father’s name. After that she wasn't closed off anymore and easily accepted her team members in. She and Blake even ended up becoming best friends. You wouldn't think so but those two were practically sisters. Yang was more than happy to give her two team mates a family and no doubt that Ruby was too. She wouldn't change a thing. Well maybe besides telling Blake that she was in love with her one day.

She sighed though shaking the thoughts from her head. Groaning she slammed her head down on the text book in front of her. She needed to get back focused on studying. She had a very important exam coming up that she needed to pass or she truly couldn't call herself the teams’ medic. She easily found her flow again and got back into her work until their room door was throw open making her jump. She turned around ready to yell at whoever was at the door but she only gasped instead. Velvet, Neptune, and Ren came in with Weiss in Ren's arms.

"What happened!?" Yang asked jumping to her feet and then over the couch.

"Dr. Oobleck thought it would be a good idea to see how we would stand against our own aura. Like say our aura was an elemental like yours and Weiss's and then after we ran out we would still be surrounded buy it." Velvet explained as Ren land a shivering Weiss on the couch.

"So basically to see how long a person without aura would survive." Yang growled in annoyance at one of her favorite professors. "Neptune go in Weiss and Ruby's room and grab Weiss's blankets and her sheet. Ren go in the kitchen and mix up some coco and milk but don't heat it up. Velvet can you take off her shoes for me?" Everyone moved into action once Yang finished speaking. Yang carefully grabbed Weiss’s freeing hands and flared her aura just a little.

"Y-Yang?" Weiss's voice came out shaky.

"The one and only princess." Yang said as Ren sat the cup behind her on the table and Neptune came back with the blankets. Yang instructed them on how to help her wrap Weiss up without hurting her. "Hey Weiss I need you to answer a few questions and then you can rest. Think you can do that for me?" Yang asked turning around to pick up the cup. She carefully warmed it up to the right temp for Weiss. She smiled when she noticed Ren had put a straw in it. She held the straw to Weiss's shaking lips and poked them a little so Weiss knew to drink.

"Okay." Weiss said a lot less shaky after she took a few sips from the straw.

"Good." Yang said putting the cup and gently taking her wrist to start checking her vitals. "How are you feeling?" She asked checking how her heart beat was.

"C-Cold. Really cold." Weiss mumbled.

Yang nodded tucking her hands away under the blankets. Her fingers and lips looked a little blue but nothing too bad. She was very surprised that Weiss hadn't frozen herself to death. She could only assume that she used a small amount for demonstration purposes. “Is it hard for you to breath?" She asked getting a flash light and checking her eye responses. Weiss shook her head no. "Come on ice queen I need you to keep talking so I know your awake ok?" Yang said brushing some of the girls’ hair out of her face.

"I-I C-Can breathe." Weiss said and Yang smiled.

"Good good. Feeling dizzy and does anything hurt?"

"N-no and no." Weiss said closing her eyes.

"Okay you can Weiss now Princess." Yang said snickering as the other three people in the room groaned.

"You couldn't resist could you?" Neptune said shaking his head.

"Not really but thank you guys." Yang said looking at her friends.

"It's no problem. Weiss was actually the first person to volunteer. Immediately after she feel to the ground though we all knew something was wrong and rushed her here." Ren explained. "We weren't really sure what to do at first."

Yang sighed in relief that they had just brought her here instead of trying anything. "Well it's a good thing you didn't try to warm her up right away."

"What would have happened?" Velvet asked curiously.

"You don't warm a person up right away that can do more damage than the state they are already in. Suddenly switching temps is very bad. It's better to slowly bring back up their temperature over time." Yang explained looking down at her teammate. They others nodded along understanding what she was saying.

"Hey why aren't you in class? I remember Scarlet telling us that the next couple of classes for medics would be study days because you guys have a huge exam coming up. That you need to pass." Neptune asked the blonde.

Yang shrugged. "I study better on my own so I asked the professor and my grades more than proved it."

"Okay well we'll be on our way." Velvet said sweetly as she headed to the door with the other two following her.

"Good luck studying and it was really crazy great that you were here." Neptune said as he left.

Yang waved as they closed the door. She looked down at Weiss and shook her head as she flared her aura for the still shivering girl. She never thought cooks could get up crazy stuff like this. She pulled the table a little closer as she sat back down on the flower so she could lean against the couch and Weiss could get the full effect of her aura. It was very easy to get caught up in her thoughts again. She needed a little break and a distraction was welcomed. Her mind wandered back to when mama Raven had left her dad, mommy Summer, Ruby, and her like it was nothing.

_They had all been sad for such a long time her parents taking it pretty hard. Then there was little Yang wondering why her mom had left like she didn't even matter. If there was a chance that she might have been unhappy then she could have stayed for Yang and little Ruby. She should have put them first and not last. Yang came to resent Ruby even the smallest bit from still having her birth mother around. And one day she regretted it more than anything because Summer had left. However she left for a reason. The only reason. Her job as a huntress had her out on a mission. Yang and Ruby didn't know it but that morning when Summer kissed them all goodbye would be the last time they ever saw her._

_She remembered when they had gotten word of it. She and Ruby were out playing in the yard when Uncle Qrow arrived. Yang remembered he looked out of it but he still smiled for them. He still gave them hugs and answered Ruby's questions before heading off in the direction of their father. She remembers the way her father fell apart after Qrow told him. The way he took one look at Ruby and just came apart. Somehow Yang just knew. Just knew she had lost another mother but this one she knew she wouldn't get her back. Ruby had tried her best to comfort her as the tears started to fall. After that her father withdrew from them more and more. He took more missions and was away more. The problem was that Yang had to grow up and be there for her sister and for herself as best she could. Ruby made it as easy as possible for her sister as she could. When she had gotten old enough she knew Mommy Summer wasn't coming back and she had lost all hope for Mama Raven when she learned of the abandonment. It made Yang feel like more a failure when she couldn't really afford to get Ruby things because bills had to be paid or food needed to be bought._

_Their dad did get his shit back together though and did come back around by the time they entered high school. Apart of her really wanted to hate her dad for everything he put them through until he felt ready but a small part of her heart just couldn't. Even though he deserved it and he told them so every time they really talked but that small part always one over her large amount of resentment. That didn't go for Ruby however. She loved their father but she held him at a distance. She told him that he had been no better than Mama Raven in abandoning them. The only reason why he wasn't is that he came back. Almost too late but he did come back. Then she dragged Yang away without looking back. Yang kept looking back as she cried._

_"Don't cry." Ruby said tightening her grip on Yang's hand. "It'll be alright. Me and you made it this far and we can keep going on our own." Ruby stopped walking and let her hand go._

_"Ruby?" Yang hicced as she reached out for her._

_"We're good on our own right?" Ruby's cold voice had her pulling her hand back. "Right?!" Ruby asked a little more forceful when Yang didn't answer._

_"Ruby?" Yang called out again._

_"Right!?" Ruby yelled turning around. She had tears running freely down her face._

_"Ruby." Yang took a step forward and Ruby took one back._

_"We're going to be ok without him right?! Like we've always been!" Ruby yelled at her._

_Yang looked away holding herself. "If he comes back then it'll help-"_

_"Dammit Yang! We don't need that bastard! HE left us just like Raven did. We were kids! Hell we still are fucking kids! And he just thinks when he's ready he can just walk back into our lives like nothing fucking happened! Well it did for years!" Ruby angrily wiped away at her tears._

_"I know how you feel but-" Yang wanted her sister to see that this was the only way that things could get better for them._

_"But my ass Yang." Ruby growled. "If you know how I feel then why are you not angry? You should be even angrier than I am." Yang could tell that Ruby was getting more frustrated that she wasn't that upset. "Yang you've had to do so much for us. So many things that have put you in uncomfortable situations."_

_"You make it seem like I've been selling my body." Yang mumbled not able to look her little sister in the eyes anymore._

_"It's been pretty close. You don’t think I notice that you're not comfortable dressing the way you do. Having all kinds of people looking at you in disgusting ways just for us to get better deals on things. Can't you see why I'm so pissed Yang?” Ruby pleaded but still Yang did not look at her. "You shouldn't have had to do any of that. You shouldn't have had to be lusted after just for us to eat. You shouldn't have had to become an adult just because he couldn't pull his shit together and be a father. He shouldn't have acted like he was the only one to lose two people." She didn't notice Ruby had even moved until her face was gently moved so she could stare down into her sister’s eyes. "Can't you see that I think he's a piece of shit for acting like that? Like your mother didn't abandon you and leave you like you were nothing. Like Mommy Summer didn't take over your heart completely until she walked out the door and never came back. Like he wasn't the next person to leave you behind. Like he didn't drop me and everything else on you. Like he didn't force you to grow up. Like he didn't ruin your life Yang!" Ruby cried hugging her tight._

_"So no Yang! I won't just welcome him back with open arms! He can't drop us and decide when to be a fucking father again! We'll be alright without him! Fuck him!" Ruby sobbed into her chest._

_"Yeah." Yang said holding her tight as she cried._

_"We'll be alright." Yang didn't let her sisters go without being heard._

They always echoed in her head now and then like little reminders. Try as she might have tried to keep it away from her. Ruby was right. She did have to do those types of things. And because of that she had earned a nasty reputation as a slut. All the rumors and what not got to her. She hated being called a slut, a whore, a bitch who would do anything for money but she had put up with it. People assumed she was stupid and not worth the time because of those rumors. They couldn't be farther than the truth. She was smart and talented in most things she put her mind to. She knew she was very beautiful and proud of her body but that didn't mean she wanted to just show it off to the whole world. And it didn't mean that she had slept with anyone. She hadn't even had her first kiss. The rumors followed her to Beacon but unlike before when she only had her sister for back up. Now she had her team and all their friends but Blake was pretty much all the backup she needed. Blake scared anyone who breathed wrong around Yang away. If they so much as tried to approach Yang in anything vulgar then Blake’s fist would be meeting their jaw. Then if Weiss was around she would finish them off while Blake took Yang away from all that and somewhere to focus on the two of them. She was so happy she didn't have to worry about thing like that anymore. The new family that she had made with all her friends made sure of that. Sage had joked one time that they were more like a pack than anything. And thinking about it now she could see how that worked. But it would have never worked if they didn't force their Faunus friends to open up.

_Yang was the first one to notice the way Blake was acting. It was like she would get close or reach out for you but then realize what she was doing and retreat into herself and disappear for hours. She had brought it up to her other team mates and they said they had noticed it as well but were too scared to say anything about it. Then one day the members of SSSN and CFVY minus Sun and Velvet had come to them for help._

_"What brings you by guys?" Ruby asked throwing her feet in Weiss's lap and her head in Yang's lap._

_"Have you noticed Blake acting weird around you guys?" Scarlet asked getting straight to the point and pulling Fox down beside them._

_"Weird how?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Well we've already talked about Velvet's and Sun's behavior to each other already." Coco explained stretching out over Neptune's. "But has she looked like or went to touch you or noticed she was to close and pulled away immediately?"_

_"Yeah but we were scared to bring it up. We didn't want her to pull away from us even more." Ruby said as Weiss gently massaged her feet._

_"That means it is defiantly a Faunus thing." Yatsuhashi said from where Weiss and Fox set cuddled into his sides._

_"And we made the right choose in talking when they weren't around." Sage said relaxing back into the comfortable cushions._

_"Wait is that why you texted me and asked was Blake around." Yang asked looking over at Neptune._

_"Yeah we talk about this if there here." He said with a shrug playing in Coco's hair._

_"But isn't that what we should be doing? Talking about this with them so we can figure out what’s wrong." Yang said looking around at everyone._

_"We should but how? All their instincts tell them to run away in situations involving their Faunus traits." Scarlet asked. They were worried that his team leader would invade them at all cost after they brought it up._

_"When we tried to bring it up once before. Sun wouldn't talk to us for days and stayed out late until curfew so he wouldn't have to talk to us. And this guy couldn't handle it at all." Sage said flicking Neptune’s forehead._

_"Hey!" Neptune said pouting as he rubbed his nose._

_"It's ok we all already know you're helplessly in love with him." Sage said. Neptune sighed hiding his face in Sage shoulder as everyone laughed._

_Coco rolled over so she could look up at them. "It's ok Neptune I was them same way after Velvet did a binky around us for the first time. Bunnies do it when they are really happy. I thought it was the cutest thing ever but Velvet was so embarrassed. She cried and ran away from us. She only talked to us when she needed to for a couple days until Fox couldn't take it anymore." Coco said laughing at her partner. Fox shrugged crossing his arms._

_"What did you do?" Ruby asked their quiet friend._

_"I am not ashamed for guilt trapping her. I simply told her she had a blind person go looking for her all over the school. I ran into so much unnecessary trouble and she broke so easily. Apologizing to all of us." Fox told them with a little smile._

_"It was a pretty mean trick but it worked." Yatsuhashi said running his large hand through Fox's hair. Fox blushed and shrugged again._

_"OK guys now that that is settled. I've been wondering why team JNPR isn't here? They’re friends with Sun, Blake, and Velvet as well. I'm sure they noticed these things as well." Ruby said pulling at her scroll. She texted them to let them know they were having a secret meeting without their Faunus friends and to get here as fast as they could._

_Weiss slpped her forehead. "How could we forget about them?"_

_"I think that was my fault sorry guys. I only thought about our teams because we were the only ones with Faunus’s actually on them." Scarlet said rubbing the back of their head sheepishly._

_"No sweat Nora we'll probably be the only one really mad. You can pay her back in food." Yang said smiling at him. "_

_Anything sweet should do the trick." Scarlet nodded. "Noted I'll just take her to the candy store down in Vale this weekend."_

_Ruby sat up and leaned across Weiss, Yatsuhashi, and Fox to give Scarlet her best puppy dog eyes. "May I please come? I promise to be good." She begged. She yelped when she was snatched back and ended up in Weiss's lap._

_"Not on your life dolt. I'm not dealing with you on a sugar high." Weiss glared down at the girl in her lap._

_"The coolest team has arrived!" Nora said bursting through the door with Ren shaking his head behind her._

_"Hi you guys." Pyrrha said waving at them and Jaune closed the door._

_"Coolest team to loser vile!" Ruby pointed at Nora leaning over the couch._

_Nora stuck out her tongue as she went around to sit in Yatsuhashi's lap like the giant teddy bear he was. "Hi big guy." She said cheerfully._

_Yatsuhashi laughed ruffling her hair. "Hi little one."_

_Ruby pouted because she wasn't getting any snuggles. "Hey little red." Pyrrha said tapping her nose._

_Ruby giggled. "Big red."_

_"Want to come sit with me and Ren? We haven't had our daily snuggles." Pyrrha asked glancing at Weiss who rolled her eyes with a smirk._

_Ruby laughed when Ren came by and scooped her up going over to one of the love seats. Pyrrha gave Yang a fist bump as she followed the other her two. Weiss and Yang shared a look before snatching Jaune down beside them._

_"H-Hi g-guys." He stuttered nervously._

_"We missed you so much!" Weiss exclaimed pushing her boobs up against his arms._

_"Yeah you should come see us more." Yang whispered in his ear. Her finger trailing up and down his shirt. They both laughed uncontrollably as he sputtered and blushed. "Oh Jaune you're so easy!" Yang said slapping her knee._

_"It's so fun to tease you but we already know Pyrrha has her name written all over you." Weiss whispered in his ear. Jaune blushed and hide his face in his hands._

_"Alright guys that's enough before he gets a nose bleed." Pyrrha said speaking up as she pet the top of Ruby's head._

_"See?" Weiss said elbowing his side playfully as Yang rubbed his back._

_"Any way can someone give us a rundown of what was already talked about since we got here late?" Ren said from where he gently rubbed Ruby's stomach._

_Nora gasped sitting up some to look around hurt at her friends. "You started without us?" She asked lip trembling with tears on the way._

_"Scarlet has already promised to take you to the candy store this weekend as an apology." Coco said quickly not wanting the girl to cry._

_Scarlet nodded his head quickly as Nora turned to him with heart eyes. "Ok I forgive you."_

_Yang quickly gave them a run down. "Ok so I'll call them." Jaune said getting out his scroll._

_"Wait! Send a text just in case they are somewhere they can't take calls." Neptune said as Coco sat up in his lap to lay her head on his shoulder. Sage poked at her so she wouldn't get sleepy. They all knew how quickly she could fall asleep. She swatted at his hands playfully knowing what he was doing._

_"And make something up so they'll get here faster." Weiss said._

_"Got it." Jaune said typing away on his scroll. "I said come to team RWBY room right away. We got a mission and we're going to make a plan. Everyone else is here already." Everyone else nodded._

_"That should do the trick." Ren said resting his head on top on Ruby's._

_"So is anyone else really nervous?" Jaune asked and everyone raised their hand. "Good good not the only one then." Jaune mumbled worrying his bottom lip between his teeth._

_Weiss gently pulled it free and then thumped his forehead. She knew if he kept it up his lip would be bleeding. Yang distracted him by pulling him close and gently rubbing his side. Weiss nuzzled into Yatsuhashi side more. Nora's scroll appeared in front of her face and she looked up at the smiling girl._

_"Let's play a game while we wait." Nora offered. Weiss nodded offering her own smile._

_The room turned silent as they waited for their friends. A few minutes later three Faunus came through the door._

_"We're here." Blake said taking off her shoes and the other two followed._

_"So what's up?" Sun asked smiling at everyone._

_"Is everyone going on the mission?" Velvet asked surprised to see everyone here. Everyone straightened up a little._

_"Um were you all together?" Yatsuhashi asked looking at them._

_"No we met at the elevator." Sun said sitting down._

_All three of them sat cuddled up together in the other loveseat. They had no problem getting close and touching each other. There was no hesitation at all._

_"Um the mission thing was a lie." Neptune said._

_Blake squinted her eyes and looked at her partner. "What?"_

_"Why would you lie to us?" Velvet asked eyes going to Coco who had turned around so she could see the other three._

_"We didn't mean to lie to you. It's just if we told you guys what we really wanted to talk about. We were scared that you guys wouldn't come." Coco quickly explained._

_"Oh yeah and what's that?" Blake growled. She hated being lied to. She smiled when Velvet took her hands giving them a squeeze and Sun scratched at the back of her nape. She started to purr but quickly stopped. The other two quietly giggled making her blush._

_"Why don't any of you ever do that with us?" Scarlet asked for everyone else in the room. The hurtful tone wasn't hard to miss at all._

_"What?" Velvet frowned confused._

_"Don't act confused." Weiss said glaring at her. "You heard them. You guys never want to touch us. You're always putting space between yourselves and us us... us..." Weiss growled annoyed and looked away._

_"You what?" Sun asked waiting for one of them to say it._

_"Us humans." Yatsuhashi said sullenly looking at his partner who looked away._

_"You guys think we don't notice but we do. We see how you reach out to us, get close to us, or what to do something that you don't think is quite humanly." Yang said sadly. "You guys accept your animal side around each other but not around us. Like it’s a bad idea."_

_Blake opened her mouth but Ruby beat her to it. "You probably think we're going to treat you a little different." Ruby said playing with the two hands that were around her stomach. "And you're right but so what? There's nothing wrong with being different and having different needs. That doesn't mean we are going to treat you like a pet. It means as friends we're going to help you feel comfortable. Even if that means cuddling you for hours, giving you lots of pets, finding some way to play with you that you like, helping you control you heats, etc. Whatever you guys may need."_

_"I mean come on you bastards. I'm freaking blind! I know I need special attention unlike other people. I know I never ask for it but you guys just help me out anyway. But you still respect me about it. And that's what I love about it. You guys don't make me feel like a burden or anything because you're all my friends. So it isn't fair for you guys to do that. Especially when you the three of you have special extra senses and some of us have none." Fox said quietly crossing his arms._

_Nora whined sliding into his lap to cuddle him into her arms. "It's not like that." Velvet said feeling awful._

_"Then what is it like. I mean come on already!? Do you not see how all of us are right now? This isn't normal human behavior and we don't care. It's like we're a pack or something and that's fine with me. We wouldn't have ever got this close though without you guys. We started reaching out and being more touchy feely with each other all on our own. We've grown closer because of it but you guys still hold us at a distance." Scarlet whined clearly distressed. Sage got up and went to the other side of Neptune and pulled Sages head into his neck. Scarlet relaxed huffing out a breath before they turned their head back to the sad Faunus’s. "We've made a family but you guys just keep putting distance between yourselves and us and it's not fair." It was quiet as everyone thought about all the things that were just said._

_"We're sorry." Sun said making everyone get back on topic. "How do I explain this?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "We do don't do it on purpose anymore it's more like a default thing when it comes to getting close to humans. As you already guessed though Faunus need the closeness. Most of us are pack animals and sometimes we get very clingy but that's natural for us. We have no problem getting close to each other."_

_"We were taught when we were younger that these are not things that humans do and it's not normal to them. That humans find us weird enough so why give them more reasons to hate us." Velvet mumbled._

_"We want to get close to you guy but were just scared that you might find our animal tendencies-"_

_"Your tendencies." Yang corrected glaring at her partner. She hated when they talked about their Faunus side being something totally different from there human side. It wasn't. It was a part of them so it was just them not separate._

_"Sorry." Blake mumbled looking away from Yang’s red eyes. "We were scared you might find them weird or annoying and we didn't want to chance that. We do think of you guys as a family."_

_"Then will you start acting like it?" Sage asked his friends. The three in question looked down sad nodding there head._

_"Yes we're sorry for causing you trouble." All three groaned as they looked up at the extra weight on top of them._

_"Great!" Ruby said leaning forward to nuzzle her nose again against Sun's. Then she squealed in delight as Velvet rubbed her cheek against her and Blake nuzzled her neck. Ruby yelped as she suddenly found herself on the floor._

_"S-Sorry!" Velvet said getting up and helping her to her feet. "When bunnies get really happy they-"_

_"Binky!" Coco said excitedly._

_"Yeah." Velvet said going over and hugging Yatsuhashi. "I assume you’re still mad at me but I'll make you some meat buns."_

_Yatsuhashi laughed hugging her back. "I think I can forgive you then."_

_Next Velvet went to Fox and kissed his forehead. "Forgive me?" She asked holding his hands._

_Fox groaned loudly resting his forehead against hers. "You're doing that pouty face aren't you?" Velvet giggled and he rolled his eyes kissing her forehead. "I forgive you hops."_

_Velvet bit her lip as she looked at Sage. Sage smiled opening his arms for Velvet to sit in his lap. Velvet smiled kissing his chin as she sat down and got comfortable. She looked over at Coco who was fake pouting and looking away. She rolled her eyes leaning over to nip at her ear. Coco yelped and leaned away from her giggling team mate._

_"I'm really mad at you." She said ignoring her blush._

_"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Velvet said taking her hands and pulling her a little closer._

_"Stop it bun bun." Coco whined looking away._

_Neptune and Sage laughed lightly at them. Velvet turned her attention to Scarlet who had been tracing patterns on her back since she sat down. "Are you ok?" She asked nuzzling their nose._

_"Yeah." They said smiling at her._

_She saw them glance up at her ears and leaned down a bit. "You can touch them." She encouraged them. They nervously reached up and massaged behind her ear causing her to sigh happily._

_Sun got up and went over and kneeled in front of Scarlet. "Hey bro." He said softly as his tail wrapped around Scarlet's ankle._

_"Hi." Scarlet said smiling down at him._

_"I'm sorry and we can talk later if you want? Just the two of us." He glanced at Sage who smiled at him._

_"Yeah." Scarlet said quietly. Sun smiled getting up and kissing their forehead._

_He fisted bumped Sage when he turned to him. "You can pay me back with a good work out." Sage said using his other hand to squeeze his leader on hip._

_"No probably man." Sun said with a gulp as he resigned his self to his fate later._

_Coco went to get up but Neptune held her tighter. She turned to him raising an eyebrow. She would have thought he would want a moment with Sun. "You don't have to leave." Neptune said hugging her closer to his front._

_"But-" Coco protested._

_"It's ok hot stuff." Sun said running a hand through her hair to settle her down. He sat down beside them and opened his arms._

_"May I?" He asked taking her hips in his hands._

_"She's a great cuddlier." Neptune said smiling as Coco was pulled into Sun's lap._

_"You know I can beat the both of you up easily." Coco huffed as she nuzzled into Sun's chest._

_Sun laughed. "Yeah we know hot stuff." Neptune jumped when Sun's tail wrapped around his waist. "Sorry." Sun said smiling at the blushing boy beside him._

_"No its ok it just surprised me is all." Neptune said returning the smile._

_Sun sighed and leaned his head on Neptune's shoulder. "I've been an idiot haven't I?"_

_Coco snorted. "All three of you have."_

_"How can I make it up to you?" Sun asked Neptune._

_"I'm sure you'll find a way." Neptune said twirling a finger around the tip of Sun's tail. Sun blushed and Coco giggled._

_Blake stood nervously as she watched the other two Faunus’s move about. She looked over at her leader who was braiding Pyrrha's and Ren's hair together. "Go on." Ruby mouthed offering her a kind smile._

_Blake whine her ears flat as she approached Weiss first wanting to save Yang for last. Weiss crossed her arms and starred up at her friend making her sweat more. "Weiss you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Blake said uncomfortable. She had stuff she wanted to say but it just wasn't coming out._

_Weiss sighed through her nose muttering as she got up and pulled Blake into a hug. "You've got a lot of making up to do but this'll do for now."_

_"Thanks Weiss." Blake said hugging her back._

_"I'm not the one you should be wanting an apology from the most." Weiss said pulling back and tapping her nose._

_"Come help me for a moment Jaune." Weiss said holding out her hand for the boy. Jaune smiled taking her hand realizing what she was doing._

_"We're going to order pizza!" He said loudly going into the kitchen._

_As the room exploded into chaos. Blake looked at her partner who had yet to look at her. She hesitated before taking a seat beside the blonde. "Yang-"_

_"Save it Blake." Yang said looking up at her with tears in her eyes. "You were really scared to get close to me because of that." She huffed angrily turning away._

_Blake whined hands springing forward and bringing Yang’s face back around to her. "I'm sorry. So fucking sorry Yang." Blake said licking away the tears that had formed at the corners of Yang’s eyes without thinking about it. "Fuck I'm s-sorry." Blake said releasing Yang's face._

_Yang quickly wrapped her arms around her. "If you run from me I'm going to punch you so stop it." Yang hicced looking up at her with tears. "I don't care that you licked me or whatever. Even if you bite me because you were teething or something." Yang said burring her face in Blake's chest._

_Blake sighed holding her best friend close. "I'm not running from you anymore. You're going to get all of me."_

_"Good." Yang said wiping her face as she sat back up. "I expect you to make this up to me." Blake nodded smiling at her. "I want good food, movies, getting drunk and-"_

_"I get it Yang." Blake said running a hand through the girls wild mane. "Anything you want ok." Blake nosed her temple and kissed it making Yang blush._

_"That's much better kitten." Yang said moving so she could lean against her friend._

_After that the Faunus split up with each team and spent time with them so everyone knew their needs. JNPR got lucky and got all three Faunus together and Nora couldn't have been happier. Yang remembered how the girl had come into class bouncing with happiness. She, Coco, and Scarlet couldn't have been jealous if they tried._

She got back into her books when she finally heard Weiss sigh happily.


	2. chapter 2

Weiss closed her eyes but she knew better than to fall straight asleep. Instead she listened to the voices of her friends as they talked. Her heart still fluttered whenever she remembered she had friends but even more a family now.

Making the last minute decision to come to Beacon had been and will always be the best decision of her life. She remembered that she was intentionally running away but Winter had encouraged her in her letters since anything by scroll between the two would be traced and sent to her father. They had written letters to each other since Winter was forced to leave her behind with that monster of a father. As far as she was concerned he had never been a real father to her. That point was made valid after she had gained her scare and realized she was just being primed up to be his doll. She wasn't going to be anyways doll. She stopped going along with it all even if it didn't make things easier for her. She felt like she had some control over her life it was hers after all.

_When she had made it Beacon she had been their less than twenty-four hours and had gotten blown up. She would have been mad if it wasn't for the beautiful dolt who did it. The girl had somehow landed on underneath her. Weiss flew up off her and looked around at all the attention they had gained. She sighed as it wasn't something she wanted and she just couldn't believe she had just gotten blown up. Later right before they were set to go on their first mission that would determine teams. Ozpin had pulled her and Pyrrha aside. She could see the sneers and hear the grumblings students were sending her way._

_"Your father has contacted me and requested that you be on the team with the best. He seemed to stress that Ms. Nikos was the best. After looking up every student that went here of course." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug._

_Weiss looked over at Pyrrha and noticed the way the girl looked uncomfortable and scared that she would pick her just for her abilities. Being treated like an object. Weiss knew what that felt like. She turned on her heel walking away. "I go to this school not my father and so I do not care what he thinks and never will. I will not pick someone like this. I expect to be treated like any other student here." Weiss said not looking back but she could tell everyone was looking at her. She however kept her head held high no matter high troublesome it was._

_The wind blew and she growled being reminded that she was still wearing a stupid dress. She couldn't wait to hit the town and get rid of them all together but she still had to wait until that happened. She needed to see what kind of team members she would end up with. Hopefully she would end up with people willing to work with her. Fortunately she ended up finding the girl who blew her up that morning. She was surprised that she had made leader as well but she loved team RWBY now. Ruby and Yang had quickly warmed up to her despite her closed off nature and the lies surrounding the real her. Blake was the only one who seemed to hate her. Weiss had no idea why the girl couldn't stand her or barely say two words to her. It bothered Weiss more than it should have. The two sisters kept telling her to give it time but she wanted to grow closer to all of them and Blake was hating her for something that most likely had nothing to do with her._

_She spent many nights talking to Winter about it on her new scroll that she bought after landing in Beacon. Only advice she could give her little sister was try actually talking to her team mates. Weiss remembers hanging up and well-intended on talking to her when she got back in the room. However what she walked in on was something she just couldn't be prepared for. Her three teammates were standing in front of the couch all wearing shocked faces. Except Ruby and Yang's face kept going from the ribbon in her hand to the cat ears on Blake’s head. Blake's face changed from shock to horror the minute her eyes landed on Weiss._

_Blake was a Faunus. Blake. Was. A. Faunas._

_Oh Weiss thought in her head as she let the door closed. No wonder she hates me._

_"Dammit Yang!" Blake hissed turning and glaring at Yang as she snatched her ribbon back. "Why did you do that!?"_

_"B-B-Because you always look so uncomfortable and grumpy and always fussing with the ribbon. I thought it would be better to just not wear it." Yang stuttered taking a step back. Ruby furiously nodded from the other side of Blake probably too scared to speak._

_"Thought it would be better?" Blake said soft looking down at the ribbon in her hand. "Do you have any idea who she is?" It would be fairly easy even for a dolt like Ruby to know Blake was talking about Weiss. "Her family has ruined countless lives of my kind. It's mostly because of her family that hate on the faunas thrived and grew. It is her family's fault that the white fang turned from a peaceful thing to the awful disgusting shit it is now." Blake looked back up and glared at Weiss. "She fucking hates faunas’ and now I'm going to leave so I won't cause troubles for the little princess." She sneered before she was gone._

_"Blake wait!" Yang said to the shadows._

_Weiss's blood boiled as she clenched and unclenched her fist. "Um Weiss?" Ruby said noticing her partner’s attitude._

_"Let's go find her." Weiss said turning around to open the door._

_"But-"_

_"Now!" She said cutting off whatever Yang was going to say as she stomped away._

_Looking back Weiss would agree with them that she looked damn scary marching down the street looking for their missing team mate. She let out a frustrated growl when she saw Blake talking to a boy on the pier._

_Yang ran in front of her stopping her in her tracks and nervously glanced at Ruby. "Weiss I know you're mad and you have every right to be but I think you should calm down and let me talk to her first." Weiss snorted. "Please?" Yang begged giving her the puppy dog eyes. Weiss groaned looking away and Yang cheered knowing she won. "Stay here." Yang said as she jogged over to her partner._

_Ruby pulled on her sleeve getting her attention. It had been over three weeks and she was still in this stupid dress. "Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked her adorable partner._

_The younger girl twiddled her thumbs a nervous habit of hers that Weiss had come to know. She tilted her team leaders head back up and smiled when the other blushed. "I don't think anything bad about you. I've never listened to the rumors about you. I've heard them but I didn't care to go in to deep with them. I wanted to get to know you and be your friend."_

_Weiss's mood soured a little more when Ruby used the word friend for them. They were in fact friends but it wasn't something she wanted to hear. "Yes well thank you Ruby. I'm very gratefully for you and Yang. And maybe one day Blake as well." Weiss mumbled the last part._

_Her attention was grabbed when she heard Blake yell in Yang's face about all the things her father had down again. Weiss frowned marching over she had gave Yang her chance. She slightly pushed Yang out of the way and ended up slapping Blake hard across the face. She hadn't attended to do that really but it sort of happened._

_"Fuck you!" She screamed at the other girl who was holding her cheek. "I am not my got damn father! So stop being HIM and trying to make me be him. I do not hate faunas! I've never thought anything was wrong with your kind! I actually think you guys are perfect! You have both parts animal and human! All of you should stand with us but all we every do is fight and breed never ending hate! And Blake you are adding to that hate by hating me for doing absolutely nothing wrong! If you got to know me instead of listening to rumors or whatever lies come from my father you would know I'm on your side." Weiss was crying by the time she was down. She didn't even bother with the crowd that had started to form from all her shouting. There was nothing but shocked faces around her as she looked and turned her attention back to Blake. "I'm my own fucking person. Treat me as so." Weiss slowly backed away._

_"Wei-"_

_"I'll be back in the room later. Don't come looking for me and you should all hurry back." Weiss said wiping her face and stepping around a cress fallen Ruby._

_Weiss left them standing there and wondered around the city aimlessly until she had to head back. After that she sat in their floors laundry room for over an hour before returning to their room. She took off her shoes and placed them by the door. It was a thing Yang and Ruby brought with them. Weiss hoped that her team mates would be asleep by now from the day they had. It was pretty late. She walked in and was confronted with three worried faces. She grunted as Ruby crashed into her but she held the younger girls weight easily. She looked down into Ruby's teary eyes and instantly felt guilty for making her worry._

_"Sorry." She mumbled petting her head._

_"As long as you’re okay." Ruby mumbled into her chest before letting go._

_It turned quiet in the room and Weiss considered just walking away and going to bed. Putting this day behind her like it never happened. She rubbed her temples because that wouldn't help and this needed to be put behind them already. Yang nudged Blake causing the other to bit her lip and step forward. Weiss held up her hand cutting off what she was going to say. She grabbed Ruby's hand and led her over to the huge couch she had bought for them. When she sat down the others did to without being told._

_"My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm eighteen, favorite color is blue, I like to sing and play instruments, and I love to cook. In fact I applied for the teams cook the second day. I hate wearing dresses. I hate having to be prime and prissy all the time. I just want to be me. I want to be free but I have come to realize that my name will bind me forever. I grew up in a prison. I was raised to be a doll until a year ago." Weiss paused running a finger over her scare before shaking her head and continuing. "I have a sister I haven't seen since I was six because she had too much influence on me. She wasn't the ideal Schnee and was too old to keep trying to mold. We were keeping in touch through letters until I arrived at Beacon and got a different scroll. I runaway to Beacon but as I assure you already know my father hasn't let me run far. He keeps trying to put me back in chains put I don't want to go. I want to dress how I want. Do what I want. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want friends. And I was hoping deep down to build a family with you all. I know I've got to do better on opening up because communication is key. And I want RWBY to be the best it can be. I want to rely on all of you and have you rely on me as well. I know how I can be sometimes but please don't give up on me. I want to be normal and for you guys to like me. I already like you even if you hate me." Weiss said sadly as she stood._

_She didn't look back as she went to the room she shared with Ruby on the left. "And Blake I am sorry for hitting you. No matter how mad I was I shouldn't have hit you. Yang I'm sorry for pushing you. I shouldn't have done that either. And Ruby?" Weiss sighed opening their bedroom door. "I'm sorry that you ended up with someone like me as your partner."_

_Weiss stripped off her clothes and went to bed falling into a deep restless sleep waking up throughout the night. She groaned as she watched the sun come in through the window. She silently got up and grabbed some clothes heading into the bathroom. On her way out she grabbed her gym bag and decided a run would do her some good. After a good ten mile run she showered in the gym and went to the cafeteria. Figuring her team might be up she grabbed a couple different fruit and headed back to their room. Thinking she had missed them since she didn't hear anything she headed for her room. She jumped out of her skin when she opened the door to see them all in her shared room with Ruby. Ruby gave a nervous wave and Weiss sighed leaning against the wall. She was just waiting for someone to start._

_Blake sighed and stood up. "Weiss I'm sorry." She said shocking the girl. "I shouldn't have judged you without knowing you."_

_"We're all sorry Weiss." Ruby spoke up next. "We shouldn't have let you go to bed with everything the way it was. That won't happened again. We're going to make sure of it." Weiss smiled a little at the girl’s determination._

_"Oh come here already ice queen." Yang said getting up tugging her into a tight hug that she couldn't help but smile into to._

_"You big oaf." She said with a laugh returning it._

_"Team Hug!" Ruby shouted before rose petals rained down on Weiss and little arms wrapped around her waist._

_"Yay." She heard Blake say as she joined the hug. The other three could practically hear the eye roll._

_Later that day evening Weiss got an even bigger surprise._

_"Weiss do you want to go into town with us?" Blake asked her tapping her on the shoulder._

_"M-me?" She asked putting down the game on her scroll._

_"Yeah you." Blake rolled her eyes with a small grin. "I need some new clothes and a haircut."_

_"It's a team bonding thing." Yang said popping up beside her._

_"No it isn't!" Ruby's voice flowed in from the kitchen. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. But we are also making a stop at the grocery store because we need more than water and unhealthy snacks to test you’re cooking skills."_

_Weiss stared at them for a minute more before a wide grin broke across her face. "Yeah I can do with a shopping trip."_

_Weiss had never been so happy to get clothes that she liked but stuck with her colors because that was her thing. She felt like a whole new person walking out of the store in slacks and a sweater vest. Blake smiled at her in her own new gothic look. Her ears twitched in the cool wind and she smiled brighter touching them lightly. Ruby and Yang just stared at them with their mouths open as they walked by._

_"Oh come on we don't look that good we haven't even gotten a haircut yet." Weiss said smirking as she walked past Ruby._

_Blake raised an eyebrow. "You’re getting a haircut to?"_

_Weiss nodded excitedly. "And a piercing and a tattoo."_

_"Oh Yang has one!" Ruby said excited._

_"I'm not surprised." Blake said rolling her eyes playfully as Yang pushed her._

_Weiss smiled in the mirror looking at her new haircut. She decided to go with a Mohawk with the sides shaved. She also go an eyebrow piercing. Now she was waiting for tattoo to get down. She was thankful for technology. Yang had showed them the gorgeous dragon tattoo on her back after Ruby kept begging her. She planned on getting it finished when she had more money. Blake ended up get an undercut, the ends of her hair dyed purple, and her right cat ear got two piercings. Weiss excitedly pulled her arm out of the machine when the man said it was all clear. The blue and white snowflake designs looked wonderful on her skin. After that day she and Blake grew closer without much problems. She consider Blake something like a sister but not as close as Winter._

She hummed happily as feeling started to come back into her body and she stopped shaking. "Thanks Yang." She said voice cracking a little.

"It's nothing Weiss. I'm just happy you're okay. You should take a nap while you can. Ruby and Blake will be home later and they'll be all over you and so will the rest of our friends once they catch wind of what happened." Yang said flaring up her aura more now that Weiss wasn't shivering as much.

"That sounds only slightly annoying." Weiss said with a small smile.

Yang smiled a little at that. "I'll be sure to tell Ruby that."

"How's the studying going?" Weiss asked remembering what she was interrupting.

"It's going good. I know everything already. I just like to study on it more. I was going to use a human dummy tactic with you guys and your different body types later on but you're out of it. I don't want you putting anymore strain on your body at least for the rest of the week. Just in case something feels off and you might not notice it at first." Yang explained when Weiss frowned.

"OK." Weiss grumbled giving up and loving the heat coming at her. "You know best."

Yang leaned her head back and against the couch and looked at Weiss. "I love it when I hear you guys say that. Makes me feel super special."

"That's because you're a big huge dolt." Weiss teased thumping her forehead.

Yang grumbled returning to her work and missing the meaningful look Weiss gave her. Weiss already knew of the situation the two sisters had come from. She knew was a big deal when Yang got praised or something should for her hard work. 

She rolled back over and thought of her little dolt fussing over her and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. chapter 3

Weiss sighed happily as she nuzzled into the hand that scratched along part of her shaved head before drifting back into her hair. Ruby's sweet sounding giggle floated down to her ears.

"I see someone is back from dreamland." Ruby said looking down at her partner.

Weiss hummed nuzzling her hand more. "I'm not so sure that I'm not still dreaming." Weiss said opening her eyes to see Ruby's blush. Ruby bite her lip and looked away from Weiss's meaningful eyes.

"Real subtitle." A voice whispered right next to her ear.

If it had been anyone other than Blake she would have freaked out. She only rolled her eyes and turned to see her black haired best friend laying beside her. "Why are you so close?" She asked choosing to ignore what was previously said.

Blake shrugged one shoulder. "Why not? Yang was giving off such wonderful heat and you looked like you could use some cuddles. You know after almost freezing to death today." Blake said moving her arms from around Weiss's bundled up form.

"Princess awake?" Yang called out from the kitchen.

"What do you think brute?" Weiss asked rolling her eyes. She knew Yang wasn't that far away so she knew she had heard her.

"Hey now no need to go back to your usual feisty self just yet." Yang said coming back into the room. She pulled a reluctant Blake up from her spot. Shooing her to the other end the couch and started to unravel Weiss. "How are you feeling?" Yang asked checking her heart beat and then blood pressure.

"Pretty good I think." Weiss said holding still for the test. "I'm a little hungry."

Yang nodded slowly standing her up. She took her hands and slowly led her around the coffee table. "That's good. I was hoping you would eat something even if it was a little bit. Remember what I said about taking it easy and if anything changes or feels off to you then let me know right away. We can check it out and see if we need to take you to the hospital or not." Yang said smiling at her. "Ren texted me a little earlier and said he would make soup for everyone and Velvet was going to make her meat buns."

Weiss nodded her head stretching some. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure but don't place it to high and work on keeping your aura low for now. The level you have it at now is good but you can raise it a little more if you want." Yang said collecting her books to put them away.

Weiss turned to get her blankets but Ruby stopped her. "You can go ahead and I'll put them away for you." Ruby said smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks." Weiss said ruffling her hair as she walked away.

Ruby huffed straightening her mess of hair back into place. She gathered up all the blankets and entered their room as Weiss walked into the bathroom. She put them all back on Weiss's bed the way she liked them and flopped back on the bed when she was done. Weiss would probably tell her to get her ass on her own bed but who cares. She laughed as she thought back to when she blew accidently blew Weiss up on the first day of school.

_She had somehow ended up under the other girl. It was embarrassing but she couldn't think of a better way to start school then end up under a beautiful girl. She sighed in relief though when the other girl said she wasn't mad. After that she was gone in a blur of rose petals to the top of the school building. She remember going to her mother’s grave the day before and wishing her farewell. Ruby had always wanted to be huntress because she use to think they were cool but now she more than understood their purpose and their sacrifices. When she came back she found her sister staring at some black haired girl. She had never seen that look but recognized it from the look Summer would get when she would talk about Raven or Taiyang. She told her sister to go over and talk to her but Yang being Yang missed her chance._

_After ending up and finding Weiss as a partner and then impressing everyone by defeating a nevermore. She didn't think that day could get any better well that was until she was made team leader, her sister was on her team, Weiss freaking Schnee was her partner, and Yang ended up being partnered with the girl she was staring at. Ruby's joy was short lived when Weiss turned out to be short lived and Blake was everything mysterious and almost always grumpy. Her team wasn't any closer than when they had started. Things took a turn however after the whole Weiss and Blake thing._

_They ended up growing closer with everyone else besides Weiss saying everything about each other. Even going as far as to split up in the following days to get to know your partner better. Ruby knew she was childish and didn't want to bother or annoy Weiss to much because she really liked the heiress back then but now it was more than that. Weiss ended up getting annoyed Ruby was trying to act like an adult instead of her usual dolting self. Ruby beamed and pulled them to the nearest bakery and gave Weiss puppy dog eyes until she let her have as many cookies as her belly could take as they talked. Of course it had been a lot. Ruby groaned as she put her hands over her stomach._

_"I told you not eat that much." Weiss said annoyed with the younger girl._

_"Well if I didn't eat so much how would I have known my limit?" Ruby groaned again._

_Weiss sighed rubbing her temple. "Well as eventful as this outing was. How about we head back?" Weiss asked standing up and holding out her hand for the other girl._

_"But we've only been out for a couple of hours and plus we just sat here talking." Ruby mumbled looking down at the table. "And you mostly just watched me eat cookies. I'm sorry Weiss I this was supposed to be a bonding thing but I guess I ruined it." Yelping as she was suddenly pulled up and was now looking up into Weiss's face._

_"You dolt." Weiss said fixing Ruby's cape. "I liked that we talked so much. I liked getting to know you. I liked that we got to spend so much time together. I like that you let me in so easily." Weiss said smiling down at Ruby._

_Ruby blushed but didn't look away from the others piercing blue eyes. "I liked it to." Ruby finally mumbled glancing down at Weiss's lips quickly. But not quickly enough as it would seem because Weiss was smirking at her when she looked back up._

_"Oh I could tell." Weiss said leaning in close making Ruby's breath hitch. Ruby closed her eyes right as she was swept up into strong arms._

_"W-Weiss?!" Ruby squeaked arms coming to wrap around the older girls neck._

_"Yes?" Weiss asked nodding at the waiter as they exited the bakery._

_"What are you doing?" Ruby blushed profoundly as she looked down embarrassed._

_"What does it look like? I'm carrying my partner back who has a stomach ache." Weiss said simple as she walked down the sidewalk looking for a cab._

_"B-But I can still walk." Ruby tried looking up at her. "Yes but undoubtedly slow most likely and I would like to make it back before curfew. This way is faster. Plus you fit so well in my arms. Unless..." Weiss drawled looking down at her. "You don't want me to hold you. Does it bother you?"_

_Ruby bit her lip looking away again. She buried her face in Weiss neck and mumbled a weak. "No."_

_"Good." She heard Weiss say but she didn't bother coming out of her hiding spot._

_She stayed silent all the way until they got back to the room. Weiss opened the door. Having no problem holding her leader in one arm as she unlocked the door and let them in. She even took off Ruby’s shoes without putting her down. She only put her down when they stepped into the common room. Yang and Blake were there watching t.v. together. Ruby didn't bother paying them any attention since the only thing on her mind was her beautiful team. Weiss gently sat her down giving her a soft smile and sweeping her short hair behind her ear._

_"I had fun today let's do it again as soon as we get the chance." Weiss turned to walk away before Ruby could say anything._

_Her hand shot out grabbing Weiss's jacket sleeve. There wasn't anything she really wanted to say but something she wanted to do. When Weiss turned back around Ruby leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "I had fun to Weiss." Ruby said blushing. "And thank you for carrying me all the way here. It was very sweet of you." She let go of sleeve and didn't have to look around to see any shock faces as she hurried to her room._

Ruby touched the collar around her neck remembering when she told her teammates.

_Of course her sister, who was into it as well, and father already new about it but when it was time to tell her team mates she was more than worried. She had went to Blake first. Taking the Faunus to a nice shady place amongst the trees just in case Blake reacted badly. She hoped it would keep her calm._

_"Ruby just say it already. I don't like it when you’re all nervous like this." Blake said eyeing the nervous girl who was playing with her fingers. "Remember no secrets and whatever it is I promise I won't be angry or something." Ruby looked over at her hopeful. She took a breath and unbutton her cloak. "Is that a collar!?" Blake asked not believing what she was seeing._

_Ruby scrambled to put her cloak back to together as she backed away from her. Blake realized how she had reacted and took a breath calming down. "Ruby can you please explain what this is about." It came out rushed than she hoped it would causing Ruby to take a few more steps back._

_"I-It doesn't have anything to do with Faunus’s I swear!" Ruby said scared Blake would lash out at any second. "I'm into wearing collars and BDSM stuff." Ruby said clearly embarrassed._

_Blake breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over and made Ruby look up at her. "Hey I'm sorry for how I reacted. I thought someone was bullying you and making you wear it." Blake said smiling at her._

_"It doesn't bother you?" Ruby asked to make sure._

_Blake undid her collar and put it back on in its proper place. She place two finger underneath it and gave it a little tug. "How’s that?" She asked smiling at her team leader as she pet her hair._

_"Much better." Ruby said leaning into her hand. Ruby smiled pulling away from her. "I was so worried you were going to freak out."_

_Blake shook her head. "Nothing to worry about here when I'm into as well but is that your only one? It looks pretty worn out."_

_Ruby blushed looking down. "Yeah it took a lot of begging to get Yang to get this one for me so it's pretty special and I've been too scared to go in buy myself and get more."_

_"Then it's settled." Blake said walking away from her confused friend._

_"What's settled?" Ruby called after her._

_"We're going to get you more collars so better hurry up or else I'm going to have to go by myself and pick out things I like and make you wear them." Blake said smirking when Ruby was by her side before she finished talking._

_"All you had to do was ask." Ruby said smiling at her._

_By the time they got back Rub had forgotten all about her showing collar. She was laughing at something Blake had said when Weiss voice had her stop dead in her tracks. "Is that a collar?" Weiss was looking at her from over her computer screen._

_"Um yeah." Ruby said nervously._

_"It's ok just breathe and tell her." Blake whispered in her ear before walking away._

_"I told Blake about it earlier and I was going to talk to you right after but she took me to get more collars. You know so I wouldn't have just one anymore." Ruby said with a shrug._

_"Blake huh?" Weiss asked getting up. Ruby missed the smirk and wink Blake had turned and gave the heiress before slipping into her room. "Well let me see which one you bought. Knowing you their all ridiculously cute." Weiss took the bag from Ruby to look through._

_"You’re not reacting how I thought you would." Ruby said watching her._

_"And what did you expect me to act like?" Weiss asked handing the bag back satisfied she didn't seem to find anything that Blake would have picked out._

_"I'm not sure but some kind of freak out." Ruby said. Weiss drew a hand through her short hair._

_"You guys have got to start having a little faith in me." She sighed placing her hands on her hips and leaned in close to get eye level with Ruby. "I know what these type of collars are for and that it differs for each person. I'm not going to ask you what it means for you because that is to intimate for us right now. I'm pretty sure Blake already told you she was into it but I bet she didn't tell you I was to." Ruby's mouth dropped open dropped open and Weiss smirked closing it for her with her finger. "Unexpected right?"_

_Ruby nodded as Weiss tilted her head up by her chin. "Hmm." Weiss as she inspected her. "I'm thinking white leather blue trim with a black and red cross."_

_"For what?" Ruby asked tilting her head and she could have sworn Weiss groaned._

_"A collar for you of course." Weiss said._

_Ruby blushed but she ignored it as she took a step forward grabbing Weiss's wrist. "I'll be waiting for it princess." She said giving Weiss a smirk of her own as she went around her. Weiss was always teasing her so it was only natural for Ruby to want to tease her back. Give her a taste of her own medicine but Weiss always came back with something better._

_Ruby was more than happy when she told the rest of their friends and found out most of them were into it as well. Fox and Yatsuhashi were the only two who didn't know anything about it. While they explained it to Yatsuhashi. Coco took Fox back to their room and explained everything as best she could for him. Even going as far to get books in brail about it. She didn't want anyone else to teach her partner and Fox didn't mind._

"Dolt get your ass off my bed." Ruby jumped straight into the air landing on her feet at the sound of Weiss's voice.

She whipped around only to trip and turn back around as fast as possible. "Weiss!" Ruby whined blushing at the state her team mate was in.

Weiss had a towel wrapped lowly around her waist showing off a perfect V that called for Ruby's attention. Then she had a smaller towel hanging over her shoulders that barely concealed her chest. "You must have been in deep thought to not notice me standing here." Weiss rolled her eyes when her leader didn't turn around. "We have the same stuff Ruby." Weiss sighed behind her.

"Yeah but we have different stuff." Ruby mumbled struggling not to shout her feelings out. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Weiss's hand slammed against the dresser in front of her blocking her in. Ruby cursed herself for not realizing where she had run to. She gasped as she felt Weiss's finger run over the collar she was wearing.

"This one is very cute." Weiss's breath drifted over the back of her neck.

"Thanks.” Ruby gasped out as Weiss's hand slowly made its way down her back. Ruby wanted nothing more than to turn around and crash her lips to the other girl and make her hers already but she didn't want to chance running anything between them.

"Ruby I need to get my clothes." Weiss whispered in her ear.

"S-Sorry." Ruby squeaked before disappearing into a cloud of rose petals.

Weiss sighed resting her forehead on the dresser. She should have just turned Ruby around told her she loved her, kissed her, and dealt with the consequences later. She shook her head loosing that thought. That wasn't the way to do it. Ruby deserved better than that. Weiss took a seat on her bed to collect her thoughts. Her scroll started ringing and she reached over grabbing it with a smile recognizing her sisters ring tone.

"Winter." She put it on speaker as she went to her dresser.

"Hi Weiss!" Winter's cheerful voice drifted into the room.

Weiss laughed a little drying her hair with the towel around her shoulders. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really just cleaning up." Winter said with a huff drawing another laugh from her little sister.

Weiss knew how much Winter hated cleaning up. "Well maybe if you weren't so messy then you wouldn't have to clean up so much." Weiss said looking for a pair of sweats.

"I know I know but I've never developed a system." Winter said sitting down. "I have a surprise for you though and I couldn't keep it to myself any longer." She looked around at her cleaned out apartment.

"Oh and what is it?" Weiss asked slipping on her shirt and flopping back on her bed.

"I got a new assignment that I've wanted for a very long time. In fact I'm actually going to be closer to you." Winter said and Weiss could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really!? What is it?" Weiss asked. She hasn't seen her sister since her father do away with her and then she joined the army.

"I'm getting transferred to Beacon to be a teacher at Beacon Academy. I'll be working alongside Glynda Goodwitch." Winter said.

"That's so great! I'm happy for you Winter." Weiss said but her smile turned into a smirk. "You've been trying to get this job for a while huh?"

"U-Uh Y-Yeah." Winter said nervously.

"And why is that?" Weiss pressed.

"W-Well because you Beacon is a great city and Beacon Academy is the number one school." Winter explained.

"Oh really I thought it was because of a certain blonde with pretty face, glasses, and is easily always in charge." Weiss said with a shrug.

"You got good taste sis." The line went quiet and Weiss knew she was right.

"I don't think she'll ever notice me though." Winter mumbled.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked. Her sister could always draw anyone’s attention to her. Either by her looks or personality.

"I'm not really sure. We meet two years ago and I've been drawn to her since then. I know she knows about my feelings she's got to. You know I can't keep things to myself. And beside I think she likes me to. It's just that every time we get close some girl or guy will swoop in between us and interrupt us. I'll end up walking away or she'll walk away to." Winter sighed. "I just want to talk to her and get to know her. Even if she doesn't return my feelings I'll settle for being her friend as painful as it'll be. I'll work on getting rid of my feelings."

"I believe in you Winter." Weiss said picking up her phone and placing it to her ear. "I think once the two of you talk then it'll work out. If Glynda even consider giving you her attention then that means something. She's not the type of person to bother with people that she doesn't deem necessary."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Winter said a more confidently.

"Of course I'm right." Weiss said making Winter scuff. "So when are you getting here?"

"I'll be there tomorrow but I have to do some stuff before I can meet up with you and your team." Winter said sadly.

"Oh well that's ok as long as I get to see you soon.” Weiss said disappointed at not being able to see her sister right away.

"Yeah well I'm going to let you go." Winter said. "I need to get ready for my flight. I love you Weiss."

"Love you to." Weiss said hanging up. She just stared at her scroll for a second before smiling and doing a little excited jump.

Ruby didn't even bother returning to the common area. She left and went to JPNR rooms to avoid seeing her partner for a while.


	4. chapter 4

Blake noticed Ruby leave in a hurry but didn't worry too much about it. She was too busy watching Yang wash what little few dishes they had. It was something oddly satisfying about watching her doing simple things like this or even when Blake helped her clean up and they just ended up playing around. It was nothing new that her heart belong to Yang. She had found that out some time ago. She perked up when Yang had finished. The other girl stretch some and tried to rub her on back. Yang had said that it had been bothering her for some time. Getting up quietly but with a purpose she crept up behind Yang. Her hands eagerly joined the others.

"I think I can do a better job at that then you can." Blake explained when Yang looked over her shoulder at her but didn't say anything.

Yang groaned arching her back. Her hands latched on to Blake’s wrists as her fingers worked magic on her back. "That feels amazing Blake." Yang said squeezing her wrists a little moaning Blake worked a tender spot.

"We can move to the couch and I can fully work over your back." Blake said into her ear feeling her shiver. "I know this isn't your only sore spot." She saw Yang hesitate and stopped her motions but gripped her hips causing her partner to whine. "We don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to make you feel better is all." Blake said prepared to back away and go sulk somewhere until dinner.

Yang shook her head turning to look at. "It's ok. I just don't want to bother you too much."

"How can you bother me when I'm the one who offered?" Blake said taking her hands. "Use the brain I know you have brute." Blake led a speechless Yang over to the couch. "It would be better if you took your shirt off so you can get the full effect." Blake said moving pillows around on the couch. "But if that's too much for you than just lay down and we can get started."

Yang bit her lip as she thought it over. She trusted Blake and having her hands on her was all she wanted right now even if it was testing her resolve to not beg Blake just to take her right then and there. "I trust you Blake." Yang said fingers playing with the helm of her low crop top. Blake blushed and turned around. "We have the same stuff." Yang mumbled a little disappointed that Blake didn't stay to watch. "Okay I'm ready."

Blake paused when she turned around biting her lip to not let out her moan. Yang had even taken off her bra and cover up her breast as best she could laying down. Blake's hands were itching to get back on Yang’s skin. She carefully sat down on Yang’s ass and slide her hands up her back to get a feel of what she was working with. "You're really knotted up." Blake said swallowing hard.

"Y-Yeah you know how it is with the late nights." Yang said sighing as Blake started massaging her flesh.

"I thought I told you to start taking better care of your body." Blake said frowning down at the girl.

"I have been." Yang defended herself weakly.

"Oh yeah? Then are stretching once or twice a day? Taking more than one break when you study by yourself? Making sure to eat at least three times a day?" Blake asked pressing a little harder as she worked her way down her spine.

"I'm trying Blake." Yang whined from the struggle of talking and how wonderful she was feeling.

"I know and that's why I'm upset because I know you can do it." Blake huffed shaking her head a little. "So for punishment you have to start back studying in class. At least in class I know you'll take breaks. From now on in the morning and at night I or another team mate needs to see you stretching out you muscles. And then one of us needs to see you eat something for breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

Yang huffed annoyed at her punishment. "I am an adult. I don't need watching after. My job is to watch after and take care of all of you. I patch you guys up when you’re hurt." She grumbled. She yelped clutching her shirt to her chest as she was suddenly flipped over. Amber eyes glared down at her.

"Your wellbeing matters to Ruby your sister, Weiss your best friend, all of our friends, and me your fucking partner. If you're so busy taking care of us then when do you have time to take care of yourself? You matter to me a lot so I want you to be in the best shape you can be in." Blake moved her wild mane out of her face and cupped her cheeks. "I know you in the past you had to just suck it all up and be older for Ruby. But like I've told you before you don't have to do that anymore. Ruby is all grown up and it's been time that you focus on yourself and rely on other people. I'm here for you and I have no problem being your shoulder to cry on or even catch you when you fall."

"Blake." Yang whimpered with tears in her eyes.

There moment was interrupted when Weiss exited her room excitedly. Weiss froze looking away when Yang sprung up knocking Blake off her.

Yang cleared her throat not looking at either of them. "I'm going to go shower before everyone gets here for dinner." She hesitated hoping Blake would say something but the Faunus didn't even look at her as she sat up from her fall. She opened her mouth to say something but promptly shut it and hurried off to their room.

Weiss looked back at her friend when the door shut. "I'm sorry." She said going over and helping her up.

"It's ok." Blake said as they fell back on the couch together. "Ruby ran out of here. She might have went to JPNR room."

Weiss hummed. "Yeah probably."

"Want to talk about it?" Blake asked as she pulled her closer and nuzzled her temple.

"Not unless you want to talk about what I interrupted." Weiss asked massaging the Blake’s nape.

There was a time when Weiss wasn't use to this but Blake had explained that it was natural for her to cuddle and what to be close to friends, family and lovers. It was part of her animal side. Now the other members of the team didn't mind. Neither did their friends. All of them have become use to the actions that they are all second nature to them now. It actually helped them become closer and become a big family. The Faunus sighed relaxing under her motions.

"Not right now maybe later." Blake mumbled into her shoulder. "But can you tell me why you were all excited before?"

"Oh!" Weiss said lighting back up. "Winter is moving to Beacon and becoming a teacher here at the school! She's going to be working with Glynda." Weiss said proud of her big sister.

"That's great." Blake said smiling at her softly. She knew how much Weiss missed her sister. She knew they loved each other very much and talked almost every day. Blake was excited to meet Winter in person and not over in a phone call.

"She'll be here tomorrow but there's some stuff she needs to take care of before we can meet." Weiss said reaching up and petting Blake's ears.

Blake purred nuzzling into Weiss's shoulder. Weiss turned on the t.v. and left Blake alone. A small smile formed on Blake’s lips as she remembered her first day.

_She had heard Yang approaching her quite a few feet away but she didn't show that she did until she got a little closer. Blake was stunned in silence that someone as beautiful as Yang had even noticed her. But since Yang didn't say anything she thought she had got confused for someone else. When she and Yang ended up partners she was overjoyed. And after Yang told her she did actually want to talk to her but froze Blake laughed. Yang was a crazy unpredictable partner but Blake loved that. Blake found herself opening up after a while. The fight with Weiss and the talk with her friends was the final push for her. She let Yang and the rest of her friends in with no problem. She even shared that she hadn't seen her family in years. That was a really sore topic for her. She missed her mom and dad. Weiss even offered to pay for her to go see them when they got an official break like Christmas or summer. Blake chose summer so she would have more time with her parents._

_Blake still couldn't believe that she had so many friends that support her in so many ways. White fang was never like this. Yes they were close because of a cause but that was it. When the hate for the humans came in more violent ways in when Blake knew she had to leave. But with the way that she left she knew that Adam wouldn't ever really leave her alone. It was only a matter of time before the one she looked up to the most would come looking for her and tear down the fairy tale world she had built up. It would be nice if it could last for as long as it possibly could._

Blake cleared her mind of those thoughts and focused back on something that always made her happy. Yang. She remembered when she first broke through to the real Yang.

_It was pretty clear that the Yang that she had been encountering was just a front. What she meant was the real Yang didn't put herself out there, act like nothing bothered her, showed how much she cared for everyone, and didn’t act right away with her fist blazing. It started with a simple shopping trip. She noticed the way Yang's eyes would linger on these cute dresses and blouses._

_"Hey would you mind coming in this store with me?" Blake asked turning to her partner._

_"This one?" Yang asked looking from the store and back to Blake._

_"Yeah is there a problem?" Blake asked opening the door for her._

_"No it just doesn't look like you would like any of this stuff is all." Yang said as she walked in eyes lighting up as she looked around._

_"You would be surprised at what I like." Blake said suddenly behind her._

_Yang jumped. "Blake!"_

_"May I help you?" A woman walked up smiling at them._

_"Yes my friend here couldn't help but starring at the beautiful clothing in your window. We were wondering if you could help her in trying on a couple things." Blake explained giving Yang a little push forward._

_"W-What?" Yang asked looking back at her as the woman winked at Blake and started to drag Yang away._

_"I'll be waiting for you in the dressing room." Blake said throwing a thumb over her shoulder. She turned setting out to find the dressing room._

_A little while later Yang's head was popping out from behind the curtain. "You ready to show me?" Blake asked putting down her scroll._

_"Yeah." Yang nodded moving the curtain to the side and walking out. She walked over to the mirror and twirled around looking at the way the dress fit. "Do you like it?" Yang called out._

_When Blake didn't answer she turned around to find Blake just sitting there with her mouth open. "Blake?" She asked making the Faunus snap out of it._

_"Uh um you look beautiful." Blake stuttered. She coughed standing up to hide her blush. When she looked back at Yang she was smirking at her._

_"Thanks Blake. Do you mind if I tried on the rest of my stuff?"_

_"No go ahead." Blake said smiling softly at her._

_Yang walked over with smirk still in place. "Next time you can keep your mouth close. You don't have to open just for me." She tapped Blake’s nose as she walked back into her dressing room._

Blake laughed out loud at that scaring Weiss in the process. "What's so funny feline?" Weiss asked without looking at her.

"Nothing Snow it's just an old memory of me and Yang." Blake explained with a shrug.

"Oh figures she's the only thing on your mind all the time." Weiss smirked.

"Oh like Ruby isn't the only thing you know how to say." Blake snarked.

A knock on the door stopped Weiss from reply. Pyrrha soon came into view. "Hey guys." Pyrrha said waving at them as she made her way over.

"Ugh do you like even know what a shirt is?" Weiss teased.

"What?" Pyrrha said looking down at her clothes. She had on shorts and a sports bra. "This so counts as a shirt." She jumped over the couch sitting beside Weiss.

"Oh don't act like you don't where it just for Jaune." Blake said joining in on the teasing.

"I'm not denying that his blush whenever he sees my abs or my chest isn't adorable." Pyrrha said smiling. "Besides Ruby looks good enough to eat in anything and Yang doesn't even have to try to make everything that she where's looks amazing on her. And I never here the two of you complaining for them to put something on." Pyrrha said and as if to make a point on what she said.

Yang came out in a pair of shorts and one Blake’s jacket. One of Blake’s OPEN jackets. "Hey Blake I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your jacket. I don't want to sleep in a shirt tonight so I just grabbed the first I saw." Yang looked up to see her friends just staring at her. "What?"

"Idiot!" Blake stuttered jumping to her feet. "Zip it up!" She already had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. And after the moment they had she didn't completely trust herself around Yang.

Yang pouted as she zipped it up. "Why do I have to zip it up? You're not making Pyrrha cover up." She accused pointing a finger in the red heads direction.

"You know we have no control over that but I can put a stop to you just floating around in the same way." Blake said lamely. She couldn't just tell her she wanted her to cover up or else she was going to start sucking on her skin right then and there.

Yang huffed. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. "Hey Weiss is it ok if I check your vitals again?"

"Sure." Weiss said sitting up straight. Yang grabbed her bag off the table and sat down on Pyrrha's lap. "Sorry Pyrrha." Yang said getting to work on her team mate.

"No problem." Pyrrha said rubbing her back and watching her work. Yang smiled as she put everything up. "You're still looking good but I'll do one last check in the morning. I'll have Ruby do the rest of the checks after that and remember to take it easy."

"Ok and thanks Yang." Weiss said flicking her nose and earning a light hearted glare.

"So how was your day Pyrrha?" Yang asked the red head behind her.

Pyrrha shrugged. "It was pretty boring. Me and Blake just ran through evacuation situations most of the day. Then when Ren texted me to let me know about Weiss we left class."

"Oh! Are you still going to the movies with me and Sun Friday night?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Yup." Pyrrha said ruffling her hair.

There was a knock on the door and Scarlet and Fox came in. "Is Weiss ok?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm alright you guys." Weiss said turning so she could see them.

"That's good." Fox said pulling Scarlet over to the couch. He went over to hug her right away. "I wouldn't know what to do with an ice Queen."

Yang laughed as everyone else groaned. "Good one!" She said fist bumping him.

Scarlet hugged her next. "I was worried."

"No need to get so worked up. I'm tougher than that." Weiss said squeezing the back of their neck.

Scarlet smiled and kissed her cheek before going to sit down. "So what time will dinner be done? Food was the only thing on Coco's mind in class." Scarlet said as they cuddled into Fox.

Blake looked at her scroll. "Don't worry everyone should be flowing through the door any second now."

"In that case I guess I'll start getting plates and bowls down." Weiss said getting up.

"I'll help." Pyrrha said gently pushing Yang off her lap.

Soon RWBY's room was full with all of their friends. It was their night for family time. They had decided that three times a week that each team would host dinner for everyone. It was a great way beside when the hung outs to grow closer together. Everyone was really worried about Weiss but more than grateful to know she was okay.

"You guys!" Weiss said calling everyone’s attention in the room to herself.

"Yes snowflake?" Neptune said mock saluting her.

Weiss flicked him off with a smile. "As I was saying I learned some pretty awesome news today."

"That you didn't freeze to death?" Sage pointed out.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No." "That you're going to start cooking me pancakes whenever I ask?" Nora bounced excitedly in Ren's lap.

Ruby ran over and hugged Weiss tight. "What! Noooo! Weiss you have to bake me cookies!" She cried into her neck.

Weiss sighed patting her partner on the head. "Dolt." Weiss glared at her.

"Yes?" Ruby said looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

Weiss groaned as she pushed her away. "My sister is coming."

Ruby squealed. "I can't wait to meet her!"

Weiss looked around at her friends to see them saying the same things and giving her warm smiles. "But um Weiss is she going to have a problem with our Faunus friends?" Yatsuhashi asked raising an eyebrow. "I do not wish for them to feel uneasy."

"We have no problem hiding." Sun said with a light shrug. Weiss looked on confused and in disbelief.

"Yeah I don't know how I'll hide my ears but I'll figure something out." Velvet said. She reached over Nora and snatched her leaders’ beret right off her head.

"H-Hey!" Coco cried out when Velvet leaned back and took her shades as well. Only Velvet was allowed to do that and everyone knew it without Coco having to say it.

Velvet stuck out her tongue and put her ears back. She put on the hat and glasses and stroke a pose. "How do I look?"

"Like an uncool Faunus." Coco deadpanned making everyone laugh. Velvet pouted as she sat back down.

Weiss didn't laugh because her head was spinning. "Wait!" She was panting now and she removed Ruby from her body. "What are you guys talking about? Hiding yourself? I have never been ashamed of you guys and I never will. Blake I didn't know that's why you wore the ribbon whenever I talked to Winter on video chat." She said looking at her best friend. Nobody should have to hide themselves from other people. "I thought you did it so YOU would fill comfortable. Besides I don't think Winter is like that but if it turns out to be true then." Weiss closed her eyes clenching her fist. "Then she'll have to deal with it and be respectful. I will never let anyone disrespect my family even if it is family. If she can't do that then she can leave." Ruby gently cupped her cheek making her look up again. She knew there were tears in her eyes but she didn't care. This was important and dammit who cares if she cried. Ruby didn't say anything but she did smile.

It was Sun who spoke up. "Thanks Weiss."

"Yeah thanks." Velvet said giving her a bright smile.

"And all that goes the same for you." Blake said smirking at her from Sage's lap. "If she does anything to hurt you then we'll beat some since into her before tossing her out of your life."

"She may come back if and only after she goes through all of us one by one." Jaune said pointing at her.

Weiss bit her lip as she nodded at them. She felt the tears start to fall. "Want to come sit with me and watch whatever movie they pick for us?" Ruby asked her in a sweet gentle voice.

She nodded and Ruby lead them over to a loveseat and sat Weiss down. She shooed her back so she could get comfortable first. Then she sat down in her lap and snuggled close. They didn't talk but the rest of the room was still lively. Finally though a movie was agreed on and the lights were turned off.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked looking up at the other. Weiss hummed as she looked down at her. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think it's going to go great."

Weiss smiled shaking her head. Leave it to Ruby to think of nothing but good. She kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "Yeah me to."


	5. chapter 5

Weiss woke up to something being pressed to her chest. She tried to move away but a weight was suddenly on her chest. She cracked her eyes open to see Ruby glaring down at her. She groaned rubbing her face with both hands.

"Um Ruby what are you doing so early in the morning?" She mumbled looking past the adorable glare to the ceiling.

"I need to check your vitals before I leave." Ruby explained placing the cold object back on her skin. "The campers have a test this morning."

Weiss didn't say anything else and just let Ruby do as she pleased. She turned on her side to look at her team mate finish getting ready when she was done with her checkup. "It's still fairly early so you can go back to sleep." Ruby said going over and kissing her forehead.

"How early is it?" Weiss grumbled looking out the window at the dark sky.

"About three in the morning." Ruby said with a quiet laugh as she went to the door.

"Dolt." Weiss said with a faint smile.

"Have a good day and I'll see you later." Ruby said opening their bedroom door.

"Good luck and don't forget to grab something to eat and say good bye to the other two." Weiss said getting comfortable again.

Ruby smiled at the sight as she closed the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the food already packed away for her trip. "If only they would have let me grab something sweet then this trip would have been so much better." Ruby said to herself as she put her bag on. Then opened her other team mates door as quietly as possibly but Blake eyes fluttered awake anyway.

"Huh? Ruby?" Blake mumbled looking at her. She blinked a couple times to even out her vision.

"Yeah it's me." Ruby said going over and giving her a hug.

"It's time for you to leave already?" Blake said as she let her go.

"Yeah but I'll be back for you know it." Ruby said climbing the ladder to her sister’s bed. Ruby poked her face a couple of times to wake the snoring girl up.

"What time is it?" Yang slurred out sleepily.

Ruby shook her head as she gave her sister a hug. "Almost three in the morning."

Yang grunted and gave her a kiss on the head. "Be safe."

"Always am." Ruby said leaving her embrace. "See you guys later." She said existing their room.

She sighed sad that she wouldn't be sharing their normal morning routine. Her frown flipped away though when she entered her floors hallway and seen her friends waiting on her.

"I'm so tired." Jaune said with a yawn as they walked toward the hallway.

"You're always tired friend." Yatsuhashi said but you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"The only one who is ever in a good mood for these trips is Ruby." Sage said as trudged after the skipping red head.

"How could I not be in a good mood? Especially if we might get the chance to eliminate some grim!" Ruby said excitedly as she pushed the button for the elevator. She giggled walking into the elevator as her friends groaned.

"Just please do not try to do anything crazy. I do not wish to anger Weiss." Yatsuhashi said leaning back against the wall.

"Or Pyrrha." Sage said adding on to what his larger friend said. "I don't think the both of can handle them even if we teamed up." Yatsuhashi hummed in agreement as Jaune leaned on him dozing.

* * *

Blake groaned as her alarm went off. She quickly silenced as she sat up sighing. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got up. "You better be out of that bed by the time I get back." Blake said to Yang as she went to the bathroom.

Yang didn't say anything but she knew the other girl had heard her. When she came back Yang grumbled passing by her as she made her way into the bathroom. She smiled grabbing her scroll and heading towards the kitchen. Weiss was already there cooking at the stove.

"I didn't think you would cook this morning." Blake said grabbing her already full cup of coffee waiting for her on the counter.

"And miss out when the dolt is not her to badger me into making nothing but sugary delights. Not a chance." Weiss said smirking as she placed a crab omelet sprinkled with bacon bits in from of her.

Blake drooled over it before she thanked Weiss and dug in. "You spoil me." Blake moaned stuffing her face.

Weiss smiled setting Yang’s plate down for her and then her own. "Well we all deserve time to time."

Yang yawned as she sat down beside Blake. "Thanks Weiss." Weiss nodded as she finished putting fruit into the blender.

"What do you want to drink?" Blake asked her partner as she got up from the table to grab a glass for the blonde.

"Um grape juice?" Yang asked not sure if they had any left.

"Coming right up." Blake said going over to the fridge.

"What's this?" Yang asked around a mouth full of eggs and bacon about the thermal Weiss sat down in front of her.

"Yang manners." Blake lightly reprimanded placing her cup down within her reach.

Yang swallowed. "Sorry." She said going for her cup of grape juice.

"It's ok Yang." Weiss said sipping on her own cup of coffee. "It's a fruit smoothie. Strawberry and kiwi. I thought you might like it to drink through class." Weiss said thinking about her friends abrupt hunger all the time.

"Wow thanks Weiss!" Yang said jumping up to put her dishes in the sink and her extra treat in the fridge till it was time to go. Her best friend only nodded mind elsewhere.

Blake watched her go before turning back and finishing her own plate. "You know Ruby’s going to be jealous when she finds out that you made her sister something while she was gone." Weiss only grunted as she sipped her coffee. She jumped when Blake’s hand landed on her head. "Don't worry so much she'll be fine." Blake said smiling as she walked off back to her room.

Weiss scowled done into her empty cup. "She better be."

When they stepped into the floor hallway Weiss was jumped on by Neptune and Velvet.

"Get off me you dolts!" She yelled at her giggling attackers.

"No way!" Nora cried from where she was latched on to Pyrrha's arm.

"You guys always get so sad whenever they have trips. We're going to try to make sure you're happy all day!" Sun said joining Nora in her volume as he pulled Fox to the elevator.

"W-wait a minute!" Scarlet stuttered as Yang threw them on her shoulder and made for the elevator. Yang only laughed ignoring their protests.

"Don't we get a say in this!" Weiss screamed still trying to break free.

"No!" Most of them responded.

She looked over to Pyrrha for help. Pyrrha had resigned to her fate of getting cuddled by Coco while Nora placed a flower crown on her head. Pyrrha just smiled at Nora and pet her head. Not even questioning where the crown had come from.

"Some kind of great warrior you are." Weiss mumbled as the doors closed.

If the group wasn't too busy in their regular morning shenanigans. Then they would have noticed the move in boxes or the open door of one of the last two empty rooms at the other end of the hall. Two heads popped out the door.

"They sure are a lively bunch."

"Yeah they seem to all be quite close."

"Think we can make friends?" One said smiling at the other. The other just sighed.

"The two of you need to get back to work."

They jumped straightening up to look at their leader who was picking up a box in the hallway.

"S-sorry."

"Y-yeah we just wanted to know what our neighbors were like."

The leader sighed. "I don't mind if you two get close to them."

"R-really?!" They watched their leader headed back into their room.

"I'm going to change my mind if the rest of boxes aren't in this room in the next five minutes."

"On it boss!" The other two quickly got to work with bringing in the rest of their belongings. They ended up missing something spectacular of its own.

The ghost of a smile on their leader’s lips. 

* * *

All day the group of friends made sure Scarlet, Pyrrha, Fox, and Weiss got extra attention. They didn't want them to turn in to worrying warts in Nora's words about Weiss specifically. Whenever Pyrrha found herself starring off into space. Ren or Nora would usually do something to brighten her mood. They went for the others and their teammates. The second it looked like their smiles were going to drop from their faces someone put it back there. Scarlet was currently trying to muffle their laughter as Sun's tail tickled them.

"S-stop it!" They tried to whispered and gasped for breath at the same time.

"What was that Scar? We didn't hear you." Neptune leaned over and whispered. Scarlet glared at him ready to give him an ear full when the teacher caught him.

"Scarlet! Is there something more important than my class right now?" Mr. Port asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you would like to share it with the rest of the class."

"No sorry for interrupting class Mr. Port." Scarlet said sinking a little in their seat.

"Yes very well pay more attention." Mr. Port said getting back to teacher.

When he turned away Scarlet sat up and hit their partner and teammate in the back of the head. They swiftly went back to writing down notes as they groaned. Coco and Velvet were laughing at the trouble that their friends below them were getting into. Coco turned and seen a little smile on her partners face.

"There's the smile." Coco whispered and Velvet heard turning to look.

"You hardly do that when Yatsuhashi is gone." Velvet said bumping her shoulder with his.

"I do to smile." Fox said pushing his scroll forward so it would record the teacher’s voice more clearly instead of theirs.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell him that you love him already?" Coco saying it again for like the hundredth time to her partner.

"I don't know what you’re talking about." Fox said turning his nose up at her.

"Oh?" Coco said pulling down her sunglasses to look at him.

Then she looked to Velvet. "Can't you just tell your partner to hurry up and ask mines out?"

"Oh really like I've been telling you to do about a certain bunny fau-" Coco slapped her hands over Fox's mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said looking at the table embarrassed.

Coco let go of him and turned back around to keep listening to Port teach. She heard someone get up but she didn't pay it any attention. She flinched when a notebook suddenly blocked her view. She was ready to yell at Fox but turned into a par of lips instead. Velvet broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Coco's.

"Maybe I haven't been clear enough in the I love you to department. Or either you can't see that I've been waiting for you to notice." Velvet said opening her eyes. Velvet began to worry when Coco didn't say anything.

Coco bite her lip as she quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff. She had to hurry up and get away from Velvet before she embarrassed her.

"Where are you going?!" Port asked as Coco walked out of his class.

"Sorry Mr. Port Coco doesn't fill well. She's trying to make it the restroom." Weiss said raising her hand.

"In that case a teammate of hers should hurry after her." He said getting back to his lecture.

Velvet looked up at her friends. "Gone on we'll cover for you guys." Blake said smiling at her.

"Good luck!" Yang said giving her a thumbs up.

She turned to Fox. "Don't worry I'll get your stuff." Fox said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." Velvet said giving him a quick hug.

She hurriedly followed after her team leader. She ran down the hallway looking for her. "She couldn't have gotten far." Velvet said looking down the different hallways.

A hand grabbed her and into an empty class room. Before she could question it she was turned and pushed up against the wall. Coco came into view right before she was yanked into a kiss. She lost herself in the kiss and pulled Coco closer.

"Why did you have to kiss me in class?" Coco growled letting her go and taking a step back. "Did you want me to throw you on the throw you on the table and show you what I've been holding back?"

"Yes." Velvet panted.

Coco attack her again pinning her hips against the wall. Velvet moaned knocking Coco's beret off as her hands threaded through her hair. Velvet moaned as Coco trailed kisses down her to her neck. "I've always loved you." Velvet panted out when Coco's teeth scrapped her skin. "You captivated me as soon as I saw you." Coco bit down hard and pulled a little before licking it. "I've always choose to run away from things but-" Velvet moaned but it turned into a grunt when Coco bite her harshly on the opposite side of her neck as a warning when her hips came off the wall. "B-But I never wanted to run away from you. I also didn't want to scare you off so I just put myself out there hoping you would notice." She sighed happily as Coco softly kissed up and down her neck. "I guess I didn't do a good job."

Coco shook her head as she pulled away. She took off her shades throwing them behind her causing and Velvet gasped. Coco chuckled and kissed her again. "It's my fault you know I'm oblivious to a lot of things. But you should have never been on that list. I thought you were just teasing me." Coco said resting her forehead on Velvets. "Either way I'm just happy your mines Bun Bun."

Velvet leaned forward and kissed her again. "I've always been yours." She whispered.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." Coco said as she hugged her close.

"I hope as happy as I am." Velvet said squealing as Coco spun her around.

An alarm went off notifying them to an assembly. Coco kissed her one more time. "We'll finish talking later." She said letting her go and gathering her stuff. "I'm sorry about your neck. I couldn't stop myself though."

Velvet shook her head as she reached for her hand. "I like it." She giggled when Coco blushed. "Are your shades broke?"

"Don't worry about them they're fine. I was in a rush and didn't take them off right away. I realized that when I pulled away some. I didn't want anything stopping me from seeing you clearly." Coco said putting back on her shades then beret. "Come on Vels lets go show our friends that I've stopped being an idiot." Velvet smiled as she pulled along.

* * *

"Does anyone know what this could be about?" Scarlet asked as their team was the last to arrive to the section his friends had claimed for themselves.

"Maybe there's a Grimm out break and he's going to send his greatest students out to handle the problem. Which is us because we're all so great!" Nora said bouncing in her seat.

"Unlikely." Ren said beside her where he sat calmly in his seat.

"So any more ideas?" Blake asked as she was curious herself.

"Do you think it hasn't started because the campers aren't back yet?" Yang said looking around for any sound of her sister or friends.

Weiss tuned everyone out as she scanned around them. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." Velvet said noticing Weiss's worried look.

"Yeah you know Ruby. She's probably just taking her time." Neptune said turned around in his seat to look at them.

"She better hurry up." Weiss said as she continued to look.

"Ah here they come!" Sun said loudly and pointing to the entrance closest to him.

They all looked in the sea of new people to see if there friends would pop up. Weiss was getting worried when she didn't see her partner. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." They all turned around to see Ruby, Sage, Yatsuhashi, and Jaune standing their dirty with smiles.

"Dolt!" Weiss said springing up and over to her partner. "I swear your one true job is to worry me to death!"

Ruby laughed as Weiss checked her over for the injuries she didn't have. "Weiss! I'm fine." Ruby said grabbing her hands.

"Good!" Weiss said leading her to their seats. Ruby smiled when she didn't let go of her hand after they sat down.

"That's just Ice Queens way of saying she missed you all morning." Yang said giving her a quick hug.

Blake leaned over so she could see her team mate as well. "Don't worry about morning classes Ruby. I copied everything and I'll get it printed off for you."

"You’re an angel." Ruby said reaching over and taking her hand. She thought of how Weiss and Yang would usually make her copy their notes.

Yatsuhashi noticed the marks on Velvets neck but didn't say anything. He didn't have to because his teammates were holding hands. "I'm happy for you friends." He said bending down and giving them a hug. "It's about time." He whispered in Velvets ear as he pulled away.

"I could say the same for you." She whispered back as Coco thanked him.

He saw her cut her eyes to Fox. "It is not a race. Besides I'm saving up for something nice." He said walking away to sit beside Fox. He tried to give him a hug but Fox pushed him away.

"I think not! When you smell just like dirt." Yatsuhashi laughed loud ruffling Fox's hair before settling in his seat.

"How was it?" Sun asked Sage as he sat down.

"Yeah did you see anything cool?" Neptune asked excitedly.

"I see myself everyday thank you very much." Sage said smirking.

Neptune rolled his eyes sighing. "I hate you."

"But no. The only thing cool is that we found a pretty cool cave." Sage said with a shrug.

"Wow you guys must have been pretty far out." Sun said surprised.

"Yeah I think we were the farthest group out." Sage said nodding as he thought about it.

"You're ok right? Nothing went wrong while you guys were out?" Scarlet asked glancing from Sage's face down to his body just to make sure.

Sage smiled. "No I'm ok and everything went fine. We actually didn't even run in to any grim."

"Well how did you guys get so dirty?" Neptune asked.

"You guys wrestled!" Nora shouted before Jaune could cover her mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud Nora!" Jaune said looking around nervously.

Nora knocked his hand away. "Don't tell me to be quiet! When you have ruined our team name." Jaune sputtered trying to think of something to say. "Starting tomorrow you are going to take lessons from me and then we are getting you rematch!"

"B-But!" Jaune tried.

"No buts!" Nora said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Nora." Pyrrha said rubbing Jaune's back in a comforting way.

"Nora don't be like this." Ren sighed rolling his eyes. "You were just missing him."

"Hmph! He can go back." Nora said still refusing to look at Jaune so she missed how his shoulders slumped.

"Nora apologize." Ren said frowning a little.

Nora pouted looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry but I'm still mad at you." Nora mumbled.

Ren smiled and pet her head and Nora smiled leaning into it. "That's better. You can mad at him all you want just don't be rude. Understand?" Nora nodded leaning into him more.

Jaune pouted not liking that he let his team down. "It's ok Jaune." Pyrrha said running a hand through his hair. "We can work on it and get you into shape in no time."

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said leaning into her touch. "I missed you."

Pyrrha smiled and kissed his temple. "I missed you to. How about when we get home I sat you up a nice bubble bath?"

Jaune thought it over. "Only if I get to return the favor right afterwards. I can pull out some candles and cut off the lights. Then tell you about the trip. What do you say?"

Pyrrha's breath hitched at the way Jaune's eyes light up as he looked at her. "Yeah." Pyrrha said leaning her head on his shoulder. "That sounds perfect."

Screen showing Ozpins head appeared silencing everyone. "Hello students. I am pleased to say that our campers returned without problem." He said taking a sip from his mug. "I called you all here today because we are getting five new members to our academic staff. Now that being said I'm only going to introduce four of them. One of our new student teachers couldn't make it. She will be introduced on her own."

Three smaller screen opened under Ozpins. "Here are your new student teachers. Mercury Black in the culinary division."

"I look forward to showing you all delicious things to keep you young and healthy." Mercury said giving a wink.

Ozpin rolled his eyes when the some of the students cheered. "Next we have is Emerald Sustrai in the scouting division."

"There's nothing wrong with finding a beautiful place to for the night. Even if it is on the Grimm front door." Emerald said giving a bright smile.

"And last for now is Cinder Fall in the medical division."

Cinder smirked and crossed her arms. "I'll show you how to bring someone back right out of deaths hands. If you can keep yourself alive while you do it."

Weiss was glad her sister had other things to do. She didn't think she or friends would have been able stop herself from finding a way to her sister. Even if that was Ozpins office.

The smaller screens disappeared. "The last new face of today goes to our new head of the Security Department."

A screen appeared beside he's showing someone in a mask. "Hello students my name is Penny Polendina and I look forward to working with you." The mask reverted back into the collar of the shirt. A girl with peach hair and freckles was left smiling at them. "I have one word of advice however. Don't anything that might need me to take care of it. Because I assure you I'm always combat ready."

General Ironwood stepped up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Penny's mask revert back to her face. "Yes my daughter is anything but insufficient." He said smiling before their screen was gone.

"One last thing students." Ozpin said drawing the attention back to himself. "The student teachers that I introduced to you and including Ms. Polendina are about the same age as most of you. So at any point that any of you chose to look down on them in anyway remember that. I only hire the best for my students. Oh and the fourth student teacher may be older than you but that doesn’t mean a thing. She has great skill in every area because she's one of the few hunters that go out on solo missions. The only reason I put her in security is because she specializes in it more than the others." He took another sip out of his mug. "I would expect nothing less from the best of the Atlas army." Ozpin smiled as his screen disappeared and the students started to flood out.

RWBY's members noticed the way Weiss kept to herself the rest of the day and didn't say much. They didn't want to bother her but they made sure she stayed on track while she was in her own little world. Weiss couldn't believe her sister was the best of the Atlas army. She never mentioned it before and neither had any of the news. There was nothing in the interviews. But she guessed that was probably why. When the whole world is looking at you and learning your face it's best for them to not learn everything. When it's great it's great and when it's bad it's worse. 

* * *

"Oh looks like their back. Can we introduce ourselves now?"

The leader sighed closing the book she was reading. "I guess so or else the two of you are going to keep looking at me like that."

Their door opening must have drew all the attention to them because all talking stopped. 

"Oh someone finally moved in." Sun said looking around Ren.

"Holy shit you're the new student teachers from earlier!" Yang yelled pointing at them. Blake smacked her aside the head. "Sorry uh I'm Yang."

Emerald laughed and Cinder smirked leaning against the wall. "I'm guessing all of you know our names so what's the rest of your?" Mercury asked.

"Oh I'll do it. I'm Ruby Rose by the way." Ruby said stepping up. "It'll make things a lot easier than having everyone speak." Ruby explained turning to face her group. "OK I'll start with my team. First up is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The blonde is my older sister. Moving on we have team JPNR. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Next up is team CFVY. There's Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scaralatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Last is team SSSN. Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana, and Neptune Vasilias." The other three watched as everyone waved as there name was called off.

"When did you guys get here?" Jaune asked.

"We started moving in this morning. While the light weight stuff it is. We were surprised that none of you noticed the boxes in the hallway when you left for class this morning." Emerald said pointing back towards her end of the hallway.

"Well we mostly only go down that way to go do laundry. We're way too lazy to use the stairs all the time." Nora said rolling her eyes.

"But is it really ok that you guys are staying in the same building as us?" Coco asked them.

"It's fine because they're like apartments really. Well except with rent and bills. Besides you guys don't look like you'll be bad neighbors." Cinder said with a shrug.

"What about the other student teacher? Where will they be staying?" Weiss asked.

"Um we're not really sure since we haven’t meet them either." Mercury said with a shrug.

"Oh alright thanks." Weiss sighed looking down at her feet.

Emerald raised an eyebrow. "Um we didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine it's fine." Scarlet assured them. "She's just got a lot on her mind."

The stairwell door opened and Penny walked in. "Oh!" She said stopping in her tracks with so many eyes on her. "Sorry this is the first floor that had anyone on it. Everyone else in their room by now." Penny's mask reverted back into her collar.

"It's ok um what do we call you exactly?" Cinder asked.

"Penny is fine." Penny said waving her hand as she looked around in the hallway.

"Ok well Penny it’s kind of normal for us to talk in the hallway before we go separate for the night." Blake explained.

"Unless it's family night." Sage said.

"Family night?" The four new comers echoed.

"Two days out of the week we get together at which every team it is room and eat dinner together and hang out." Velvet explained smiling.

"You guys are pretty close then. That's good." Penny nodded and they all smiled at her.

"Um you guys are welcome to join us if you want. We're always open to making new friends." Yatsuhashi said giving them an invitation.

"We'll probably take you up on your offer." Cinder said ignoring the happy looks her team mates sent her.

"I don't eat much but I may stop by to hang out." Penny said. "I've never hand friends before so this could be a good place to start."

"Never had friends?" Ruby questioned.

Penny's mask reverted back to her face. "Well have a good night I need to finish my rounds." She waved and was out the door. The others just looked around at each other.

"It was nice meeting you." Cinder said pushing off the wall and making her way back to her room. Emerald waved before she followed her lead.

Mercury smiled as he walked backwards. "Please take care of us." He gave one last wave before disappearing into their room.

"A lot of unexpected things happened today." Fox said and everyone nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Nora said stretching and then she pulled Ren off to their room.

The rest of them slowly filed away until RWBY was left in the hallway.

"Think today was a thing of fate?" Ruby asked as Yang opened their door.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked coming in behind Yang.

"Well because we found a cave, got new student teachers, Ironwoods daughter as a security guard, and then they became our neighbors." Ruby said coming in and taking off her shoes.

"Dolt that has nothing to do with fate." Weiss said closing the door as she slipped her shoes off. She turned without looking and ran into Blake’s back. "Wha-"

"Nice place you got here sis."

"Yup definitely a thing of fate." Ruby said.


	6. chapter 6

"Winter!" Weiss yelled running to her sister.

Winter easily caught her but let them fall back on couch. Winter didn't know if she was going to cry but she soon found her answer. Her sobs easily matched Weiss's.

"I'm going to go make dinner." Blake said making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Ruby said following her.

"I'll he-"

"Yang go stretch for fifteen minutes then you can come help." Blake said cutting her eyes at her partner.

If the Schnee sisters weren't crying their eyes out over each other. Then she would have argued but she went without a word.

"What are we making?” Ruby asked already nibbling away on a cookie.

Blake hit her on the head. "You know the rule. No sweets before dinner. Just because Weiss and Winter are having a moment doesn't mean you can sneak and have things you're not supposed to." Ruby pouted as she finished the cookie. "How does spaghetti sound? It's simple and quick." Blake said getting out the things they needed.

"Yeah! We haven't had it in a while." Ruby said getting out different posts.

Blake watched Ruby for a moment set everything up. "I guess I should tell you that you're not getting any sweets after dinner because you broke the rule." Blake said watching ass Ruby whipped around to her.

"Wha- Why do you like making me suffer!" Ruby said dramatically while glaring at her. Blake was always enforcing the rules when Weiss wasn't.

"Watch your tone Ruby." Blake said petting her head. She took a pot and started filling it with water.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said biting her lip.

"It's alright." Blake said giving her a smile. "Would you like to keep helping me?" Ruby nodded even though she was mad at her.

"You are a dolt if you think I didn't hear any of that." Weiss sniffed as she wiped her eyes. Her partner turned to see her looking at her from over the couch. "Ah ah don't say anything. You know the rule. If we let you break it then you would take cookies over everything else and that's not healthy." Weiss spoke when Ruby opened her mouth to say something.

"So you two done crying?" Blake asked over her shoulder as she passed spaghetti sauce to Ruby.

"I think so." Winter said sitting up. "Sorry about that. I swear I wasn't planning on crying." Winter laughed as she hugged Weiss close again.

"It's totally understandable." Blake said offering a soft smile.

"Weiss why did you never tell me that you had a Faunus on your team?" Winter asked looking from Blake to Weiss. Blake quickly covered her ears having forgotten about it as her other to teammates froze up. Winter looked around at everyone and frowned. "What is it?" She asked confused.

"Uh well..." Weiss started nervously.

Winters frown deepened as she realized what they expected her reaction to be. She loosened her grip on Weiss so she could lean away and look at her better. "I do not share father’s views." She growled.

"No no I-" Winter held up her hand silencing Weiss's apology.

"Weiss there are a lot of things that I haven't told you about me. Things ranging from small to big but you'll learn about them in time. I've never trusted our letters or secure phone calls." Winter said. "I've never saw anything wrong with Faunus and you'll learn about that later on." Winter sighed releasing the tension. She couldn't really blame her sister for even letting that thought about her settle and grow. Winter smiled at her sisters’ saddened look and squeezed her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Winter asked as Yang came out of her room and smiled at her.

Weiss nodded as she got out of her embrace and went over the couch. "This is Yang Xia Long and Blake Belladonna. They're partners." Weiss said pointing to her best friends. She motioned for Ruby to come over. "And this little dolt is my partner Ruby Rose and Yang's little sister."

Ruby smiled as Weiss showed her off to her sister. She gasped as she saw Winter's light blue collar. "Oh my gosh your collar is so cute!" Ruby gushed making Winter blush.

"T-thanks." Winter said embarrassed.

"Dolt." Weiss whispered squeezing her shoulders.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable." Ruby squeaked in a rush. "It's just that it seems like everyone I meet and know is into BDSM. I think it's a little weird but like a good weird."

"Well you know what they say sis about people gravitating towards people who are just like them." Yang said with a shrug as she went to grab a bottle of water.

"Really because I haven't meet anyone who is interested in it. Well besides my best friend." Winter said with a laugh.

"Sure there isn't someone else as well?" Weiss teased her sister. Ruby relaxed back onto Weiss and internally cheered when Weiss not only let her but wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Winter blushed. "I- That doesn't have anything to do with anything!" She protested.

"Wow Weiss her blush is worse than yours." Blake said sending a mischievous smile their way before she checked on the pasta.

Yang snickered as she went to put the sauce on without Blake telling her to. She smiled when Blake pet her head. Weiss just rolled her eyes and teased her sister some more. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ruby shouted.

"You guys don't lock your door?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow.

"No none of us do on this hall. We’re all pretty close on this floor. You'll probably meet them tomorrow." Yang said shrugging her shoulder as she stirred the sauce.

"Excuse us."

"Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss said and she didn't miss the way her sister stood a little straighter.

"Us?" Ruby asked looking behind her.

General Ironwood came into view but he was on the phone so all he did was give a little wave. "She's not answering." Ironwood sighed as he put away her scroll.

"Probably because you showed up without telling her." Winter said crossing her arms.

Ironwood scuffed rolling his eyes. "I don't know why she didn't think I wouldn't come."

"Oh I don't know maybe because you told her you wouldn't and that you trusted her to do this by herself." Winter said giving him a look. Ironwood tsked as he glared at her.

"Um not to interrupt but is there a reason you guys are in our room right now?" Blake stepping out of the kitchen area.

"I just wanted to see if Winter had settled in nicely. And to see if your plan worked out." Ms. Goodwitch said smiling at the younger woman.

"Oh yes thank you." Winter said blushing as she stared at the floor.

"Wouldn't it be better if you looked at me instead of the floor?" Ms. Goodwitch asked smirking at the other woman.

"Ah yes s-sorry-" Winter bit her lip from saying something embarrassing at she looked at the older woman.

Ms. Goodwitch chuckled and looked her up and down. "When you've settled in around here. I think we should have a talk."

Winter gasped and then smiled. "Really?!"

Ironwood coughed before Ms. Goodwitch could answer. "We're all still here you know."

Ms. Goodwitch rolled her eyes. "Shut up James."

"Anyway I just came to see how everything went and she just tagged along." Ironwood said. "But I'm starting to think I should of told her not to."

Winter rolled her eyes as she walked over to Ironwood. "Weiss you know that best friend I'm always talking about?" Weiss nodded. "Well this is that idiot."

"My name is James." James said crossing his arms.

"Wait you're best friends with the General of Atlas army and you never thought to tell me?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want to shock you or anything." Winter said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"And you're also dating Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang asked scratching the back of her head confused.

"Wha- No! We're not dating!" Winter said waving her hands around.

"You can call me Glynda when we're not in class." Glynda said smiling at her students. "I think we're going to be seeing a lot more each other."

"Anyway what plan?" Weiss asked looking at her sister.

"Oh well I wanted to surprise you and I wanted to see you first." Winter said explaining. "So I asked if I could wait in your room and surprise you. So Ozpin let me in and I took a nap on the couch while I waited."

"See Weiss there was no reason for you to be sad all." Ruby said smiling at her partner.

"Hush." Weiss snapped glaring at her but there was no real malice behind it. Ruby giggled smiling at her.

"Well we can finish our talk tomorrow." James said squeezing Winters shoulder.

"OK but no more calling her. Give her some space and she'll come around." James sighed. "You can't really blame her for being upset James. The one chance she had to show you that she could handle something big and you ruin it by showing up out of the blue. You even got Ozpin riled up." Winter said slightly annoyed. "Don't think I missed that Atlas army greatest bullshit." She glared at him.

"I already apologized to him." James said throwing his hands up.

"Do it again and take him out or something." Winter sighed leading him to the door.

"Yeah yeah I'll see you later." He said walking into the hallway.

"That's a nice color on you." Winter turned to see Glynda inspecting her blue highlights. "It was red the last time I saw you right?"

"Yeah." Winter said leaning heavily on the door.

"Well it looks really good on you." Glynda said stepping into the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow in class then." Winter nodded as she bit her lip not trusting her voice.

"Hurry up Glynda I'm hungry!" James said giving his friends a bored look.

Glynda sighed shaking her head as she turned and hurried after him. "I'm coming you nuisance."

"Let's go bother Ozpin for food." James said rubbing his stomach.

"Whatever makes you shut up faster." Glynda said pressing the button for the elevator.

"So mean to me." James said fake pouting. He smiled when Glynda smiled shaking her head.

Winter closed the door and leaned on it closing the door. She smiled picking up a piece of her hair and looking at it.

"You've got it bad." Blake said making her look up. Winter blushed as her sister and her friends were staring at her.

"So do you want to eat now?" Yang asked smirking.

"Yeah I haven't ate since this morning." Winter said following everyone into the kitchen. 

* * *

Weiss walked her sister to the door. Winter laughed at the way her little sister drug her feet.

"You're acting like once I leave that I’m never coming back again. I live down the hall." said Winter stepping into the hallway.

"I know we're going to see each other again. It's just that we've finally reunited and now we have to separate again." Weiss said shuffling her foot. "

I know how you feel." Winter said petting her head. "But tomorrow is the start of the weekend and we'll have some more time. Plus I'm really looking forward to meeting the family you made." Winter said waking off to her room.

Weiss closed the door and jumped when she turned around to see all her teammates so close and staring at her. "What?" They all pounced and hugged her. "Guys?!" She whined struggling.

"A happy Weiss is the best Weiss." Ruby said nuzzling into her chest. 

* * *

"So we get to meet your sister today?" Sage asked Weiss as they walked to the area.

"Yeah." Weiss said trying hard not to smile.

"Is she anything like you?" Coco asked.

"Oh just wait and see." Yang said laughing.

"What’s so funny you oaf?" Weiss asked glaring at the taller girl.

"Oh nothing." Yang singed.

"Does anyone know why we're having class in a practice arena?" Neptune asked looking around and see the other students hanging out around the area.

"Probably some special training dude." Sun said with a shrug.

"Students can all of you take a seat." Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked up. Everyone sat down on the ground where they were at. "I know most of you are wondering why we are in the practice arena. But the idea wasn't mines." She smirked as she motioned behind her. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked up. "When it is not their days for class they will be with me. Because there is only one of me and so many of you."

"We weren't the one who planned this." Emerald said when the students looked to them.

"It was me." A voice said behind them.

"Everyone this is your fourth student teacher. Winter Schnee." Glynda said as Winter stepped into the arena.

"It's nice to meet you all but let's get start shall we." Winter said giving them a smile as she started to pace. "I chose to have class out in the practice arena simply because it'll give you more room to work with and I want us, me and the other student teachers, to see what we're working with first hand. We'll probably be out here a couple days. Seeing what needs work and what doesn't." She stopped pacing when she was done explaining.

"I was wondering what you had in mind." Cinder said as she regarded the older woman.

"Cool so who's first?" Mercury said looking around at the students.

"I was thinking we'd go first." Winter said making her colleagues turn their attention back to her. "You know to show them that we're every bit of good Ozpin boasted about."

Cinder nodded liking the idea. "Ok so like what two against two?"

"I was thinking that at first but then I changed my mind. You guys already know each other so well. And I got another idea." Winter smirked. "All three of you against me." There was nothing but silence for a minute.

"A bit sure of yourself aren't you." Cinder said her aura flaring a little.

"It's been a while since I have a good challenge." Winter said letting her aura flare as well.

Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other from the building tension. "I'll think we'll be more than a challenge." Cinder said walking to off to the middle of the arena with Emerald and Mercury following.

"Oh I'm hoping." Winter said with a predatory smile.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Emerald said as her team faced the other woman.

"Really because we're doing it." Cinder said pulling out her blades and letting her firey aura flow through them.

Mercury leapt through the air but Winter easily blocked it and kicked him back. She docked forward barely having enough time to block the four different blades with her two swords. She smirked spinning breaking free from between Emerald and Cinder. Several white and black glyphs appeared littered around the area.

"Shit." Emerald said under her breath as they spread out.

Winter was on Cinder in a second. Cinder blocked her sword swings and fired dust at her sending Winter flying. Mercury jumped on a glyph ready to use it to attack Winter but instead it sent him flying in the air.

"Fuck." He said as Winter smiled.

All the white glowed and fired ice shards at him. Winter landed with her sword in the ground and glyph appeared letting out a screeching nose. Cinder and Emerald covered their ears. Winter ran and struck at Emerald. Emerald knocked her one of swords away as she spun around. Winter gasped as Weiss appeared in front of her. A second was all Cinder needed to cut through the illusion and strike at Winter. Winter dodged it and back flipped away. The two glared at each before they were off. Sword and blade clashing together. Fire and ice springing up around the arena. Emerald cloaked herself to look like Mercury and sprung up behind Winter kicking her in the back. Winter growled as she was sent flying to the real beat up Mercury. She turned missing his leg and knocking his other away from under him. She flipped on her hand and brought her knee down hard in his stomach knocking him out. She created an ice shield blocking the fire dust Cinder sent at her.

"Dammit!" Cinder growled as Winter landed on one of her black glyphs and transported from glyph to glyph.

The white glyphs glowed and fired ice shards into the ground knocking up clouds of dust and becoming the only sound. "Damn she's clever." Emerald said looking around for Winter.

Cinder growled and fired off shots of fire in different directions. It only added in creating more mist. She switch to her bow and Emerald to her guns. A screech broke through the roar of the ice shards.

"Griffons." Cinder growled scanning the skies with her bow.

"Beowolves." Emerald tsked annoyed as she scanned the ground. "I really fucking hate summoners."

A beowolf leaped from the mist around them and Emerald fired destroying it. They didn't notice the ice shards had stopped flowing as arrows and guns shuts pierced through the summoned Grimm. They had to be quick and never stop moving. When one was killed another soon took its place.

"Was that the last one?" Emerald panted as she looked through the clearing mist as best she could.

"Maybe." Came Winters reply as she uppercutted Emerald acting her with an assault of different strikes while her other hand conjured up a glyph of screeching birds in Cinders face. Emerald was sent bouncing off the edge of the arena.

Winter rotated using a glyph to block Cinders arrows. She landed a couple feet away from the other girl. "I wasn't expecting it to last this long." Cinder said beginning to circle her.

Winter didn't say anything but kept her eyes on her. Gasping looking down as she stepped on a hidden glyph and was launched backwards. Bouncing from glyph to glyph. The last glyph exploded on her and Winter struck her down before she hit the ground. Winter put her sword away and all her glyphs disappeared. Mercury who had woken up a while ago went and picked up Cinders body and put her neck to the Emerald. Winter smiled at them.

"Do any of you need to see a medic?" She asked seriously. "None of you received anything your aura couldn't handle right?"

"No." Emerald said returning her smile as Mercury looked over Cinders body. "We'll be fine. Our recovery rate is pretty high."

Winter nodded as she turned to address her students. "As I'm sure you can all tell my fighting style may be a little different. I am a solo hunter so I use all my abilities as needed. In Grimm groups that have three or more I usually use the distraction and breakaway method. Usually I don't draw it out that long but I wanted you guys to see how they worked together." Winter said gesturing to team CEM. "What is the most important thing that all of you noticed?"

"They never communicated." Weiss said raising her hand.

Winter smirked looking at her little sister. "Yes they didn't communicate but they didn't need to."

Mercury laughed at their confused faces. "There was no need for us to communicate because when you go hunting there should be no talking. You should already know what your teammates are going to do and go in to compliment it or add on to it."

Cinder sat up rubbing her head. "Notice when one of us went down we kept our attacks up and did not lose focus. Because if we did then that person would still be in danger and so would you. If you keep attacking then the attention stays on you. Now if you stop attacking then you'll obviously be attacked. There's no point in more people being taken out. Keep a handle on the situation."

"Don't forget that Grimm have sense advantages on us. You shouldn't be heard, seen, or smell. If you don't think you can accomplish that then you need to take out their eyesight, their hearing. Hell find anyway to either mask your scent or stop up their noses." Mercury said reminding them.

"Winter new right away that she was going to have to take away our sight and hearing but she didn't give that intention away." Emerald said standing up. "Then she attempted to tire us out with her summoned Grimm."

"Notice the way she immediately struck while Emerald was dazed and confused. She didn't just focus on her and forget about me. She disorientated me long enough to take her out." Cinder said nodding to the older woman respectfully. "Then one of the most important thing is if you lay a trap always remember where it's at. Too many hunters have fallen by their own hands. All because they couldn't keep track of their own plans. She also was going to wait me out. She knew there were a number of things that I could have down instead of pacing around her but that is the most normal thing to do. To size up that person. She took my attention away from our surroundings and put it all on her. I forgot about all the glyphs surrounding us. It was a regular fucking arena and I didn't notice one glyph. Nothing but her."

"Now do you know what the most important thing is?" Winter asked her students.

"I thought it was that they didn't communicate." Velvet said confused.

Winter shook her head. "I never said that. Just that they didn't need to communicate." Winter said looking at all of them. "The most important thing is always fight like you’re fighting Grimm. I've seen various different matches from all of you in the arena and in Ms. Goodwitch class. And all of you fight like you fighting another hunter. Trust me if you fight like you're fighting a Grimm then you will have nothing to worry about. Every attack needs to be deadly and precise. I understand the need of aura control when attacking. Most attacks don't need a lot of aura but most of you end up wasting a lot anyway." Winter frowned shaking her head. “I know what it is like when you’re in Ms. Goodwitch class. I've been in your shoes. Taken that class before. And wanted nothing but to beat my class mates and come out on top of everyone. That's not how it works in the real world though. You need to learn weak points, open areas, distractions, etc. You need to focus on holding and stretching your aura out for a long as possible. Work on the attacks that are most effective and don't release so much aura."

Winter looked up at the clouds passing by over the floating school. "You never know if you take on a harmless mission for a house out in the country with a wondering boarbatusk problem. Then you end up running into an Ursa, and then a flock of Nevermore, and fall off a cliff into a den of beowolf. You'll die if you use up most of your aura on the Ursa." Winter said quietly.

The bell sounded and the student quietly left. "That was one way to end the class." Mercury said. He grunted as Emerald elbowed him.

"Do we need to fight for the next class?" Emerald asked.

Winter shook her head turning to Glynda. "Everything was recorded right?"

Glynda nodded as she pulled up a screen with the recorded fight. "We can just show them the fight in the classroom."

"Alright see you later." Cinder said as her and her team left.

Winter watched them go before Glynda's voice broke through her daze. "Speaking from experience?"

A beat of silence answered her before Winter turned around and smiled at her. "I wouldn't be Atlas greatest if I didn't have something to tell." She said with a playful smirk. "I think I'll go for a walk around campus since I didn't yesterday." Winter said taking Glynda's silence as a chance to escape.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Emerald said as she leaned against the balcony railing.

"Yeah she was pretty strong. If we had known about we could have looked her up beforehand." Mercury said on his scroll.

Cinder laughed from where she was looking over the balcony. "I love strong people. They're full of surprises."

Emerald and Mercury shared a look and Mercury motioned for her to go ahead. "Um Cinder?" Emerald said nervously.

Cinder eye twitched. She knew that sound meant something stressful to think about. "Speak." She said through clenched teeth. Emerald whimpered and she gripped the railing harder so she wouldn't turn around and apologize.

"We just wanted to know what we are really doing here. You haven't told us anything about a plan." Emerald said quietly. "Actually you haven't told us anything since-"

"Do not EVERY mention that again. ERASE it from your minds." Cinder growled as her aura flared dangerous.

"OK!" Mercury yelled pulling Emerald back and away from Cinder. He held her close as they looked at their pissed off leader.

Cinder scowled as she realized what she was doing. She tsked looking away from them as she calmed down. Taking out her wallet she flipped through the bills before just tossing the whole thing towards them and Mercury caught it. "Go buy yourselves something to drink and eat. That was pretty intense match so go relax. I'll come find you later before the class starts."

"Do you want us to get you something?" Emerald asked from where she was still pressed up against Mercury.

Cinder exhaled deeply so she wouldn't groan. They were so ducking adorable. "No. Don't worry about me." Cinder said turning to the balcony. "Anyway keep my wallet and go explore the tonight. Go have fun or something but be back by curfew."

"You're not going to come with us?" Cinder could hear the hurt in Mercury's voice.

"No I've got work to do tonight so, you guys just go without me." She sighed. She hated lying to them.

Emerald tugged on Mercury’s arm when Cinder didn't say anything else. Mercury gave Cinder one last look before they left. "I wish she would let us in." Emerald said as she reached over and took her partners hand. "I know she can tell how we feel."

"It's probably going to take more time. She doesn't have much choice but to act the way she does." Mercury said giving her hand a squeeze.

"But we could help." Emerald said looking at him.

"Maybe that's just it Em." Mercury said giving her a sad smile. "She doesn't want us to help."

Cinder looking up into the sky closing her eyes. "I'm running out of time and ideas." She sighed. 

* * *

Ironwood watched as his daughter paced in her office. "Penny don't you think it's better to just say what you want to say and get it over with." He said looking down at the floor.

Penny growled stopping in her tracks. "Why are you here?" She asked looking at him.

"I just w-"

"Why are you here!" Penny yelled. "I told you I could handle this on my own! I don't need you hovering over my back like I'm a runaway project!"

"I know that bu-" He started calmly not wanting to anger her more but Penny was having none of it.

"I know exactly what I am. What kind of danger I would be in if someone found out." Penny said going back to pacing. "Don't you think that's well enough reason for me to do this? To see what Remnant has in store for me. If it ever turns its back on me." Penny stopped and glared at the floor before her father’s feet.

"Why do you keep doing this father? Why do you keep throwing things my way saying it could be good for me? And then jump in before I get a chance to do anything. You're always like this. Like I was made within the last twenty-four hours. I was made 18 years ago. I have watched you become the man you are today. I've seen you bleed, shatter, broken." Penny looked up at him. "I've seen you lower and crazier than a sane person should be. I've been at your side raising you as you've raised me. The only difference is I've let you live your life. When are you going to let me live mine? That's what I was made for right? To show that objects can possess aura and live normal lives or was I just a weapon with emotions. Either way it goes I was meant to stay under your control."

James jumped up and pulled Penny into his arms. "Genug!" He whispered holding her tighter. (Enough!) "Das ist genug."(That's enough.) "I have never thought of you that way." He said.

Images of when he brought Penny flowed into his mind. The very first thing she did was smile at him. When she took her first step. When she first called him father instead of James. When her arm short circuited and she came crying to him. How over the years she looked forward to her new taller body mods. How she would always be wanting for him when he got home. All the things he taught her. All the ways she opened his eyes to new things. How she made is life less grey.

"You've always been my daughter and nothing else." He said shocking her a little. "No matter what you may have come to think of yourself. You've always been Penny my little girl. My REAL little girl." He pulled back and looked at her. She gasped when she saw he was crying. "I didn't make you to be a weapon. I made you simply because I wanted you. I love you."

"Fath-"

He shook his head silencing her. "I need to say this." He took a deep breath. "I've always wanted a child. I know I could have went out and simply made one even though I prefer men but it wasn't like that. The one and only person I have and always will love wasn't at my side at the time. He had his own demons to chase after and I didn't think I would ever see him again. So I made you with our love in mind. I think I cried for hours afterward."

Penny frowned. "I don't remember that." James laughed. "Of course you don't. Nobody remembers when they were born."

"But I'm-"

"Real. You're real. You cry, sleep, laugh, smile, think, get mad, scary mad, you know right from wrong and so much more. So who cares if you don't eat. That doesn't determine who's human and who's not. Besides you're more human than most people that I've met." James said hugging her close again. "I'm sorry. I know I'm always making things difficult for you. I worry is all. I'm scared of letting you go just like any other parent would be. I know what kind of messed up place Remnant is so I always want to hurry to your side and save you. I never meant to make you feel like this." He said looking at her. He smiled Penny had tears of her own forming. "I know you're growing up into a young woman but to me you're still that little girl who wanted to hang off my coat tail all day and follow me around."

"Fa-father!" Penny cried into his chest.

"I love you." James said kissing her head. "And I'll back off some and let you handle things. I one request though can I stay here for a while in Vale? I haven't taken a vacation in a long time." He hummed flaring his aura and feeling two answering tugs. "And I'm quite happy to have my bondants close again."

Penny laughed wiping her eyes. "I don't mind but only if you promise to relax. And maybe we can even spend some time together."

"That sounds good to me." James said smiling down at her. 

* * *

"Weiss why didn't you tell us how cool your sister is!" Yang asked excitedly.

Weiss rolled her eyes but she smiled. "I would have you if I knew myself."

"I think she was holding back." Blake said as they made their way to their next class.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked looking over to her.

"Well she didn't attack much so I'm assuming she has so much more to offer." Blake said with a shrug.

"Yeah yeah anyway can you summon stuff to Weiss?" Yang asked looking at her friend.

"Of course I can. It's in my blood." Weiss said already knowing where this is going.

"Then why have you never summoned anything before?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Because." Weiss said not really wanting to have this conversation any longer.

"Because what?" Ruby asked looking confused.

Weiss stopped walking and glared at the floor. "Because I've never had anyone teach me. It's in my blood but not my fathers. And my mother was too much of a drunk bitch to do anything besides refill her glass let alone teach me how to summon anything." Weiss said as she started walking again. "That's one of the things I can't seem to learn on my own." Her teammates looked at each other as they followed her.

"Hey it's ok Weiss." Ruby said reaching out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Ice Queen." Yang said coming up on her other side. "Now that Winter is you can ask her to help you out. I'm sure you’ll have it down in no time."

"And when you do I'll let you practice on me." Blake said smirking at her.

Weiss shook her head letting go of all her tension. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Be a stick in the mud." Yang said shrugging.

"No fun at all." Ruby said seriously.

"Eh I wouldn't care for you." Blake said agreeing with her partner and leader.

Ruby looked beside her and noticed Weiss wasn't with them anymore. "Uh." She said looking back at her partner.

"I'll show you a stick in the mud!" Weiss said lunging forward and kicking Yang in the back. Yang landed against the wall passed out. 

"Run!" Ruby yelled.

"Dammit Ruby!" Blake said looking at the pile of rose petals as she took off running. She ran as fast as could hearing Weiss yelling behind her. She passed team SSSN as she ran past them. "Thank you!"

"What did she thank us for?" Sage asked looking at his confused team.

"Get back here you dolts!" They looked back in the direction Blake had come from and saw an angry Weiss coming their way.

They screamed as they took off running. "We're going to kill her!" Sun yelled as they sprinted away.

Weiss was had no mercy when she was mad.


	7. chapter 7

Yang sighed relieved to be home. She walked over and fell on to the couch thinking a nap would be nice. Blake came in after her partner laying down on the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry your plans for the movie got canceled." She said looking at the mess of blonde hair in front of her.

Yang shrugged. "It's ok everyone thought since Winter is here that everything got put on hold so."

Blake was silent as she thought the rest of her day over. She and Yang could just get to know Winter tomorrow instead of tonight. It wouldn't hurt much. She knew how long Yang had wanted to go see the movie. Sun was still going. He was taking Neptune and Yang didn't want to ruin what could possibly turn into a date. Blake smiled to herself as she realized this could be a date for them as well.

"How about if me and you went to movie?" Blake asked.

Yang sat up on her elbows so she could see her. "Really? I thought you didn't like the movies."

"It's not that I don't like them it's just that I've never seen them." Blake explained. Yang gasped dramatically. Then she jumped up pulling out her scroll running to their room. A few minutes passed before she returned and drug a loveseat into the room next. "Yang what are you doing?" Blake got up and went to their bedroom door. Her curiosity winning out.

"We're watching the other movies before we go out." Yang said gesturing to the projection she had set up under her bed. "You're not going to know much know if you don't watch the others."

Blake nodded along because it made sense. "But are we going to have enough time for to see the new movie?"

Yang nodded as she changed clothes. "I calculated it and there's even enough time to get something to eat while we're out." Yang finished putting on her shirt as the movie credits started rolling. "I even got snacks and water so we don't have leave." Yang said pulling the desk a little closer to the loveseat. She set to setting up the snacks and water. "So what do you say?"

Blake quietly locked the door as she made her way over. "Sure Yang." Blake said pulling off her school clothes and slipping into a pair of sweatpants. She sat down and waited for Yang to turn around. Yang's facial expression did not disappoint either. Blake saw Yang's blush spread across her face before she cut off the lap.

"Um." Yang started nervously as she fidgeted in the low lighting of the screen.

Blake smirked as she pat the space between her legs. "Come on Yang I don't bite." Yang nodded as she got situated between her partner’s legs. Blake wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close. "Unless I get permission." Blake husked in Yang’s ear making the other girl whimper.

Yang was still anxious and nervous but soon relaxed back on Blake. Blake rested her chin on her shoulder as squeezed her even closer. Yang only laughed and placed her hands over hers. Blake tried really hard to focus on the movies but YANG was in her arms. And she couldn't ignore that for too long without wondering hands.

The first movie wasn't so bad she managed to actually watch it but her hands had started to trail up and down Yang’s sides. Through the second movie however her eyes had joined in on the fun. She looked down over Yang's shoulder and looked at the legs that were nestled in between her own. The flesh that was peeking through her bunched up shirt. Her hands slowly moved lower gently tugging Yang's hips back into her more. Then her hands were rubbing over her plump thighs and steadily spreading her legs wider. Her ears twitched every time she heard one of Yang's quiet moans or little gasps. She smirked into her shoulder.

Yang was trying so hard not to squirm away from Blake exploring hands. She bit her lip griping the armrest as Blake cupped the underside of her thighs and squeezed them. She whimpered letting Blake’s wandering hands travel under her shirt. She was like putty in Blake's hands and she knew the Faunus new it. Yang could still her the pleased purr her partner had going on since after the first movie started. Yang moaned louder when fingertips brushed the underside of her left breast. Blake's hands withdrew from her and she whined wanting them back.

Blake hugged her tight and kissed her ear making her shudder. "Yang?" Blake said her breath rolling over Yang's ear.

"Yes?" Yang asked desperately hoping for her hands to return to her body.

"I love you." Blake said quietly kissing her neck. She felt Yang tense in her arms and she loosened her hold. There was no way that she had messed up the signs.

Yang turned around and straddled her lap. "Say it again." Yang whispered her eyes trying to map out Blake’s face in the dark.

"I love you." Blake said wrapping her arms around her.

"Again." Yang demanded loving the way it sounded coming from the other girl's mouth.

"I'm in love with you Yang Xia Long." Blake said smiling up at her.

"I'm love with you to kitty-cat." Yang whispered with a smile of her own.

She leaned down closing the gap between them and kissed Blake. She cupped her cheeks as she teased along Blake’s bottom lip. Blake smiled and Yang took the chance to slip her tongue in her mouth. Blake groaned pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. It quickly turned sloppy and messy as they tried to get even closer to each other. Neither sought out dominance but instead tasting and savoring the other. Mapping out each others mouth for later visits. They separated for air as they rested their foreheads on each other’s.

Yang was the first one to open her and she laughed wrapping her arms around Blake's neck as she leaned back to get a little space. Blake laughed to letting her head lean on the headrest as she opened her eyes and smiled at Yang. She knew Yang couldn't see her that well because she was blocking the light from the screen but she could see her. She could see all of her. The way her chest rose and fell with each passing breath, the beautiful and goofy huge smile plastered on her face, and her eyes. God her eyes were sparklingly or something with all the love Yang had for her.

"I love you so much." Blake sighed leaning back in.

Yang's smile got even wider from hearing Blake say that. "I love you and I don't think I'm ever going to stop." Yang said leaning back in.

Blake smiled and quickly claimed her lips again. That's how they spent the rest of the movie and most of the second. Yang pulled back licking her lips.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that." She hummed.

"Good because I know I won't." Blake smirked and Yang rolled her eyes. They sat there a minute just basking in the afterglow of their make-out session. "So let’s go catch that movie." Blake said after a little more of silence.

Yang frowned. "You think I want to watch a movie after this? I at least thought..." Yang trailed off looking down at the little space between them.

Blake squeezed her hips but Yang didn't look at her. "Yang look at me." She smiled when Yang looked back up at her. "You didn't assume wrong. We have all night." She quickly stole a kiss. "I want nothing more than to leave my mark on every inch of your body and show anyone who dares to look at you in that way that you're mines." She growled nipping Yang’s' bottom lip making the girl whimper. "But I also want to make sure you're well feed and to meet all your wants and needs. You wanted to see the movie so I only asked to see if you still wanted to go. I’m ok doing whatever you want."

"Sorry I just wanted to be with you some more." Yang cupped her cheek. "I'm not ready to share you with anyone else just yet. Maybe in the morning."

Blake laughed a little shaking her head. "Trust me I don't want to share you with anyone either. I was planning on just walking out of here and saying a quick goodbye. I don't really want you around anyone else right now."

Yang raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not."

Blake bit her lip glancing around nervously. "It's a Faunus thing. If we haven't marked our mates yet then we don't want them around anyone until you get our mark."

Yang smiled wiggling in her arms. "I'm your mate!" She repeated excited to herself. "But wait why haven't you acted like this before?"

"Because I intend on marking you tonight when I make love to you. That's why the urges are present."

Yang blushed. "Oh."

Blake smiled nuzzling her nose. "Come on let’s go get some food and then hurry back." Yang whined as she got up not wanting to get out her partners embrace. "Oh hush you." Blake said playfully slapping her ass as Yang cut on the lap.

Yang glared at her over her shoulder. The two dressed quickly. "So does this count as our first date?" Yang asked taking Blake's hand.

Blake paused with her hand on the door handle as she looked back at the other girl. "Well that's what I was thinking when I planned to take you to the movie when we were on the couch. I just didn't think it would turn out like this and I couldn't be happier."

Yang smiled and kissed Blake softly. "Me to."

Blake smiled as she opened the door and made for their front door. "Nobody's here." Yang said looking around their empty room.

Blake hummed as she put on her shoes. She waited out in the hall as Yang followed suit. She looked into JPNR's cracked door and saw some of her friends in there. "I guess that's where they went." Blake jumped surprised by her girlfriend being so close. Yang just grinned and laced their fingers together. "What are you smiling about?" Yang wonder as she watched Blake's face light up at the site of her.

"Oh that tomorrow you'll get to introduce me to your sister as your girlfriend."

"And she's going to be over-joyed." Yang nodded leading her to the stairwell.

"So will Weiss and my parents when you meet them this summer." Blake said quietly but Yang still heard her. "Why the stairs?"

"Well we haven't took them in a while and it gives us a few more minutes together." Yang said as they walked down the stairs.

Blake nodded because that was an easy enough answer for her. They paused when they hit the second flight of stairs. Cinder was leaning over the edge smoking a cigarette. She looked over her shoulder and blew the smoke into the wind. "Oh hi there. I didn't think you guys would ever really go this way." Cinder said flicking away her ash.

"Oh well we're on our way to a date and so we um..." Yang said raising their laced fingers.

Cinder nodded smiling at them. "Yeah I get it. I've been there before." She shrugged putting out her cigarette. "Still there actually." She whispered to herself. "Anyway don't let me hold you two up." Cinder said waving them away.

Blake waited until they were waiting on an airship to break the comfortable silence between them. "Were do you want to eat at?" She asked Yang who was leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I was thinking maybe the sushi bar right before you hit downtown." Yang said as their airship docked.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald walked down the sidewalk hand in hand as they looked around in Vale. "It's like everywhere you look there's another shop." Mercury said making Emerald giggle.

Mercury squeezed her hand as he glared at her. "Sorry." Emerald said with a smile as he squeezed his arm with her other hand. "It's just that you always look like a kid in candy shop every time we visit a big city."

Mercury shrugged. "Eh what do expect out a country boy." Emerald smirked as a certain store caught her eyes. "Defiantly not a gothic smart mouth fucker like you." She teased pulling him in the direction of the store.

"Where we going?" He asked as he was lead around a group of people.

"Here." Emerald said opening the door to a book store for him.

"So I'm guessing we're not here to get anything for yourself?" He asked already knowing full well she was a gamer.

She shook her head. "I just thought it would be a good idea to get her something. To show that we're thinking of her." Emerald said blushing. "And that if she came along she could have picked out her own books."

Mercury laughed at her pout. He leaned down and kissed her softly smirking when he felt her relax into it. "How about you pick something and I pick something." Emerald nodded as she opened her eyes. She gave him one last peck before going off to look for a book.

When they were down they meet back up at the cash register. "Getting books for each other?" The bookstore owner asked them as he scanned their books.

"No." Emerald said smiling at him. "Books for a friend of ours."

"She had to work." Mercury smiled as he took out Cinders wallet. "But jokes on her because this is her wallet." He said putting money on the counter.

The shopkeeper laughed loud and hard as he handed Mercury back the change. "Even though it was her money it's the thought that counts." They waved as they left hand in hand.

"Alright so where to now?" Emerald asked looking around.

"How about we go find that idea game store I know you looked up." He smirked raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to deny it. She huffed turning so he couldn't see her blush. "Then after that let’s go get something to eat and go from there."

Emerald nodded getting out her scroll and pulling up the directions when she remembered something. "Hey your leg is still bothering you?" She asked looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I mean yeah kind of. I keep fixing it but it just keeps doing the same things hours later."

"Then let's go to the prosthetics shop after we the game shop." She suggested looking back at directions.

"What? No we're on a date." Mercury said shaking his head as they crossed the street.

"What could make for a better date than making sure you're all set to go?" Emerald asked smiling at in a way she knew he was powerless against.

He sighed defeated. "Dammit ok. I know if I say no then you'll just pout and ignore me."

Emerald hugged arm. "I love you to."

"Yeah yeah you little nuisance." Mercury said smiling fondly down at her.

"Your nuisance." She replied swinging their arms.

Mercury whistled when they made it to the game store. "I didn't expect it to be so big. Did you?" He looked down at his side but Emerald was gone. "You couldn't have waited for me?!" He yelled marching into the store.

He didn't even try looking for her. He knew she was probably bouncing from one aisle to another. He sighed going over to the gameplay book section. He saw a couch and went over taking a seat and pulling out his scroll. He knew he would be there for a while. It was hard to get Emerald out of these types of phases. Emerald popped up sometime later and flicking his forehead.

"That was pretty fast." He said rubbing his forehead.

She shrugged playfully. "Well I could always go back and get more stuff."

He shook his head and quickly pulled her out of the store. "No besides we have somewhere else to go. Where is all your stuff?" He finally noticed that she didn't have any bags.

"Oh! They will be sent to the school first thing in the morning. I didn't want us to have to carry around all that stuff." She explained.

He nodded already following the directions on his scroll. "Crazy Body Parts." Emerald said reading the name of the store. "Why would they what to call it that?"

"Hmm maybe there's another one somewhere." Mercury said already looking for other stores.

"Hey come on." Emerald said pulling him towards the door. "So it's got a weird name. They probably do great work." She opened the door and motioned for him to go in. "Weird people is kind of our thing."

"Um hello?" Mercury called out.

"Hi! How can I help you?" An old lady asked coming from around the counter.

"Oh well my right leg keeps bothering me even though I fix it daily." Mercury told her walking closer.

"Well let’s take a look at it in the back." She said smiling at kindly as she showed the way to her work area. "The names Kaeda." She flicked on the light and pointed at the table for Mercury to get on it. "Now what's the problem?" She asked as he pulled up his pants leg.

"It's hard to move like I have to put more effort in to get it to flow correctly. Or it'll pop and click when I move." Mercury explained pointing to the different areas.

The woman looked it over nodding. "You have older models. They do that when they are strained but I'll take care of it. How's your other leg?" She asked as she got to work.

"It's fine. Sometime when they are working like they're supposed to. I forget they're not real." Mercury said sadly. Emerald looked on sadly as the others to talked. She knew Mercury never liked talking about his legs. They came with too many bad memories. 

* * *

A figure snuck their way past the guards and into the tower with the building with ease. They quickly knocked out the guards blocking their goal. "I would think they would have better security." They said as they got to work on the computers. They growled after a while not being able to find what they need. "Dammit! Where are you? This place is not solid so where are the chamber blueprints?"

"What chambers would you be looking for?"

They turned around with fire dust blazing from their palms. Ozpin and Penny were standing there.

"Not going to answer are you?" Ozpin sighed when he didn't get an answer.

They growled annoyed and not getting anywhere.

"A loyal lapdog I see." He didn't even blinked when they attacked but Penny was there to block it. "Interesting." He hummed looking at them "Not going to take up for your master."

They attacked again spinning and catching Penny off guard. They kicked her sending her a sliding back a few feet behind Ozpin. Ozpin sighed. "Ms. Polendina leave us."

"But-"

Ozpin held up a hand cutting her off. "Don't worry I know how to handle this." He said sending her an easy smile. "I wouldn't be in charge if I couldn't take care of myself." Penny sighed as she bowed.

"Yes headmaster." She said looking at them one last time before leaving.

Ozpin pulled up a screen and turned off the cameras and turning on sound proofing. "That's better." He said giving them his full attention. "You know she talked about you all the time. The little stray that she picked up along the way. The little girl who could use dust perfectly at such a young age." He started to walk around. "The little girl who said we would always be with her. The little girl who told her she was going to marry her." He glared at them. "The same little girl who ended up stealing half of her power."

"I didn't steal anything!" They said charging at him.

"Then what do you call it!" He yelled blocking her. "I was the one to pick her up after you left!" He fired at them as they flipped away. "You betrayed her!"

"No!" They roared and a wave of fire dust erupted from them. Ozpin put up a force field and blocked it. "I didn't betray her. I never could." They were floating now as they looked down at Ozpin. "I just wanted her safe. I wanted to stay with her for the rest of my life but things changed. We had a fight and we split up when we made it into town to blow off some steam. I watched her go and stayed where I was. I knew she would come back and there was no point in me getting lost." They floated back down to the floor and looked away from Ozpin. "I don't remember how much time passed. Next thing I know a portal opened in front of me and a lady in a white fang mask with black hair walked. Before I could think to scream or run she grabbed me and threw me through the portal. I came through and bounced into the wall. A silk like laugh filled my ears. I looked up and there she was just sitting there on her throne staring at me. She smiled and I screamed as I saw all her razor sharp teeth. The lady with black hair kicked silencing my screams. She shooed her away and stood up walking towards me. And it seemed like all the light was disappearing out of the room and then there was just me and her. She asked me if I loved the maiden. If I wanted to be with her forever or would tonight be enough. Of course I told her forever. She smirked as she presented me with an arrow. She told me all I had to do was shoot her with this arrow and then the both of us could live the rest of our lives without a care in the world. And I told her no. She threw me back on the ground and opening a portal. She said she was going to go kill her then."

They slammed a first down on the control panel. "I just wanted her to be with me but that's not what happened. I hesitated when we were walking back to the house. She turned and saw me with arrow. I explained and we ended up fighting. I saw when she turned. I SAW her turn and let the arrow pierce her. When I ran to her side and tried to help. She only fucking smiled and told me she loved me to. She said she wasn't going to let HER get what she wanted out right but she also wasn't going to let her kill me. She kissed me and that's when I felt her do it. I opened my eyes to see her eyes glowing. And as it disappeared I was yanked away from her and the last thing I saw before I went through the portal was her body just laying there lifeless." They bit there lip refusing to cry as they looked back at him. "I thought she was dead for so long until I felt it the next day. God I feel her everyday day. Every little flutter of her heart. She’s my other half now and I just want to find her and make this right."

"You have half the maiden power?" Ozpin asked looking at them.

They nodded. "But I can't activate it. Nor do I want to because it's not mine."

"What are you going to do when you find her?" He asked relaxing his stance.

They looked at him for a moment. "Why? You aren't going to tell me where she's at."

He shook his head. "No I am not. I do not trust you."

"Fair enough but I will not stop looking and I will fight my way through anyone who tries to stop me." They said as they walked backwards into a portal.

Ozpin sighed turning the cameras back on and the sound proof off. He opened the door and came face to face with a worried James and Glynda.

"What happened?" Glynda said putting everything back together.

"Are you ok?" James asked looking Ozpin over.

"Don't tell us nothing either." Glynda said coming back over to them. "We're your bondants so we know something happened."

"I found the other half of the fall maiden." He said as the other two gasped.

"What are we going to do?" James asked him. It looked like he wouldn't be just resting while he was here.

"Nothing." Ozpin said shaking his head.

"What?" Glynda asked confused.

"She told me what happened even though I already knew that and so did the fallen maiden." Ozpin said looking down sadly. "I'm going to let this all play out. I want her to prove herself. That's what she wants to do anyway."

"So we're just going to let her do what she wants?" Glynda frowned not liking that idea.

"That's just it." Ozpin said looking at her. "She can't do what she wants. She doesn't want to be a part of this in anyway but no matter what she does her fate has been sealed since that day she was taken. For now all we know is that we have one less enemy." 

* * *

Mercury and Emerald giggled as they came into their room. They closed the door as they gave each other sloppy kisses.

"Hold on Emerald." Mercury hicced as the girl trailed kisses down his neck. "Don't leave marks."

"I know." Emerald giggled as she pulled him down for another kiss. "Let’s drop off our gifts and then go to our room."

"Wait!" Mercury said before Emerald walked away. HE blushed. "Let's leave notes on them so she'll know."

"You're so cute Merc." Emerald teased before she went over to a corner table and pulled out paper.

"Ugh I'm drunk is what I am." He said rolling his eyes. "Let me write my own note."

Emerald walked away and hung her bag on Cinder's door handle. "Don't make me wait to long." Emerald called out.

He looked up from his name and his breathe caught in his throat. Emerald was taking her shirt off as her hips swayed just right. He groaned writing his note faster. "I'm coming!" He said hanging his bag up and running to their room.

He slammed the door with his foot as he took off his shirt. She laughed attaching her lips back to his as she walked them backwards. "I love you." He said as they feel back on the bed.

"Not as much as I love you." She smirked. "Now get rid of your pants."

"You to." He said laughing as he hurriedly slipped out of his pants.

"Shut up." Emerald said now naked and rolled over on top of him. She grinded down on his erection and they both groaned.

"You’re so wet." He moaned gripping her hips as she slide up and down his length.

"For you." Emerald moaned. "And for her."

"God I can't wait for her to be here watching." He said watching them grind together. "For her to be here and watch us finally fuck."

Emerald whimpered playing with her tits. "I just want her here. Touching us, loving us, commanding us." She moaned.

They kissed both so close to coming undone. A few more thrust and they were falling over the edge. "Cinder!" They both moaned.

Emerald leaned over him panting. She scooped up some of his nut on her finger and licked it off. "Sweet as always." She smirked while he starred at her. 

He broke out of his trance and leaned up kissing her. They kissed slowly enjoying the feel of each other. "I wish I could love just you. Then we could live happily together instead of waiting on our stupid leader to let us in and let us love her." He said as she rested her forehead on his.

She kissed his nose. "How do you think I feel Merc? But I can't see anything other than the three of us living peacefully together. Somewhere in the mountains." She said leaning off the side of the bed to pick up his pants. She wiped the rest of his nut off his stomach.

He smiled at her when she was done and pulled her close. "I can't wait for it." He whispered into her hair as they got comfortable under the sheets. 

* * *

"I admit that the place was a little shady." Yang said as Blake unlocked their room door.

"A little?" Blake teased taking off her shoes. "There was a table who ordered the dancing shrimp. And some lady came out and danced for them with shrimp hanging out of her bra and panties Yang!" Yang laughed and it was like music to her ears.

"OK ok! It was a lot shady but!" Yang said turning around as she walked backwards to their room. "The food was good."

Blake growled playfully stalking after her. Yang laughed as she turned and ran into their room. She found herself pushed against the door to close it. She smiled into the kiss as Blake pinned her there with her lips. Clothes were quickly shredded as they made their way towards the bed. No words were spoken because they weren't needed. They both had dreamed about this for as long as they could remember. Yang pushed Blake back on the bed and crawled up her body. She knew was playing with fire but that's what she wanted as she slowly kissed her way up. She wanted Blake to be every bit of rough with her as she dreamed about. Blake growled grabbing the back of Yang’s neck carefully and yanked her up to her mouth. Her other hand grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Yang moaned as she was pressed against Blake’s thigh.

Blake flipped them over and latched onto her neck as he hands brushed over hard nipple. She growled again when Yang arched into her touch pushing her breast into her more. She nibbled in her collar bone as she made her way down and licked over a nipple. Yang moaned as she bit down on her nipple. Her hips hand started to rock into the knee that was barely even there. Blake let her knowing she wasn't going to get any release from it. She opened her legs more as she made her down. She was dying to taste Yang and she couldn't hold it off anymore.

She blew her breath over Yang's clit as she looked up at her. "You're not going to cum until I mark you."

Yang nodded throwing her head back as Blake's warm tongue licked through her folds. She gripped the sheets as Blake kept up her long flat strokes and then circled her clit. Blake kissed her clit as she pushed two fingers inside her mate. She watched the way Yang arched and groaned as her walls clenched her fingers. She flexed them loving the way Yang squeezed her back and whispered her name. She started pumping drawing Yang's clit back into her mouth. Yang cried out as she watched Blake watch her. She blushed moaning but not able to look away no matter how embarrassed she was. Blake let her clit go with one finally lick. She added another finger as she made her way back up Yang's body. Yang was so close and only getting closer with the way Blake was looking at her but she wouldn't cum not until she was marked. Blake wordlessly glanced at Yang's breast then looked back to her face. Yang reached down and picked up her breast understanding what her girlfriend wanted. Blake nipped at her nipples making Yang squirm more before get to her real goal. She kisses under her left tit licking and sucking at it as she increased the speed of her fingers. Yang silently screamed as Blake’s fangs sunk into her flesh. Her body shook as she cam gripping Blake's head. Blake kissed and licked around her mark as Yang came down from her high.

"I got you." Blake said still slowly pumping into her as she kissed her forehead. Yang whimpered as Blake kissed her. "You were so wonderful for me. Holding on until I marked you." Blake said kissing her neck. "And you never looked away. Such a good girl. My good girl." She praised her. "You tasted so wonderful. I want to just keep making love to you forever." She gasped as they were suddenly flipped over and Yang was over her panting slightly.

"Who said we're stopping any time soon." Yang moaned pulling Blake’s fingers out of her. She licked her fingers clean of her juices and leaned down forcing her tongue into her mouth and claiming it. "I want to make love to you to." Yang said as she pulled away. "And I'm dying to taste you." Yang quickly moved down her body. Right now Blake wouldn't want her to waste her time right now. She moaned looking at Blake’s glistening lips. "Fuck." She said licking at her juices. Yang looked up and gasped around the bud in her mouth because of the way Blake was moaning but she had her eyes on her.

"Faster Yang." Blake groaned pushing down on her head. "I want to cum in your mouth already. Watching you come undone was too much for me." Yang pushed two fingers inside her and picked up a quick pace. Blake moaned rocking her hips on Yang's tongue. "God you look so good between my legs. Letting me fuck your face all I want. My perfect little slave." She panted cumming on Yang’s face.

Yang whimpered pulling away and licking her lips. Blake leaned down and licked off her chin. Yang held still until she was done. "Hmm how many times should I make you scream my name?" Blake asked as she tapped her chin pretending to think.

"All night?" Yang asked hopefully.

"All night." Blake nodded pulling her mate into her lap and kissing her.

* * *

Cinder slammed the door to their room as she came in. Tonight had not gone how she planned. She growled in frustration going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Now I have to rethink everything." She said putting the empty cup into the sink.

When she turned to go to her room she saw the nags hanging off her door handle. "I told them to buy themselves something not me." She said looking over to the other closed bedroom door across the room. She shook her head grabbing her gifts and going inside her room. She flopped down on her bed and took off her shoes. Wanting to comfortable when she looked at what her idiots got her. She sighed dumping the bags on her bed.

"Books." She said with a small smile. She picked them up noticing they both had pieces of paper sticking out of and pulled them both free.

"hey cindy got u a book -Em" Emeralds note read.

"Cindy." She said raising an eyebrow as she looked at Mercury's note.

"hope u lik it we love you"

She gasped just staring at his note. She took off the rest of her close and got in bed. She wished she could hear those words in person. And wished she could say them back but she couldn't. Not with everything going on. She wouldn't risk chaining them to her any further. She wanted them to make it out safe. She turned on the room cameras she had sat in on her scroll and pulled up her teammate’s room. She rewinded it back to when they came in.

She loved watching them fuck watching. Hearing them call out her name as they came undone. She loved how they were waiting for her to one day give them the ok even though she knew it was wrong. All three of them knew that they belonged to her without anyone saying it. She fast forwarded it back to normal time when they were done. She sighed turning on her side and facing the screen. She smiled feeling her other half and hearing the soft breaths of her teammates.

"I love all three of you." She whispered drifting off to sleep.


	8. chapter 8

"Weiss?" Ruby said looking at her partner as they made their way to their room.

"Hmm?" Weiss asked looking at her.

"I know that your sister is here and you to probably want to talk but I was wondering where we still on for tonight?" Ruby wondered. She didn't want to use up any of their bonding time.

Weiss smiled rolling her eyes. Ruby was always worrying about others. "Yes Ruby it's our special time. I'm sure Winter won't mind."

"Winter won't mind what?" The partners jumped clinging to each other as they looked at Winter who was laughing at them. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"It's alright." Ruby said as they relaxed and let go of each other.

"But to answer your question. Fridays are usually the days I put Ruby in puppy space." Weiss said straightening her uniform.

"Well I don't have a problem with that." Winter said motioning for them to walk. "Like I said when we first met. I don't meet people who are into it like you and your friends are. I mean there's James but that would just be weird. He does help when I get upset though. So this is the first time I can be myself and act how I want to sometimes. Plus I've never seen anyone in puppy space. Or any other space besides on the internet."

"So you're a slave right?" Ruby asked curious but Weiss went pale. She did not want to hear about her sister in that way.

"Yes." Winter said happily thinking about Glynda.

"What exactly do you like?" Ruby asked confused. "Do you like to serve and stuff?"

Winter nodded. "Yeah I would love serving my master. Be at their beck and call. Be their property. I want them to use me however they see fit." Winter said dreamily with a light blush.

Ruby giggled as Weiss gaged. "I don't think I could do that but I'm sure everything is going to work out for you."

"Anyway." Weiss said rolling her eyes. Winter laughed pushing her. "Are you coming straight to our room?" Weiss asked her sister.

"I want to shower and change my clothes first." Winter said looking down at the clothes she couldn't wait to get out of.

"Alright so are we. The door will be unlocked so you can just let yourself in if we’re still in our bedroom." Weiss said as she opened RWBY room.

"Ok." Winter said as she walked in her own room.

Winter knocked on the door as she let herself in. Weiss was there setting different things on the table. "What you doing?" Winter asked as she sat on the couch.

"Getting Ruby's stuff ready." Weiss said looking over her stuff. She laid out a collar that Ruby picked out before she got in the shower, a leash, kneeling pillow, treats, water bottles, and dog toys.

"She needs the leash inside?" Winter asked. Weiss shook her head as she sat down.

"No it's mostly for training purposes. We won't be doing anything that will require the leash today but it's good to have it. Just in case I need to tie her hands together to calm her down." Weiss explained.

Winter nodded. "So you've had to calm her down like that before?"

"No but still it's always a good thing to be prepared." Weiss said as Ruby bounced out of their bedroom.

Winter laughed. "Someone's excited."

"How can I not be?" Ruby said giving her a hug. Then she turned and gave Weiss one to.

"Alright you dolt. Where's your kneeling pillow?" Weiss asked pointing to the spot between her legs.

"Here!" Ruby said dropping her pillow to the spot Weiss pointed to.

"Comfortable?" Weiss asked as Ruby kneeled in front of her. Ruby nodded with a big smile. "Good now pass me your collar."

"Here you go." Ruby said giving her the collar.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she looked the excited girl over. "Ruby while you're wearing this collar you're going to be under my care. I'm going to be your master. That means I'm going to take care of you and give you everything you need. It also means that you are going to listen to me and follow my rules. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes Weiss." Ruby said still smiling.

"Good now what are the rules?" Weiss asked holding up the collar.

"Dogs don't talk. I may talk if master is not around but to only call out if I'm hurt. No biting. No licking strangers faces. No chewing on the furniture." Ruby listed them with no problem.

"And?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"And be the best puppy I can be!" Ruby yelled excitedly bouncing on her heels.

"Very good! Now two fingers." Weiss praised her proudly as Ruby brought two fingers to her neck.

"Is that good?" Weiss asked after she put the collar on and gave it a tug.

"Yes thank you." Ruby said smiling even bigger.

"Your welcome." Weiss said scratching her nape and petting her head. "Now what's your name?"

"Ru!" Ruby said excited nuzzling her hands.

"What are you?" Weiss said just as excited.

"Your best pup!" Ruby said with a little wiggle.

"And what do puppies not do?" Weiss asked.

"Talk!" "Ru what are you?"

"Your pup!"

"Who's my precious girl?"

"Me!"

"My adorable?"

"Pup!"

"Ru's my?"

"Pup!"

"Ru's my?"

"Pup!" Ruby growled.

"My very good girl doesn't?"

"Woof Woof!" Ru barked excitedly wiggling her butt.

"There’s my pup!" Weiss said giving her scratches. She giggled as Ru pounced on her licking her face. "Get down girl we have company." Ru whined as she settled back on her on her kneeling pillow. "You remember my sister don't you Ru?" Weiss asked motioning to her sister who was sitting there excitedly. Ru woofed as she looked at Weiss for permission to check out the new person. "Go on pup." Weiss said smiling at her.

Winter held her breath as Ru came over to sniff her. She squealed when Ru licked her fingers. "Oh you're just adorable." Winter said being down and Ru licked her nose. Winter nuzzled her back as she pet her. "Weiss do you mind if I play with her?" Winter asked as she let Ru nuzzle and licked her neck.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Weiss said watching the two of them.

"Sit Ru." Winter said as she got up and went over to the toys. She looked the toys over before picking up a chew bone. "Ru would you like this one?"

Ru turned around and jumped up barking excitedly as she seen her favorite toy. The pup snatched the toy from Winter's hands.

"Shit sorry Winter." Weiss said as they watched Ru jump curl up on the floor and bit on her toy. "I should have warned you that that's her favorite toy. She goes crazy for that thing. You'll have to wait until she's done with it."

Winter pouted as she sat back down beside her sister. "Hey didn't you guys have two loveseats?"

"I've already guessed that it's in my teammate’s room." Weiss said pointing over to the locked door she noticed earlier. "I'm hoping that they are doing each other in there."

"Wait how do you know that?" Winter asked.

"Because we decided that if we have sex with someone then we're going to lock the doors." Weiss explained with a shrug.

"Ok well would you like to hear my story now?" Winter asked getting comfortable as she faced her little sister.

"When you're ready." Weiss said giving Ruby a scratch on the head.

"Well I'm not sure how much you remember but I wasn't just thrown out in a day. No it been going on for weeks. Our fighting that is. I was not going to just bow down to him and do as he say. I went to our mother three days before he put me out. I begged her. Begged like I always did when I wasn't with you. Begged her to stop drinking. Begged her to get help. Begged her to get her life together. Begged her to be our fucking mother and take us from him!" Winter said already glaring down at her lap. "I don't even understand why she hasn't done it. They don't talk. They don't even see each other. So why does she stay and keep drinking herself to death? Why doesn't she want to step up and be our mother? Why does he not think that's a good enough reason? I never found the answer. There was no fucking point. My pleading always fell on deaf ears. My tears always seen by blank eyes. She was already dead. I was angry so fucking angry. He was doing everything in his power to break me down but I wouldn't not anymore. So one night I packed a bag for myself and for you. I was going to take you because I couldn't just leave you behind. I didn't think we would be caught. All the staff ran out as fast as possible when their shift is over. Leaving that place to look as empty as when it was built. He was waiting there for us though. Surprise surprise." Winter growled drawing Ru's attention.

"He had his guards pull us apart. I screamed at him to just let you go and I would stay and listen. I would do whatever he wanted. That son of bitch just laughed in my fucking face! He told me since I didn't want what was rightfully mines then he would pass it to you. He's not even a blood right and yet he sits at the head of the table and controls it like it's his! When it is ours!" Winter huffed and Weiss could swear she seen snowflakes. "After that he stripped me of everything and through me out into the streets naked. I was unbelievably lucky when a James walked by and found me later that morning. I was barely awake but I remember him taking me in. He bathed and clothed and then put me to bed. The next day I think I cried for hours on his shoulder after I told him what happened. He told me I couldn't really stay there but He could help me out. He brought me to go see the general his uncle. After he told him a little bit about my story he offered me a job with the army. Told me it would give me a place to lay my head, food on my stomach, and most importantly a family. A family or at least a friend is what it seemed like I needed most of all out of that." Winter smiled as she thought of her friend. "Me and James grew closer really quickly. We did everything together and he became the family I never really had unless I was with you." Winter looked back at her sister who was blushing embarrassed. "There was never really a day that I didn't think of you. That I didn't wish I could just go and take you from him."

"After you were gone I thought I was never going to see you again until I received your first letter." Weiss said petting Ru's head who was now whimpering as she nudged Weiss's leg. She had noticed the change in the atmosphere and didn't like it. "I thought I was never going to see you again. I never let him break me down after that. A part of me thought that if I just did what he wanted then I could be able to see you again at least once in the end. But I soon let that go." Weiss ran a finger over the scar of her face.

"I think you look badass." Weiss turned to see her sister smiling at her. "What do you think Ru?" She cooed down at the pup. Ru barked excitedly as she nuzzled Weiss's hand.

"You little dolt." Weiss chuckled leaning down to rub her belly and Ru welcomed it leaning away some to get her pets.

"Alright well depressing story time over." Winter said as her stomach grumbled. "I'm getting hungry what about you guys?"

"Yeah I could eat something and I know my pup is always hungry." Weiss stood up and stretched. She grabbed the water battle and the bag of treats. "Let's go see what my friends are up to. We may be able to eat with them."

Winter nodded as she stood up. "You guys are really close." She laughed as Ru bounced over to the door.

"Yeah I'm really happy to have meet all of them." Weiss said holding the door open for them.

"Well I can't wait to be introduced to them." Winter said as Ru flew past her and into the room across the hall.

"Weiss!" Everyone yelled happily as the two sisters stepped in the room.

"Hey guys." Weiss said smiling as sat Ruby's things on the table. Then she turned to her sister who was standing nervously beside her. "And I'm sure you guys know my sister."

"You mean one of our total badass student teachers!" Nora yelled as she rolled around with Ru.

"Inside voice Nora." Ren's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Um hi." Winter gave a little awkward wave and Weiss rolled her eyes sighing loudly.

"Winter this is Nora, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Pyrrha, Jaune, Scarlet, Sage, and Ren is in the kitchen cooking." Winter nodded at everyone who Weiss pointed out. "Ren I hope you don't mind but we're staying for dinner."

"No that's fine I figured you guys might come by." Ren yelled out.

"I'm going to go help Ren with the food." Weiss told her sister as she walked over to Ru and Nora. Ru barked wagging butt as she saw her master. "Hey pup." Weiss said squeezing her nap before scratching it. "I'm going to help Ren in the kitchen. Be a good girl and if you need anything ask Sir Yatsuhashi, Sir Sage, or Mistress Pyrrha." Ru licked her hands wagging her butt again.

Winter watched as her sister went into the kitchen and she stood around nervously. "Winter friend we mean you no harm. Please join us and take a seat." Yatsuhashi said as Jaune threw a towel around his shoulders. Jaune then went and plugged up his clippers.

"Yes sir." Winter said as she hurried to take a seat on the couch.

Yatsuhashi laughed loudly, Pyrrha giggled into the magazine she was reading, and Sage smirked shaking his head. "Winter you don't have to call us that unless you're comfortable with it. Our regular names will do just fine." Pyrrha explained to the older woman.

Winter blushed embarrassed looking at her hands. "S-Sorry um it's just I've never been around people who share the same interest as me. I was very surprised to learn that all of you found each other. Besides James I've been alone in this area. I never did anything with him because yuck!" Winter made a fake gaging nose. "And most importantly his heart already belongs to someone."

"I find it surprising that someone like yourself hasn't found anyone." Sage said raising an eyebrow. He was sure someone who looks like Winter would have no problem.

Winter shook her head. "I get what you're saying but I can't be as open with this as I am now in the past. I always have eyes on me in some way it seems. Plus being James right hand also brings it problems. Then there are my secret missions." Winter sighed. "I just didn't want anyone looking down on me or putting me in uncomfortable situations just because I'm a sub. I needed to be seen as a strong leader. Someone dependable."

"I get it." Fox said looking up at her from where he was laying on the floor reading a book.

"It's hard for people to see you a certain way if the only see you being at their feet pleasing them." Scarlet said with a cute yawn from where they leaned on Sage.

Winter nodded as she watched Jaune cut Yatsuhashi's hair. "So I'm guessing you cut everyone's hair?" Winter asked him.

"Yup I have a knack for it." Jaune said with a smile.

"He also hates it when we go to anyone else to get a haircut." Fox told her.

Jaune rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't get mad if you cheated on them." He said making Nora crack up. Winter smiled to as she watched wondering if it was time for her to get a trim.

Pyrrha leaned over and ran a hand through her hair. "Hmm when’s the last time you got the blue touched up?"

"It was like three months ago." Winter said with a shrug. "But I'm only guessing."

"Oh I can take care of it for you." Pyrrha said giving her a smile.

"Really how much?" Winter asked the teen.

Pyrrha shook her head with a sly smile. "We don't pay in money around here."

"Um then how do you pay?" Winter asked uneasy.

"With dances!" Nora yelled falling in to Winter's lap.

"Dances?" Winter asked confused looking around for Ru. Ru had gone over to Sage to get him to get her some water.

"Yeah just one dance or a date." Nora said looking up at her.

"What kind of dates?" Winter asked running a hand through Nora's hair.

"Friend dates of course since almost everyone is spoken for." Nora shrugged closing her eyes and relaxing into the feeling.

"So is it a dance or a date?" Pyrrha asked her.

"A dance would be fine I haven't danced in a while. And offense but I'm saving my first date for someone even if we are friends." Winter said smiling apologetically as Pyrrha got up.

"No problem but who is the lucky person?" Pyrrha waved her off going over to a speaker.

"Is it someone we know?" Scarlet asked smirking at her.

"N-No." Winter stuttered trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"It isn't good to lie sister." Weiss teased as she sat down on the floor in front of Ren’s chair leaning back on his legs. Nora removed herself from Winter and went over to Ren's lap. Weiss laughed as Ru hurried over to her.

Winter sighed rolling her eyes. "It's Glynda." She mumbled.

"I can see that." Sage said making her blush.

"I never would have guessed." Jaune said flopping down on the couch after cutting Yatsuhashi's hair.

"It's not offical or anything. She's just someone I want." Winter said biting her lip.

"And you're someone she wants." Weiss said not taking her eyes off Ru who was nuzzling her hand.

Yatsuhashi moved the table out the way for the pair to dance. "Thanks Yat." Pyrrha said slapping his shoulder. "May I have this dance?" She held her hand out for the older woman.

Winter smirked standing up and twirling Pyrrha into her arms. "I said it's been a while since I've danced not that I couldn’t." She spoke into Pyrrha's ear and then twirled her back around.

"It only makes since that she's good at this." Nora teased. "Perfection must be a inbreed thing." Winter smirked bigger as she dipped Pyrrha bringing her back up and spinning her in the air.

"Or all Schnee's like to show off." Scarlet mumbled shocked like the rest of his friends.

Pyrrha laughed as she was moved however Winter seemed fit. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Winter said with a breathy laugh as she slowly walked Pyrrha backwards.

"Well you've found yourself a dance partner." Pyrrha said as Winter moved them in a circle. "And I'm sure any one of us would love to dance with you."

"I'll take you all up on that offer sometime soon." Winter said ending the dance and hugging the teen.

"You guys can eat now. We just wanted to see the dance. It's much better than the last one we saw." Ren said hugging Nora close.

"Hey!" Jaune said glaring at him. "It's not my fault that I have two left feet!" Everyone laughed as they made their way into the kitchen.

Everyone but Weiss and Ru. Weiss had been lowly whispering to the pup as the dance started. Ruby kissed her cheek. "Back with me Ruby?"

"Yes master." Ruby said sitting up and giving her a smile.

Weiss rubbed her back as she smiled at her. "Do you think you can eat or do you think you should wait a little longer for it?" Ruby's eyes lit up as soon as she mentioned food. "Who am I kidding you can always eat." She stood up with her partner in her arms.

"Weiss!" Ruby whined burying into her neck.

"Let me guess you can walk right?" Weiss said looking down at her.

"Thank you master." Ruby said against her neck making Weiss blush.

"It's nothing I'll always look out for you." Weiss kissed her head as she carried her to the kitchen.

Penny sighed as she reverted her mask back into her collar. She thought it was beyond weird that Ozpin asked her to leave but what could she do about it? She looked up to the sky as she walked without a real destination. "It's time like this when I'm alone. That I am reminded of what I am no matter what father preaches to me." Penny said out loud to herself as she stopped walking and hung her head. She just wanted a normal life but it doesn't look like she'd going to get that anytime soon. Not being able to get close to anyone for the fear of them finding out. "What would humans be doing right now?" She asked kicking a rock. "Probably hanging out with friends."

Then she stopped as her meeting with all those people came back in her head. She gasped as she thought it over. This could finally be her chance to have something other than just her father. She took off her running to get to the dorms on the other side of the school. Laughter bubbled up out of her chest as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She hasn't felt this much excitement in ages. She came to a stop and decided to ride the elevator instead of taking the stairs. Her leg bounced with new found nervous as she waited to get to their floor. She rushed all the way here and had no idea what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and marched down the hall way. She just somehow new no to knock on any of the doors that didn't have a light coming from them. She timidly knocked on the open door with voices flowing out of it.

"Salutations!" She cringed at the way her voice went up higher than it normally did.

"I think I'm going to start believing Nora when she calls us awesome. Because there is no other way that the student teachers and the head of security finds us interesting." Fox said shaking his head.

"It's not that we're awesome. It's that we're friendly. Did you forget that we offer other people to hang out with us but they always turn us down?" Ruby asked from her place between Weiss's legs.

"Yeah something about we attract too much attention." Nora said without looking away from the video game. She really wanted to beat Ruby.

"Um should I not have took you up on the offer to hang out?" Penny asked looking at Yatsuhashi.

"What!? No! Come in! Come in! The more people the better." Ruby said smiling taking her eyes away from the screen long enough for Nora to pass her and cross the finish line.

"Yes!" Nora said jumping up throwing the controller.

Ruby glared at her. "NO fair! I want a rematch I was talking to Penny!"

"Nope I won!" Nora singed as she skipped over to Penny and pulled her in the room. "Alright Penny my girl." Nora said throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I'm Nora and that is Winter, Fox, Sage, Scarlet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi, Ren, Weiss, and Ruby." Penny nodded along and offered an easy smile. "You can sit anywhere even on someone if you want."

"Thanks." Penny said going over and next to Fox. She looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her. "Um I thought there would be more of you." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Hey its ok relax. Today’s my first night with them as well." Winter said with a laugh.

"And everyone else is out on date or either fucking each other." Sage with a shrug and Penny blushed.

"Oh um." She didn't really know what to say to that.

"Um Penny the last time well first time that we spoke you said you never had friends before." Ruby said resting chin on Weiss's shoulder to look at the other teen.

"Yeah that's true." Penny said sadly. "I- I've had a pretty sheltered life. It was for the best really but-"

"So you took our offer to get the chance to have friends?" Fox asked waving his hands around.

"Yeah but I have no idea what I'm doing." Penny said with a sad smile.

"In that case give me your scroll." Jaune said holding out his hand.

"Why?" Penny asked as she handed it over.

Jaune smiled as he rolled his eyes. "So I can put everyone's number in it of course and add you to the group chat."

"Oh ok that sounds like fun." Penny said eagerly.

"More like a way to cut up with each other." Sage said with wink.

"What does that mean?" Penny asked confused.

"Oh you'll see tonight." Weiss said shaking her head a little. "Winter give me your scroll so Ruby can do the same thing."

Ruby pouted. "Why me?" She asked as she took Winter's scroll.

"Because we both know how you like doing it but don't put in any nicknames." Weiss told her.

"Yeah yeah." Ruby sassed earning a swat to the butt. "Sorry master." She mumbled blushing. Weiss smiled as she kissed her shoulder.

"So what do you guys usually do when you hang out together?" Penny asked as she got her scroll back.

"Anything really." Ren said with a shrug. "We just like to spend time together."

"Anything can mean having fun, supporting each other, encouraging, being a shoulder to lean on, friend dates, helping with school work, with fighting styles, trying new things out, etc." Scarlet said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"We're like family." Yatsuhashi supplied.

Penny nodded. "Well um what was it that Ruby and Nora were doing when I walked in. It looked fun."

"Wait you've never heard of video games?" Nora asked shocked.

"Uh no." Penny said unsurely.

"Well get your cute butt down here on one of these floor pillows so I can teach you." Nora demanded patting the spot next to her. Penny laughed as she did as she was told. "You can play against Winter because she sucks and you won't have a hard time." Nora explained leaning in close.

"Hey!" Winter said glaring down at the giggling duo.

* * *

"Hey guys guess who we ran into on the way here!" Sun said as him and Neptune walked into JNPR's room an hour later. They all turned to see a drunk Mercury and Emerald at the door giggling.

"Hey guys!" Mercury yelled as Emerald laughed.

"Looks like you two had a good night." Ren said shaking his head.

"We had a great time." Emerald said swinging the hand that was laced with Mercury's.

Neptune shook his head as he was typing away on their scrolls. "You're going to hate it in the morning."

"Nu-uh we don't get hangovers." Emerald waving a finger at him.

"Why did you steal our scrolls?" Mercury asked trying to see what Neptune was doing.

"We didn't take them. We asked for them and you two practically threw them at us." Sun said with a laugh from his spot next to next Winter.

"Here you go now you have all of our numbers and I went ahead and added you into the group chat." Neptune said giving the other two teens their scrolls back.

"You guys are so nice." Emerald said looking at her scroll. "We've never meet one nice person in such a long time. Let alone a whole group."

"Can we put Cinder in it?" Mercury asked pulling Emerald back out the door.

"Be our guest." Neptune said sitting in Sun's lap.

"Well that was strange. Cool but strange." Winter said frowning a little bit. "I wonder what she meant by that.”

“Well you know what they say about drunks never lying." Jaune sighed.

"Maybe they just never had friends before like me." Penny said looking at the door.

She froze as her aura flared. Neptune's breath hitched as his aura flared too. They both watched as their aura's sought each other out and mingled together. They gasped as the auras settled together.

"Did they jus-" Sun said looking back and forth.

"They're bondants." Nora whispered.

Neptune and Penny hadn't said a word yet. Another minute of silence happened before they we're moving. They reached out a hand and laced their fingers together.

"Oh my gosh." Neptune said smiling softly.

"Yeah I- Yeah." Penny said taking a deep breath as she crawled closer to him. "I didn't think I would have a bondant."

Neptune laughed kissing her fingers. "Well now you're stuck with me forever."

Weiss watched as she recalled what she had seen earlier on her way to class.

_Winter sat down on a bench and took a minute of steady breathing so the bad thoughts wouldn't float into her head. She had just finally relaxed when a teen boy approached her._

_"Excuse me Miss are you a teacher here?" He asked._

_"Yes what can I do for you?" Winter asked as she stood up._

_"I was wondering can you explain the team positions and what bondants are to my parents. I thought visiting the school might help clear it up some but they're not getting it." He explained as his parents walked up._

_"Sure that's fine with me and it's very nice to meet you all." Winter said smiling at them. "Let's start with team positions. The students are given a week starting on the second day to apply for the positions they want to take on while on their team. There is the cook, security, medic, and camper. A cook and medic pretty much explain themselves. Then there is security and camper. If you are security then your job is to make sure the camp site is secure. That means putting up cameras, alarms, and or traps around the campsite. Making sure that you know which directions are the safest to evacuate to according to whatever Grimm are common to the area. Now the camper. It's really called a scout but the students and teachers here have taken up calling it camper. Since they are responsible for finding a campsite. One that is far away from Grimm population. An area not heavily populated by wild life either. A canoer has to also be aware of water and food sources nearby. Plus any type of dangers to the team." Winter paused. "Did you understand that or have any questions?"_

_"Yes we understood thank you." The boy’s father said smiling at her._

_"I don't think we have any questions either." The woman said smiling as well. "This one just didn't explain everything so well." She ruffled the boy’s hair who glared at her. Clearly embarrassed and Winter smiled at that._

_"I'm guessing aura skipped a generation in the family? That's why you don't know about bondants." Winter asked._

_The man nodded. "Yes my grandmother was a huntress so, that's why I never heard of it."_

_Winter nodded. "Well a person who has aura also has a bondant. A bondant is a person or person who are your other half through aura. A person can have more than one bondant but it is rare. Now just because this person is your other half doesn't mean they are anything like a soulmate. You can fall in love with you bondant but that is also very rare. Now you may meet this person or persons a thousand times in your life time and never even bond with them. That person or persons can also be very close to you. No one really knows what makes the bond happen it's just something that happens on it's on when you are together. Bondants are able to feel each other from around the world. You can also share aura. Bondants are always aware when their bondant is in trouble, low on aura, or when they die." Winter said sadly. "I hope I've cleared everything up for you."_

_"You have and thank you for answering our questions while you were on you own time." The woman said with a polite bow._

_"Oh it was no problem. I'm glad I could help." Winter said waving after them. "Now if only I could find my own bondant."_

"Neo! Hurry we have to go!" Roman yelled as he stuffed his bag. There was no time to waste if they were going to make it out of town in time. He was not going to take this job and put Neo in more danger than she needed to be in. He was only doing what he needed to do to make sure they got by. "Neo?" He questioned again as he put on his bag.

"Now where are you wondering off to so soon?" Roman cursed under his breath as he slowly turned around. There Adam stood holding Neo against him by her throat.

"Neo!" He gasped noticing she was crying.

Adam held out his weapon pointing it at him. "Ah Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He tsked waving it around. "Not when you were the one thinking of running out on me."

Roman glared at the other man not being able to deny it.

"Don't get quiet on me now Torch." Adam growled squeezing Neo's neck. "You see I like you Torch. I like people who do anything to get by without it bothering them. So here's what I'm going to do." Adam said thrusting Neo into Roman's hands. Roman quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "I'm going to give you another chance to show your loyalty to me. I want you to steal a train that's going to be caring dust. If you do that then I'll leave you alone. If not-" Adam said turning to leave. "I'll make you watch as I kill the girl."

Roman waited until Adam was gone to fall to his knees and pull the shaking girl into his arms. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her tightly. "I'm so so sorry. I was going to get you away this time. I didn't want to put you in any more danger. You deserve a good life and I was going to give it to you." Neo pulled back and so she could look at him and wipe away his tears.

"I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this. I should have handed you off to an orphanage when we were younger. Even though I was a kid myself then. I still took you. I should have realized a common beggar wouldn't have been able to take care of you. I'm so sorry Neo." Roman said as he looked away from her adorable glare. She was so just as beautiful angry. He jumped Neo beat on his chest. "Ow! What's wrong?!" He said catching her wrist as she shook her head.

She tugged one of her arms free and reached for her scroll. He waited wrapping his arms around her as he leaned back against his bed. "Don't say that! I was so happy that it was you that found me and took me in. I don't want to be with anyone but you. And I know things are bad but I'll be with you until the end. We'll figure something out together." Neo's scroll said. He nodded and she smiled kissing his cheek. She rearranged herself in his lap so she could curl up on his chest.

He kissed her temple and held her close. "I'm happy I found you that day to."


	9. chapter 9

Penny really did find out what Sage meant the next morning when her scroll was swarmed with message after message. She laughed though and responded to them anyway. Even the people she didn't meet last night were a lively bunch. She planned to meet with the rest of them later after they found out that she bonded with Neptune. She smiled and flared her aura a little bit just to feel the answering pull afterwards. The walk to her father’s place didn't seem so bad that morning. Actually everything just seemed so great to her now.

She didn't bother knocking on the door since she knew he wouldn't be up yet. So she unlocked it and quietly walked in. She shook her head when she walked into the bedroom. She didn't expect to see her father cuddled up and asleep with his bondants but she really should have. It's been a while since they've seen each other. Penny couldn't remember the last time her father looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"Father." She whispered shaking his shoulder. James grumbled turning around to face her. Glynda grunted as turned and seeked out his warmth. Penny waited until Glynda had wrapped her arms around her father and Ozpin had cuddle up behind Glynda to try waking him again. "Father." She said tapping his nose.

James snorted awake blinking in his surroundings. "What is it Penny." He asked rubbing his eye.

"Something wonderful happened last night!" Penny whispered yelled.

"And what was that?" James asked curious to what had his daughter so excited in the morning. Maybe she got to use her powers or something.

"I found my bondant!" Penny whispered yelled again but this time with a little scream.

"What?!" James yelled waking the other to up as he jumped out of bed and hugged her.

"I know! I know!" Penny yelled as she hugged him back.

"What's going on?" Ozpin asked sleepily.

"Penny found her bondant!" James yelled just as happy as his daughter.

"That's great sweetie." Glynda said smiling at her as she put on her glasses. "Who is it?"

"Neptune Vasilias." Penny sighed happily.

Ozpin snorted. "It's not even shocking that you become friends with and fit so well with them."

"Yeah they're awesome and Winter was there." Penny smirked as if she didn't say anything important. "It was her first day hanging out with them just like me. She seemed to have no problem fitting in either."

Glynda smiled and pulled Ozpin closer to her. "She wouldn't." She said taking off her glasses again.

"Hmm and there was some kind of teasing going on about her this morning in the group chat." Penny said pretending to think and her father pushed her smirking himself. "I think it was something about her wanting her first date in Vale to be with you."

"What?" Glynda asked shocked looking at her.

"Anyway I have to go and do my rounds." Penny said hugging her father.

"I want to meet him later or sometime." James said making his way back to bed.

"Wait Penny!" Glynda said still shocked at what she was just told.

"Bye father." Penny said closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Looks like you got some planning to do Lyn." James teased as he got back in bed.

Glynda scowled kicking him onto the floor. "And you've got a phone call to be making."

James pouted as he reached for his scroll. "Why do I have to call?" James asked sadly.

"Because you know he'll come right away if you call him." Glynda said as she pulled the cover over them.

"And it'll be good for the both of you. This separation has gone on long enough." Ozpin mumbled from Glynda's neck.

* * *

Cinder laughed as her over her cup of coffee she was sipping on. "Good morning." She said to her two teammates as they stumbled in.

"Morning." Mercury grumbled face planting on the table.

"You know it's really weird for you to not get hungover but I guess the heavy duty sluggishness makes up for it." Cinder said sitting plates of food in front of them.

"Can I see your scroll?" Emerald asked her sweetly.

"Why?" Cinder asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." Emerald said laughing at something on her own scroll and showing Mercury.

"They would take pictures." He chuckled getting out his own scroll.

"It better not be anything stupid.” Cinder said handing her scroll over.

"You think everything is stupid." Emerald rolling her eyes.

Cinder huffed eating her food. "Thank you for the books."

"Oh you're welcome." Mercury said before stuffing his face.

"I guess I should be thanking you for the notes though." Cinder said sipping her coffee again.

"Uh notes?" Emerald asked nervously as she handed her the scroll back.

"Yeah they were informing." Cinder said looking at her scroll. Emerald had put in everyone’s number and she was added to the group chat. She laughed at the pictures of them in their drunken state.

"What uh did they inform you of?" Mercury asked nervously. Cinder shrugged.

"Oh just that you call me Cindy." They both blushed taking each other’s hand under the table. Cinder smirked leaning her chin on her hand as she stared at them. She loved making them squirm. "And that you love me." Cinder just sat there watching a mortified look take over they're faces. She quickly took a picture without them noticing.

A knock at the door broke the silence. "M-My stuff is here!" Emerald said quickly standing up.

"I-I'll help you!" Mercury said following her out the room.

Cinder quietly laughed to herself as she looked at her picture. "I would be crazy not to love the both of you back." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"So what do you guys do on the weekends?" Winter asked as she sat at the table.

"Just hang out or go out at night." Weiss said with a shrug. "But Yang will probably want to take you out tonight for drinks."

"Yay! Cinnamon roll waffles." Ruby mumbled sleepily.

"Uh don't you think it's a little late for that?" Winter asked the little teen.

"Don't worry we're eating something else." Weiss as she fixed a tray of food and drinks. She put a cover over the tray and grabbed a stand as she walked over to her best friends’ door. She knocked as she sat the tray on the stand. "How does fried pork strips and cabbage balls sounds?" She asked her sister when she walked back over.

"Sure anything is fine." Winter said with a shrug.

"Hey Winter are you going to join any clubs?" Ruby asked as she cleaned her plate.

"Clubs?" Winter asked confused.

"Yeah like I'm in the designer club with Coco. Velvet, Weiss, and Sage are in the singing club. Blake, Yatsuhashi, Ren, and Jaune are in the music club. Nora, Yang, Pyrrha, Scarlet, Neptune, Sun, and Fox are in the fight club." Ruby said taking her stuff to the sink. "It just gives us something to do other than be a hunter or huntress. It helps us remember that we don't always have life threatening missions to go on."

"Hmm I'll think about it." Winter said.

"Oh yeah when you weren't doing missions or something military related. What did you do in you in your free time?" Ruby asked curious.

"I had a different type of mission to do. It was top secret though so that's all I can tell you for now." Winter said with a wink. She knew Ruby and her sister would be very curious after that but it was best to save it for later.

* * *

When night finally rolled around the group of friends went out a fauna’s friendly bar Yang had found. Coco tsked annoyed when they approached the bar. "We didn't need to find a friendly bar. I will take my bun bun anywhere I please and dare anyone to say anything." She growled.

Velvet blushed loving the way Coco always got over protective even though she could take care of herself. "Sweetie remember we're here to have fun not cause trouble." She reminded her girlfriend.

"Yeah and we've heard talk of the White Fang being in the area and causing trouble lately." Sun said as he held the door open for everyone.

"Wait! Is that Cinder?" Blake asked pointing across the street where Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were walking.

"Yeah it is." Jaune said looking to.

"Hey guys!" Sage said waving his arms to get their attention.

"That's Sage and everyone else isn't it?" Emerald asked pointing across the street.

"Yeah you guys want to join them?" Mercury asked the other two teens.

"You know I do." Emerald said with a shrug. "What about you, boss?"

"Sure it'll be a lot funnier than just hanging out with the two of you." Cinder said making her way across the street.

"Hey!" The other two cried as they ran after her.

"What's up guys?!" Ruby said high fiving them.

"Nothing just showing Cinder around the town. Well what we saw yesterday." Mercury said as they walked into the bar.

"I got the shots!" Yang yelled as she put down a tray of shots on a table. "And Ruby I got you a soda."

Ruby pouted taking her drink. "Don't give me that look. I could have gotten you a water." Yang warned her sister.

"Jaune are you ready for this!" Sun yelled slamming a cup down in front of him.

"You’re going down this time!" Jaune said as Sun filled up his cup.

"Not in your lifetime buddy boy." Sun said filling up his own cup.

"What's going on here?" Cinder asked looking over Ren's shoulder.

"They like to see who can out drink the other whenever we go out." Blake explained.

"Oh is that all?" Cinder smirked snatching the bottle up. She looked at the name and laughed. "Any bets?"

"No bets but how about a request?" Pyrrha asked with a glint in her eye.

"What is it?" Cinder asked interested.

"Let's spare one day if you drink all that in one go."

"You've got yourself a sparring partner." Cinder said as she started to toss the drink back.

"Be glad none of placed any bets." Emerald said as she knocked back her own shot. Cinder finished the rest of the bottle in a few more gulps.

"Holy shit." Neptune whispered for everyone.

Yang bounced in Blake's lap. "I've found a drinking partner!"

"You can down something in one go?" Cinder asked looking at Yang. Yang nodded smiling big. "Prove it then." Cinder said and Yatsuhashi placed his bottle in front of Yang.

"It's Saki friend." He said and Yang paled a little.

"Shits nasty but whatever." Yang immediately began chugging it down. She burped slamming the empty bottle down.

"Impressive." Cinder said smiling at her.

"Great now let's dance!" Yang said pulling her to the dance floor.

"That's a great idea! Come on guys!" Ruby said pulling Weiss and Winter to the dance floor.

Yatsuhashi noticed that Fox had made no move to get up. "What is wrong Fox?" He asked taking the empty spot beside him.

"Nothing." Fox said swirling his drink around. "Fox." Yatsuhashi said squeezing his nape.

Fox relaxed leaving his drink alone. "I just don't like dancing or moving around a lot in public. It's all unfamiliar territory." Fox bit his lip turning to where Yatsuhashi was. "I don't want make a fool out of myself and embarrass everyone."

Yatsuhashi frowned. "I would never let anything happen to you. And for making a fool out of yourself." Yatsuhashi laughed. "I know you can't see but if you could you would notice that most of our friends can't dance either. And you would be in the middle of us. We all want you to be happy and enjoy yourself." Yatsuhashi said. "And I'll be there the whole time."

"Alright." Fox said. He let Yatsuhashi pull and guide him out into the dance floor. At first he was still nervous even though Yatsuhashi was still holding him close.

"Hey babe just relax." Coco whispered in his ear.

"Just dance like you do in the room." Velvet whispered in his other ear.

"You're surrounded by all your friends so just enjoy yourself." Yatsuhashi said squeezing his hips.

"And if anyone says anything everyone will take turns beating them up. No matter what the big guy says."

"Coco." Yatsuhashi warned.

Fox laughed as he started to dance.

"Yeah that's it Fox! Show me what you got!" Yang yelled from where she danced with Blake.

Cinder had gotten pulled in between Emerald and Mercury. Ren was even dancing some as Nora danced around him. Sage and Sun were having a dance battle as the Schnee sisters cheered them on. Ruby and Scarlet were trying and failing to try and teach Neptune some kind of rhythm.

* * *

Ozpin stood staring at the girl in her capsule as Glynda and James talked behind him. If he had choice he would wake her up. And in reality he could but that would cost him his life and he had to be her to protect people. He wished things could have turned out different. Different however could have meant she herself could have come for the woman before him instead and then everything would truly have been different.

"Are you two discussing what has been going on in the other countries?" He asked still staring at her.

"So you know of that?" James asked putting away the screen that he was looking at.

"How could I not? It is part of my job after all." Ozpin said dryly.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing." Ozpin said with a shrug.

"What do you mean nothing?" James frowned stepping closer to him. "Aren't you worried for the people and students here?! Shouldn't we be doing something for the person that is on their way here?"

"She is already here." Ozpin said turning around to face them. "And she has already made her choice. And like I said before we have to let this play out."

"You mean." Glynda asked stepping around James.

"That I do Lyn. That I do." Ozpin said stepping around them. "I suggest you both trust me. Have I ever led you wrong before?"

"No." Glynda said looking at James.

"When will he be here?" Ozpin asked as he opened the elevator.

"He said he'll be as soon as he can." James mumbled looking at the floor.

"It is time." Ozpin said as the door closed.

"James." Glynda said putting a hand on his shoulder.

James shrugged it off. "I wish he wasn't always right." He growled punching the wall. "Does he not think I know that? But even if I have the Remnants greatest army under my control doesn't mean I can force anyone to stay when they don't want to."

Glynda sighed as she watched her friends walk get on the elevator. When she was little she never would have guessed that her life would have ended up like this. She pinched her nose knowing this was where she was supposed to be no matter how stressful and uncertain it was. A little normalcy would be nice every now and then.

* * *

Neo approached Roman and pulled on his jacket. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Have all the guards and workers been knocked out and moved?" Neo nodded. "Good when we start off we'll disconnect the last car. There’s no need for us to take them with us. He only asked for the train and the dust." Neo nodded again as she headed to the back of the train to disconnect the last car.

* * *

"Are all of your weekends like this?" Emerald asked as she walked down the sidewalk with her arm and Mercury's waist.

"More or less." Ren said with a shrug as the group made its way down the sidewalk. T

here was an explosion and they all looked over to where the smoke was coming from. "That’s more like it." Sun groaned as they took off running.

"Penny!" Ruby yelled as they made it onto another block. Penny glanced at them as another explosion went off.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"The White Fang started attacking people and destroying anything they could get at." Penny explained.

"We'll help!" Nora said as everyone called for their locker.

"I can't ask students to do this." Penny said as another one of her guards went down.

"Too late!" Yang yelled running forward and punching a White Fang member through the crowd.

An airship was suddenly flying their way before Penny could stop them from entering the fight. "Shit just don't get hurt!" Penny yelled as she ran off towards the tallest building. Winter noticed what she was doing and made glyphs going up the side of the building. Penny brought out her weapon as ran up the side of the building. Once she got to the top she made sure it was not under her control before firing and cutting it in half. Grimm jumped out of the falling airship halves.

"We've got Grimm!" Coco yelled.

"Fuck what are the White Fang even up to with all of this!?" Fox said as he ran for the closest Grimm.

The train at the loading train dock whistled as it started up. "Oh shit!" Roman said panicking as the train started. "I did not mean to do that." He looked over at Neo who had wide eyes. "I hope he had some kind of diversion going on."

"So this was a distraction." Penny said as she jumped off the building and made for her motorcycle. "Give me two!" Winter looked up and caught Yang's eye. They nodded to each other as they took off towards Penny. Winter took Yang’s hand as Penny did a sharp turn as she turn. She formed to black glyphs crouching low. Yang copied her pose as they took off. Penny jumped off the side and landed on the train rails.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Roman yelled grabbing on to Neo. "Why is this thing going so fast?! I don't think it's supposed to take off like that." Roman said looking over the controls. "You know you would think he would give someone who hasn't driven a train in their life a manual or something if you want them to steal a whole train for you."

* * *

Blake looked around for Yang after taking out the guys around her. "Oh Blake baby." She growled turning around to face Adam. "How I missed you so."

"Yeah well I haven't missed you." Blake said glaring at him.

Adam scowled. "Figures since you left me." He said striking at her but Blake blocked it. He kicked her and started firing off rounds.

A clone disappeared and he was struck on his back and sent staggering forward. "I'm not the sa-"

He hit her aside the head with his weapon and punched her in the stomach. "Neither am I Blake." He spit out to her fallen body. He kicked her again before he walked away.

* * *

"Get ready to jump!" Penny yelled as the train came into sight.

"I got you!" Winter said squeezing her hand. She used the glyphs to propel them onto of the train.

"Go see what that was. While I try to slow us down some." Roman said to Neo.

"You take the inside and I'm going to go for the control room!" Winter said as she ran off on top of the train.

Yang jumped down catching the ledge of the train car and kicking in the door. She doesn't see anyone so she keeps going into one car after another. "Well here I was starting to think I would beat Winter to the main car." Yang says sliding to a stop.

Neo didn't think she would have to fight anybody. She gets in a readying stance as Yang glares at her. Yang goes in for a punch but Neo knocks her legs from under her. She catches herself with her hand flipping back up. Neo easily caught on that Yang just rushes in for the attack. She dances around the girl and her over powered punches. She strikes her across the chest with her umbrella sending her flying and bouncing off the back of the car. Yang’s eyes change to red as her semblance rises. Her semblance is flaming around her fist as she launches herself at Neo. Neo ducks to the side at the last second sending a knee into Yang's gut. Yang slides off of Neo's leg and onto the floor. Neo is thinking about knocking her out when a portal opens. She knows that means dangerous and quickly jumps back. Yang sees a woman with black hair before she passes out.

* * *

Winter kicks in the door to the control room. Roman quickly turns around with his weapon out. His aura flares and so does Winter's. They stand there stunned as their aura’s mix together and settle.  Winter gasps as she takes a step forward but Roman violently shakes his.

"No." He takes a step back.

"But we're bondants." Winter says lowering her weapon.

"I know but I can't." Roman all but whines.

"Why?" Winter begs as she searches his eyes.

He looks away gripping his weapon harder. "If I do this he'll kill her." Winter is confused as he shakes his head. "And I can't lose her. She's all I got."

Winter is about to ask who he is talking about when he lunged for her. She barely blocks it in time. "I don't want to fight you." Winter said only blocking attack after attack and never attacking.

"I'm so sorry but I have to do this." Roman thrusting her back.

"But why!?" Winter yelled hoping he would stop this and come with her.

A portal opened before he could say anything. "I'm so happy I stole that." Adam said as he stepped out of the portal. Adam looked around until his eyes landed on the other two people in the room. "Good job Roman!" Adam smiled. "You stole the train and brought me a fucking Schnee." He took one step and Roman jumped in front of Winter. "What are you doing? I’ll kill you and your little pet if you plan on betraying me." Adam growled.

"I'm not I can't afford to." Roman said glaring at him.

"Then explain this." Adam demanded taking a readying stance.

"I'm in her debt. She saved my life back in Patch from a beowolf. It my off guard while I was asleep. And you wouldn't want me to go back on my word. Would you?" Roman asked already knowing he had him where he wanted.

Adam tsked standing back up. "He just saved your life. His debt is paid." Adam said walking past them. "I'm going to go check on the dust. Get rid of her and then get back on the controls."

They looked at each other when it was just the two of them. Roman opened the side door next to her. "Go." He said without looking at her.

Winter grabbed his head before he could walk away. "I'll look for you." She swore flaring her aura. "I'll come for you."

He finally looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He flared his aura as he pushed her out of the side door and quickly closed it.

* * *

"Ruby!" Blake yells as she gets to her feet again.

"I'm here!" Ruby says as rose petals fall at her feet.

"We've got to get to the train. I think Yang's there. Can you carry another person?" Blake asked looking at her leader.

"She's went with Winter and Penny after the train. I can carry another person but you need to hold on tight." Ruby said wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. Blake nodded as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders tightly. She held her breath as her surroundings started to blur.

"Here you go." Ruby said letting go of Blake.

"I'm going to go look for Penny and Winter." Ruby said and Blake nodded at a trail of rose petals before making her way into the train car.

She started to panic when she didn't Yang. When she came in the next car Yang was laying on the ground passed out with a woman standing over her. Her aura flared and she gasped. The woman only tsked as she opened a portal and disappeared with it. A girl was standing at the other end watching as their auras settled together. "You're my-" Blake walked closer to her but the girl took a step back shaking her head.

The both looked to the car in front of them where Adam stood in the door way. Neo took one last glance at Blake before running and flipping out of the car and landing in front of Adam. Neo cut the car cables as Adam put his hand on her shoulder. Blake wanted to go after her but she couldn't leave her girlfriend behind. She growled at the train sped away. The girls crying face was going to hunt her dreams tonight.

Ruby landed behind Penny on her motorcycle. "Where's Winter!?" Ruby asked just as Winter was pushed out of the train door.

Winter landed on a glyph against the wall as she watched the train get away.

* * *

Winter was silent all the way back to the school. They watched as she slowly walked to her room.

"Uh Winter are you ok?" Weiss asked no longer able to keep quiet.

Winter opened her door and sighed. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She said going into her room without saying another word.

"Uh um well I think we should all go to bed on that note." Coco said heading off to her team’s room.

Weiss and Ruby glanced at each other as they went into their room and nodded. "Alright spill." Ruby said crossing her arms in front of her sister and teammate.

"Ruby can we not?" Yang sighed shifting from foot to foot.

"It's an order Yang not a negotiation."

Yang groaned rubbing her face. "Besides from getting my ass handed to me. Um let's see." She said pretending to think. "Before I passed out I'm pretty sure I saw my runaway mother Raven. Then I don't think the girl I was fighting was even trying to fight me. If those workers and guards are anything to go by that we found in that last car. Then I'm sure she was just trying to knock me out."

"So basically you're upset because you saw your mother and you got beat up by a girl who only on the defensive." Weiss said.

Yang nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Wait." Blake said. "You might want to hear what I have to say." Blake took a deep breath. "The leader of the White Fang and I use to date. I betrayed him when I left and he's not too happy about that. He wants to kill me. I'm sure of it. Well tonight we fought and he got away. When I went for Yang I saw Raven leaving as my aura flared. I thought I had bonded with her but there was another girl there at the other end of the track. I'm guessing it was the same girl that fought Yang. Before I could really say anything she jumped out of the car and cut the cables. Adam was there and he put her hand his hand on her shoulder and she started crying but looked away as the train got farther away." Blake looked like she wanted to rip something apart and break down in tears. Her team embraced her. "I keep flaring my aura but she's not answering. I know she's not dead but she's not answering. I just want to know if she's ok." Blake said burying her face in Yang's neck.

"It's ok Blake." Yang said rubbing her back.

"You're not mad?" Blake asked pulling back to see her face.

"No. How can I be? It's not anyone's fault that you guys are bondants." Yang said kissing her forehead.

"This all one big mess." Weiss said.

"Ok team sleepover." Ruby said separating them. "We're all sleeping in here on the floor. I think we need this."

"You got it boss." Yang joked as she led Blake to her room.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Winter?" Weiss asked turning to her partner.

"No when I got there Winter was being kicked out of the train car." Ruby said sadly.

"Thanks anyway." Weiss said hugging her. "We should probably go shower."

* * *

Winter sat in the dark at her table looking out the window with only the moon as her light. She was waiting on a couple of weak flares of aura to go buy before sending her on aura or her bondant. She had been feeling them since the train was out of sight. There was no doubt in her mind that her bondant was getting beat and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She wanted to send a lot of aura but she didn't want to make it noticeable. She also had a feeling this was going to be an all-night thing. So she would keep sending a low steady flow of aura to him. She already resigned herself to staying up all night for him. It wouldn't be a problem if she would know that he was ok in the end.

* * *

Penny sighed entering her room. This was her first chance to prove herself and she had let the White Fang get away with their plan. Everyone had told her there was nothing she could really do but they were wrong. She could have exposed herself and stopped the train. She could have blew up the track and crash the train. Endangering herself and her friends and not to mention the town above their head. She knows all this and that they were horrible plans and she shouldn't have even thought of them. But still that doesn't stop the feeling of failure from spreading all throughout her. She decides putting herself in a fake sleep would be best for tonight.


	10. chapter 10

Yang was getting ready for her big day. The medics had their big exam today that she had to pass or else she would be kicked off the team. Two weeks had passed since the day she thinks she saw Raven. Blake had finally felt the pull she had been hoping for from the girl who beat her up. She sighed putting her hair up in a ponytail. Blake has been different since that day. She barely slept and spent most of her time training. Yang had tried saying something but Blake only brushed it off and told her she had nothing to worry about. Even now Blake had promised she was going to here to see her off with as many good luck kisses as she wanted. Still she had hope that her girlfriend would be in the kitchen with her best friend and sister waiting to have breakfast with her.

"I thought you would be in scrubs sis not a t-shirt and some shorts." Ruby said looking her up and down.

Yang didn't answer her only looked around as she stopped in the kitchen. "She's not here." She whispered her heart breaking as she looked at them.

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Here Yang." Weiss said placing some food in front of her. "I made your favorite for good luck." Weiss bit her lip watching her best friend sit down.

"She promised." Yang mumbled looking at the food. She wasn't hungry anymore. She wanted Blake. Her girlfriend to be her but she wasn't.

"Yang?" She looked over at her little sister. "Can you try eating just a little bit? We want you to be at your best." Ruby said hoping that her sister would listen to her plea.

"We know how important this is to you." Weiss said sliding her a cup of juice.

"She's know how important this is to." Yang glared at her food as she started to force it down quickly. They didn't say anything else as they watched Yang clear her plate. Yang angrily stood up from the table knocking her chair over.

"Maybe she-"

"I don't give a fuck! She should be here!" Yang yelled cutting Weiss off. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"But Yang you still have some time left before you have to be there!" Ruby yelled standing up as he sister left their room. Weiss sighed rubbing her temples as Ruby flopped back down in her chair. "I'm so kicking Blake's ass." Ruby growled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Weiss said glaring at nothing in particular.

"I understand that she's going through some tuff. I do I really do! I mean who wouldn't with their ex trying to kill them. The once peaceful organization she use to be a part of is now cruel and awful. It's full of nothing but hate. Then finding out their bondant is in the hands of your crazy ass ex!" Ruby ranted.

"But that shouldn't stop here from being with the love of her life her mate. She should have been here for Yang and pushed her stuff aside. That’s what loving a person is about." Weiss said shaking her head.

The other students stayed clear of Yang as she made her way to the training grounds. She really couldn't blame them. Her red eyes looked scary to even herself sometimes. She marched right up to the door and flung it open. The few students who saw her quickly existed not wanting to risk her wrath. She found Blake in the back flipping over and shooting at targets. She growled walking up to one and punching through it.

"So this is where you were?"

Blake stood up from her crouching position looking confused. "What? Yang what are you doing here?" She said noticing her eye color. "

I should be asking you that." Yang grunted crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked carefully stepping forward.

Yang laughed dryly shaking her head. "Of course you don't remember what today was." Yang threw her hands up turning away from her.

Blake just stood there trying to remember when it clicked for her. Today's was Yang's big test day and she had promised to be there and see her off for good luck. "Shit Yang." Blake said walking over.

"Just stop." Yang said looking over her shoulder. "You broke a promise." Yang shrugged. "So what? It's not the first promise someone has made to me and broken it." Yang turned around and looked over. Blake felt lower than any name she was ever called just for being a faunas. "I may not get what you're going through because I'm not in your shoes. But I understand. I understand from just watching you every day. And I know if we were attacked again right now by Adam or if you got the chance to save your bondant right now. You would lose. You don't sleep and you look like shit. You're wearing your body out by over exerting yourself. He will strike you down before you even blink and it'll be your fault." Yang sighed as she turned and started to walk away. "I can't deal with this right now. Go home, clean yourself up, eat something, and sleep. We'll talk later or something."

Blake watched her go and looked around realizing she was alone. She quietly picked up after herself and started her long walk home. Classes were canceled because of the medics test. The test went on for hours. You only had to complete the first part of the test to officially call yourself your team’s medic. The second part was for those that wanted to become doctors or something to that level. It was a very intense exam. Blake hesitated opening her room door. She feared what awaited on the other side but whatever it was she knew she deserved it. As the door closed behind her she was punched in the face and knocked to the ground. She looked up into the angry eyes of Ruby. Blake looked down to the Rose petals on the floor instead.

"All she wanted was for you to be here and you couldn't even do that!" Ruby yelled at her.

"Her heart broke when she came out of your room and realized you weren't here." Weiss said glaring at her standing beside Ruby.

"I forgot." Blake mumbled.

"Oh isn't that just great." Ruby said walking away.

"She already spoke to me at the training grounds." Blake said standing back up.

"I'm sure she told you you look like shit." Weiss said looking at her.

"And more." Blake winced as she touched her cheek.

Ruby came back and slapped a bag of frozen peas on her cheek. Blake hissed holding the peas for herself. "I'm not apologizing for that." Ruby said going to her room and slamming the door.

"I deserve it." Blake said making her way to the kitchen.

"So what did she say?" Weiss asked sitting down at the table and watching her move about.

"Basically that I wouldn't be able to take down Adam or save my bondant in the current state I'm in now. She told me to rest up and that maybe would talk later." Blake said as she watched her food warm up.

"She's right." Weiss nodded. "Ruby will come down later I'm sure."

"She should be angry. I shouldn't have let my mate down. I feel like a piece of shit."

"Well right now you are but other times you’re not so bad." Weiss joked.

Blake smiled at her. "Thanks’ Weiss but I think I deserve to feel bad for a little bit longer. I'm going to try to sleep some then wait for Yang." She said taking her food and heading for her room.

* * *

Winter sighed happily as water hit her body. Her trip had been a bit colder than she thought it would but that was okay. The cold didn't really bother her but made her feel numb. The mission went well though. She was able to get everyone out and on a ship to safety without much problem. Her bondant was always flaring his aura for her letting her know he was ok. She would always send a daily flow of aura though. She just wanted to make sure he stayed safe. The only down fall now was that she never had to lie to so many people before about where she had gone. She didn't know when she could let someone besides James in on her missions but she knew that time was getting close. She felt it. When she walked out the bathroom Cinder was there on her scroll waiting on her.

"Hello Cinder." She said going over to her closet.

"I know you weren't expecting me and that what I'm about to ask is a bit sudden but I was wondering would you come help me grade the medical exam?" Cinder asked putting away her scroll as she stood up. "I originally thought that there would be two groups but I found out yesterday that it will be one huge group. I have no problem doing it myself but the extra help wouldn't hurt. It would give an extra set of eyes so nothing would be missed."

Winter picked out some sweats as she listened to Cinder explain. She was tired, exhausted really. She really needed to eat and sleep for a day or two. "Sure I have no problem. Let me just get ready and I'll meet you outside."

"Thank you for your help. I'm sure the students will appreciate it." Cinder said bowing as she left. Winter grabbed an apple and a banana on her way out. "Sorry I should have brought you something since you wouldn't have time to eat." Cinder said as they started down the stairs.

"It's fine." Winter said biting into the apple. "I think I can make it."

"You’re aware that sometimes these test can last up to twenty-four hours."

Winter froze turning towards her. "What?"

"Ah um it's ok!" Cinder said pushing her along. "I'm sure my office has snacks it. Since Em and Merc like to eat!"

"Tw-Twenty-F-Four hours." Winter said in a daze as she was pushed along.

* * *

"Hey firecracker you don't look so good." Coco said worried as Yang walked in the classroom.

"Some stuff happened this morning." Yang said taking a seat next to Nora.

"What to talk about?" Scarlet asked as Nora rubbed her back.

"No if anything I want to forget about it but thanks you guys." Yang said giving her friends a small smile.

"In that case!" Coco said clasping her hands together. "I found out that my beautiful Velvet is into suspension and has a leather fetish."

"Really?" Nora said raising an eyebrow. "That's a bit surprising. Ren has a thing for restraints and immobilizing me."

Yang shrugged. "My girl is all about teeing me up. Embarrassing positions are her favorite." Yang said sadly. She loved thinking about Blake but not right now.

Scarlet blushed because it was their turn now. "Sage is into electric shocks." The other three stared at them with their mouths open and they blushed more. "He's really carefully."

"No it's not that." Nora said shaking her head.

"It's just that you're a bigger pervert than we thought." Coco said.

Scarlet gasped as Yang laughed ducking as to not get hit by Scarlet. Coco wasn't so lucky though.

"Alright class who's ready to pass this exam!" Cinder yelled as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"Yes!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Cinder said getting as pumped up as her students. "For this exam I asked Ms. Schnee to step in and help."

Winter smiled. "Give me your very best." Winter said bowing to the class.

"Yes!"

"Great now students go and change into your scrubs and you and your partner report to your operating bay." Cinder said as everyone filed out to the changing rooms.

Yang and Coco clasped hands when they were done changing. "We're going to ace this simple ass exam!" Coco said with intensity.

"And then were going to ace the second exam and put real doctors to shame!" Yang said matching her enthusiasm.

"Hey so are we!" Nora said putting her hand on theirs.

"Yeah don't count us out." Scarlet said adding his hand in.

"Never!" Coco said smiling at them.

"Yeah I wish all four us could be in a bay together." Yang said as they stood under the decontamination spray.

"It doesn't matter we still got this in the bag." Nora said as her and Scarlet walked off to their bay.

"Come on partner." Coco said slapping Yang on the back as she walked into their bay.

They split up each going to their side of the room. A screen appeared on the walls in front of both of them. "Alright students the exam will start in fifteen minutes. Use this time to set your gear and supplies up the way you want."

* * *

Blake was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She should be asleep like Yang had told her to do but she just couldn't. "I shouldn't be here just laying around. I should be finding a way to make things up to my mate." Blake said as she sat up. She quickly threw on some close and looked for her wallet. She hadn't really done anything special for her mate since they had gotten together. "Well I'm going to change that today. I can rest later." Blake said heading out.

* * *

 "How is Winter?" Glynda asked James as they walked down town with Penny and Neptune. "You two had an emergency military meeting to attend to this weekend right?"

James nodded smirking at her. "She's fine and we did. It went well with no complications."

"How complicated could a meeting get?" Glynda asked raising an eyebrow.

"When tempers rise there is no telling." James said with a shrug.

"You have always had a short fuse." Glynda teased. "What did they say something about your grey hair?"

"I'm surprised you can see anything with those out dated glasses." He said sweetly shouldering her.

She glared shouldering him back. "Oh they can see those wrinkles on your face a mile away."

"Maybe they should take a look at the crow’s feet you have at such a young age!" He growled.

"They can't see anything past your incredible long nose hair!"

Penny pinched her nose as she stopped walking. "They’re fighting aren't they?"

"Yup." Neptune said laughing looking back at them.

Penny turned around to see Glynda pulling on her father’s face with her hand around his throat. Her father ways pulling on her face and hair. "Alright that's enough you two!" She said to the struggling and arguing adults. "You two better act right or else you're going back to the school." She threatened tapping her foot.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

They spoke at the same time. They gasped glaring at each other.

"I don't care." Penny groaned.

"Come on guys let's have a nice day. Buy some things and eat some things." Neptune said coming to stand in the middle. "And remember were to have a good time."

"You're right." Glynda huffed.

"Yeah we're sorry." James said deflating. "Let's buy Ozpin some gifts!" James said lighting up as he marched past them.

"Yes I saw some scarfs that would look great on him." Glynda said linking her arm with his. "Come on children or else you're going to get left!"

"Uh didn't he say not to get him anything?" Neptune asked looking at Penny for help.

"There's no use in trying to change their mind. They don't always get to be with each other because of their jobs but they try. Dad is pretty lonely without them around and so are they. They don't buy each other things unless they are all together." Penny said they started to follow the adults.

"Are we going to keep in touch a lot?" Neptune asked worried.

Penny smiled taking his hand. "Don't worry about that. If you told me to follow you I would without a second thought."

"Really?" Neptune asked shocked. "I mean I would never ask you to do that."

Penny shrugged. "It's not like I had much of a life before anyway. But I do want to travel the Remnant see what's out there."

"Then you should do that." Neptune said squeezing her hand. “Sun and I will meet up with you along the way. And if either of us run in to trouble along the way then we have to call each other and let us know."

"You and Sun huh?" Penny smirked at him. "Is there a wedding somewhere in there?"

Neptune laughed blushing more. "I guy can hope right?" He blinked after hearing a flash. "Why did you take a picture?" He whined.

"Because I sent it to Sun and told him how adorable his boyfriend is." Penny said simply.

* * *

"Ruby how are you doing?" Weiss asked as she walked into their room.

"I'm ok." Ruby said sitting up on her bed. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Don't be Blake said she deserved it and she did." Weiss said sitting on her own bed. Ruby shook her head as she climbed down her ladder.

"No she didn't but I just can't stand the thought of people not paying attention to Yang's feelings. Blake's made her feel so important and today she forgot about her. Yang doesn't deserve that." Ruby sighed. "I feel bad for Blake to though."

Weiss laughed and Ruby looked at her. "It's just like you to agonize about this. How about you just let it go and relax. Those two we'll handle it. Being leader doesn't mean you solve all of our problems."

"You're right." Ruby said leaning on her.

"Of course I'm right dolt." Weiss said rolling her eyes. Ruby smiled and let silence wash over the room.

Weiss worried her lip as she thought about her next plan of action. Whenever Ruby was close it was harder for her to think. She sighed finally steeling her nerves as she made up her mind. "Um Ruby."

"Oh my right sorry Weiss." Ruby said making to move off of Weiss.

"Wait!" Weiss said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back close. "That’s not what I was going to say dolt."

"Then what were you going to say?" Rub asked looking up at her.

"Stop talking." Weiss said cupping her cheek. "I've been debating on how to do this or say this for a very long time now. And I just thought why not? Everything's pretty much a mess around us most of the time. So why not go ahead take a chance and make it an even bigger mess." Weiss whispered as she gently stroked her cheek. "You deserve better than this. Like date or something even better but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to call you mines. Ruby I love you. I've loved you for such a long time. When I think of my future you're there. I want to be with you forever and I've never been so sure of anything else in my life."

Ruby had tears running down her face as she brought her hand up to hold Weiss's. "I've always wanted you to be my princess."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have that title anymore. And if I still do it won't be for long because I'm not hiding anything when it comes to you." Weiss said wiping her tears.

Ruby laughed shaking her head. "I don't care about any of that just you. You would be my princess if you only had a trash bag to your name. I love you Weiss. You are my forever."

Weiss smiled as she kissed her. "I've been dying to do that." Weiss said as they pulled back.

"Then don't stop." Ruby whispered wrapping her arms around her neck.

Weiss let herself be pulled on top of the younger girl as they kissed. Weiss couldn't help but lose herself in the kiss. "Wait Ruby." She said pulling back panting. "Shouldn't we go on a date or slow down first?"

Ruby groaned pushing Weiss off her as she got up. "Ruby?" Weiss asked fearing she might have messed something up.

Ruby started throwing off her clothes and mumbling to herself. "Weiss you know when it comes to me sometimes I wish you would just shut the hell up and take what I'm offering. I've been pinning after you since school started. Actually we've both been skating around each other. We're not rushing this because we're partners and best friends already. And the physical affection hasn't been lacking either." Ruby said smirking because she finally had Weiss's attention. She leaned back on Weiss's desk spreading her legs. "You can take me on a date later. I am your girlfriend now after all so for now. How about you make love to me?"

Weiss slowly got up keeping her eyes locked with Ruby's on her way over. "You're going to be the death of me." She said. Her lips skimmed over her jaw before landing on her neck.

"A good death it'll be." Ruby moaned as she was picked up and put on the desk.

Weiss dug her fingernails into Ruby's thighs as she licked a trail up Ruby's neck before her teeth sunk into it. Ruby cried out arching up into her. Her hands gripped Weiss waist and on her t-shirt. Weiss chuckled darkly sending shivers down Ruby’s spin as she removed her hands. "Not yet baby. Right now your body deserves all my attention."

She kissed as her hands found her breast. Squeezing and toying with them until she focused on her nipples. She kissed and nipped her way down Ruby's flesh and pinned her hips to stop her from rocking. Ruby arched into her mouth when Weiss sucked on her nipple.

"Weiss please." Ruby begged. Weiss looked up at her as she switched nipples. Ruby saw they question dancing around in her lovers eyes and she moaned. "Please get inside me. I need you princess please!" Ruby panted as Weiss bit down and pulled her nipple.

Weiss yanked her head back by her hair and nipped at her neck. "I want to take me time with you." She kissed her roughly and Ruby melted against her.

Weiss took a knee between Ruby's legs and blew her breath over her sex. Ruby quivered keeping her hands behind her. IF she didn't she problem would have pushed Weiss's head to where she needed it the most. Weiss smirked as she biting into a thigh. She gave it a soothing lick before nipping at it again. Then she switched sides and the same thing. She kept that up switching back and forth and going agonizing slow as she made her way up.

"Please please please." Ruby panted when Weiss's nose brushed up against her clit.

"Please what?" Weiss asked sucking on her hip.

"Please." Ruby moaned as Weiss pulled her closer and bit into her other hip. "Please master I need you. Need you to fuck me."

"Good girl." Weiss smirked as she gave Ruby one hard lick over her clit.

Ruby choked as she came gripping Weiss head from the unsuspecting rush. She gasped when her lover sucked her clit into her mouth. She didn't have time to recover before she was cuming again crying out. Weiss let her clit go and ran her tongue threw her folds. She quickly filled her with two fingers as she looked up and watched the bliss on her face. Ruby was looking down watching her and it made her want to give her a good show. Her tongue swirled around her clit as she curled her fingers. Ruby whined as she rocked into Weiss motions wanting release. Weiss swiftly turned her head and bit into Ruby's abused thigh and Ruby cam again with a scream. Weiss added a third finger going at a relentless speed.

"That's it baby cum for me again." Weiss growled as Ruby screamed her name arching off the desk. She stood up and pulled Ruby into a messy sloppy kiss letting her calm down.

"Princess please." Ruby said pawing at her clothes. "Off."

Weiss smiled picking her up and laying her down on the bed Ruby watched as she stripped out of her clothes as fast as she could. Weiss laughed as Ruby made grabby hands at her. "I know what you need sweetheart." She said picking up one of legs and sliding between them. She moaned as her clit brushed against Ruby's.

"You’re so wet." Ruby gasped grabbing her hips and helping her rock.

"How did you think I would be after making you cum so many times?" Weiss panted rocking her hips faster. She cam calling Ruby's name as she rode out her orgasm.

Ruby leaned up and pushed her in between them and into Weiss. "Let me take care of you now." She said flicking her tongue over one of Weiss's nipples.

* * *

"Congratulations students you have made it through the required exam in just under four hours. I or Ms. Schnee will evaluate you."

Coco turned around to Yang and smiled. "Is it me or did that all seem pretty easy."

"Yeah but wait I think it was missing the bloodthirsty Grimm we need to clear out or our mind being in the heat of battle." Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you ass." Coco laughed.

"Ms. Adel and Ms. Xia Long." Cinder said walking into their room.

"Ms. Fall." They said bowing.

"Both of your works were excellent. You both went for the fast and safest route. Which you always should because you never know how much time you have out there."

"Thank you." They both said smiling at her.

"I am very surprised on how you handled to the three person injuries. Yang you talked a broken ankle into helping tourniquet the other for a missing hand. While you put most of your focus on the broken neck. Well done. Most would have gone for the missing limb first and then what was broken, and probably leaving the neck for last."

"Something that fatal can gone wrong very quickly it's very easy to lose someone if you don't secure it right away. The ankle would of course be handled next and then the missing limb. If the bleeding has stopped then it is mostly fine." Yang said and Cinder nodded.

"Ms. Adel your work was beautiful as well. You noticed right away that the legs and right arm needed to go. Usually that is a hard decision to make but you didn't hesitate. You knew that it would be more of a hassle to try and keep them than cutting them off. I thought the tree branch going through the throat might have been unsalable but you did it. Making a trach tube out of a mouth piece that you broke before you cut them free from the branch was quick thinking. It was risky but what about this job isn't. The cut across the abdominal was child’s play." Cinder said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Coco said smiling.

"You two are taking the second part of this exam?" Cinder asked as the bay cleaned itself up.

"Yes!"

"Excellent." Cinder said nodding. "I expect great work again." They bowed as she left the room.

"I wonder how Nora and Scarlet did." Yang said as she took a seat.

"They probably finished before we did." Coco said flopping down into her own chair.

* * *

"Ms. Valkyrie and-" Winter bit her lip as she looked at Scarlet. "I'm sorry but I don't want offend you so what do you want me to call you?"

Scarlet smiled at her. "Thank you for asking and you can just call me David."

"Right well the both of you did excellent work. Ms. Valkyrie you finished in record time." Winter said smiling at her. "The way you put your hand over their eyes as you threw dirt on their melting eyes was very fast thinking. The wrapping technique was fast and tight. The combined splint for the broken jaw and shoulder was brilliant. You did a great job cleaning out and wrapping the three cuts on the side."

"It was no sweat." Nora said smiling.

"David the way you handle the no breather with the head injury was quick thinking. On the battle field always go with the adrenaline shot. You did right in quickly bandaging their head first. There wasn't much you could do for the back injury besides giving them the lidocaine and protecting their body until help hopefully arrives. If it doesn't and you know it won't. You can either try to relocate them or have them come up with a decision. As hard as that may be at the time. Your drainage of the punctured lung was excellent. It was very wise to not just plug it back up but keep the drainage tube open." "Yes." Scarlet said smiling at her. "And I'm sure the two of you will be taking the second part of the exam." Winter said heading out.

"Yes!" They said bowing as the door closed.

"We rock!" Nora said bumping them with her hip.

"Don't you mean yourself? Ms. Record time." Scarlet said playfully as they bumped her back.

"It was nothing." Nora said with a shrug as she looked to the floor embarrassed. "I only did it that fast because I'm a ball of energy. It won't be like this on the battle find."

"You're right." Nora gasped looking up at Scarlet's smirking face. "You'll be a thousand times better because you’re awesome."

* * *

"Ren are you doing ok?" Jaune asked looking at his friend.

"Yes why do you ask?" Ren questioned looking up from his book.

"Um well because your leg hasn't stopped bouncing since you sat down and you never fidget." Jaune pointed out looking at the leg Ren just stretched out to stop the bouncing.

"Are you nervous for Nora?" Pyrrha asked as she rested her chin on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune relaxed back into her hold more.

"Yeah." Ren said putting his book down. "You know she's going to do fine right?" Pyrrha asked rubbing Jaune's stomach.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it. You know how nervous she gets. I had to put her down three times last night before finally restraining her. All so she could get the amount of sleep she needed."

"We get it. We're worried about our little energy ball to but all we can do is wait. And there's no telling how long the second half will be." Jayne said. 

"You know what will make her happy though." Pyrrha said and Ren raised an eyebrow. "Is when she wakes up and see's all the gifts everyone got her."

"She'll be even happier that she's waking up in your arms after passing one of the hardest exams in her life." Jaune said winking at him.

* * *

"Sun did you set up the gifts?" Sage asked as he paced.

Sun rolled his eyes as he flicked through the channels. "Yes Sage for the hundredth time I did!" He groaned ready to throw the remote at him. Sage nodded as he continued to pace. "Sage will you please sit down. Pacing isn't going to bring Scarlet back here so they can tell us how they aced the exam. And I'm pretty sure they won't be happy to know that you stressed yourself out over this. We all know Scarlet is ready for this and will have no problem. Hell you were the human test dummy."

Sage sat down and leaned heavily on Sun. "Get off me! You're heavy as fuck!" Sun yelled trying to push him away.

"Just deal with it." Sage grumbled.

* * *

"Velvet." Fox said calling out her name again.

"Yes Fox?" Velvet said humming away.

"Um I'm not saying you should decorate. Like definitely not but um like don't you think it's a bit early for all this. The second part of the exam could end tomorrow." Fox said as Yatsuhashi massaged his shoulders.

"Tomorrow." Velvet repeated sadly as she hanging stuff.

"Yeah Coco said that the second half could be up to twenty-four hours." Fox explained.

"You can start back in the morning friend." Yatsuhashi said trying to help.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Velvet mumbled putting her stuff away.

"Nothing will be more perfect to her than seeing you trust me." Fox said.

* * *

Blake collapsed onto her bed with a huge sigh. She had been out most of the day buying stuff that Yang might like. She got up and started to hang up the balloons and sat up her gifts along with Ruby's and Weiss's on Yang's desk. She would do the rest when it was time for Yang to come back. She laid back down and finally let herself go to sleep.

* * *

Mercury watch as Emerald played her game. His mind was really on their leader though. She had been going out every night since the train was stolen. Plus she hadn't let them in on any kind of plan yet. She was being more secretive than he cared for. Emerald ran a hand through his hair after he rolled over and buried his face in her stomach.

"I miss her to." She said going back to her game.

"I love you." He mumbled into her stomach.

She chuckled pausing her game. "That tickles." She leaned back on the couch and looked down at him. "I love you to."

* * *

"I wish he would just let us go already." Roman growled as he held Neo in their jail cell. "He has everything he wanted from us."

A bang on the cell door made them jump. The little door open and Adam's grin came into view. "How right you are Torchwick but I can't let you go."

"Why not?!" Roman hissed.

"Well I was until that pet-" Adam said as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Bonded with Blake right in front of my eyes. So yes Roman if she hadn't done that then you would be free of me. However I know if I let you she's just going to go running to her bondant." He tsked. "Who wouldn’t?" He slammed the door shut and they listened to his fading footsteps.

Neo wrote. "Sorry." On his chest.

He shook his head. "No it's ok. I would do the same thing and run to my bondant with you if we had the chance." She smiled holding up her pinky.

He smiled bringing up his pinky. "Then it's a promise. If we break out we head straight for our bondants."

* * *

Weiss laid there panting with Ruby's head on her chest as they looked up at the ceiling. "You were better than I imagined." Ruby said smiling.

Weiss giggled. "I would hope so." She said kissing her head.

"So I'm ready to go again if you are." Ruby said siting up to look at her.

Weiss pulled her up to her face smirking. "Like you even need to ask." She said kissing the smile of Ruby's face as she rolled over on top.

* * *

The second part of the exam called for them to be partners on their patients. Yang and Coco had been working for about sixteen hours straight now or at least that's what the clock on the wall was saying. And that wasn't counting the four hours it took to do the first part of the exam. They’ve been going from patient to patient. With the cases ranging from easy to unbelievable. Yang vision was starting to slip in and out. And every now and then Coco's hand would start to shake.

"Dammit Coco! Don't give up on them yet."

Coco laughed but it was strained. "And try not to pass out on me either. We just need to finish this heart transplant and we'll be done."

"You say that as if we haven't just started." Yang grumbled as cut the patient open. Yang's vision went black and she froze.

"Here let me." Coco said going to reach for the scalpel but her hand started to shake.

Yang glared as her vision started to come back. "Together." She said taking her friends' hand and finishing the cut.

Coco gasped as she watched her aura flare and venture out. "Yang." She whispered watching it go towards Yang on aura. "How do you not feel that?"

"Feel wha- Oh." Yang said as she felt her aura reach out and settle with Coco's. They closed their eyes and sighed as the feeling washed over them.

"It doesn't feel so bad now that our aura has been replenish." Yang said getting back to work.

"I don't know blondie. I think I could still pass out at any point." Coco said carefully sucking up fake blood as she passed Yang tools.

"Yeah me to." Yang said as she turned to the heart in box. "This shit may not be real but it's pretty much there."

"Yeah nothing beats seeing a heart in a box there first time." Coco said as she gently took the heart out and transferred it to the body.

"Let's finish this guy so we can go home." Yang said smiling at her bondant.

* * *

Blake was sitting on her floor resting her head on her knees. Yang still wasn't back yet. None of her friends were. She hoped everything went well but it was the next day and she was worried. She really wanted to go down there and wait. The phone call that she was supposed to receive to pick her up was taking to long for her taste. She was scared that if she did go down there that Yang wouldn't want to see her. That maybe Yang had changed who she wanted to pick her up. And she had no one to blame but herself. She should have been showing her mate how she loves her. Not gearing up to fight ghost. Not trying to save her bondant when she doesn't even know what to do in the first place to save the girl. She jumped scrambling for her scroll as it ringed.

"H-Hello!" She answered not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey Blake it's time to pick up Yang." Cinders voice floated into her ear.

Blake ran out of their room and went for the stairs. "I guess I should warn you that she's passed out. Slumped against the wall actually." Cinder chuckled.

"But she did it. She passed both exams without much problem." Blake ran across campus happy she actually taken Yang up on those ten mile runs every other day.

"After a few more written exams. You can say hello to Dr. Xia Long." Blake slowed as she entered the Medic Building but she walked as fast as she could heading to the medic bays.

"There is one more thing to celebrate." Blake came to stand beside Velvet who was at the door of Yang's and Coco's bay. "Yang found her bondant."

Coco and Yang were cuddled up against the wall holding hands. Their mixed aura was floating around them.

"I didn't want to take Coco and leave Yang here by herself." Velvet told Blake.

Blake smiled at her. "Thank you for that." She said as they walked over to their girlfriends.

"I'm sad that we have to break them up." Velvet pulling their hands apart and gently picking Coco up.

"I know but they can see each other right away when they wake up." Blake said picking up her blonde dragon.

"Hmm we can just call each other up on or scrolls since they'll probably be trying to get to each other."

"Deal." Blake said as Yang snuggled into her in her sleep.

Glynda was strolling across the court yard when she spotted a staggering Winter. "Winter?" She said hurrying over to the other woman.

"Hmmm?" Winter said looking around for who called her name. "Oh Glynda."

"Are you alright?" Glynda asked worried as she watched the woman shake as she try and stand up straight.

"Y-Yeah I um just need to sleep." Winter said taking a couple steps forward. "I was up for over forty-eight hours a-and the exam was another thirty-six."

Glynda gasped staring at her. "You've been up for over four days!"

Winter laughed at her. "I’ve been up for longer." She said trying to keep walking. "I just need to eat-" She said passing out.

Glynda caught her she hit the ground and easily picked her up. "Let's get you to bed." She said walking to the dorms.

Glynda got Winter to her room without much problem. She took off her shoes and pants with her eyes closed. She wanted this woman but with her permission first. Then she carefully tucked her into bed.

"What on earth could possible give you a reason to be up longer than four days? If this is the state you are in right now."

* * *

Blake’s ears flicked as something touched them and she woke up. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yang!" She said jumping to her feet.

"Hey Blake." Yang said smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Pretty fucking awesome." Yang said taking her hand again.

"I'm happy to hear that." Blake said kissing her forehead. She rested her forehead on Yang's looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry about the other morning Yang. I put all that before you even though I promised to be there for you. I hate myself for letting you down mate. I love you."

Yang leaned up some and kissed her. "I love you to but I'm still kind of pissed at you."

"Understandable and I'm ready to take any punishment you give me." Blake said honestly.

Yang shook her head wrapping her arms around her neck. "I don't want to punish you. I just want you to give me all of your attention. I want cuddles and kisses none stop until I say otherwise."

Blake kissed her again. "I can do that." She pulled back looking around for her scroll. "I almost forgot. You probably want to see Coco right? Velvet and I thought it would be best for you two to do a video call instead. At least until you guys get rested."

"Blake wait." Yang said stopping her from making the call just yet.

"I get it now. I thought I did before but I was wrong. If this is what having a bondant feels like." Yang said flaring her aura. "Then I get it. I understand why you were freaking out. I don't know what I would do if I lost Coco. I'll do what I can to help you save her." She said feeling the answering tug.

Blake smiled looking down at her hands. "I've been dreaming of her. She's running and I'm chasing after her. And no matter how close I get to her she always slips through my fingers but its all fun and games. I'm laughing to." Blake looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "That is until it's time for me to wake up. Then she turns and looks at me crying as hands start gripping at her body. Everything around us starts to break up and give way to nothing. And I'm just falling into darkness and then I wake up."

Yang had already embraced her before she finished talking. "I'm sorry love we'll find her." Yang said kissing her head. They sat there in silence a little longer. "I've been dreaming about my mom but I don't think I'm ready to deal with her yet. I can tell she wants to talk to me but I don't know." Yang whispered.

Blake nuzzled her neck. "You don't have to do anything unless you want to baby." Yang nodded as Blake cleared her face. "Want to call Coco now?" Blake asked hitting the call button on her scroll.

"Finally!" Coco yelled smiling as she answered her Velvets scroll. "I thought I was going to have to wake your ass up myself."

"Babe it's the middle of the night." Yang heard Velvet say in the background.

"I can't believe muscle slut here is my bondant." Yang said with a laugh as she leaned back on Blake's headboard.

"Hey! How do you think I feel ha big tit blondie?"

Blake watched as they joked back and forth before she started surrounding Yang with her gifts from her and their friends.

"Have you opened your gifts yet?" Coco asked excitedly. "I got some pretty cool stuff."

"Gifts?" Yang asked confused.

"Yeah gifts." Coco said rolling her eyes. "Everyone else knew we were gonna pass just like we did and got us some gifts."

Yang looked away from the scroll when Blake put a gift in her lap. "I got you quite a few but you can open mines later." Blake said smiling at her.

"Yeah Blake just gave me mine!" Yang said handing the scroll to her girlfriend as she tore into her gifts.

"Tell me what you got blondie." Coco said smiling at her.

Blake and Velvet laughed as their girlfriends bickered back and forth.

* * *

Glynda woke with a start in her chair as Winter started to toss and turn. She was mumbling in her sleep. "Ssh ssh it's ok." Glynda said holding her down on the bed. "You're alright I got you."

She flinched from the hand that rolled over on her thigh ad Winter calmed down. She frowned when she looked down and saw frost on her thigh. Winter's hand looked normal though and it wasn't even cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter groaned as she woke up. She slowly sat up and let her aching head calm down.

"I thought you were going to sleep for a week or something."

She turned to see James sitting next to her in just a t-shirt and boxers. "How long have I been out?" She asked as he handed her her scroll.

"Two days. Your sister has been worried out of her mind." He said getting up and leaving the room.

"Ugh how could I let Glynda see me like that?" She sighed skimming through her messages. It just wasn’t her sister who was worried. All of her sisters’ friends had been worried about her.

"Here you can have this. I was going to eat it but you need it more than I do." He said sitting a tray of food down on her bed.

"Thanks." She said throwing her scroll down and picking up the tray.

"Are you ok now? You scared Glynda really badly." James said watching as she slowly ate.

"Yeah I need to apologize to her." Winter said she still felt pretty sluggish but a shower should do the trick.

"No she'll be over soon to check on you." He said getting dressed.

"Why do you do these things to me?" She whined.

"Just relax and finish your food, take a shower afterwards, and answer the door." James said kissing her forehead.

"You're not staying?" She asked as he put on his pants.

He smiled at what he detected in her voice. "I've been with you for two days straight. I soothed every nightmare you had. I even fought off the cold." He said standing up. "This however is something that you need to do on your own." He put on some shoes and gave her a little wave before heading out.

She sighed when the door closed. After she finished her meal she had decided to take a shower after she had gotten a sniff of herself. She was drying her hair when someone knocked on her door. In a way she wanted company if only so she didn't have to be left alone with her thoughts. Mostly though she wanted the day to herself. She was thankful that the door echoed knocks the way it did. She thought she might have to get a door bell or something. She was surprised to see the other woman standing there. She had forgot that James said she would be over.

"Glynda." She said leaning into the door. She blushed as she watched Glynda's eyes travel over her body.

"May I come in?" Glynda asked as if she just wasn't checking her out.

"Y-Yeah." Winter mumbled stepping to the side to allow her to walk in.

"You've got to stop mumbling I want to hear you clearly." Glynda said as she walked past her.

"Yes sorry." Winter said quickly as her nerves were starting to act up. "Um would you like anything to drink or a snack?"

Glynda chuckled as she turned to look at her and Winter shivered from the sound and looked away. "No thank you. I didn't come over here for any of that. I came over to make sure you were okay. James texted me as soon as you woke up." Glynda said walking over and tilting her head back up by her chin. She smiled as she looked Winter over and the younger woman blushed. "Well if you can turn that color red then I know you're doing much better." She teased her.

"Thank you for bringing me back that day and checking up on me. I'm sorry for the trouble I must have caused you." Winter said clamping her hands together.

Glynda frowned at her. "When did I say you were causing me trouble?" Winter bit her lip as she looked away. "Answer me." Glynda had yet to let go of her jaw.

"You didn't." Winter said looking back at her.

"That's right because I wouldn't say something bad about what I wanted to do. I wanted to be there for you and make sure you were ok. James was the only reason I left. He made a point by telling me he was only one who really knew how to properly take care of you."

"Well you know best friends and all." Winter said with a little shrug and smile. She gasped clutching her chest as she felt a surge of aura.

"Winter!?" Glynda said alarmed cupping her cheeks.

Winter smiled brighter as she sent aura back. "My bondant." She whispered.

"When did you find your bondant?" Glynda asked gently stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

Winter paused focusing on her bondant. She felt a wave of guilt because she probably had worried the young man. "The other night." She said pulling back from her hands and sweeping her hair to the back of her head. "It's this whole thing actually and I'm not sure what to do about it just yet. How to save them."

"You have more than one?" Glynda asked instead of the other question she wanted to ask.

Winter shook her head as she made her way over to her couch. "No I have one but he has a girlfriend." Winter explained.

Glynda studied the younger woman for a moment who was now lost in thought. "Want to talk about it?"

Winter blinked as she looked to the woman beside her. She knew what she was being asked. Did she want to talk about her bondant? Why she needed to save them? What was the last couple of days really about? What were her feelings toward the older woman? "I'll tell you how I meet my bondant and then we can talk about why you're really here." She knew the older woman wasn't stupid. She was very far from it actually. One didn't get the position she had just from looks or being one of Ozpins bondants.

Glynda sighed knowing that was all she was going to get. She could wait for the other woman to trust her. "Okay."

Winter smiled softly at her before beginning her story. She didn't leave one detail of that night out. She paused to listen to Glynda's loud easy flowing laughter. The way she tried to cover her mouth so she could muffle the sound. It was a wonderful sound and sight to see. One she told herself she was going to make happened more in the future. She continued her story when Glynda had calmed down some. She watched the range of emotions play out on her face as she moved on from the bar. She knew Glynda had read the report on what had happened that day but nothing beat actually being there. The next best thing would be hearing the story from someone who had been there. She wasn't getting the whole story and Winter wasn't sure she even wanted to know what the others went through. She could barely handle what had happened to her with her bondant. She couldn't begin to imagine what Blake must be going through. She knew their pain was similar but still different. She struggled to finish because it wasn't a memory her mind wanted to revisit. It was bad enough her bondant wasn't safe and sound in her arms. Plus with her not being able to do anything. She felt like she had let him just slip through her fingers without even trying to fight back. She gasped as she felt fingers touch her cheek. She blinked a couple times before her eyes focused on Glynda's worried face.

"Wha-" That's when she felt the tears running down her face. "Sorry." She said rubbing at her face. "I-I'm sorry." The tears kept flowing. "I-I-I-"

Glynda pulled her into her shoulder. She wanted to wrap her up in her arms put she didn't think a full hug was wanted right now. She noticed the temperature drop in the room as well but decided to keep quiet.

"It hurts so bad!" Winter mumbled in to her shoulder. "It feels like my heart has been split in two and I don't know where the other half is! But I can feel it! It's like its right there but I know it isn't!" She stressed as she felt the tug of aura.

"I really wish I knew what to say but I don't." Glynda sighed running her fingers through the white and blue hair. "But I can tell you that I'll help you in any way I can."

Winter smiled into her shoulder as she calmed down. They sat like that a little while longer before Winter pulled back and cleared her face. "Thank you." She said leaning the side of her head on the back couch.

Glynda returned the smile. "Anytime."

Winter bit her lip before speaking again. "I like you. A lot and not in the ‘I want to be friends kind of way.’ It's not that I don't want to be your friend or anything. I don't know you all that well but I bet you're probably an even more amazing person than I think you are. I applied to the job here so I could be near you. I wanted to get closer to you. I've actually been applying for a while now." She trailed off finally noticing the smirk perched on the other woman's face.

Glynda's smile blossomed as she went quiet. "I'm sorry." She said trying to stop smiling but failing. "It's just that I knew you were cute but I didn't know it was on this level." She chuckled as Winter blushed. "I like you to by the way. I found you interesting since the first time I saw you. I didn't however know that's why you applied. Isn't that hurtful to your military career?"

Winter shook her head. "I'm James's right hand. As long as I'm able to handle any military missions given to me then I will be fine. Also paperwork can be handle with the swipe of my finger so no worries on that end either."

Glynda nodded and then that smirk was back but it was evil and sent chills down Winters spin that had her whimpering. "So a couple of days ago I heard from a little bird that you wanted your first date in Vale to be with me." Winter gasped as she stared at her. She had assumed right that the smirk was evil. She blushed as she sputtered to come up with something. Glynda laughed. "Relax Winter. I would be honored to take you on a date. One that hopefully leads to many more dates."

Winter blushed biting her lip. "Me to." She gasped having caught Glynda's eyes darken as they zeroed in on her lip. She watched as the other woman took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You might want to stop yourself from doing things like that. My self-control isn't all that strong. I was too worried about other things but you do that a lot I see. And that's going to be a probably for me." Glynda said in a calm retrained voice that made Winter whimper.

"Why?" Winter asked wanting to hear what she would say.

Glynda's eyes darkened again as she slowly let her eyes travel over the younger woman. "We both know that you know why." She almost growled. "I'm an easy to spot Dom. I have nothing to hide because I'm very proud for knowing what I like. You on the other hand..." Glynda slowly reached out giving her enough time to back away if she wanted to. Her hand snaked around to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She squeezed her nape and Winter mewled as she relaxed against her. "You've done nothing but hide."

"But I know what I want." Winter said firmly as she gripped Glynda's shirt as a way to ground herself. Her head was fogging up from the hold she was in.

"Tell me then." Glynda said massaging her nape.

"I want to serve you. In any way that you want. I want to be your slave. Wear your collar or anything that can show I belong to you. I want to be yours." Winter said dreamily as she looked at her.

Glynda groaned as she rested her forehead on hers. Winter was confused for all of a second before nuzzling her nose against hers. Glynda groaned again sighing through her nose. "I'm a grown woman but you make me feel like I'm fifteen again or something. I just want to kiss you senseless right now."

"Why can't you." Winter whined. She's waited long enough to get this woman like this. She deserved a kiss.

"Because I know for a fact that you haven't contacted your sister or your friends and let them know you're ok now." Glynda said giving her a look.

Winter pouted. "I was getting around to it but then you came in here being..." She gestured at her with her hand. "Being all you and short circuiting my mind."

Glynda chuckled squeezing her nape succeeding in making her whine. "I'm happy to help." She said smirking at her.

Winter glared at her and grumbled as she looked around for her scroll. Her guest only laughed at her as she flopped back down beside her. She sent out a quick text before tossing it on to the table. "Are you staying?"

"Do you want me to?" Glynda asked to be sure.

"Yeah." Winter nodded with a light smile.

"Good because I want to. They may be my students but they're close to you. Which means I'll be seeing a lot more of them." Glynda said truthfully. She really did want to welcomed into the group because they had welcomed Winter easily. Before Winter could respond her door burst opened and everyone that lived on the floor flowed in.

"Winter!" Nora yelled and Winter giggled at the excited girl.

"Nora." Ren warned her.

"It's ok Ren." Winter quickly assured so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"So you suddenly become ill and when you get better you invite your crush over. Instead of letting your little sister who is freaking out and worried to death about you first." Weiss said as she sat down next to her with a half asleep Ruby in her arms.

"Hi." Ruby said softly and giving Winter a little wave. Weiss melted and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Weiss." Winter said sadly. She really did feel bad for making Weiss worry like she did.

Weiss huffed as she looked her over. "I guess you're looking better."

Winter nodded rapidly. "Yeah I am." She bent down and leaned over to kiss Ruby on the nose. "Good morning cutie." Ruby gave her a small smile.

"We're worried about you to you know." Yang said from where she was pouting kneeling on the floor with Blake's hand gently stroking her cheek as she leaned against her thigh.

Winter looked over the room full of people that cared about her. Fox was sitting on Yatsuhashi knee, Pyrrha had an arm wrapped around Jaune's waist, Velvet was between Coco's legs leaning back on to her chest, Ren was standing behind a kneeling Nora with his hand on her nape, Sun was standing behind a cuddle up Neptune and Penny smiling down fondly at them, Sage was rocking in place while he held a half asleep Scarlet in his arms, and Cinder was standing behind Ember and Mercury who were kneeling in front of her.

"Sorry and thank you guys so much." Winter said giving them a blinding smile. "I was going to contact you guys as soon as I had gotten out of the shower but this one showed up and distracted me." She pointed over at her first guest.

Glynda smirked as she turned to look at her. "Well I guess if I'm a inconvenience then I should leave." She attempted to get up but Winter grabbed her arm.

Winter blushed as she let her go. "I didn't mean that. I want you here."

"Is that so?" Glynda said teasingly as she leaned close. "Because I plan on being here for most of the day." She whispered in her ear. Winter whimpered as she tilted her head to give her more access. "Very tempting."

"Unbelievable." Weiss said shaking her head as Ruby nuzzled into her neck. "You just recovered and you're already ready to jump back in bed."

Winter blushed. "Weiss!" She hissed and everyone else laughed at her embarrassment.

"I guess we really will be seeing more of you Glynda." Blake said nodding to the other woman.

"Yes if that's ok with all of you. I know I'm your teacher and I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable." Glynda said looking at everyone.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you make Winter happy then we won't have a problem." Sun said with a shrug.

"I understand but I don't plan on hurting her." Glynda assured them as she looked as Winter.

Cinder placed her hands on top of the heads two subs kneeling in front of her before she walked around them. "Have you been checked out yet?" She asked Winter as she took out a small flashlight.

"No." Winter said letting her tilt her head back.

Cinder tsked angrily as she shined the light in her eyes. "That's a really stupid choice."

Winter watched as her eyes glowed a little. She could tell the dust user was upset. She smirked and squeezed her hip. "It is but not for me." She whispered and continued a little louder before Cinder could question her statement. "I didn't pass out from helping you teach. I passed out because I had already been up for over four days. Military stuff." She ended with a shrug.

"How could a military conference keep you up that long?" Glynda asked confused.

Winter wanted to scream because James was an idiot to come up with that. What kind of excuse was that even? "A meeting full of big headed rich morons." She said rubbing her temples. "Can we not talk about it anymore? It stresses me out just remembering that I even had to be in the same room as them. Let alone listen to them talk."

"Are you coming to the concerts later?" Velvet asked quickly changing the subject.

Winter gave her a grateful smile even though was confused. "Concerts?"

"Yeah some of us will be performing in it." Sage explained.

"We would tell you more but it we want it to be a surprise." Jaune said smiling.

"And I'm sure that Glynda will have no problem showing you where it's at." Ren said and the older woman nodded.

"I might be busy later on but if I finish in time I'll try to go." Cinder said ignoring the curious looks of her team mates.

"We can send you the directions." Pyrrha offered.

"Thank you." Cinder said nodding.

"Well we should let you get back to your day of resting." Penny said giving her a look that made her blush.

"Yeah come on guys lets go have breakfast." Mercury said looking at Cinder hopeful.

Cinder rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I swear the only thing on your mind is food." She said jerking her head towards the door and they stood up.

"Glad you're ok." Ember said as they gave Winter a quick hug.

"You didn't hear it from us but she's been worried." Mercury whispered into her ear.

"We're having French toast in our room!" Velvet called after them.

"Alright." Cinder said making her way out the door with her team mates.

Ren released Nora with a nod to Winter. "I was worried about you teach." Nora said giving her a hug.

Scarlet gave her the next hug. "Yeah take it easy next time." They said playfully as Sage gave Winter a smile.

Yang crawled forward with Coco at her side. Winter smiled as she cupped Yang's cheeks rubbing them softly as she looked up at Coco. "I never got to tell the two of you congratulations."

"Thanks!" Yang said loving her pets.

"Stay better." Velvet said smiling at her as she led Coco away.

Blake wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and rested her forehead on hers. "We'll find them." She swore and Winter nodded. She turned and shook Glynda's hand. "Sorry about that." She said flipping Glynda's hand to on top of hers. "Our bondants." She said with a sigh that explained it all.

Glynda flip their hands back to normal and gave her a smile. "Think nothing of it. I'm ok with all of you so no worries."

Jaune and Pyrrha gave her a quick hug. "If you need anything don't hesitate to let any of us know." Pyrrha said.

"Either of you." Jaune said looking between the two of them.

Sun let Neptune and Penny hug her first before he went in for his hug. "Maybe we can hang out when you up to it?"

"Yeah that sounds fun." Winter said with a smile. "Just text me."

Fox gave her the last hug out of the group as Yat pat her on her head. She giggled from his large hand. "Bye you guys." She called after them.

Winter turned and gave her younger sister her attention.

"I call bullshit." Weiss said not looking at her.

Winter was confused as she tried to figure out what her sister was talking about.

"A conference meeting really? I know you're able to come up with a better lie than that." Weiss said looking at her.

Winter said nothing as she searched her eyes.

"Why are you lying to us? TO me?" Weiss asked not bothering to hide how hurt she was.

"I can't tell you." Winter said with her face void of emotions.

"Why?" Weiss begged. She can't remember her sister keeping things from her.

"I-" Winter sighed running a hand through her hair. "I can't just yet."

Weiss looked away and held Ruby a little tighter. "How long have you've been keeping this from me?"

"My of life." Winter admitted.

"Do you plan on ever telling me?" Weiss asked not trying to be hopeful.

"Yes." Winter told her. Weiss was quiet as she stood up. "Wei-"

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait until you tell me." Weiss said as she made her way out.

Winter sighed into her hands. "Dammit." She groaned. Glynda gently rubbed the distressed woman’s back. "You're probably mad at me to for lying." Winter said not bothering to look at her.

"No." Glynda said making Winter look at her. "I'm sure you and James have your reasons. Considering James is my bondant and he doesn’t like to lie to either me or Ozpin." Glynda shrugged. "I trust him so if he had to lie then I have no other choice but to wait until you're ready to talk about it."

"Thank you but he's only doing it because I asked him not to talk about it." Winter explained guilty.

"Like I said the only thing I can do is wait." The older woman said again. Winter jumped when her front door was shut. "Sorry." Glynda chuckled. "I guess I should have warned you."

"Yeah you should have." Winter said flicking her forehead. Glynda whined as Winter got up. "So what would you like to do now?" She asked as she got the remote for the t.v.

"We could hang out around here until the concert." Glynda said.

Winter giggled as she sat back down. "Hearing you say hang out is so weird."

"Well I'm just trying to keep up with the young people and seem cool." Glynda said pouting.

"I like you just the way you are." Winter said as she playfully winked at her. "However there is something that I would like more."

"And what is that?" Glynda asked smirking at her.

"A kiss obviously." Winter said perking up her lips.

Glynda rolled her eyes as she pulled her closer. "Such a persistent little girl." She said cupping her nape.

Winter whimper as she was dragged closer. Despite the hard grip she had on her nape she kissed her gently. Winter melted and let her control the kiss. She opened her mouth and traced Glynda's bottom lip with her tongue. She moaned when a tongue was suddenly thrusted into her mouth. She squeaked when she found herself straddling her lap.

"Sorry." Glynda said squeezing her hips as she kept pressing kisses to her lips. "I wanted you closer." She said nipping at her bottom lip. "A lot closer."

Winter wrapped her arms around her neck. "You won't hear me complaining." She said closing the space between them again.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the music hall. It was almost time for the concert to start.

"There's a lot of people here." Winter said as she looked around.

"Yeah we're big on student support." Coco said eyes glued to the stage.

"Since most of our families can't come and visit us. We like to support all the clubs as much as we can." Neptune explained.

Winter nodded and squeezed Glynda's hand. Glynda smiled at before directing her attention back to the stage. The clubs president was speaking to speaking to them. When he was gone the lights were cut and screams around the round started going off. The stage lights came back on and Sage, Velvet, and three other students were on stage.

"Get ready you guys!" Ruby said bouncing excitedly on her toes.

The music came so loud and clear within the next second with the coward cheering. Sage's voice flowed out next.

 

**Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin**

**You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side**

**Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full**

**You're watching me accelerate, tear up on the interstate**

**A certified monster, I'm an absolute trip**

**Like Otis Redding, Hard to Handle, so you better get a grip**

**Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy**

**Call the morgue and say goodbye**

**Write your will, it's time to die**

 

**Caffeine**

**I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)**

**Caffeine**

**I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)**

**I'm a bad dream**

**I'm a rad scene**

**I'm a tad mean**

**But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)**

**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)**

**Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)**

**Afraid to take you out**

 

Velvet's voice took over the spot light.

 

_I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm a highway star_

_The supersonic princess in a million dollar car_

_Blood on fire pumping through my veins_

_Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes_

_I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five_

_Break neck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect_

_Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin'_

_Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'_

 

_Caffeine_

_I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

_Caffeine_

_I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

_I'm a bad dream_

_I'm a rad scene_

_I'm a tad mean_

_But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

_Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

_Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

_Afraid to take you out_

**Yo, listen up, I hope you like it hot**

**Grab yourself a mug 'cuz I made a fresh pot**

**Come and get a dose of my kickass java**

**Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava**

**We can do up an espresso, or the cappucino way**

**Sure to get your fix, venti or grande**

**Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low**

**Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe**

**Let's go**

 

**_Caffeine_ **

**_I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_ **

**_I'm Caffeine_ **

**_Caffeine (Caffeine)_ **

**_I'm a bad dream_ **

**_I'm a rad scene_ **

**_I'm a tad mean_ **

**_But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_ **

**_Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_ **

**_Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_ **

**_Afraid to take you out_ **

 

Velvet jumped off the stage into Coco's waiting arms as the crowd still cheered.

"You were amazing baby!" Coco yelled twirling her around. Velvet laughed as all her friends congratulated her and Sage.

"Winter! Are you ready?!" Ruby said jumping on her back. The stage was being changed around quickly. 

Winter laughed. "For what?"

"Your sister is up next!" Ruby yelled.

"What?!" Winter asked shocked.

"Yeah and she's an awesome singer!" Yang yelled.

"She has one of the best voices in school." Blake yelled to be heard of the crowd.

Winter jerked back towards the stage when the crowd quieted down.

Weiss scanned over the crowd until she found her friends.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled and the former princess smiled.

* * *

Cinder was in the depths of the library looking the key to all her problems. She had figured Ozpin out. He was smart and what did smart people do when they had secrets? Hide them in plain sight. She had come to the conclusion that no one had figured out Ozpins ins and outs because they were looking in the wrong places. And she had been following in their footsteps.

"Got you." She said pulling a book off the shelf labeled B.B. Arts. She smiled as she flipped through the pages. "You a smart idiot but not a fool. I guess this is sort of a back plan for you somehow."

Cinder existed the library in a better mood than she had been in months. She placed a hand over her heart and focused on her other half. "Soon."

"I've been looking all over for you Cinder dear!" A voice said that made her growl as she turned around blades blazing. "Now now is that any way to treat a friend?" Adam asked as feigned hurt.

"I've got enough friends." She growled as they started to circle each other.

"I guess you're right since friends don't still from each other." He sighed dramatically. "She's not too happy about that by the way."

"Fuck the both of you!" She sneered.

He crouched down low as he glared at her. "You just have to be a disrespectful child don't you." He said charging at her.

Cinder repelled his attack as she swiped at him with one of her blades. They were lost in the glare of light but the striking of metal was not drowned out. Neither was the smell of scorched clothing or the ringing of gun shots.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 

"It's nice to know you haven't gotten rusty." Adam joked as he panted.

"And you're still as mouthy as ever." Cinder said as she glared at him.

 

_Get out your guns, battles begun_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger_

 

"Yeah well the silence will kill you." He shrugged looking at his burning flesh.

"I'll kill you." Cinder growled taking a step forward. She stopped when a portal opened.

 

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 

"Not today flames." He said giving her a small smile as he turned. "I was only told to gain some information on you. With the state I'm in though I guess this will do." He threw a wave over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"I told you not to call me that again." Cinder hissed holding the cut on her side.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_And major Tom, will sing along_

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

Cinder was in the very back of the room leaning against the wall as she watched Weiss perform.

"Still reckless as ever."

"Still annoying as ever." Cinder said glancing at Raven.

 

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

"Why are you here?" Cinder asked the older woman.

"Why are you?" Raven shot back.

"And here I thought you were off the leash." Cinder snarked.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 

"I thought the same about you but I see you'll forever be chained up." Raven said watching the stage and not letting her eyes search through the crowd.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about." Cinder said keeping her body language in check.

"But you know what you're doing?" Raven scuffed. "It's going to catch up to you."

"Because you know from experience." Cinder growled.

 

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 

"Just like a damn dog taking every and all scraps without getting a full meal." Cinder sneered.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 

"She's nothing like you." Cinder said quietly.

"Something we can both be thankful for." Raven said turning.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

"If you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you." Cinder said as the woman become lost in the shadows.

 

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_

_(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

 

"I'm going to make everything right again." Cinder said gripping her the bandaged wound on her side. "Even if I have to go down a bad guy to make that happen."

 

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby, you are all that I adore_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

* * *

 Adam threw off his burnt jacket and shirt as he collapsed back onto his couch. He lit a cigarette and took a couple hits before sighing long and hard. Cinder had as much hate in her eyes as she did that day. He's never questioned his decisions before but sometimes he came pretty damn close.

"You better keep that same hatred up Flames if you want to put my down like the crazed dog I am." He said looking through a cloud of smoke.

He grabbed his scroll and sat up the video call. He only had to wait a couple minutes before it was answered.

"How is she?"

He huffed out the smoke before answering. "How do I look?" Cold emotionless eyes took in his appearance.

"She is doing better than we expected."

"She's a fast learner." He said simply.

"And what did you learn?"

"I _walked_ away _alive_." He said but he knew that wouldn't be enough. "She is still by herself."

"Then she hasn't really accomplished anything."

"If that's the way you choose to see it." He said resting his face in his hands.

"I'll have Raven keep an eye on her."

He chuckled shaking his head as he looked back up at the screen. "You should have broken her wings."

"I crippled her."

"You underestimate birds." He said lowering his eyes. "If it still has its wings then it's still just as free as the day you found it." He looked back and starred at the glare directed at him. The screen was cut without another word.

"Oh well." He said looking at his burns. "I'm a dead man in every direction."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nora! Ruby! Calm down!" Sun said as the two girls hopped around. 

"I can't help it!" Nora said excitedly. 

"Yeah we haven't been on a mission in a while and even though we just returned to classes we're out of them again." Ruby yelled with such glee. 

Weiss slapped her in the back of the head. "Dolt! Don't be so happy about missing out on classes." She ignored Ruby's whining and dragged her along. 

"I do want to know what kind of mission it is for all of us to be going along." Pyrrha asked out loud. 

"I'm not sure but maybe it's probably going to be a couple of days. Considering he didn't tell us we should get our weapons and report to him. I'm guessing it's nothing quick." Fox said. 

"So it could be something big! Like world saving." Nora yelled as she walked backwards in front of the group. 

"Isn't it our job to save the world?" Yatsuhashi questioned. 

"Something like that but humanity is first or so I've heard." Sage said with a shrug.

Ozpin greeted them with a smile when they entered one of his meeting rooms. Glynda, James, Penny, Winter, Emerald, Neptune, and Cinder were already posted throughout the room. It had only been a day since they had all been together since the concert. "Right on time!" Ozpin said pulling screens. "Go ahead and take a seat." Everyone sat down in their respectful team orders. Glynda passed out folders to the team leaders and then the student teachers passed out their own folders to their sections. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you here together. We are well aware that hunting parties are usually just one team jobs but this is a special case." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. 

"The folders that were passed out to your leadership holds the same information that we are about to go over. The folders are going to be for homework later." James said as he took over. A map popped up on the screens. "This is sector Y4DF. A while ago we realized that all through the year Grimm go out of their way to make sure they pass through this sector. Every type of Grimm that we know about passes through here once if not more. And lately more Grimm have started to show up in the last two weeks. We're not sure what's making them all come to this one area." 

"That's were all of you come in at. With this many people there shouldn't be many problems. If you can avoid fights then do so. This mission is to simply find out what's drawing them to the area and report back to us." Glynda said drawing the attention to her. She sighed at the confused faces. "Again were are stressing that all kinds of Grimm are coming to this area. The size of this group is needed. There’s no telling what you could come across with different Grimm present. In your leaderships folder is a list of the Grimm and the information we've gathered on them. That should help you plan your attack plans."

Ren raised his hand causing Nora to giggle into her hand. "Dork." She coughed. 

James smirked. "Yes Mr. Lie?" 

"How long do we have until we move out?" Ren asked. 

"We're giving you one day. That should be enough time to come up with ideas for you team and then bring them all together. Find a way that all off you fit together well." Ozpin said. 

"Any more questions?" James asked looking around the table. 

"No I think we have most of the information we need." Weiss said standing up. "If we have any more questions than it won't be much a hassle to get in touch with any of you." The rest stood up as well and they gave a bow before leaving. 

"You want us to be on standby?" Mercury asked after the room was cleared out. 

"Of course." Ozpin said looking out the window. "We are still in charge of their well-being after all."

"Alright we'll go get our things packed." Cinder said heading towards the door. 

"Yeah! And that way Winter can tell us about her date last night with Glynda." Emerald said attaching herself to Winters arm. Winter blushed as she gaped like a fish. 

"Pretty impressive marks on your neck." Neptune teased. 

"I did take it easy on her." Glynda said with a smirk as she watched Winter turn a darker shade red. 

"Noooooow you've got to tell me!" Emerald whined. 

"After your bags are packed." Cinders firm voice had the three of them snap their heads in her direction. "After that then I don't care what you do." 

"Yes." They all nodded. 

She glanced at Glynda to make sure she didn't overstep. Glynda waved her off with a smile. Cinder held the door for them but she couldn't stop the small flinch from moving too quickly. Her side was nowhere near healed. "You're a medic and being reckless. You should get that wrapped up properly and take some pain medication." Winter whispered to her as she walked by. 

"I'm taking care of it." Cinder said falling into step beside her. 

"I'm not going to ask how but I know your teammates don't know. So if you don't want me to tell then I suggest you take care of it properly and not a careless quick fix." Winter said sternly before her eyes softened. "No one should be in pain."

* * *

Everyone headed straight to RWBY's room when they made to their floor. "OK so leaders take the kitchen table and the rest of you guys break down into section groups and come up with your own plans. When we are done then we'll join our groups, play catch up or form our own ideas, and then we'll come together. How does that sound?" Coco asked everyone. 

"That's fine with me." Ruby said giving Weiss a kiss and then heading to her section. Everyone followed suit laying out their folders. 

"Hey Ruby doesn't this look familiar?" Jaune asked pointing at an area in the sector. 

"Yeah I was just looking at that." Ruby said looking at the area again. "That's where we found the cave but there were no Grimm around." 

"So you guys are familiar with the land?" Sun asked his friends. 

"Yes." Ruby said nodding." Except at the time that we went there. There were no Grimm around." She explained and then pointed at an area on the map. "In this area we found an underground cave. The opening is a pretty moderate size and so is the tunnel following it. It opens up into a huge cave though." 

"So it's a perfect camping ground while we're out there." Coco stated. 

"Yes." Jaune agreed. 

"Alright that's settled and I'm sure the other campers have already figured that out as well." Sun said setting that information aside. 

"Grimm?" Coco asked pulling out that section of information. 

"I say before we look at the Grimm we look at our people." Ruby said laying her information out. 

"What like categorize them." Sun questioned raising an eyebrow. 

"Exactly." Ruby said nodding. "Since there will be all kinds of Grimm that could appear at any moment. We should know which people would be most effective on what Grimm." 

"So they are taken out quickly." Jaune said and Ruby nodded again. 

"Ok well let's state with the brute strength. That is obviously myself, Yang, Nora, Yatsuhashi, and Sage. Close combat is myself, Ren, Fox, Neptune, Scarlet, and Jaune." Sun stated. 

"The fastest Ruby, Ren, Scarlet, and Fox. Jaune said. Long distance people are Weiss, Pyrrha, me, and Coco. Short distance are Blake, Yang, Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Nora." Ruby said. 

"And the special cases are Pyrrha and Velvet." Coco said. 

"Explain how Velvets abilities works." Ruby said. No one really knew exactly how the girl’s abilities worked. 

Coco sighed and looked over at her girlfriend who was snuggled up to Weiss in there group. "The first thing you need to understand is that she hates her abilities. Bunnies are naturally scary. They hide and let other bigger things take care of the problems. So imagine her surprise when she found out that her abilities relied on others. That her ability didn't permit her to have an actual power of her own. She has to copy everyone else’s and use their own power. She hates being a copycat. She hates that her abilities don't grant her the right to feel like her own person in battle." Coco said looking back at them. "That camera that she has with her all the time. It can copy your form and fighting styles. She then can perform them perfectly." 

"While cool I can understand how it gets old after a while." Sun said. 

"Let's move on to the grimm." Jaune said drawing their attention. "Ok so the most of the Grimm we've already dealt with include Beowolves, Beringles, Boarbatusk, Creeps, Death Stalkers, Griffons, King Taijitus, Nevermore, and Ursa." 

"Creeps and Boarbatusk won't be much of a problem." Ruby commented casting them away with other glance. "Beringles and Uras's can be taken out by one person as well but you need to be on your toes as well. Beowolves and Griffons should be handled in pairs or more since they attack with pack or flock members. Death Stalkers need a minimum of three people. One for distraction, one for the tail, and one to land the final blow. More people can be for the claws. King Taijitus can be taken out by one person but if you are inexperienced with them then you should seek out help." 

"And the ones we haven't dealt with include Geist, Goliath, Sea Dragon, and Tentacle Grimm." Jaune concluded. 

"Ok let's start from the beginning." Coco said pulling out a pen. "Anyone can be put on Beowolves, Griffons, Creeps, Boarsbatusk, Beringles, and Ursa's. Death Stalkers should be taken out by people like Nora, Yatsuhashi, Sage, Ruby, Weiss, Coco, and Velvet who can give a fatal final blow. King Taijitus can kind of be looked at the same way except anyone one of us can land a fatal blow to the head if we strike in the right place." 

"The first group of grimm that you mentioned can also be taken out at long distances." Jaune added. "We shouldn't expect things to go smooth sailing." 

Sun nodded. "What about the grimm we don't know about? I think I remember hearing about a Goliath in class but I don't remember their attacks." 

"That's because their attacks are unknown." Ruby supplied. "And you did hear about it in Ooblecks class. They are his favorite Grimm because they are a mystery really. They are smarter than the rest of the Grimm and have been around the longest. They stopped attacking humans realizing that they would also die and instead they now walk along our borders. Oobleck says they are waiting. Waiting for what he does not know. And judging from the herding patterns on this then we could run into a couple." Ruby said looking over the info to make sure she was right. "First things first. Do not ever attack a Goliath head on and alone at that. Like I said they are smart and will be aware that you are trying to kill them. They also possess great power. If you attack them it is most likely that it will be wasted and fatal to you. The one to take one down is to have people distract it because here at the base of the neck is where you can land a fatal blow. It must be fast and firm. That is the only vulnerable place on their body. So only sword based weapons like mines, Weiss, Pyrrha, Sage, Scarlet, and Yatsuhashi." 

"Alright then the moving on to the Geist." Sun said. "It says here that they are possession Grimm." 

"Possession?" Jaune questioned. Sun nodded. 

"It normally possess objects to shield its body. You need to target the mask like bone on its body to kill it." Sun got quiet as he kept reading. "I thought it was weird that it said they  _normally_ possess objects. It says here that on one mission a hunter was possessed by a Geist in its last attempt to live. The hunters’ teammates described it as looking as if the Geist was trying to communicate through the hunter. The hunters mouth moved in rapid movements screeching before it gasped and tried to talk. Next thing they know is that the Geist’s mask exploded killing it. Their teammate drop to the ground unconscious. They turned and saw their fourth teammate panting as they lowered their weapon." 

"Interesting." Ruby mumbled looking over the information. "Nobody faces them alone and everyone should be on guard at all times. If more than one appears then retreat or hide." She said after a moment. 

"I'm guessing Sea Dragons won't be much a problem." Coco said with a quiet laugh shaking her head a little. 

"Tentacle Grimm could be something to worry about though." Jaune said looking over the information. "It is particularly not a problem itself. The creature may not be as smart as a Goliath but it is still smart. However it is weak and small. A simple attack can scare it anyway or kill it. It proposes a problem if more than one King Taijitu shows up because it has the power to combine them together. So I'm guessing that it may stick close to those type of Grimm." 

"An annoying little fucker." Coco said frowning down at the picture in front of her. 

"Anything else?" Jaune asked the other leaders. They all shook their heads as they gathered up their things. "OK good then we can discuss everything together after we all talk with our sections." He and Ruby headed over to the other campers. 

"I'm guessing you guys are already done?" Ruby asked as she sat down in front of them.

"Yes and I'm guessing you two figured out the same things we did." Sage said with a smirk. 

"Yeah but how far away is the water source?" Jaune asked them. 

"From what I can tell and remember." Yatsuhashi said looking over the sector again. "There should be a water source to the north west of the cave. It should be about two miles out." 

"Alright then you and Ruby can go out and secure some water for us. You guys should also take someone from security along when we get there." Sage said. 

"Alright that sounds good. Are there any good food sources at least five miles out in all directions?" Jaune asked. 

"There should be some elk running around their. It doesn’t look like they come within three miles of the cave." Yatsuhashi explained. 

"Hmm then we’ll probably have to set traps as soon as we get there." Ruby said thinking. "Sage you can take a member from each group and go set the traps." 

"Well Jaune that leaves you in charge of securing the cave and setting up camp." Yatsuhashi said as he put papers back in his folder. 

"No problems guys leave it to me." Jaune said smiling. 

"Are there any dangerous or poisonous plants or wild life around?" Ruby asked. 

"None listed but we could always look around just to be safe. We should always check to see if anyone is allergic to stuff in the woods. Maybe we could avoid those areas." Sage said. 

* * *

"Have you guys figured out the medical equipment that we'll be taking?" Coco asked as she sat down by her bondant. Yang kissed her cheek and laid her head on her shoulder. 

"Yes we chose the basic things and then picked extra stuff based on the type of Grimm that we would be dealing with." Nora said handing her two different list. "This is a list for all the stuff that you need to carry on you. Extra things have the amount that you need to bring of that item. The second list are the things you need to pack for you teams individual bags." 

"Thank you." Coco said quickly looking over the list. "None of your teammates are allergic to anything right?" 

"No we're all good but we packed epi-pens just in case." Scarlet assured her. 

"Good we'll be staying in a cave that the campers found last time they had a mission. So I was thinking that we pack some antidotes for a wide range of poisons." Coco said putting her list away.

* * *

"So how long are we planning on being out there?" Weiss asked as she got out a list of the dried and or prepackaged food they needed to get. 

"A week at the most." Neptune told her. 

"The campers will be able to tell us if there will be anything to hunt or anything fresh around that we can pick up." Velvet mentioned. 

"I doubt that there will really be anything close so I'll make sure to pack plenty of traps." Ren said. 

Weiss nodded as she wrote everything done. "Ok we can gather stuff when this meeting is over and then we can do a check to make sure that we got everything." 

"Don't forget to add extra rations to that." Neptune said with a shrug. "You never know what could happen."

* * *

"Have you guys set up a security circle?" Sun asked taking a seat beside Pyrrha and leaning into her. 

"Yes we didn't know where the campers wanted us yet but we just went ahead and chose just behind the tree line here." Pyrrha said wrapping an arms around him. 

"We’ll be staying here in the cave. The campers are going to explain it us." Sun said pointing out the cave in the sector.

"That's better and an easy adjustment." Blake said moving the circle around. 

"How far out did you guys go?" Sun asked to be sure. 

"We thought five miles out would be good enough." Fox explained. "It would give us enough time to escape if we needed to." 

"I'm guessing a lot of cameras will be needed." Blake said in thought. 

"Yes and we're pulling out all the stops. We don't want anything getting to us unexpectedly." Pyrrha said making them hum in agreement. 

"How are we doing night guard?" Sun asked. 

"We agreed that it will be an hour and a half for each person. We suggested that since this is kind of a pretty serious mission that we should put the Faunus on night guard every night in the middle of the night. You guys have the best eyesight and hearing. We can also give you guys a head start on sleep. We know we're asking a lot but if all of you don't want to then we'll come with something else." Fox said. 

Sun nodded. "I'm ok with it if Blake and Velvet are." 

"I'm ok with it so it just depends on Velvet." Blake said.

* * *

"Is everything section done?" Ruby asked standing up when the room had quieted down to just laughter. "Well if so then can everyone come over to the couch so we can go over all the information?" 

"Thanks guys we'll try to make this quick so you guys can go do what you need to do." Coco said. 

They went over how they thought the Grimm should be handled and took any suggestions that were offered. They also went over how the Grimm that they didn't know should be handled. "Geist seem like something out of a nightmare." Nora said with a shiver. 

The rest of the meeting went on like that. Each group giving out their information and then accessing the feedback. "Well you guys can go and handle what you need to. The campers are probably going to stay in the rooms and pack our stuff." Sage said ending the meeting.

* * *

"We're all packed now Cinder!" Emerald singed as she bounced on her toes. 

"Such a good mood." Mercury said petting her head. Emerald squealed as she nuzzled into his touch. 

"If you two have time to flirt then you can go get Winter." Cinder said from where she sat watching them with a careful gaze. 

Mercury whined but Emerald smirked. "That wasn't flirting." She breathed out as she stepped closer to Merc. "You know how we like to be close." She licked Mercury's throat as she swallowed. 

"Fucking tease." Mercury said leaning down and kissing her hungrily. Emerald moaned as she was pulled even closer. 

"Careful now we don't want you getting too excited." Cinder said from her chin was propped up on her fist as she gazed at them. She loved the blush that spread across their cheeks. "Especially when it was you who wanted guest over." Emerald whimpered fighting the need to sink to her knees. "When you are under control you should go get her." Cinder said and she watched the two of them kneel without another word. She licked her lips at the sight but they couldn't see it since they had their eyes on the floor. "Better now?" She asked after a couple minutes have passed. They both nodded but didn't look up. "I'm sorry I could have sworn that I didn't hear a thing." 

"Yes boss I'm good now." Emerald said hurrying to look up at her. 

"I'm good now too." Mercury said with his cheeks still flushed. 

Cinder nodded flicking her eyes over to the door. They quickly stood up. "Take your time if you want to. This is for you." 

They both cast look back and seen then small smile she had. They gasped before hurrying out the door. "She’s going to kill us." Emerald whined. 

"And whose fault to you think it is for getting her all riled up." Mercury said nuzzling her temple. 

"I couldn't help teasing her." Emerald said kissing his jaw. 

"I'm not mad Em." Mercury said leading the way over to Winter’s door. He knocked before they entered. "Winter?" He called out. 

"Hey guys! Done packing?" Winter asked as she walked over. 

"Yup and we came to take you to our place." Emerald said proudly. 

Winter pretended to think it over as she pet their heads. "Ok I'll come if you tell me what made you blush." She said sliding her hands down to their cheeks. 

"I teased Cinder and we got scolded for it a little." Emerald said leaning into her touch. 

"You guys are so cute." Winter said smiling at them. 

"Thank you." Mercury said happily enjoying the attention. 

Winter could tell the two of them were kind of touched starved. She didn't think that they were as close to Cinder as they would like to be. She would have to get the others to touch them more. "We'll let's go we don't want to keep her waiting." 

Emerald took her hand started pulling her out of her room. "Cinder! We're coming in I hope you're decent!" Mercury called out. 

"And even if I weren't the three of you would just have to deal with it." Winter giggled because she could hear the eye roll that she was sure Cinder did. 

"So rude." Winter teased as her friend came into view. 

"How are you Winter." Cinder asked putting her book off to the side. 

"Great." Winter said sitting on the couch and tucking her feet under her. "And you." 

Cinder looked away from her watchful eyes. She didn't want to see the worry in her eyes. She didn't deserve it. "Fine now that you can finally tell them how your date went." 

Winter huffed rolling her eyes but then she turned a smile to the other two subs cuddled beside her. "Well how did it go?" Emerald asked excitedly. 

Winter chuckled. "Why are you so excited about this? I don't think I was even this excited." 

Emerald flinched back and Mercury looked away. Winter instantly felt guilty. "I just want to know did it live up to your expectations. You know after all this time you finally got your girl." Emerald sighed looking up at her. "I'm just trying to see was all your waiting worth it. Does she make you as happy as the thought of her did in your head? Are you swooning over her like you imagined you would?" 

Winter looked at them as her words set in. They ignored how Cinder left and went into her room. "Yes." Winter said after her thoughts came back to her. "She's better than the ideas and fantasies I had in my head." They both looked back at her and she could see the hopeful glint in their eyes. "I do hate that we waited so long but it all worked out in the end." Winter assured them. 

"Thanks Winter." Mercury mumbled kissing Emerald's cheek.

"It's no problem." Winter said getting up and stretching. "I guess I'll go check on your leader." 

"Thank you we're not allowed in there." Emerald said. "She doesn't want to get close to us." 

"But that's not stopping either of you now is it?" Winter asked waving a finger at them. She laughed when they blushed. "That's what I thought. I don't want you guys giving up so easily." She said before walking into Cinder's room. "It's rude to just leave like that." Winter said closing the door behind her. 

Cinder was laying down with her arm over her face and a hand covering her side. "And it's rude to just walk into someone’s room." She said. 

"Oh like how a certain someone was waiting on my in my room when I got out the shower that one time." 

Cinder cracked a smile as she removed her arm. "What do you what white?" She asked as Winter sat down beside her on the bed. 

"What do I want?" Winter asked as she laid down beside her. "My friends happy." She cut Cinder off before she could say anything. "I'm not going to ask you any questions because I'm very sure you have your reasons. You're one of those people who gets or takes what they want so I know you could have them if you want like you really do. So that means there is something stopping you and I'm not going to ask. I have my fair round of secrets so I can't ask." 

"Thanks." Cinder mumbled turning to look at her. 

"There's one more thing." Winter whispered as she turned to look at her. 

"What is it?" Cinder asked frowning a little as she searched her face. 

"They’re touch starved but yet they have each other. SO that means they can kill off some of it." Winter said slowly. "You on the other hand have no one. You keep them and us at an arm’s reach. When’s the last time you've been touched or held?" 

"I only want that from them." Cinder said looking away as she touched her heart. 

"But you can't get that from them right now can you?" Winter said making her look at her again. "You have me and all of our other friends who would be happy to help you out." 

"I couldn't-" 

"Cinder you need it." Winter stressed. "I'll do it until your side heals completely but then you reach out to the others." 

"What about Em and Merc?" Cinder asked worried as Winter made her move. 

"Do worry I plan on starting that as soon as the others mission is done." Winter said tucking her against her chest. Cinder probably didn't realize it but she clung to Winter and moved to get closer. Winter smiled as she ran her fingers through dark locs. 

"Thanks White." Cinder mumbled. 

"It's no problem Ember."

* * *

"Alright here comes the airship guys!" Scarlet shouted as hey jumped off the railing. 

"It's about time." Neptune huffed. 

"I know right. I would like to get everything set up before it starts getting dark. Daylight is our friend." Coco said walking over to them ramp. 

They arrived at Sector Y4DF within thirty minutes. "At least we got good weather for now." Yang commented as the landed on the ground. 

"Hey don't speak to soon." Ren said and the others agreed. 

"Ok Yatsuhashi, Yang, Scarlet and Ren go down to the river and collect water. While Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, and Sun go set up security cameras around the campsite. Jaune, Fox, Nora, and Coco you guys can set up inside the cave. Weiss, Velvet, Neptune, and I will go set up traps and look for any outside food sources." Sage said as everyone dropped their bags if needed and moved to split up. They moved out quickly as they didn't know if Grimm would show up or not. 

"It's weird." Ruby said she put up a camera as Blake directed. 

"What is?" Pyrrha asked as they moved on to a different tree. 

"There are no grimm around just like last time that we were here." Ruby said as she jumped down. 

"Maybe we ended up coming when there is a break in the cycle." Blake said looking around. 

"I guess so." Ruby mumbled looking up at the sky. She wished that were true but the feeling that she was getting was different.

* * *

"OK guys are first day of the mission over." Nora said pumping a fist into her fist into the air. 

"I wish I had Nora's or ruby's attitude for a day." Velvet said in awe. 

"Trust me it would be nothing but rainbows, sunshine, and dead Grimm." Blake said looking at her two friends dance around each other. 

"Oh Blake you only described the best kind of world." Ruby informed her. 

"Ok dolt let's go to bed." Weiss said getting up and ignoring the pout directed at her. 

"You to Nora." Ren said getting up. 

"Aww Ren." Nora said as he came over and took her hand. 

"That's a good idea though. That way we can get up early and start investigating the area." Fox said. There were serval moans but everyone moved to the sleeping area off to the side. 

"Blake." Yang said looking over at her girlfriend. 

"Yes?" Blake asked taking her eyes off the entrance to look at her. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep kitty cat." She said standing up and pulling her to her feet. Blake pulled her close by her hips and kissed her softly. "Go on." Yang urged kissing her nose. "The nap will do you some good before I have to wake you up for your shift." 

Blake sighed and kissed her again. "I love you." 

"I love you to." Yang said smiling happily. Blake kissed her one last time before making her way over to the sleeping area. 

The wind had picked up considerably well sometime in the middle of Yang's shift. It wasn't cold but warm and nice. The smoke from the fires however was pushed to the back of the cave. Where it went out at Yang had no idea but it wasn't a real problem because it wasn't smoking up the cave. She took up post and watched the entrance of the cave in the moonlight. 

The smoke flowed through the smallest of openings in the back of the cave. It traveled through a crack in the rock and pooled in a bigger cavern. It spread out through the top and seeped its way to the bottom quickly. The creature asleep on the rock floor breathed in and the smoke flooded its nostrils. An eye snapped open and a low growl followed. Yang jumped as she heard a soft growl. She looked behind her to the empty cave besides her friends. A deafening screech followed and before she could react there was a Grimm bursting through the rock and heading towards her. It was too late for her to jump out of the way but that didn't stop her scream as powerful jaws snatched her up. 

"Yang!" Blake yelled as they all jumped around the falling cave. 

The dragon Grimm threw Yang up in the air. "Nooooo!" Yang screamed fearful eyes and a hand reached out for her family and friends. 

"Yang!" Blake screamed horrified at what she was seeing. 

Yang screamed again as her vision was soon cut off by the dragon’s jaws. She was going to be eaten alive was her last thought before darkness. Blake fell to her knees watching Yang's arm fall down to the ground. And as if to show them what it had done the dragon opened its mouth and screeched again. Grimm dripped from its body forming on their way down to the ground. 

"Get ready guys! My bondant didn't just die for nothing!" Coco yelled through her tears as she let her gun rip. 

All the security sections cameras alerts went off. "Shit!" Pyrrha said looking at her alarms. "I guess we found out what was drawing all the Grimm here." "

Let's go guys!" Jaune yelled and everyone sprang into action. 

Blake jumped when a hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and saw her leader standing beside her. "Get up Blake. My sister just died in front of my eyes." Ruby growled. "And we're going to kill everyone one of these Grimm to get to that bastard." Ruby said looking up the dragon circling the area. 

Blake blinked and Ruby was gone in a flurry of rose petals. A hand appeared in front of her next. She looked up to see Weiss's tearful face smiling. "Let's go."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sectors name Y4DF holds a secret.


	13. Chapter 13

Yatsuhashi yanked Fox back as rose petals flew by them into the pack of Beowolves that appeared. "Ruby." Was all he said as he dropped him back to his feet. Fox turned and landed a punch to the Ursa that burst from the tree line.

"Pyrrha what are we looking at?!" Scarlet asked as they handled a group of Boarbatusks.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell you that?! I'm busy!" Pyrrha yelled frustrated while driving her spear through the head of a King Taijitus.

Velvet soared over her and landed her spear through the head of the King Taijitus. "We'll cover you." Neptune said blasting Creeps.

Pyrrha didn't waste any time pulling up a screen with several different areas showing. "Shit!" She cursed to herself as she flicked over to another screen.

"Talk to me Pyr!" Sage yelled striking through two Beringles.

Pyrrha stood up slowly and got back into her baring’s. "There are more coming." She said looking at her team take down a down a Death Stalker.

"More what?" Sun asked landing beside her.

"Just be glad we are nowhere near a sea because that's the only thing marked off our list." She said crouching down. "Weiss!"

"Everything but a Sea Dragon." Nora said firing into a pack of Beowolves.

Pyrrha soared through the air and sliced through a Griffon as more black glyphs appeared. "If you want to get into the skies I suggest my black glyphs. They'll be around as long as I have aura." Weiss said before shooting off towards a Geist. She froze its limbs before it could reach out to anything. Striking through its mask a second later.

Her next attack landed in an Ursa. It was like a dance the way she moved through the forest striking down if Grimm that found itself in her path. The only thing on her mind however was Yang. It was numbing thought that brought a cold chill with it. Brought more ice to her strikes and shots. She allowed her mind to wander for too long and soon she was flying back bouncing off the ground. "You're going to pay for that." She growled launching herself at the Death Stalker that dared stand in her way. She fired off shots off ice without using any dust and froze its claws and tail. She screamed as she came in for her final strike. She was shocked when she opened her eyes and seen she had summoned the arm from the Giant Armor. She tsked as she stood up. The moved with her and then she used it to strike through the Beowolves that attempted to attack her. "I don't need anyone else's power." Weiss growled as the Armor disappeared. "I can make it on my own strengths!" She yelled with tears stinging her eyes.

* * *

Coco's weapon ripped through Nevermore after Nevermore. She growled when she ran out of bullets. "Fucking useless!" She yelled loading back up. "I'll take the skies." She turned a cold glare to her side but it softened when she saw Ruby. "Give em hell Red." She said changing her direction and firing at the Death Stalkers and King Taijitus's that appeared.

She couldn't control her anger anymore and retracted her weapon as she ran into the Grimm charging straight for her. One punch was enough to make Beringle explode. She was picked up two Boartusks and threw them at Creeps. She could feel the worried eyes of Velvets on her but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when her Bondant was taken from her by apparently the leader of Grimm or something. She scowled kicking an Ursa through the stomach. She didn't care how many of these she took down. She would keep fighting until her very last breath. She would make sure these bastards felt her rage.

* * *

Jaune jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by an Ursa. For the first time in a while he was fighting by himself. He would not allow himself to be taken down so easily when everyone around him were fighting for their lives. When one of his friends and lost their lives. He squared his shoulders and thought back to his training. He was not going to let anyone down by becoming dead weight literally. He knew he wouldn't sustain damage as easily as anyone else would so he could plan his attacks more carefully and looked for openings more freely. He cut off the Uras's head in one strike and went for the next nearest Grimm. The Geist made quick work of blocking his attacks. Jaune dodged the boulder thrown at him and threw his sword at the Geist's masks at the same time. He threw his shield and cut through the Creeps making their way to Pyrrha. He made quick work of picking up his sword and shield.

"Throw me." He panted when he made it to Pyrrha's side.

"What?! Jau-" Pyrrha said alarmed by his presences.

"Throw me at that Death Stalker making its way to Sage!" Jaune yelled knocking back a Beringle and then cutting it down. Pyrrha didn't waste another second dropping to her knees.

Jaune jumped on her shield and she launched him towards the Grimm. "Sage!" Jaune yelled drawing the other hunter’s attention. The Death stalkers Stinger impacted with him and he held tight.

Sage landed his hit in its head. "Jaune!" Sage yelled worried when his friends landed back on the ground.

"I'm alright." Jaune said showing his unharmed body. "Let's go!"

* * *

When Blake got to her feet he didn't hesitant again. She fired off shots into the creeps surrounding her. Making quick work of the Boartusk that came at her next. A King Taijitus noticed her and she smirked. She led it into the trees. Staying one step ahead of the two heads as they tangled themselves up with the trees. She jumped on the black head but leaped into the air when then white head came down on her. The white head chomped down on the other head as Blake landed on its head and fired. She back flipped off and stabbed the Beowolf that she avoided in the throat. She scowled when the pack growled at her. Five clones appeared each with a glare to match.

"You all are so annoying." She whispered as her clones ran into the pack.

She turned and headed back towards the clearing. Everything that had happened to Yang kept replaying in her head. Watching Yang's arm fall through the sky. Seeing Yang's terrified face at realizing that she was going to die. Yang. Yang. Yang. Yang. Her ribbon wrapped around a Beringles throat. She was behind it by the time it realized. She shot it in the back of the head and continued on her way. She wasn't able to save her bondant. And now she wasn't able to save her mate. An Ursa roared as it picked its body up from being thrown. Well that won't happen again. She won't let people she loves keep dying. She gave her own challenging scream as she headed for it.

* * *

Velvet kept an eye on her leader as fought her own battles. OF course she knew this was dangerous and she should probably have all her attention on the battle in front of her but she help it. She was worried for her mate. She gasped as she drove a copy of Scarlets weapons into the mask of a Geist. She had no idea that she thought of Coco as her mate. She smiled as Jaune's sword appeared in her heads. She couldn't wait to let her lover know how she felt. When this is all over she would jump right on it. A sad laugh left her lips as she sliced through a Death Stalkers tail. Yang would definitely be proud of her for that pun. More laughter left her as she cut off its claws. They had taken her friend and driven her girlfriend into a blind rage. That was unforgivable she thought as she drove the sword into its head. Penny's weapon appeared as she back flipped away and took a knee. She fired leveling anything in her way.

* * *

Pyrrha was handling a pack of Beowolves as they circled her. She stood still and waited until they attacked. As expected three jumped her at once. She easily dodged two and buried her spear into the one of them. Her shield caught another one in the side of the head. She rolled when she landed firing off into the pack on the sidelines before turning and cutting another one down with her spear. She didn't think things would be smooth sailing but she also didn't think things would get to this point. The amount of Grimm that was there and had appeared. She looked up and saw the dragon still circling the area. She was pretty sure that they were all coming here because of it.

* * *

Crescent Rose connected sliced through the first Griffon Ruby made contact with. She wasted no time staying on one for too long. Leaving behind rose petals and falling Grimm parts. She fired into the air to get high enough to sink her blade in the leg of a Nevermore. The Grimm kicked her into the air but didn't realize that was its downfall. She quickly changed directions and cut off its head in one strike. She landed on the back of a Griffon. Forcing her blade into its back and directing it towards another Nevermore. She shot it in the head sending her flying right in the face of a Nevermore. She slice through its eyes and flipped onto its neck. Burying her blade into its neck and kneeling. She started taking off Griffon and Nevermore as the Grimm flew around wildly. She jumped backwards off of it as another Nevermore made a dive for her. She watched them sail to the ground as she landed on another Griffon.

"I've played around long enough." Ruby sighed as she drove the griffon up onto the sky.

When she broke the cloud line she fired. Causing Crescent Rose to ripe though the Griffon. She closed her eyes sighing as she fell. She watched Summer walk away. She watched Raven walk away. She watched Taiyang walk away. Yang was the only one who hadn't and Ruby had watched her die. She didn't think of moving. She hadn't thought of saving her sister. She had done nothing but watched. She wasn't thinking. A scream burst from her mouth as the dragon came into view. When she was only a couple feet from the dragon what sounded like a trumpet came out of nowhere and she was hit with a wall out of energy and blasted away.

"Dammit." She whispered as she went soaring away from her target. She had flipped in the air somehow but she was glad she had because she caught sight off what had sent her flying. They were spaced out and she guessed they circled the whole area. "Goliath." She whispered before being blasted away again. She collided with something that knocked her out she guessed because she woke up after bouncing off the ground.

"Ruby!" She heard Jaune yell as she collided with what she assumed was his chest. Jaune rammed into Sage's chest with a grunt. They sled back into Yatsuhashi who planted his sword firm into the ground and they came to a stop.

Coco screamed grabbing at her body. "It burns! It burns! Its burns!" She screamed falling to the ground as her body smoked.

"Coco!" Velvet and serval others yelled as she rushed to her side.

They all froze along with the Grimm and looked up to the skies. The Dragon screamed flying around wildly. It grabbed at its body falling a couple feet before it exploded. A fire shaped dragon stood in its wake and slowly descended. They gasped when they noticed it was Yang. The Goliaths blasted the trumpet sound attack at her. Yang screamed as she dived straight for the Goliath. The strength behind the attack stopped her but she spiraled creating a fire tornado that broke through their attack.

The group was so focused on the two things that just they didn't see the Tentacle Grimm make its way onto the field with ten King Taijitus move out of the trees. By the time anyone noticed it was too late because the Tentacle Grimm had combined all the King Taijitus together. Velvet brought out crescent rose and stood in front of a still screaming Coco. She fired shot after shot but it had no effect on the Grimm besides angering it.

"Velvet!" Weiss shouted as she ran towards her friend.

Weiss was not going to see anymore of her friends die. She brought up her hand and ice shot out freezing the giant King Taijitus. She snapped her fingers and the frozen figure broke. The ground shook and the air carried the screams of Yang and trumpets. Ramming noses sounded like explosions as smoke filled the air. Weiss was clueless to it all as she looked at her hand. She could see the chilling smoke coming off of it as the ground under her feet froze and started to spread out. Weiss wasn't stupid. Scared out of her mind and lost but she wasn't stupid.

"Wei-" Velvet gasped watching their auras mix.

"Velvet round everyone up in the middle of the field." Velvet knew when something was not a request. She nodded as she ran over to help Ruby, Sage, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi out. "Everyone move to the middle of the field!"

Weiss gently picked up Coco who quieted immediately. "Yang." Coco mumbled as her skin stopped burning.

"I'm going to get her." Weiss said as she made her way over to her friends who shot at the stray Grimm who were still around.

"Weiss." Blake said holding a barely conscious Ruby in her arms. Weiss gently sat Coco down who instantly went back to screaming. Weiss only blinked as she coated her in ice to gently ease her pain. "Weiss." Blake called again.

Weiss looked at her friend and lover. "Watch her for me." She said as she walked away from her friends.

"Weiss wait!" Velvet cried.

Weiss stopped at the urgent and accusing tone she heard. "I'm coming back but I have to make sure you guys are safe."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked as he held tightly on to Scarlet his bondant.

"Wha-" Jaune yelped as he was pulled back into the chest of his bondant.

"Look out." Sage grunted as the ice sphere around them reached the ground sealing them in.

"Weiss!" Velvet said beating on the ice as she watched her walk away.

Blake watched her teammate walk away speechless. "W-Weiss." Ruby called out weekly. Blake looked down into her eyes swelling up with tears. "Y-Yang." Blake sucked in air as if she had been punched in the chest.

"I'm still here Ruby." Blake pleaded to her leader. "Nora!" She shouted looking for one of the only two medics left.

"I'm here." Scarlet said dropping to her side. "Lay her down." They instructed. "I'll do the best I can because none of us have our bags."

Blake nodded a she looked around for who needed help. She spotted Sun handling a radio. His hands were shaking so bad. "Sun!" Blake said rushing to his side.

"I-I Can't." Sun said turning his fearful eyes on her.

"I got it." Blake said shushing him as she took the radio from him. She easily programmed it to the secure channel they were given in case of emergencies. "This is Blake Belladonna." She looked around at her friends. They had been out her for hours fighting. "I repeat this is Blake Belladonna. My team and I are in need of an emergency evacuation. We are located in sector Y4DF and need an evacuation immediately." They were all at their limit physically and mentally. "We found what was drawing the Grimm to this area but." She took a deep breath sighing as she looked at the Grimm who tried to break the ice to get to them. "Some things happened and everything turned much worse than we expected it would. I can't explain it over the radio because it wouldn't make since and I don't even know where to start. You should send people who are ready to fight. We're in a tight spot. You should also send a recover team. I know this probably isn't making since but when whoever gets here you'll understand." Blake ended the call.

Nora tsked as a thought popped in her head. "Jaune!" She called out to her leader.

"Yes!" Jaune said hurrying to her side.

"I know that aura sharing is dangerous with anyone who isn't your bondant but dammit it’s needed." She said looking up at him from where she working on her bondant Ren. She had given him a lot of aura because he had been poisoned by a Death Stalker. "But medics were taught how to do it correctly when in a time of need. Usually I would be able to do it or I would ask Scarlet. But we need at least one medic in top shape. And I've giving Ren most of my aura. You are the only person out here with the most aura and probably wouldn't have much a problem sharing."

Jaune nodded. "I'll help anyway I can. Just tell me what to do."

"Ok so aura sharing will only heal minor injuries so Coco and Ruby won't be involved in this. Sadly they'll have to wait for help." Nora said going back to transferring Ren some aura. "So everyone else should be okay. Did anyone else besides me find their bondant?"

"Weiss." Velvet said shivering.

"Scarlet." Fox said as Scarlet helped Yatsuhashi over to Jaune.

"Sage." Jaune said.

"Sage will be sitting out with Ruby and Coco I'm guessing?" Sage nodded holding himself. Jaune frowned watching him. "Hey save that for later." Nora said so serious Jaune was shocked for a moment. "Alright then start with Yatsuhashi." She instructed. "Place one hand on his chest and your palm in the middle of his forehead. Let your fingers rest on his head." Jaune nodded doing as he was told. "Now let your aura flow." Jaune nodded again as he closed his eyes. "Alright that should be enough." Nora grunted after a minute. "Blake, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune line up. Jaune make this fast I don't know how much longer this ice will last." Jaune got to work as Scarlet and Velvet got to moving the severally injured closer to the center.

"Alright me and Nora will stay with the injured so that means the rest of you will have to cover us." Scarlet said checking over Sage.

"Velvet can you bring up Coco's handbag and shot down all the close Grimm? Then you think you can manage taking care of the bigger Grimm?" Neptune asked checking over his weapon. "The rest of us will just form a tight circle and try to hold it until help arrives."

"Yeah." Velvet nodded teeth chattering as she fought off the cold that was sinking into her body. Her friends needed her and she was not going to let them down.

* * *

Weiss gasped at what she was seeing before her. Yang was there covered in fire surrounded by Goliaths. Except she had this blank look in her eyes as if she wasn't there but yet she had a dangerous smirk on her lips. A goliath charged at her but she jumped up at the last minute and struck it down. What had Weiss shocked the most was where her arm use to be as a limb made of fire instead.

"Yang!" She yelled drawing those red eyes towards her.

The way Yang cracked her neck in the turn to look at her let Weiss know that those same red eyes did not belong to her friend. The glared at her but took the hint and backed away. It was clear to Weiss that they intended to fight the winner.

"Ya-" Fire was hurdling at her before she could even finish. She blocked it with a sheet of ice. "Fine no talking." She whispered to herself as a glyph appeared under her feet.

She charged in and struck at Yang with her sword. Yang dodged it and punched her in the stomach. Weiss flipped landing on a glyph and flying back into the fight. She kicked Yang and slashed her across the back. A threatening growl left Yang’s lips as she turned around to face Weiss. Weiss only had a second to put up an ice wall as Yang breathed fire at her. She jumped over the wall using a glyph. A white glyph appeared in front of her hand and shot off ice shards at her teammate. Yang jumped back dodging them and launched herself at Weiss. Weiss dodged the fury of punches and kicks sent at her. She coated her fist in ice and punched Yang in the jaw sending her hurdling to the ground. Weiss didn't have time to react when she was kicked in the stomach and punched in the back. She cursed herself as she went bouncing off the ground. Yang semblance lets her gain power by being hit. She lost an arm and Weiss keeps landing hits. She's not doing anything but making Yang stronger.

She staggered to her feet and narrowly jumped out of the way of Yang's foot that just created a carter. Yang hissed lowly as the fire around her grew as it started to twirl. Weiss sent ice and snow twirling around her body. Two twisters soon stood on of fire and the other of ice. They collided with such force creating lightening and mist as they struck each other. They spun out fire and ice disappearing. Yang panted red eyes glaring at Weiss. Weiss glared back charging in with a series of slashes. She had no control of the ice by this point as it sprung forth with almost every movement she made. Yang bared her teeth as she used her fire arm to block the attacked. Yang suddenly breathed fire and Weiss couldn't block it. She barely felt the fire as she blocked Yang's next attack.

* * *

Scarlet sighed in relief as they saw the air ship approach. They don't know how much longer they could all hold out. Their friend’s movements were starting to slow down even after the aura transfer. Velvet was down. She looked blue and was shaking. Nora was barely holding on. She was stretching out her aura as much as possible.

"Alright this is as good enough for now!" Winter yelled to the pilot. "When we give the signal you can get closer!" The pilot nodded as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury jumped off the airship. White glyphs appeared all over the sky and ice shards rained down taking care of the Grimm in the field. When it was clear Winter gave the airship the signal.

"Get them loaded and the rest of you scavenge the ruined cave for their bags." Cinder told the recover team. Cinder turned her attention to the fire and ice she could see as the ground shook.

"There are at least three herds of Goliaths." Emerald informed.

Cinder nodded. "Then make quick work of taking care of this side. I'll handle the other side." Mercury and Emerald nodded before taking off. "Those are not Grimm. I also noticed that Yang and Weiss were not in the group." Cinder stated as she walked over to Winter.

"I'm guessing Yang... unlocked the fire dust in her blood." Winter said as a glyph appeared under her.

"Unlocked." Cinder scuffed. "And Weiss."

"I'm guessing she finally unlocked the ice dust in her blood." Cinder looked over at her and her eyes widen. Winter had covered her arms and legs in ice. Her sword was also in ice. "Are coming?" Winter asked without looking at her. "There will be Goliath watching I’m sure of it and I want to focus on those two without distractions."

"I did say I would take care of them." Cinder mumbled pulling out her blades and lighting them on fire along with her legs. A glyph appeared before her feet and they shot off. She went for the nearest Goliath taking it by surprise. "You things are still as dumb as I remember." She mocked. They glared at her as they turned their attention to her. She smirked as they charged at her.

Winter kicked Yang and uppercutted Weiss and brought down a swift wind of ice to put out the surrounding fires. Yang breathed fire at Winter but Winter only cut through it with her hand. "I'm afraid I'm a little better at this than my sister little dragon." Weiss fell to her knees coughing up blood as Yang swayed on her feet. "Breath Weiss." Winter told her. "Close your eyes and relax. Right now the dust is reacting on from your emotions but everyone’s ok now. They're already on the airship. They’re waiting for you and Yang." Winter cut her eyes back to Yang when a low hiss escaped her mouth. Before Yang could do anything Winter grabbed her face and slammed her head into the ground. She sighed noticing that it knocked the huntress out.

"Winter." Weiss panted her sister's name.

Winter walked over as the ice fell off. She lowered herself to Weiss's level. "We'll talk about it later Weiss when you wake up."

Weiss's vision blurred and her mind went black as she passed out. Winter looked around at the damage and sighed. How had things turned out like this? It was such a surprise that everything went bad so soon. They hadn't been out there a full twenty-four hours. Cinder walked back over smoking. "Did you take care of them all?" Winter asked making her way to Yang.

"Yes there weren't many over her I'm guessing thanks to them." Cinder said and then she noticed Yang’s arm. "Her arm." She whispered.

"The flesh was burned by the fire stopping the bleeding. I'm guessing she still lost a good amount of blood but nothing to serious." Winter said picking her up.

"Is she going to be fine?" Cinder asked as she picked up Weiss.

"They're both going to be fine." Winter assured her. "Most of the time when dust users unlock their powers then it's like this." She said as a path of glyphs appeared. "Wasn't your first time sort of like this?"

"No." Cinder said as they stepped on the glyph. "I had a lot of control of dust when my abilities started. I've always been good with dust."

Winter hummed launching in the air. "So was I but I had to work a little harder for complete control. Ice dust reacts to your emotions very well."

"You being a dust user was unexpected." Cinder commented. They field and airship came into view. Winter created another glyph that they landed on safely.

"Everyone and all their gear has been loaded up onto the airship." The leader of the recovery team said as he walked them to the ship.

"Good take them." Cinder said passing off Yang to him. A woman ran over and took Weiss off Cinders hands.

"This is a mess." Winter said looking around.

"I'm sure Ozpin and the others are reviewing the videos as we speak." Mercury and Emerald walked out of the tree line dusting themselves off. "Any injuries?" Cinder asked her team.

"No." Emerald told her as they made their way to the airship.

"I really hate dealing with Goliath." Mercury grumbled. "I'm going to have to work on my legs tonight."

* * *

Weiss gasped as she woke up. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital bed but she wasn't alone. Her team was there to. Ruby was in hospital bed with her head and arms wrapped up. Yang was laying in some kind of cooling bubble on her bed. Blake was asleep in a chair at the end of Ruby’s bed. Weiss grunted as she moved. Her body felt tight and stiff as if she hadn't moved in years. Blake's ear twitched from the sound and she woke up. "Weiss!" She shouted jumping to her feet and running over to her friend. She stopped herself at the last minute from hugging her.

"I was so worried." Blake said reaching out and running her fingers over one side of her shaved head. "The three of you have been in here for a day and haven't woken up. Ruby promised me before she passed at to wake her up if anything happened." Blake said looking over at her friend and lover. Weiss looked on to before she made up her mind. "Weiss wait!" Blake said as Weiss got out of bed and found her footing. "You shouldn't be moving around."

Weiss brushed off her concern. "I'm fine." She said moving to Yang's side. "Go fill up the bath tub up with water." Blake looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you trust me?"

"I do but..." Blake said looking down at Yang.

"I would never hurt her." Weiss swore.

Blake sighed closing her eyes. "I know." Blake said giving Yang one last before going into the bathroom.

Weiss cut the machine off and lifted up the lid on the bubble. She carefully picked up Yang and felt the heat still coming off her body. Yang whimpered and relaxed into her. Blake came back out and watched her. "It's going to get cold in here probably." Blake nodded letting her pass.

Weiss slowly got into the tub and let it fill up a little more higher before turning it off. She leaned back and held Yang against her. She was surprised when Blake came back into the room with a heater and sat it on the floor and wordlessly left. She soon returned with Ruby in her arms and two sets of blankets. "What are you doing?" Weiss asked as they sat down on the floor.

"Our leader would never forgive me if I didn't follow her orders." Blake said sitting down on the floor and making sure her and Ruby were bundled up nicely.

"Weiss." Ruby said quietly with a little smile.

Weiss smiled gentle at her little dolt. "Hi sweetheart." She said making Ruby smile bigger.

Yang was starting to wake up as she snuggled into Weiss more. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. "Blake." Yang said cheerfully. Then she froze as her memory flooded back to her. She looked down and seen her wrapped up arm. Tears swelled up in her eyes clouding her vision.

"Yang." Blake said gently. "Yang look at me love." Yang looked up at Blake as her tears started falling. "I love you. I love you and so does Ruby and Weiss and all of our friends. WE all love you and are so happy that you're still with us."

Yang just looked at her crying refusing to look down at her arm again. "I was scared." She hicced gasping for air. "And now my arm is gone!"

"Yang sweetie I need you to calm down because you're back on fire." Blake said calmly.

Yang gasped as she looked down at her body. There were flames again but this time they were blue. "Sorry." Yang hicced. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Later." Weiss said gently pushing the girls head into her neck. "We need to get you fire under control." She felt Yang continue to cry as the fire died down. Her body temp was still pretty high so Weiss decided to stay in the tube a little longer.

"How did I know any of you wouldn't stay in bed?" Weiss and Blake looked at doorway to see Winter standing there.

"Winter." Weiss said as her sister made her way over to the tub.

Winter placed her hand on Yang's head. "Almost under control." She mumbled removing her hand.

"What is this?" Weiss asked looking up at her sister helplessly.

"Weiss. Yang. The two of you unlocked the dust that was laying doormat in your blood." Winter said looking Weiss in the eyes as she created an ice shard from one of her fingers. "You are dust users."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first scenes I saw for this story and I'm so happy I got to finally write it. Also last chapter I said the sector name held a secret.
> 
> Y- Yang  
> 4- Yang is the fourth member of the team.  
> D- Dragon  
> F- Fire
> 
> I know right! Who in the world could have guessed that but hey I'm extra! And for all those who thought Yang was dead I am sorry. I hope you forgive me now.


	14. Chapter 14

Pyrrha had a vicious smile on as she tugged on Jaune’s chain. Jaune was standing between her legs panting as he pumped the dildo in and out of her. His cuffs were clipped behind his back, an anal hook was tied to his cuffs, and his cock was tied up between his legs. He moaned as he watched her play with herself.

Pyrrha giggled. "You're such a good boy." She cooed at him. She loved the way his hips stuttered from the praise. "Good boys deserve treats don't they?" Jaune nodded quickly biting his lip. He would gladly take anything that she gave to him. "Speak boy." She growled glaring at him.

Jaune yelped when they chain was yanked harder causing him to stop thrusting his hips. "Yes mistress!" He whimpered hoping he hadn’t angered her.

"That's better boy. Now down." Jaune moaned as he got down to his knees and came face to face with his mistress's dripping opening. Pyrrha held her lips open for. "Eat boy." Jaune dived in happily lapping up her juices.

Pyrrha moaned rocking on his face. Jaune new she loved it when it got messy so he focused on her clit and sucked it into his. He moaned when she pulled on his chain. Pulling him closer to her. He knew she was getting close so he worked harder. When her thighs squeezed his head harder he moaned straining to hold back his on high. His mistress was coming undone and he had caused it. He licked his lips when she let him go.

Pyrrha gentle pet his head. "My perfect boy." She said smiling at him. Her boy sighed happily giving her a dreamy look. He nuzzled into her hand and she giggled. "You were so good for me. I didn't even have to ask you to old back. You did it all on your own. I'm so proud of you." She smiled as her boy kissed her hand. "Stand up for me boy." Jaune carefully got to his feet. Pyrrha stood up to take off the strap on. "Turn around." She told hip so she could undo the anal hook tied but she didn't take it out of him. "How we doing boy? Are you ok? Do you need a break or anything?" She asked checking his fingers.

"I'm good mistress." Jaune assured her.

"OK good. Are you ok with us continuing?" Pyrrha asked picking up a blindfold off the bed.

"Yes Mistress." Jaune said.

"I'm going to blindfold you." She said showing him the blindfold.

"That's fine Mistress." Jaune told her smiling.

Pyrrha put it on and sat back on the bed. "Turn around and sit in my lap." Jaune did as he was told hands hovering at his sides. "I'm taking the hook out." She said and he nodded holding onto her shoulders. When it was out he relaxed and moved his hands to his thighs. "Good boy." She praised noticing his hands were already on his lap. She clipped the cuffs to his cuffs on his thighs. She thumped his tied up cock making him jump. She chuckled darkly and bit his collar bone. "My perfect boy." Jaune preened at that and puffed out his chest. She noticed and shook her head fondly. She twisted one of his nipples and stroked the tied up cock with a strong grip. She was sure it was painful. "You know I thought you would complain about his?" She said watching Jaune moan and try to thrust into her hand.

"I love everything up do to me mistress." Jaune said showing off his collar.

Pyrrha smiled. "Is that so?" She asked lubing up the fake cock. She spread his cheeks and leaned herself up. "Then you'll keep being my good boy and don't cum until I tell you to." Jaune gasped and moaned but stay put as she entered him in one thrust. He was use to and loved the rough way she grabbed his hips and rammed into him. His head fell back as she sucked and bit at his nipple. He whined as her tongue swirled around his nipple. Her pace was relentless and she could see his cock leaking over the ropes tied on it. "Fuck boy you're so tight and greedy toady." Pyrrha moaned as the strap on pushed against her clit. "You want Mistress's cock that bad?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes Mistress!" Jaune said as she bit his neck and spanked his ass. He was trying so hard not to cum but the way she pulled him in close by his chain and forced her tongue into his mouth.

"Good boy." Pyrrha said putting her hand around his neck as she pumped harder. Jaune's drool moved down her hand but she didn't care. "Cum boy." Jaune came as soon as the words left her mouth. He cried in relief, pleasure, and the fact that he had been so good for her that she let him. "Oh my sweet boy." She cooed slowly still thrusting her hips and letting him calm down. She took the blindfold off and gently stroked his face until he focused on her. "Hey there boy." She said and gentle kissed him. "You back with me now?"

"Yes Mistress." He said leaning in for another kiss.

"Good now let’s get you out of the leather and ropes so you can take a nap and rest up. It's not even nine o'clock yet so there's still time before everyone goes off with their bondants."

"Ok Mistress." He said wrapping his arms around her neck.

She kissed his cheek as she rubbed his back. "I love you."

"I love you too Mistress." He sighed happily.

* * *

Pyrrha was a little nervous as she knocked on a door before entering. Cinder had avoided her as soon as she found out they were bondants. She went the other way and never looked back. She was left standing there confused on what she had did wrong. Mercury and Emerald smiled at her from where they were kneeling in front of Cinders door.

"What's going on?" She asked them as she made her way over.

"We made Cinder breakfast but she doesn't want it." Emerald said sadly.

"Yeah but she needs to eat so we've been trying to talk her into getting the plate." Mercury said. "We even made enough for you. Yours is on the table."

Pyrrha smiled because she did forget to eat something. "Thanks you guys and I'll get her to it eat. Did you guys eat?"

"Yup Cinder doesn't like it if we forget to eat." Emerald assured her.

"Well that's good then. Even if she is a grumpy grouch most of the time. You guys know she cares about you." Pyrrha said petting their heads. They both squealed quietly leaning into her touches. She remembered the talk Winter gave them about the team of three being touch starved and she could see it now. It was no problem at all for any of them to touch them. In fact they welcomed the idea.

There was a knock on the door and they turned to look. Sun and Yatsuhashi were standing in the door way. "Are we interrupting something?" Yatsuhashi asked looking first at Pyrrha and then the two subs on the floor.

"No." Pyrrha said shaking her head. "I was just making sure they were ok." She squeezed their napes and they stood up.

"Ok well see you later Pyrrha." Sun said waving at her. "Come on pretty lady lets go have some fun!"

Emerald smiled giving Mercury a tight hug and soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to." Mercury said kissing her one more time.

"You guys are so cute!" Sun Cooed.

"Shut it." Emerald said playfully.

"After you my lady." Sun said bowing as he stepped out of the way so she could walk by.

Emerald giggled rolling her eyes as she took his hand. "Let's go to the city."

"You ready to go?" Yatsuhashi asked flaring his aura a little. Mercury blushed flaring his aura back. Yat nodded as he held out his hand. "Good then let's go. I picked something for us to do first that I know is going to make you happy. You can pick whatever we do after that."

"Alright then let’s go." Mercury said hurrying over and taking his hand. He looked back Pyrrha and smiled. "Take care of her."

"I will." Pyrrha said waving goodbye. She walked in the kitchen and got her plate before getting two bottles of water out of the fridge. She picked up Cinders plate and opened the door carefully so she wouldn't drop anything. "Cinder? It's Pyrrha. I'm coming in. I would have knocked but I couldn't do it." She sighed when she saw her sitting on her bed. She sat everything down on the table and just stood there. She stood there awkwardly and unsure of herself. She flared her aura and Cinder flinched. "Do you not want me here?" Pyrrha asked quietly already fearing the answer as she squeezed her arm. When Cinder didn't answer she bit her lip to hold back a sob. The rejection that she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt. It wasn't even this bad when she had asked Jaune out. "I'll just go please make sure you eat." She said giving her one last look.

"I'm sorry." Cinder said quietly not looking up from her bed. "I didn't want a bondant."

"Why not?" Pyrrha asked facing her again.

"I didn't want anyone in my life that I was going to let down, I didn't want to put anyone else in danger that was really important to me, and I- and I don't want to love another person that I don't deserve." Cinder looked up and Pyrrha hurried over when she seen the tears in her eyes. Cinder cried harder when she was hugged tighter than she has ever before.

"Why do you think you don't deserve to love me or Emerald and Mercury?" Pyrrha asked rubbing her back.

"I can't tell you. I want to tell you and them so badly but I can't." Cinder whispered against her neck. "You'll hate me."

Pyrrha kissed her temple. "I don't think I could ever hate you." She said easing up her embrace so she could look at her. "In fact you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

Cinder smiled resting her forehead on hers. "I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Is that selfish?"

"Maybe a little but you're allowed to be selfish honey." Pyrrha said getting up to get their food. "I want you to eat with me." She sat back down but this time across from her. "This’ll be our first meal together as bondants!"

Cinder smiled at how happy she looked just to eat with her. She knew the people around her would treat her different once they found out her real story. That’s why she needs to her up and make things right. "Thank you for my food." She said before digging in.

* * *

Ruby was leaning comfortably back against Blake in between her legs. She was a little tired because Weiss was restless all night before she finally got up and left their room leaving Ruby all alone. Blake was in the same state except Yang went back to her on bed. She didn't want to risk burning Blake since she didn't have full control yet. It had been a couple days since they everyone had been released from the hospital. Yang and Weiss had barely spoken at all though. It was understandable after all they had been through. Weiss was just often staring off into nothing and Yang was usually looking at her new arm. Weiss had made sure that Yang got the best prosthetic available. She wanted it to be as close to real as possible. Yang was very grate and cried in Weiss's arms for hours after she had given it to her at the hospital. It was just that it was hard to believe that her arm was gone because it happened so fast.

After everything had calmed down. Everyone had realized that they had found their bondant. Everyone except for Ruby Rose that is. She felt left out now since everyone had a bondant. She didn't know what she would have done today on what they decided to call bondant day. If it weren't for Blake and Winter she would be the only one alone. They had tried to make her feel better but she had told them that it wasn't the same. They had a bondant and she didn't. It was no surprise to anyone that Nora and Ren turned out to be bondants. Then there was Pyrrha and Cinder, Jaune and Sage, Fox and Scarlet, Sun and Emerald, and Mercury and Yatsuhashi. Coco and Velvet were in the same state that they were in. Coco was nestled up in Velvet arms beside them. They were at the arena sitting up high away from the fight but they could still see. Well that was until the steam got heavy at some points.

"How long have they been at it?" Winter asked. "Sorry." She said after noticing that they were all recovering from the heart attack she just gave them.

"A couple hours." Coco yawned.

"Have they stopped any?" Winter asked tying up her hair.

"No not really. The attacks slow down though." Blake explained.

"Well I'm going to put a stop to this. We need to talk. They need to talk. This may be a secret way for them to talk but it’s not healthy." Winter sighed as she readied her weapon and a glyph.

"You're just going to break it up right?"

Winter looked down at Ruby's worried face. From the looks on the others face it's certain that she spoke for all of them. "Yes but if Yang is out of it then I'll have to knock her out and it won't be nice." She said looking at Blake and then Coco.

"Will she be alright?" Blake asked holding Ruby a little tighter.

"Yes and if you have doubts then Coco can just give her some aura." Winter said smiling assuringly.

"Good luck." Velvet said smiling from where her face rested on Coco's shoulder.

Winter waved and was gone in a blur. The mist was just starting to clear when she landed in the practice arena. She looked to her right and there stood Yang panting a little. She frowned noticing the blood dripping down from where part of her arm was missing and the small blood trail on her forehead. Winter didn't need to turn to know her sister was in mid attack. She grabbed her arm last minute and redirected it off to the side.

"Wha- Winter?!" Weiss said confused.

"Don't you think it's about time you two end this.... whatever it is you're doing?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow. Weiss frowned about to make a remark when her sister spoke again. "Yang is barely standing on her feet." She moved to the side and Weiss gasped.

"Yang!" Weiss said dropping her weapon and running over to her slumping friend. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Yang smiled leaning into her smaller frame. "Because I said I would fight with you. I forgot how much of a better and level headed fighter you are when you're mad."

"You were mad to." Weiss pointed out as she made her sit on the ground.

"I was." Yang nodded. "I am." She looked down at her metal arm and sighed. "But you still have a level head when you fight. Where sees I just run in without thinking, without a plan, without listening..." She trailed off looking at the ground.

"I'm not so level headed." Weiss said flaring her aura as she looked up at the stands at her friends, bondant, and girlfriend sat. She smiled when Yang hummed in relief. She guessed Velvet must have told Coco to share her aura. "I didn't notice that I had hurt you, that you were pushing yourself to hard, or that you were low on aura."

"It's ok Weiss. I don't expect Ruby to notice those things so how can I expect you to?" Yang said leaning into her more. Her red eyes bleeding back to purple.

Winter smiled at them. "I'm proud of the both of you." Yang gave her a confused look and Weiss just stared at her. She inwardly sighed because she knew her sister was most likely mad at her as well. "The two of you separated your dust abilities from your emotions so quickly. Though I can imagine that was more for your bondants than yourselves."

Yang nodded as she stood up stretched. "Yes I didn't want Coco to be in pain from my abilities."

"Speaking of the two of you being dust users." Winter said tentatively. "Yang I’m not all that sure about you. I know your abilities didn't come from your father’s side. As I'm sure you've figured out on your own. The red eyes are kind of a unique thing."

Yang scuffed. "Figures she would leave more than abandonment on me. Well there's no way for me to talk to her so looks like you'll be my teacher for something else as outside the books as well." Yang joked.

"I will if you want me to but there is someone who is more suited for the job then me that's on his way." Winter noticed the way Yang tensed up. "It's not your father. I wouldn't call him without your permission." She didn't know that was why the girl was tense. She thought it had something to do with someone who has black hair. "Your uncle was on his way originally for a meeting with Ozpin but we called him and let him know the day you went into the hospital. He could be here today or in the next three days." Yang nodded glancing down at the metal arm. "Again I have no problem training you if that's what you want but I thought it would be best to have someone who knows your family history. Someone who can help you understand you dust better."

Yang nodded and looked down at herself shaking her head. "I'm going to go take a shower and get off this dirt and dried blood. Then I'm going to go spend the rest of the day with my bondant."

The two sisters watched her walk away. Winter turned her attention back to her sister as she put up her weapon.

"How long have you been a dust user?" Weiss asked her as she looked back at her.

"Since I was a child. The abilities came easy to me. I was able to master and hide them well before you came along." Winter told her.

"Does father know?" Weiss whispered looking down.

"Yes and he loathes it because it is something that he doesn't have. It's one of the reasons he married into the name. He thought it would be able to harness that power for himself but mother told me she refused to do anything he asked regarding her dust abilities. So he went after the company and the board members signed it over to him. That's when she started drinking. She was allowed to look after me until I needed to start going to school. By five years old had control over my powers and had learned that father wasn't to know about them or else bad things would happen to me. She made me promise to watch after you and if you showed signs then I was to tell you. You never showed signs though. Father was a lot harder on you than me and I'm guessing the stress at such a young age held off your abilities. I'm guessing after I was thrown away that it got worse. I'm not sure if Whitely possess dust abilities or not. From what I can tell from a distance is though is that father has latched on to his last remaining child. It seems he plans on making him the next successor." Winter frowned at that. It's not that she cared for the position. It's just that she knows how cruel Jacques can be. She can only imagine what her brother has and is going through.

"So you weren't going to tell me until I showed that I have these abilities?" Weiss asked to make sure.

"I guess the answer to that question is yes and know." Winter said crossing her arms. She was going to explain the abilities to her. She just wasn't aware that it was going to be done this way.

Weiss looked even more confused. "Is this not the only thing that you've been hiding?"

"No it isn't." Winter said shaking her head. "I've been doing something under cover." She waved her hand around. That wasn't the word she wanted to say but it was close enough. "I guess you could say. James has been helping me with it for a while now. No else besides him knows that I'm doing it. You two will be the only ones unless you want to tell your family." She was talking about the amazing group of people her sister and in her life now.

"What is it that you do?" Weiss asked more than curious now. Her sister had the most serious face she's seen in her life.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I've very popular in the Faunas community." Winter said. Weiss gasped as an ice mask froze over her sister’s face. Most of her hair was covered in ice as well to hide the blue as she let it out of her ponytail. Her voice was a little deeper as she spoke. "They’ve taken to calling me Ice and I've stuck with it." She shrugged. "I'm usually in black stealth close." She sighed. High heels, skirts, and capes weren't the best idea for the job. "When I first found out about the dust mines I was so angry. It was the first time I wanted to go back home." She whispered. When her sister looked at her in the eyes Weiss jumped. She was not use to seeing that much anger in her sister’s eyes. She never thought she could look so deadly. "I was going to kick his ass so bad and then leave him there. Leave him there in whatever state I left him and watch the life drain from his eyes. It would be nothing short of what he deserved." Winter shook her head. "No I take that back. He deserved a long drawn out death. Something that kept him on the edge for years but never quite getting him there. Holding him well past his time." It was whispered but the venom was loud enough to hear.

"When I learn that he had dust mines and were enslaving faunas to work in them. How much he was making them suffer. They work days on end before they collapse from exhaustion and even then they are only given a couple hours of rest before they are brought back. They are only given enough food to keep them alive. Enough clothes to keep the chill away but it still bites away at their skin. They are beaten to work harder. Some are forced to mate just too bare children. Families are broken up. Children are moved to smaller dust mines so that they can be worked up and trained properly so they won't die right away. The man has feed faunas hate to last generations and the hate may even last longer than that. When faunas refuse to work, attempt escape, aren't able to work as they use to, or become old. Then they are tossed in the pit. The pit is where they burn faunas to death. They are still alive when they toss them in there. There are so many pits because the cycle will not, cannot just stop." Winter was panting when she stopped. Vibrating with anger but she had no idea that her voice was rising higher and higher her whole rant. "I couldn't sit around and let that happen to innocent people Weiss. I need you to understand that I had to do something. You would understand even more if you see it in person." She got quiet for a while as she looked at the ground. Weiss saw the tears running down the mask and dripping onto the ground.

"So I became Ice. I pretty sure they wouldn't react well to a Schnee rescuing them. I wouldn't blame them though. Even I would have thought it was a trap." She joked. "At first it wasn't easy. I had never done any of the things I had to do. Only in my mind had I taken another person's life. The guards and ground keepers that he had hired were all trained before he gave them their jobs. There was no way that I was going to let people who breathe faunas hate stay alive. Knocking them out simply wouldn't do. Not after what they had done to those people. After the first few dead bodies I stopped feeling the need to throw up. I stopped thinking of them as people after the first three dust mines. They became obstacles that I needed to clear to get to my goal." Winter said as the ice on her face and hair crumbled away. "The best thing about elemental dust is that you are numb to that element. So the cold won't bother you no matter how long you spend out in it. It usually took days to scope the area out and plan the perfect attack. It was just me but I didn't need other people. I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt because this is something very serious." She explained.

"Father has the dust mines hidden very well and not so much with others. He just pays those off to keep quiet though." She shook her head. She disliked those towns even if she knew they had no other choice but to take the offer. IN her mind you always have a choice. "By now I've wiped out at least half of the dust mines. I've frozen them so it'll take a lot to chip away the ice before they can even begin to start mining again. I had the Faunus transported out without much problem. Most were relocated to Menagerie and others went to Islands or cities that are Faunus friendly." Winter went quiet again and Weiss could tell she was gathering her thoughts. "Did you know that all of that helped contribute to the white fang changing into the violent state that it is now? I know that there are other contributors that helped in the changing but he was still a part of it. So I can't stop until the Schnee name is cleared. That everyone knows that it is not Schnee evil but Jacques evil. The man should be addressed by his rightful name and not something that he stole. I have no problems what so ever stopping our brother as well if it comes down to it. I know the time is coming. I'm waiting for it. You can't go after someone as powerful as him with carefully planning or else it'll back fire. But when the time does present itself then I take it without a second thought. I will not hesitate to end him."

Weiss wasn't even shocked by the promise that came from her sister’s mouth. She was a little shocked but that's to be expected hearing someone that you love talk in this way but... Weiss smiled and hugged her sister as tight as she could. She couldn't be prouder. She couldn't be happier or sadder or worried. She couldn’t love her sister anymore in this moment if she tried. This was the real Winter Schnee hugging her back just as tight. She had finally seen all of her. There was no longer a gap between them. She no longer felt the distance. "I'll help you."

"What?" Winter asked pulling away to look down at her.

"When I get full control over and are comfortable with my abilities then I’m going to help you. You don't have to clear our name all on your own anymore. It's my name to and we're in this together. It's my guilt just as much as it is yours." Weiss watched her eyes widen in shock. It didn't take a genius to understand that her sister was guilty and felt like everything was her fault. She watched the shock fade to understanding and then to happiness as tears filled her eyes. She smiled letting herself get pulled back into the embrace as her sister cried. She could feel the loneliness drain from her.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but I can't believe that Ice is you." They looked over to see Blake and Velvet standing there with tears in their eyes. Velvet had spoken and Blake was smiling at them.

"You don't have any clue how grateful all Faunus are to you." Blake whispered in awe. "You are before a savor to us Winter."

"I wish that everyone could know who you are and react well to it. I wish they could see that we have the world’s greatest Schnee's in are care." Velvet said.

"Sorry for interrupting but we heard everything. We were already on are way over when Yang and Coco left." Ruby explained when Weiss looked at her.

"It's fine." Weiss said releasing her sister and the two Faunus were quick to grab the older women up in a hug.

Ruby walked over and gave Weiss a kiss wrapping her arms around her neck. "How are you?"

Weiss sighed as she rested her forehead on Ruby’s. All the tension went her body as fast as it had come earlier that day. "I'm tired." Ruby chuckled and kissed her nose. "I could use a nap with Velvet."

"Ok I think I'm just going to hang out with Blake and maybe Winter today if she wants to join the fun." Ruby said scratching her fingers along the shaved sides of Weiss's head. Jaune had given her a touch up yesterday. When she danced with Jaune after the haircut for payment. That was the livest she had seen Weiss eyes since the mission.

Weiss hummed kissing her forehead. "Are you ok with everyone having or found their bondant?" She asked. She had noticed how the youngest girl had been down after finding out she was the only one without a bondant. She still tried to be in her best spirits but that only bothered Weiss and their friends more. They didn't want her to be happy all the time. Ruby seemed to forget that she was allowed to show other emotions sometimes.

"I'm not really sure." Ruby whispered looking over Weiss's shoulder as her hands laced together behind Weiss's neck. "Like I'm really sad. I feel left out but I shouldn't. I know it's not any of you guys fault that you have discovered you bondant." She sighed glancing down. "It just feels like I'm way behind you guys. I'm already young and I then I couldn't even get a bondant on time. Then I'm angry because most of you your bondants have been staring each other in the face this whole time. And then I'm like my bondant is out their waiting for me like I’m waiting for them."

"It's ok to feel that way sweetheart. There is no one in our family that just wants cute happy Ruby all the time. We want you to express yourself more. We love you." Weiss said kissing her.

"And I love you guys to." Ruby said smiling softly. "Go ahead and spend time with Vel I'll see you tonight or in the morning. I'm fine with either."

Weiss kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you to." Ruby said as Weiss took Velvets hand. "So what do you want to do today?" Blake asked Ruby kissing her temple.

Ruby clapped her hands together. "I fell kind of bad because we're not bondants and I feel like I'm stealing your time away somehow. But let's get in onesies and have a movie marathon in our room."

"That sounds like fun." Winter said.

"You want to come?" Ruby asked to make sure.

"Yeah." Winter nodded. "But I don't have an onesie."

"You borrow one of Yang’s." Ruby assured her.

"Well alright then let’s go." Blake said leading the group of three.

* * *

Scarlet and Fox spent the day getting closer. Scarlet told Fox that they wanted to experience things the way he does. So at one point on their adventure Fox blindfolded him and lead him around. It was a great terrible idea. Most of the time they were tripping over stuff and Scarlet would regularly check the surroundings and other times they were a fit of giggles. Then Scarlet lead him around and had him sense different places as best if he could. It never stopped amazing Fox how his family made being blind seem normal. They ended their day walking downtown and talking. Most blind people would be overwhelmed in loud places but Fox loud it. Scarlet couldn't stop smiling at the way Fox was buzzing beside him.

* * *

Ren and Nora spent their day mostly in bed together. They were already lovers and beyond joyed that they were rare bondants. Nora was silently in heaven. Ren had her immobile or restrained somewhere but she had a gag in for most of their scenes. There were plenty breaks not that she need them though. They were just to bring her down some from her sub high. Of course Ren baked her anything for being his good little helpless slave. He loved how those word would spread the reddest blush across her face and how she would relax.

* * *

Yat had taken Merc skiing and as he thought. Mercury loved it. Then Mercury suggested they grab a bite to eat and go to street fight tournament. He was worried that Yat might not like it but the larger man was more than happier to go. They ended their night feeding some ducks and talking well into the night.

* * *

Jaune and Sage went to a fashion show. Jaune remembered Sage telling the group how if he didn't make it as a hunter then his backup plan was to be a model. Sage was surprised. He didn't think Jaune would want to sit through it with him. Then Sage suggested they go to the indoor Zoo before it closed. Jaune had a love for animals and Sage really wanted to see his happy face. He also kept flaring his aura just to see the way Jaune's eye lit up when he looked back at him flaring his own aura.

* * *

After Weiss and Velvets nap. The two went to a photography art show in downtown. There wasn't a lot of people there which Velvet was grateful for. That meant she could take as long as she wanted with no rush. She was worried that Weiss wasn’t enjoying herself and frequently asked if she was ok. Weiss would just squeeze her hand or kiss her cheek in answer. Weiss would honestly be happy sitting in mud with Velvet. After that Velvet took her to a peaceful quiet cafe that she found out in the beginning of the school year. Weiss found a seat in the sun. She had let Velvet get their orders while she watched the sun set. She was surprised when Velvet came back with tea and biscuits but she smiled taking one. Velvet had asked her why she had picked this seat as she turned to watch the sun. Weiss couldn't stop smiling or looking at her bondant. She told her it was nothing more than selfish reasons. She just wanted to see the sun reflect just right off of Velvets brown eyes. Velvet blushed laughing quietly to herself. After that the conversation had flowed freely from them.

* * *

Emerald and Sun had went down to the board walk and had some fun for a while. Sun knew of her love for video games and Merc had warned him against bringing home anymore. So after a short eating contest that he one. They ended up at the laser tag building. It had four insane floors that each counted as a level. The two spent the day their alternating being on teams. Emerald doesn't remember having so much fun in one day. When things wind down. Sun starts talking about his life. Emerald doesn't talk though when it her turn. Sun doesn't push though he pulls the girl closer and keeps talking as if he was never waiting for her to start. She flared her aura in response and Sun kissed her temple. It's not that she doesn't want to talk. It’s just that she doesn't know where to start.

* * *

Yang and Coco spend most of their time by the pool side. When it's just the two of the floating alone in the schools pool room. Yang opens up about everything she's been keeping inside. And when Coco gets them out the pool she holds her until she's calm enough to sit up on her own. Coco jumps on a last minute spa idea. An email had popped up on her phone and she wanted Yang to feel pretty and normal again. She knew one of the best ways to do that was pamper the girl. And when they got back to her room that night. She fixed Yang a bowl of ice cream and asked could she brush her hair for her. Yang sat on a floor pillow eating ice cream, getting her hair brushed, and listened to Coco talk about her childhood. They talked about the childhood and up to Beacon.

* * *

Pyrrha and Cinder stayed in playing around. They talked as they got use to each other. Cinder opened up a little without lying. Pyrrha opened up completely getting out some of the stress that's put on her. When night came around Pyrrha took Cinder out to a night club. Cinder was against it at first but Pyrrha wasn't backing down. She was sure that all Cinder needed was to dance and let lose. She found it adorable that Cinder pouted the whole way there. She was pretty sure that she was one of the few that will ever see it anytime soon. She knew she had been right about Cinder needing it. When they walked in Cinder had gasped. The music flowed through them and she let herself be pulled into the crowd by Pyrrha. She smiled when Pyrrha laughed as she danced horribly. She couldn't help but throw herself into it as well. She let herself get lost in Pyrrha wilds arms and giggles. It wasn't so bad to forget the world for a while.

* * *

Neptune took Penny shopping. He was shocked to find out that she didn't own much close. Her outfit mostly consisted of her work uniforms. She tried to tell him that here was no point in it but it was no use. He ignored her. They bought close, she got her make up done, Neptune ate, their weapons looked at, they watched a movie, visited a animal shelter and when the sun light was starting to dim he suggested I door sky diving. Of course she had no idea what it was and that meant that they had to do it all the more. She loved it just like the hundreds of time Neptune told her she would on their way over to the huge building. The whole skyscraper was for skydiving. Penny had never felt so free in her whole existence. This was something she never knew she needed. She had been shocked when he chose the stair and took her to the roof. She closed her eyes to feel the rush of the wind against her face. Opening them she saw that Neptune was staring at her.

"You know Penny." Neptune said reaching for her hands. "You never have to hide from me." She gave him a confused look that made him smile bigger. "Your my bondant. My other half. I don't care if you're not a real person. You're just Penny to many. And that's all you'll ever have to worry about being to all of us. That is whenever you get ready to tell us."

Penny never thought she would cry in front of anyone but her father.

* * *

 

Ozpin, James, and Glynda were in Ozpin's apartment drinking and sharing stories from when they were apart. Then James pouted saying he wanted to hear stories from when the other to had spent time together. Since they were now almost always together. They were bond to have funny story to tell. Then they ate food and cried together saying they should try harder to keep in touch more than they do. James proclaimed later that night that he would stay in Beacon as long as he could and his bondants cheered him on.

* * *

 

"That movie was awesome!" Ruby shouted jumping up from her spot off the couch. She was dressed in a hamster onesie, Blake as a panther, and Winter as a unicorn.

"Ruby you've said that about every movie we've watched." Blake said rolling her eyes. To be fair all the movies they had watched had been awesome.

"Oh leave her alone Blake she's so cute!" Winter squealed wrapping her arms around her and rubbing their cheeks together. Ruby giggled hugging her back.

The room door burst open. "Guess whose favorite Uncle is here! Wha- Why the fuck are you all over my niece!"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with fake happiness. She sighed her shoulders dropping and her cheery tone gone. "Couldn't show up three days later. Always showing up when we're not expecting it."


	15. Chapter 15

Winter slowly blinked awake. Last nights popped into her head and she grimaced. Ruby had let her uncle sleep in her bed so she was able to take the couch. She slowly sat up but froze when she scene Qrow in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was humming to himself and rocking his body a little. She quiet got out her phone and recorded him. She was surprised when he started singing.

 

_I've been watching you lately,_

_Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy._

_You'll never get that girl._

_She don't see in you the things that I can see,_

_The girl's ice cold-it's ain't meant to be,_

_Look in every land and port in the world._

 

She knew he was talking about her and she became annoyed quickly.

 

_I've been spendin' time wonderin' why,_

_Nothin' that I do can catch your eye._

_Just can't capture your attention._

_Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_

_But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._

_Being close to you is my intention._

She ended the video and sent it to James before she decided to address the cooking man. "You're an idiot you know that?"

Qrow jumped turning around and glaring at her. "How am I the stupid one?" He growled.

"How can you not see that James is in love with you and you alone? I thought you would have grown out of your childish theories." Winter said crossing her arms.

"Childish!?" Qrow glare intensifying. "You are always stuck to his side like an extra fucking limb. Ever since daddy dearest tossed you aside then you haven't left James alone once. Scared to be alone again? You've been trying to take James away. As ways all over him, calling him, defending him, taking up for him. Can't you see he doesn't want you? Who would want a Schnee? They are liars, traitorous, murderous scum of the earth. Nothing you will ever do will ever be able to make up for your name. It won't be long until you go crawling back to papa Schnee and take your rightful place along his side in the chaos he is making. Then on top of that you have the nerve to try and get in Glynda's pants. Like how much of a slut are you trying to make yourself out to be? Nobody likes weak spineless bitches so it's no wonder that she hasn't even made an attempt to notice you. It's honestly quite sad that you keep doing this to yourself. That you keep going after people that don't want anything to do with trash like you. You never be good enough for James. You'll never be good enough for Glynda. And you'll never be good enough for eat with the good guys. So why don't you pack up all your shit and stop pretending to be more than you are. Go back to the streets where daddy left you." James was yelling at the beginning of his rant and then it lowered back down at the end. He smirked looking at the hollow eyes of the oldest Schnee daughter in front of him. His smirked faded away when he noticed that they weren't alone anymore. There stood Ruby, Blake, Yang, James, and Glynda. The last three had walked into the room right after his rant had started. They all had shocked and angry expressions except Winter who looked broken. "Wait! Its no-"

Winter turned and wiping her face. Glynda pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Go in your room and wait for me please." She begged kissing her temple. "I will be there as soon as I'm down here." Winter felt numb as she walked out the room and to her own.

"I'm in love with a Schnee." Ruby said before rose petal littered the floor. Qrow stumbled as he fell into the counter from the force of his nieces punch. "And if you talk to her or her sister like that again I have no problem hitting you again." He frowned rubbing his jaw as he straightened himself.

"I really want to punch you to but I'll probably kill you." Yang said and Qrow couldn't help but notice the red eyes and the flames on her fists.

"Oh I'm not so sure I won't kill him." Glynda growled. A hand from James stopped her from stalking forward. She was going to yell at him but all the emotion she saw in his eyes stopped her from doing so.

"James I'm sorry but I had to say it." Qrow said trying to defend himself.

"You had to?" The way his voice shook had everyone else happy not to be on his bad side. "You destroyed my best friend who means the world to me as much as my bondants do." James took a deep trembling breath as if trying to calm himself but his body shook from trying to conceal it. "Because you had to say it." Qrow gulped looking around he knew that he was on everyone’s bad side. "She's done nothing to you. All you've done is been an immature brat from the day I introduced you to her. The love that I have in my heart is the only thing stopping me from beating the shit out of you." Qrow shoulders slumped as he looked down at the ground. "Make no mistake that that is the only thing keeping this building intact. Because if there wasn't one once of love for you in my stupid heart. If my fucked up mind wasn't stuck you being the one. Then this building would have been destroyed in my haste to rip you apart for saying those things to her." James turned around no longer willing to look at him. He had tears streaming down his face and but he kept it together when Glynda flared her aura. "I can't help who I fall in love with but I can control some things about it. If it is not for work then do not try to contact me. I will decide when I'm ready for you to be close to me again." They watched James leave without another word.

Qrow went flying across the room a second later. He gasped hands gripping the arm of the hand that was choking him. He looked into Glynda's glare and didn't look away. "You hateful disgrace for a human being. You are the one that's never been good enough for James. He is the only reason you are still breathing right now. After everything you side to and about my girlfriend it only makes since that I put you in the hospital." Qrows face most have showed his shock because Glynda dropped him. "Yes you ass. Winter is my girlfriend. She's also James’s right hand, an amazing person, one the two of the greatest Schnee's left, she'll always have a plate with the saints, and she'll always be much better than you." She smirked at his scowl. "The difference between the two of you is she lost people and got stronger. You lost people and got weaker." Glynda shook her head at the pathetic man between them. "Tell your sister to come by when she can." She smiled at Ruby.

"I will and tell her that we're sorry for our family." Ruby said it with so much disgust that Qrow flinched and Glynda laughed on her way out. The silence that they were left with when the door closed was painful.

"Why do the two you care so much about that woman?" Qrow grumbled.

"Because that woman is our family so I would watch your tongue if I were you." Yang said as she leaned against the couch.

Qrow looked up at her before his eyes moved over to Ruby. "And you're dating her sister?"

"Yes." Ruby said sticking her chin in the air and crossing her arms. "We're in love with each other. If she was here and heard everything that you had said then I wouldn't even have attempted her from beating the shit out of you. You deserve it you pathetic sad sack."

"I'm you're damn family!" Qrow yelled as he got to his feet.

"So why are you not acting like it?! I swear you've gotten worse over the years!" Yang shouted back.

"When did you all of a sudden get a backbone? Did little Rose finally get tired of having to take up for you once she got herself into al that Schnee trouble." Qrow sneered at her.

"That’s it you asshole! You are not going to keep talking to my girlfriend and family like that!" Blake shouted about to punch him to.

"Who the fuck are you!" Qrow angrily gestured at her.

"My girlfriend you drunk fucker!" Yang yelled.

"I'm not so drunk that I can't see that my own family turned against me for fucking Schnee's!" Qrow shouted back at them.

"Who the fuck wants to claim you as family with the way you're acting right now!" Ruby yelled.

The door opened and in walked Weiss but she froze when four pairs of angry eyes turned to look at her. "What's going on here?" She asked taking notice of Yang's red eyes so she knows this is serious.

"Fucking great!" Qrow yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Watch it!" Ruby growled.

"Someone should explain." Weiss said watching Ruby. She had never seen the girl so angry.

"We’ll tell you everything later Weiss. If we tell you now then there's nothing to stop you from fighting their Uncle. And as much as the three of us would love to see that. We don't want you to get hurt and we're in a hurry to get him out of our room." Blake said finally looking away from Qrow to her best friend.

"Yes!" Yang said rolling her shoulders to get out some of the tension. "You were called here. Well called to tell you to hurry up so you could see me. As you can see I'm fine. I've got a new arm and it works well." She said happy her voice didn't waver. "The one thing that I don't understand..." A flame came out from her fingertip. Qrow sighed rubbing his face. "The faster you tell us what I need to know then the faster we can go our separate ways." Yang said putting out her flame.

"So that's what it has come down to now? You're just going toss me aside after you get what you want?" Qrow said bitterly.

"You are the one ruining the already thin relationship that we have." Ruby shouted irritated. "You and dad are assholes that only seem to think of yourselves when it comes down to it!"

"He was doing the best he could!" Qrow tried to argue for his bondant.

"Oh like you're doing your best." Yang tsked. Qrow glared at her ready to retort before she spoke again. "As for when I got a backbone that is none of your concern. But what you should be aware of is that I'm the only backbone that you shouldn't test right now." Smoke hissed its way through her lips and her red eyes dared him to try.

Qrow grumbled to himself as he shook his head and then crossed his arms. "You can thank your grandparents for that." He glared down at the floor. "This blood of ours has proven to be a cruse more than a blessing."

"I think me and my sister have come across nothing but blessing because of it." Ruby said firmly and he sneered at her smirk.

"Like I was saying. There are powers that came along with our blood. The red eyes for one thing." Qrow leaned back against the wall. He would be talking for a while. "There are two tales. Several actually but for now you deserve two. There are people who carry red eyes and people who carry silver eyes. The people who carry Silver eyes have been known as the Silver eyes Warriors. The best of the best and the Grimm feared them. Anyone with ill intentions cowered away from them. A look was all it usually took to take down a Grimm and stop a red eyes heart. It is said that evil doesn't stand a chance against them. And it's no use hiding or denying your evil. It is said that silver eyes can see the real you. So in a room full of wolves you can make friends with the sheep." Qrow said. "Now the red eyes are said to be friends of the Grimm. Fight alongside the wicked and bring about chaos. Red eyes can be seen throughout history leading Grimm into attacks as if they were brothers and sisters. It is said that at the heart of a red eyes souls lies a Grimm in waiting. Now in some ways I agree with them but." Qrow gave a dangerous smile. "It is not a Grimm that's in waiting in our soul." He said looking up at Yang and she gasped. It was unnerving to see red eyes staring her down. "It's an animal." A crow was suddenly there in his place. Its wings flapped gracefully before it crowed and then Qrow stood once again. He leaned back against the wall again but his red eyes remained on Yang. Her eyes were hard as she stared him down unblinking. She nodded and he continued.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Bandits? Leadership has been in our family for years. My sister is now in leadership. Bandits are usually given names that will be our animals. If I’m a Qrow then it makes sense that would be a raven." He shrugged. "You though Yang become the most special Bandit ever to live all because of my mother. This power skipped her children and landed on her blonde purple eyes granddaughter." They could hear the hint of jealous but left it as it was. "Mother was the best fire dust user that he had come across in his travels and he had to have her. Her dust was wild and dangerous as her. It was something to see. The way her hair came alive and the flames flared out around her." He said with so much awe as if he was seeing it right there. "I'm surprised that you haven't questioned your abilities before. Especially with the way a little dust sips out when you’re mad and your golden hair turns to flames." Yang gave a surprised look but that was all. "I'm guessing the way your powers finally kicked in it wasn't a pretty sight." She waved her new metal part and then the other proceeded to tell what happened in a short version.

Qrow nodded when they were done. "The fire was shaped into the form of a dragon and then Yang was out of it? Like it wasn't her?" They nodded except Yang. "Then Yang that may have been you dragon in a half form." He held up a hand to silence the weird looks that he got. "When you first change into your animal. You are wild and just your animal. It is you but you have no real clue. It's like the two of you are separate but they are both you. Sometimes people only manage half changes on their first try as you did but your dust was also fully awakened. So I'm guessing them came out at the same time then you got the fire shaped dragon and what happened after that. You're going to need to practice a bit more to be able to make a full change into your dragon. You may or may not do one or two more half changes but if you get your dust under control then I'm not seeing a problem. That is beyond you being watched because you are of course an animal as well." He said thinking. "You just need to find your center and focus on your dragon to change into you dragon." Qrow shook his head giving a dry chuckle. "Of course you couldn't get a simple animal. It had to be as amazing as everything else about you." He heard a growl and threw up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "That wasn't meant to be anything more than what it was. Our animals speak for our soul." He gave another chuckle as he relaxed. "Your Grandfather, Mamba, was a snake." The two sister were glad that their grandparents weren't around. They had never asked about them and now it doesn't seem like they ever would.

Qrow sobered up and glared at the floor. "I guess now I should tell you a tale that you should do well to remember. You should burn it into the back of your mind and bring it out when it is necessary." He said firmly. "The red eyes and the silver eyes never mixed. There was no point in it when all that would come out of it was death. But then something happened out of the ordinary one fall. A silver stumbled into the life of a red. Apologies were said and a hand shake was made. A hand shake that left them both lingering. Soon a friendship was formed and it took a while but courage was soon built up, hearts had decided, and minds had be made up. Then the red stumbled into the silver and turned long glances, secret touches, loud laughs, dates that weren't called dates, the looking after, the extra secret training, the study sessions, the late nights spent talking about nothing. The two of them turned it into the relationship that it already was. And then after some time passed. The silver and the red eyes both admitted to wanting a pair of blue eyes that they couldn't escape from. So the three of them came together as one and they were happy. All of them impossibly happy. Even with all the missions and the red eyes having to take over the leadership of the bandits. The red eyes and the silver eyes stood strong together with the blue eyes. Time moved on and they had two kids. The red eyes had a child first after the silver eyes said she wanted to know what she would look like pregnant and then a couple years later it was the silver eyes turn to have a child. Even after that things stayed as blissful as one could hope. Until red eyes became plagued by dreams of red eyes darker than dark. The image was blurry but the message clear. Hold true to your red eyes and bring in the silver eyes so she may be of use to us. Of course the red eyes did no such thing and held off as much as she could. Grimm came greater and more dangerous and soon the blue eyes was made to stay home. A regular pair of eyes weren't as strong as a red or a silver. But they did not go together. No never that. As the red eyes had kept the dreams to herself. So the silver eyes went after the Grimm and the red eyes went after what sent the Grimm. The red eyes didn't listen to anything. She would have been better off running until their legs broke. Tales that preach not to defile the red eyes darker than dark are not just tales but facts drowning in grief. So red eyes didn't listen and fought back without question, without thought, without fear. Silver eyes were hers and she would protect her with her life. Except it wasn't red eyes life that red eyes darker than dark wanted. No it was the silver eyes that would do anything for red eyes. Even give her life."

"So one long mission that had red eyes running from the bandits to a new fight and back and back again. It went on for a year but red eyes was determined to see the blue eyes and the silver eyes that probably thought she was dead or gone. She wasn't but she was close. So close that you can't be anything but dead knocking on red eyes darker than dark's front door. But red eyes was doing this for her family and she was not scared. However for the first time in her life. Red eyes was overpowered. When red eyes shined in the dark she was shocked to see silver eyes there standing beside red eyes darker than dark. The fear that ran through red eyes as she looked at silver eyes would strike down all the strongest Grimm around. All that fear came from the lovely smile the silver eyes wore as she undid her cape. Red eyes finally understood why a red eyes and silver eyes mixing meant nothing but death as she watched the smile and everything that silver eyes was turn to ages right before her eyes. Red eyes darker than black had the little animal right where she wanted her. She told that her blue eyes and daughter would be next if she didn't swear her loyalty in that moment. And then it was back. The loyalty, love, strength, fearless, thoughtless resolve was back. Red eyes took a knee and swore. She would do what she had to do for her family. She would not allow this to happen again. She would not watch this happen again. Red eyes would turn to the dark nature that was proclaimed against her eyes and she would survive. Red eyes did one last thing before she stayed away. She sent the folded cape to another red eyes and had it delivered to the blue eyes before she turned her back and walked along red eyes darker than black. On that say red eyes swore to silver eyes that she would do whatever it took to keep the ones they love safe. On that day red became the new silver." Qrow finally looked back up but his red eyes only had room for the two sisters.

Silver and purple nodded and he sighed letting go of his red eyes. He made his way towards the door and stopped at it. "No matter what the two of you think of me I love you two. You two are the last of my family and I won't lose you."

"Uncle Qrow us being family has nothing to do with why we should love you. There are no rules that outweigh others and demand that family should be loved first and the most. No love doesn't come with any rules and even if everyone is pushed to think that way I will not be one of those people. I love people that I've meant at school who live on this floor more than I love you and dad right now. The two of you haven't earned our love again. You two ruined it and expect me and Yang to fix it. Expect us to pick up more of the pieces that you keep missing so we can be whole again. It doesn't work like that. You say you don't want to lose us just like dad. So why don't the both of you start doing that. Start showing that you want to be in our lives and not just on the sidelines. If you do or do not is up to you but if you don't. Then I have no problem dropping you from the sideline so it can make room for someone else to walk in and then move up from the sidelines. Someone who wants to actually be a part of our lives. Like the people on this floor has." Ruby said.

"We know you are busy. The both of you. Hell we're busy most of the time but it's the effort that you do. The effort that you make to include someone in your life. You can think about someone all day but if you don't show those thoughts then nothing happens. The both of us have kind of given up trying to hold on to the both of you. We let you both come and go out of our lives all the time but no more. This is your only warning. My heart doesn't have a revolving door open for you two whenever you like. The best way that you two can start showing us that you want to be a part of our lives and right your wrongs then work on yourselves. You can't always walk around broken or try to hand out broken pieces. It does no good for anyone. Get yourselves together and figure it out. Hell you can do it together. He's your bondant after all." Yang sighed shaking her head. "I've never seen a pair of bondants try to keep space between each other. Whatever it is you guys need to work on it. We won't let you in any other way."

Qrow was shocked but he didn't show it. "Yang." She raised an eyebrow. "A backbone looks good on you."

Yang smiled. "See you around Uncle Qrow."

He nodded throwing a wave over his shoulder. "See you around you two."

"So the dog had a home." Cinder said slipping back into her room before being discovered. "Dammit."

* * *

Weiss knocked before she entered her sister’s room. Glynda smiled over the couch at her and motioned her over. "Hey Winter." Weiss said kneeling in front of her couch by Glynda’s legs. Winter head rested the older woman's lap. "I've got your scroll."

"Thank you." Winter mumbled.

Weiss cooed at her puffy eyes. She kissed her forehead. "You know I love you right."

Winter nodded reaching out to run her hand through the white soft mohawk before falling off to a shaved side. "And I hope you know I love your haircut. It suits you."

Weiss smiled. "I may have gotten a short version of what Qrow said to you but you shouldn't listen to what that helpful asshole has to say. He just took his anger and bitterness out on you. You are one of the best people I know and you’re going to keep doing great things. That bring us one step closer to saving this world from evil. You're my sister and that means everything to me so you should listen to my words and no one else's if you have to. I'll always believe in you and reach for your hand blindly in the dark." Winter felt tears well back up but she ignored them as she held on to what her sister told her. "We'll be each other’s light in the dark." Weiss smiled brightly at her.

"Okay."

* * *

Qrow punched the side of the building. "Dammit!" He hissed. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" He yelled punching the wall over and over again. His eyes became cloudy and he gasped for air crumbling against the side of the building. "Why do I ruin everything I touch?!" He cried into the sleeve of his jacket. Just this once there was no one walking around that area to see the man cry. Embarrassing or not it was still sad and not right.

* * *

Blake walked outside and walked down to meet Sun. Sun was sitting on a bench waiting for her. "Hey Blake." He said standing up.

"What is it Sun?" Blake asked. She would admit needing a distracting. Yang had went out earlier to get a drink with Neptune. Blake didn't offer to go because she figured her mate could use some space. Space from the people who heard everything she had that day. She could give the taller girl some credit for at least waiting until the sun went down to go out.

"I found something out on my date with Emerald." he said serious.

"What was it?" She asked concerned.

"White Fang hide out." Sun said bouncing on his toes.

Blake nodded as she thought it over. "Did you tell anyone else about it? Velvet?"

Sun shook his head. "I thought you would like to be the first to know. I didn't want to include her because of she feels about violence." He shrugged.

"Thank you for coming to me." She said smiling at her friend.

"It's no problem it would be my pleasure to help you take them down." Sun said leading the way to get their weapons.

"Raiding a White Fang hideout." Blake said smirking at him. "Not exactly my plans for tonight."

Sun chuckled. "I don't think we could ever pencil in putting a stop to them down for any time in our life. I would hate to see them every day."

"You and me both." Blake said thinking of the White Fang mask she had kept.

* * *

"My bondant isn't as sneaky as he thinks." Emerald said waving her hand. "It was not hard to see that he was looking for something when we were out. I don't think he was doing it on purpose those. Every time he caught himself doing it he frowned as if he was scolding himself. Like he was reminding himself that he didn't need to watch his surroundings as closely as he did anymore. But when he did find something he gasped and shoed me in the other direction as quickly as possible."

"And what did he find?" Cinder asked confused.

"White Fang hide out." Mercury said tapping away on his tablet. "It's been in use for some time. It seems that they are showing off some kind of weapon tonight. It seems that this is something only White Fang related."

Cinder tsked. "Go there anyway but only watch. If a fight or something happens then get out of there and return home. This may be strictly White Fang but I don't trust Adam at all." She growled. "I want to know what he's up to. He’s turning out to be a bigger pain in my ass then necessary." She stood up and pet their heads. "You both did well." They preened but were more than surprised at her touch.

"What will you be doing?" Emerald asked curious.

Cinder was dressed in her black tactical gear. "I've got some lose ends to tie up." She sighed picking up a bag. "But I'll be in touch. You can contact me at any point and I'll make my way to you as fast as possible if there's trouble."

"You need to watch your back. Qrow is in town because of what happened to Yang and Ruby." Mercury told his boss.

"Yes I know." Cinder said tying her hair back and then twisting it into a bun. "I know and because of him I found out some important information that has made future plans need adjusting. Don't worry it's nothing you two need to worry yourselves about." She grabbed the bag and was out the door without another word.

* * *

Neo jumped clinging to Roman's shoulders as the door to their cell was thrown open. "It's ok." Roman said trying to calm to shaking woman in his arms.

"Things will stay that way if you do what we say." Adam said from where he stood in the doorway smirking at them like the lunatic he is.

"What do you want from us now?" Roman tried not to growl but he couldn't help it.

"Oh we don't need the both of you for this." Adam said shrugging. Romans grip on Neo increased. "But she's still coming with us so you can do your job." Adam snapped his fingers and to huge Faunus appeared behind. He reach forward and snatched Neo up by her collar and threw her into his men’s arms. "She's going to stay with us while you work."

Roman glared at him but turned a softer look to the crying woman outside the door. "What do I need to do?" 

Adam smiled throwing an arm over his shoulder and leading him out the cell. "Help us show of some new weapons yeah?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Brothers and sisters!" Adam said as he walked the stage. "I am beyond honored that you came and will show support for are cause. Some of you are already part of the White Fang and for that I thank you. However if you are not thanks are still in order because you are here tonight. You are all here tonight because you are tired of the treatment and hate we receive from humans. As if we! All of us Faunus weren't here before man! First there were beast and beast alike. Then there were us Faunus! No humans because they weren't a thing yet. Then there were people who had an animal trapped in them and then ONLY then were there people who were born without an animal. They were considered weak and useless. The bottom of the food chain but somehow they spread like a wildfire. There soon became more of them than of us." Adam said sadly but the hate came back strong. "Humans became full of themselves and declared anything not like them usual. Not normal. Not the way it should be. They retaught history. Erased our history and wrote it how they pleased. They wrote not only us out but ALL our brothers and sisters." He calmed himself a little. "I will no longer sit back and watch us be enslaved, beaten, killed, raped, turned into animals. We were once at the top for a reason. And I have no problem taking out every single human and making it right again. If they won't accept us then they should fear us for the beast they think we are. Are fights have not gone without messages but they weren't strong messages. Tonight I plan on showing something bigger that will leave a bigger message. I plan on changing the fight in this war." The screen cut and everyone was left staring at the blank screens of their scrolls, T.V.s, computers, monitors, radios, bill boards.

"That was very clever of him to broadcast his little speech." Sun commented to Blake in a warehouse full of Faunus.

"Yes instill fear without a clear plan. Leave them guessing and scrambling to find something." Blake nodded. "Now." Adam said gaining their attention again. "We went all out with these new weapons. We have new and better dust cartridges. New and improved weapon updates. The best weapons for those of you without aura. A better communication mobile center." A feral grin over took his face. "And my very favorite." A huge Mecha suit walked out from the back and stopped in front of him. "This Mecha suit will make the fight against the military one to remember. Its fasts, the weapons a remarkable, it without almost every attack, you can be ejected easily if need for a quick escape, it will self-destruct on voice command so the enemy can't have our tech and it is your Mecha suit after all. The slick and light weight design make them very easy to use and you'll be able to dodge attacks with ease. The strong frame ensures that it will not be something ease to get pushed over." Adam chuckled taking a remote from one of his men. "I've seen this thing plow through cars and buildings."

Roman sat nervously in the Mecha suit were her had been strapped in. He had no way of getting out unless Adam let him. He wasn't stupid either. He knew that he was going to be framed if anything went down. Adam had the manual controls cut off and controlled everything from the controller. He knew that the controls would be turned back on if something went wrong. And he knew that he would be expected to perform without flaw or else Neo would be killed. He sighed looking out the tinted windowed. He wish to see his bondant more than anything right now. He's been flaring his aura to the older Schnee daughter.

* * *

 

"Thanks for inviting me out Penny." Ruby told her peach haired friend. "I've been having so much fun."

"That's good then." Penny said smiling at her.

"I believe people call this a girls day." Ruby snorted. "You've really been living under a rock haven't you?" Penny smiled a little shaking her head. "You forget that you guys are my only real friends."

"I haven't!" Ruby smiled looping their arms together. "Next time you should invite all the girls and we can hang out. You can even go out with all the guys. You'll have so much fun!"

"Then I'll do that next time." Penny told her.

* * *

Yang laughed patting Neptune on the back. "Slow down crazy. This isn't a race."

Neptune huffed. "It sure feels like it with the way the way these guys keep staring at us." Yang looked abounded and narrowed her eyes at the hired hands. She snorted when they all scrambled to get back to work. "They’re just upset because the last time I was here I trashed the place."

Neptune frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

"I was searching for clues on my mother at the time." Yang said running a finger up and down her glass.

"Did you find anything useful?" He asked her.

"Yeah that I should leave her where she's at and focus on my life and the people that are actually in it." She shrugged and he nodded. "As long as that's really what you want." He said giving her a friendly smile that she returned. "What I want is to drink it up tonight." Yang said downing another cup. A chair slammed down in front of their table at the same time a bottle was placed on it. "How'd you lose the arm?" Junior asked as he turned the chair around backwards and sat down. "There was this giant dragon Grimm that bit it off right before it swallowed me alive." Yang said sliding her cup over to him.

Junior whistled. "Yeah that's beats any rough day for the rest of my life. It's a good thing that I brought the heavy stuff." He said pouring her a drink.

"UM shouldn't you be mad at her for being here?" Neptune asked. "Why should I?" Junior asked waving his other hand around as he filled up their glasses. "My bar in still intact, my men are still stupid, and for once she's not here angry. She's just here to drink away her problems like the rest of us."

"We've always got problems popping up." Neptune sighed nursing the strong drink. He was not the best drinker but he went to spend time with his friend and be there for her.

"You and me both." Junior grumbled taking a shot.

Yang raised an eyebrow at that. "What are your problems looking like? I haven't been here in a while." She joked.

Junior cracked a smile at that. "You're not the only hurricane that finds its way into my life." He sighed taking his shot. "But no it was last week. This weird cat stumbles his way into my bar and is looking around. He's got a cane and you can tell he doesn't need it so I'm thinking he's some kind of crazy. So I have the boys try and throw him out but what do you know. The cane turns out to be a weapon and he's blasting my guys left and right. After the fifth guy is blasted I walk around the corner and ask him what he wants. They guys looks more than a little off but not as someone who's crazy. He looks like he's seen better days. So I ask him what he wants and he gives me this rough smile and looks around at my guys. He says so I heard that you let people rent your men out for a couple of days. I told him it depends on the job and he told me it was a simple security job." Junior snorted.

"I knew damn well that it was for no fucking security detail. He was the one looking like he needed saving. So after noticing my hesitation he snapped his finger and this girl appeared out of nowhere. She dumped a duffle bag of money on the nearby table. There was a hundred grand and they watched me count it all. I wasn't going to agree at first. I really wasn't but then after looking in their eyes." He shook his head sighing as he took another shot. "They looked so fucking desperate and the girl was close to tears but her eyes were so intense. I asked them how many people they needed and he told me as many as I would give him and he would take it." Junior was still in disbelief.

"They could have told me that in the beginning, told me how much was in the bag, and told me I could have it after I gave them a decent amount of men. It was obvious that they had never done this before. It was easy to see that they were on edge and scared. It was plain as day that they were taking orders from someone else. I gave them fifteen people and watched them walk out that door." Junior said staring at the table. "That's fifteen people that haven't walked back through those doors, fifteen lives that I am responsible for, fifteen families that I've got to talk to and explain that I don't know what happened to them but I know they're not coming back."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Neptune asked who was on the edge of his seat.

"Look around kid does this look like a police friendly bar?" Junior said waving his hands around at the building. "All of my customers would be in danger if the police came around. Which means I would be in danger. Which translate to I would be dead and it would be like I never existed."

* * *

"Before we start showing our new toys for you all to play with. I would like our new members to come up to the stage." Adam said.

"Shit!" Sun said as the crowd started walking by them. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking!" Blake hissed as her eyes scanned the area.

"Well you might want to think a little harder." Sun said noticing that people where catching on to them not moving. "I think we've been noticed."

"We can't be noticed in the dark. Go for the remote." Blake said pulling her weapon and shooting the breaker box and everything went dark. Blake saw Sun jumped on stage and kick the controller out of Adam's hands. "Sun the window!" She yelled running after her friend.

"Where the hell is that?!" Sun yelled and dodged Adam's lunge at him.

Blake grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "Jump!" She yelled right before they got to the window. Sun screamed they burst through the window. "Look out!" Blake yelled pushing him out of the way of shots of aura Adam was sending at them. Blake shot back but Adam dodged and charged at her. Blake growled as she charged at him to.

"Why are you a constant pain in my life?" He growled as Blake blocked his attacks.

"Funny that's the same thing that I want to ask about you." She said as she strike at him. "Where is she?!"

Adam smirked back flipping away and shooting at her. Blake back flipped out of the way. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He laughed as she charged back at him. "You should be thanking me." He said dodging her attacks that had turned sloppy do to her anger. "She would be a waste of a bondant."

Blake growled as two clones came from her and she focused back on the attack. She had Adam on his feet just like old times. "You're just upset since your bondant is dead."

Sun slipped the controller around his neck as some white fang members surrounded him. He pulled at his weapon as they charged at him. He couldn't stop his smirk as he danced around them. He easily sent most of them flying.

"You don't know anything?!" He turned and saw Adam send Blake flying. "You don't know how it feels to have your bondant fucking die. You only just now find the lil bitch!" Sun came running in and attempted to kick him but Adam grabbed him and threw him back into Blake. "My bondant had just died and then turn around and fucking betray me! Fucking leave me like I was nothing to you!" Adam shouted.

The two of them were barely able to defend themselves against his sword. Blake tsked because the fucking lunatic had gotten much better at beating the crap out of her. Sun was able to weakly block Adam's last swing but he was knocked back into Blake and they went rolling. Penny stopped laughing immediately and sat up straight as she pulled out her scroll.

* * *

"What's wrong Penny?" Ruby asked worried.

"I've got to go because there's an attack in the warehouse districts." Penny said getting up.

"What kind of attack?" Ruby asked following her even though Penny gave her a look that clearly said stay.

"White Fang." Penny said taking off running as soon as they were out of the store.

"Well count me in." Ruby said running along aside her.

Penny shook her head as she followed the map she was seeing. "The police should be on their way as well." Ruby nodded as they came up on the warehouse district.

* * *

Sun struggled to sit up and noticed right away that the controller wasn't on his neck anymore.

"I finally get the chance to get rid of you." Adam said point up to a hanging trailer that was above the two fallen Faunus.

"Hey!" They looked over to see Ruby and Penny on top of a building. More White Fang gang members came out of nowhere and airships showed up.

"I've got this." Penny said as her weapon came out of her back. She jumped of the building and headed right for the gang members.

Adam turned the on the controller as he ran over to an airship. "You're not getting away!" Blake yelled getting to her feet with Sun.

"Sure about that?" Adam smirked as the Mecha suit burst out of the building.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby yelled looking at the Mecha suit as it turned to the three friends.

"Run!" Sun said pushing Blake and they took off towards the buildings. They jumped on the buildings as the Mecha suit started to shot at them. "This would be a great time for back up!"

"On it!" Blake pulled out her scroll as they jumped and flipped from building to building. "Everyone if you can hear this we need back up!" Suns and Ruby's screams followed what she said. "We're being chased by a really big robot!" There was a hint of excitement in Ruby’s' voice.

"It's a Mecha suit and you can't miss it!" Sun yelled and looked over his shoulder. "And there will be more White Fang following it!"

Penny's voice filtered in next as she took down two airships with an energy beam. "The airship system is down so if you were going to use airships to get to the city you need to find a better way."

* * *

Winter, Coco, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi looked at each other and dropped their food trays. "How are we supposed to find them?" Fox asked confused as they took off following Winter.

"I have a car at the airship docks!" Winter said running back to the airship station and leading them underground.

"I didn't even know this thing went underground!" Coco said leading her team after Winter.

Winter came to a stop and scanned her scroll. "That's because you need lots of money to know about it." She said as the door opened.

"Which one's yours?" Yatsuhashi asked. Winter ran up to a white and blue car (Pontiac Trans AM Firebird 2016).

"Like you even had to ask." Coco said jumping in the back seat of the convertible with Fox and Velvet.

"Hold on!" Winter said racing out of the parking bay.

"Um Winter!" Yatsuhashi said as they were heading towards a wall. Winter was busy tracking Ruby's location on her phone.

"Winter we're gonna crash!" Coco yelled as Velvet held on to Fox.

Winter looked back in time to floor the gas some more right as the wall opened up and the shot up a ramp. Team CFVY yelled as they were suddenly airborne and then falling. Winter ignored them as the car touched the pavement and she zipped through traffic.

* * *

Weiss rolled her eyes dropping her shopping bags after she got the call. She could only hope that they would be there when she got back.

* * *

Yang and Neptune left the bar laughing. "I think that was the most fun I had in a whi-" Blake emergency message came through. "And now it's gone." Yang huffed flaring her aura and dust.

"Uh don't you think you had too much to drink to be driving?" Neptune commented.

"That's why I just burned it off I'm back to normal now." Yang said hoping on her bike and Neptune followed.

"Where do you think they are?" He asked as Yang threw on her helmet. Ruby, Blake, and Sun passed their street screaming with the Mecha suit charging through cars after them. "There they are!"

"Yeah I got it!" Yang said turning her motorcycle and going after them.

"Shit! We've got White Fang behind us!" Neptune said looking over his shoulder at the cars of White Fang.

"They’re trying to box us in." Yang growled as she weaved them through the cars.

* * *

"Coco and Velvet get ready! I'm going to get us in front of the White Fang trucks and you guys let them have it." Coco and Velvet pulled out their weapons and got ready. "Here we go!" Winter said slipping in front over car and getting in between the White Fang's formation and right behind Yang's motorcycle. "Now!"

"What's that?!" Yang yelled to her passenger.

Neptune looked back and saw their friends shooting at the white Fang trucks. "It's our back up! Winter and Team CFVY!"

"We need to slow that thing down!" Yang said dodging the cars the Mecha suit started to kick out of the way.

"Got it!" Neptune pulled his weapon and shot at the Mecha suit but it seemed to do nothing.

Sun landed on a car and turned around in time to see his boyfriend jump off the motorcycle and stab the Mecha suit. He gasped when the suit shook and Neptune was flapping around holding on to his weapon. "Hold on Neptune!" Sun said sending two clones at the Mecha suit before charging in himself. The Mecha suit grabbed Neptune and threw him into Sun. They went flying over the highway wall.

"Looks like you're up big guy." Winter said forming a glyph above the hood of the car.

Yatsuhashi jumped on the glyph and then made the huge jump over Yang and to the Mecha suit. Right before he was able to attack the suit turned and blasted him over the highway wall as well.

"I'm in position guys!" Weiss said jumping down from an above highway and icing the road.

Ruby and Blake landed behind her. The Mecha tried to stop but it slipped across the ice and fell over the edge. Yang jumped off her motorcycle and followed her team over the edge.

Winter was able to put up a glyph in time to stop it from crashing. She came to a stop alongside the ice and Velvet jumped out of the car. "I'll ride Yang's motorcycle." Velvet said picking it up and jumping on.

"Are the White Fang taken care of?" Winter asked looking back.

"Yeah we got rid of them a while back." Coco told her as she pulled out her scroll. "I'm going to let Penny know our location and that the police should get here to help out civilians."

"Alright then let's go pick up the three that fell over the edge and then meet up with team RWBY." Winter said confident that her sister’s team could handle themselves until they get there.

* * *

"Frostbite!" Ruby said and she jumped back with Blake out of the way. Yan jumped up and punched the ice that Weiss made on the ground.

The Mecha suit pulled out its red eyes as the fog grew thick. Roman was having a full blown panic attack inside the Mecha suit. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out and every attack had him thinking he was going to die. He imagined Neo and her smiling face. Her quiet breathless laughter. He cried because he just wanted this to end so he could see her again. HE jumped screaming as the Mecha suit started shooting.

"Look out!" Weiss yelled at her teammates as she dodged the dust shots.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled going back in with Blake. They attacked the Mecha suits legs hoping to weaken it.

"Damn this thing is strong!" Blake said jumping back as Yang came in yelled.

Yang landed on the suit and blasted serval shots at it. The suit grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Weiss came in next with Blake and they both went for its arms. Striking at the shoulders to weaken the robotic joints. Ruby planted her weapon into the ground to help stable herself as she shot off round after round at its mid-section. "Ugh If only we weren't in the city." She growled. If they were in the city or heavy populated area then they couldn't go all out unless there are Grimm around. Weiss and Blake had gotten kicked back hard but Blake was able to find her footing at the last minute. She only had time to look up before missiles were flying her way. An ice wall formed in front of her but she blinked and she was off to the slide.

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said looking at the mist cloud.

Yang charge right through the mist and went to punch the suit but it grabbed her fist. She tried again but it only grabbed her other one. "Shit." She whispered right before a laser blasted her in the chest.

"Yang!" Her teammates yelled as she was blasted back across the ground.

This time was different than any other hit she had ever taken before. She could fill her fire on every each of her skin. She could fill her dragon clawing at her from the inside. She had no reason to fight either of them so she screamed and let it all out. Roman screamed as the fire shot at the suit making it slid back a little from the force. He knew it could withstand extreme weather but the suit was heating and alarms were going off. He panicked more as he looked for a way out of the suit and the fire that he was caught in.

* * *

Winter and Velvet came to a stop at the edge of where the fighting was taking place. She kept feeling her bondant flare there aura. It was going on wildly and she could tell that he was in trouble. The flares got faster as if sending off some kind of warning the same time that Yang's fire erupted from her and hurled off to the Mecha suit. She didn't understand and she tried to send aura back but her bondant wasn't giving her a chance and she started to panic. She wondered what could have happened to him and then it sort of clicked. How they had meet, the White Fang, that man... Then she looked at the Mecha suit and it all made since. There was a roar from the huge ball of fire where Yang had been. Winter gasped dropping her sword. It felt like everything had slowed down to her as glyphs appeared in front of her and she could feel her ice coating her body as she sprinted.

"YANG NO!"

Winter's scream and the explosion mixed together in one big deafening bang that left the others looking away or covering their ears. When everything cleared a golden dragon was wrapped around an ice egg and the Mecha suit was in bits and pieces of the ground. Some parts were still on fire. The dragon was confused as it removed its power jaws from the top of the egg. When its head moved away the egg began to crack some at the top and Winter's face came in to view. The dragon growled.

"Please Yang." Winter begged. "He's my bondant. I don't want to hurt you."

The dragon looked back over to the group of people watching them. Its eyes settled on Coco. Coco smiled brightly at the dragon and nodded. The dragon unraveled itself from the rest of the egg. Winter smiled as she let her ice crumble away. Winter and Roman fell to the ground. Roman pushed himself from Winters arms and threw up. He choked a sob before he screamed into the ground.

An airship was heard in the distance and Adam and Neo came into view. Adam dropped the controller and glared at Roman. "You're costing me money and time kid." He growled. He grabbed Neo by the back of her neck and she silently cried out.

"Neo!" Roman yelled and running to hover close to the airship on the ground.

"All you had to do is act your part and you couldn't even do that." Adam said annoyed.

"Please I'll do anything just don't hurt her!" Roman begged.

"It's a little too late for your crying now. Don't you think? Look at where you’re standing." Adam said shaking Neo as he spoke. "I thought I made things clear last time."

"Please I'll do it right just lower the ladder and I won't fight you any longer." Roman tried again as he stared at a scared Neo. He could see that she was terrified.

"You're damaged goods kid." Adam sighed. "Let's hope that this mute pet of yours works out better than you did."

"Don't call her that!" Roman shouted angrily. The dragon hissed as fire built up in its throat.

"Until next time." Adam winked. "Neo if you will." Neo did move and Adam growled yanking her back into his chest. "If you do not do it then I will kill you right here in front of him and make sure he lives a long life with your death on his mind every day." Neo cried as she found Blake's angry tear filled eyes and took a bow.

The dragon's fire surged forward and crashed into the airship. Broken pieces of the fake airship fell to the ground as the real airship got away. Blake watched as Neo turned away from her and she could feel her flare her aura. Roman fell to his knees as he watched them fly away.

"NEO!" He screamed but it turned into a sob.

* * *

Blake watched as the dragon nuzzled Coco's face outside the dorm building. "Think you can change back now missy?" Coco asked sweetly as she rubbed over the dragons nubbed arm. The dragon purred and looked over at Blake. "I'm sure your mate will be really happy to have you back in human form." Blake smiled and nodded at the dragon. She was happy for Yang because she was able to let out her animal so early but her heart was stuck on her bondant who she wasn't able to get to again. She couldn't help but be jealous that Winter had Roman now. The dragon was gone and there was Yang who swayed on her feet.

Coco caught her bondant in her arms easily. "Hey there blondie."

"Muscle slut." Yang said tiredly as she relaxed in her arms. Coco chuckled as Blake walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked moving hair out of her face.

"Drained." Yang mumbled getting comfortable on Coco's shoulder. "It was like the weirdest best feeling in the world." The other two didn't know what to say to that and the girl they loved was too tired for real questions. "Hey mate."

Blake smiled at that. "Yes love?"

"Your ex." Blake groaned not wanting to think of her and Adam being close. Not even in memories. "He's a dick."

"I think he's much worse than that." Coco commented from where she was rubbing Yang's back.

"He is but my brain can't think up a lot of things right now." Yang said waving her hand around. "Seriously though baby. What were you thinking?"

"I was going through a bad boy phase and we were both fighting for the same cause at the time." Blake grumbled.

"I think you mean crazy person phase." Yang joked rolling her eyes.

"He wasn't always like this." Blake said looking off into the distance.

"Come again?" Coco asked. "He wasn't always like what?"

"He wasn't always crazy." Blake shrugged.

Yang pushed up a little bit but Coco still held her close. "What happened then? You don't look like the type to fall for just anybody."

"His bondant was murdered." Blake said.

"H-How?" Coco gasped.

"His bondant, Eger, had went out on a mission for the White Fang. We were peaceful back then so it was a simple protest. It was only a few of them that went to a village that didn't have rights for Faunus. Well were not sure what went wrong but we know for a fact that we never started violence. Even when it was acted upon us we usually left without much else. You can't fight violence with violence." Blake laughed dryly. "This time however they were ambushed on their way back. He was the leader of the group so they tied him up and made him watch as the women were raped and the men hanged. Then they each took turns and stabbed him one by one in different places even after he had died. Then they piled all the bodies up and burned them. We learned that all from the little girl they let come back to us unharmed. When we went back to search the area the bodies were gone but you could still where the fire had been. And the area smelled wrong. It smelled like death, blood, and smoke. Adam became darker by the day after that. The hate for humans blossomed in his heart. I think me leaving him because I couldn't take it anymore is what pushed him over the edge. I was never sure of that until today when he mentioned it." She sighed shaking her head to clear it. "I will never regret leaving him because that was the right thing to do. I just wish that he hadn't gone mad after losing people and all of our lives would be different right now."

"I wish I could feel a little sorry for him but he's done too much." Yang said sadly.

"I feel that way as well." Blake said looking up at the sky. "I feel like the only thing that will settle his heart and mind is death."

* * *

Neo jumped trembling as Adam punched her cell door. "It's just you now Neo." She could see his frown and scowl as he looked through the window on the door. "I suggest you think over if you’re going to put up a fight against me when I need you to do something. Because look around Neo. You're alone now and with no protector. If I were you I would be thinking of ways to make my stay much more enjoyable." She watched him walk off before she allowed herself to relax. She didn't bother wiping her tears because she knew that more would come. They had promised to run to their bondants together but Adam had stolen her away and now she's alone again like she was all those years ago.

* * *

James knocked before he entered Winter's bedroom. Winter looked up from where her head was resting on top of Roman’s head. The man had cried himself to sleep in her arms. She had whispered comforting words to him and promises to help get her back. "I hoped this would have been a happier time for you." He said smiling at her.

"I did to." She said smiling sadly but pulled the man in her arms closer.

"I'm sorry that I stayed away after what Qrow said." Winter went to say something but he held up a hand. "I was so angry that I needed to calm down and if I would have went to see you. Then everything would have come back up and I would feel the need to track Qrow down. I've been cursing my heart for a while now for picking that asshole but the stupid thing loves him." He looked away when Winter gave him a soft smile.

"I know you still love him. That will never change. Just like my love for you will never fade." Winter told him. "I didn't think finding my bondant was possible but look at me now." Winter said and kissed the top of Roman's head. "I've probably got my arms around an amazing man. So I know you and Qrow will be back together. It'll just take time."

"So much hope in that head of yours." James said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Don't you mean heart?" She asked as he walked away.

"No." James said shaking his head. He gave her a soft smile over his should before leaving out the room.

"Hey Winter." Roman said once the door was close.

"Hmm?" She asked looking down at him. "I never thought I would find my bondant either." He whispered.

"I love you." She said easily.

Roman tensed and turned so he could bury his face in her chest. "I love you to." Winter laughed softly shaking her head. She would have him use to receiving affection in no time. "I'm not used to hearing those words spoken out loud. Neo usually signs them to me." Roman explain.

"So are you guys together?" She asked.

"No." Roman said shaking his head. "She’s too good and deserves better than me but that doesn’t stop me from being in love with her." He sighed but then teared back up. "She's my everything and I lost her."

It was quiet after that until Winter spoke. "Do you think you could teach me sign language so I can be ready by the time we get her back. I want to be able to talk the important woman in you life with no problem." She said.

He smile looking out the window. "Yeah no problem. She would love that."


	17. Chapter 17

Roman gently traced Winter's face with his finger as he watched her sleep. It was still unthinkable and unbelievable that he had found his other half. He said smiling because it felt so good. He felt so calm and centered now that he had her. He could feel how much stronger the bond was now that they had each other.

"You’re so beautiful." He whispered full of love. Winter smiled and he huffed. "You've been awake the whole time?"

"It's kind of hard not to when your other half is lovingly tracing your features with all the care in the world. As if I'm some precious treasure." Winter said opening her eyes.

They glowed with all the love in the world for him and he was momentarily struck silent. No one besides Neo has ever taken his breath away. "That's because you are." He said easily after finding his words again.

Winter giggled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm very sure that the others want to meet you properly and get to know you." She hummed when he started playing in her hair. "But how about if for a little bit we go off and do our own things?"

"What do you have in mind?" He asked curious. "I was thinking that we could go out to the fair grounds for a little while. I know you need a new scroll but we can get that for you a little later. We can also shop for you some clothes online. They would be here by the end of the day." She told him. She sat up stretching a little.

"That's fine with me." He said laying down and watching her. He sighed though and made this adorable little frown that had Winter smoothing it out with her finger. "I'm not exactly a good guy. I was on the streets before Adam snatched us up. I had to steal for us to get by because no one would hire me. I looked to shady and Neo couldn't find a job because she's mute. No body wanted to waste a chance on us. Sometimes I was able to find work doing odd jobs or kill off some Grimm and that helped a lot. I was able to get us a rundown apartment but at least Neo had a place to lay her head. Whatever I stole I sold." He went quiet as he thought over his words. Winter gave him the space he needed to continue talking. "I just don't want you guys to be disappointed if you find out on your own. I don't want to cause problems with you and your family. I just want you guys to know that I did what I had to do to make a life for me and Neo."

Winter smiled at him as she cupped his face. "Thank you for telling me and I want you to know that I will always listen to your side of the story before I plan my next line of action. Your worries are normal but they are truly unneeded. Everyone is going to welcome you with open arms because you're my bondant, you make me happy, you're not causing me pain, and I love you. You’re already on their good graces and as for the other stuff. If or when you're ready to tell them then they will understand. We're the people that fight evil so we can see when a heart is tainted and yours has nothing but light." She told him and kissed his forehead. "Now let's get up and go eat breakfast. Glynda told me that she was going to cook breakfast for us!" He laughed at her excitement. There was a knock on the door and they turned their attention to it when it opened.

Glynda smiled at them as she walked in. "I was just coming to wake you guys up." She said coming closer to the bed.

"Thank you again for cooking for us." Winter told her with a slight blush. Glynda chuckled and it was then that she noticed something was behind her back. "What are you holding behind your back?"

"Roman I hope you don't mind but I'm the girlfriend and you're going to be seeing me a lot more." Glynda said ignoring Winter's question as she sat down on the bed. "I hope we can become friends fast."

Roman smirked as he sat up. "Sure I want to be friends with all of you. Neo's the only friend that I've ever had." He told them. The two women saw how his eyes filled with tears and his shoulders slumped.

"Roman honey I swear that I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. You're going to see her again and Roman will be dead." Winter told him. He nodded taking a few deep breathes. "You're right." Winter hugged him close.

"Now how about you tell this eager monster what's behind your back." He joked. 

Glynda laughed loudly at Winter's pout. The younger woman had pushed Roman out of her arms and was now pouting with her arms crossed. "My Queen front and center." Glynda said snapping her fingers twice.

Winter didn't need to be told twice and she quickly made her way over Roman and onto the floor. She happily kneeled in between Glynda's open legs. She preened when a Glynda smirked at her. Her mistress was always happy when she remembered the way she was called is how she should kneel. Glynda loved the way Winter sat with her hands on her thighs, lips sealed, and with a look of love. She pulled the collar from behind her back and she laughed at the way Winter's eyes lit up even more and how she struggled to stay kneeling.

"So I've finally finished making your collar. I finished it two days ago." She said running her fingers over the leather and white fur. "You're neck has gone long enough without my ownership don't you think?" Winter smiled wider and she continued. "So I wanted to collar you as soon as possible and I think today is as good as any other day." She gently cupped Winter's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Winter Schnee when I put this collar on you will become mines. That means at times I will be making all the decisions for you. You can either listen or use your safe word. There is no other option. Doing anything else will get you punished. That doesn't however mean that I will do anything without you consent. Our scenes will be talked about beforehand and our limits have already been talked about. I want you to know that as my slave you will be cared for and treasured as you should be but you are my slave and I will do with you what I want. Do you agree to this?"

"Yes ma'am." Winter told her excitedly.

"Then move your hair out of the way for me gorgeous." Glynda told her. "This collar will only come off when I tell you to take it off and when you take a shower. It is water proof though. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Winter yelled tracing the collar. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're very welcome girl." Glynda said petting her hair. "What are you?"

"The witch's Queen!" Winter said doing a little wiggle.

"That's right girl. All mines." Glynda said stroking her hair some more and Winter squealed.

"You look great Winter!" Roman said looking down at her.

Winter looked at Glynda and the woman nodded. "Thank you Roman." Winter said happily.

"I have my own designs for a collar for Neo." Roman said touching Winter's collar. "One day I'll make it for my little princess."

Winter couldn't stop herself from laughing if she tried. The other two looked at each other before looking down at her. "What's so funny my Queen?" Glynda asked.

"I'm sorry but it's just Ruby was right. It is weird that everyone around us is into bdsm." Winter said shaking her head.

"A good weird?" Roman asked her with a teasing smile.

"The best weird." Winter told him with a giggle.

"I cooked breakfast for you two and the others left something for Roman to wear." Glynda told them.

"That’s good. I thought I was going to have to ask James for something else." Winter told her after Glynda gave her the ok to stand.

"I thought those were James shorts." Glynda said as they walked out of the bedroom. "Anyway enjoy your food you two and I'll see you later baby. I've got some work to do." She gave Winter a kiss before she left.

Roman went over to the table and picked up the note Winter's family had left for him. 

_We figured that Winter was going to take you clothes shopping sometime today so here's some clothes to do it in! It's a cold day so we're going to let you borrow (DRUM ROLL) Sage's t-shirt and jacket, Neptune's sweat pants, new Nike slides from Mercury, and Nora's beanie! Don't worry about returning the stuff. P.S. Winter's our family and you should know that if you hurt her then we'll (evil whisper) kill you. But we're super happy to meet you!_

_-Your new friendly neighbors! RWBY CFVY JNPR SSSN CRM_

Then there were a lot of smiley faces and hearts. "Cute." He snorted placing the note down. He knew that they we're very serious about the killing part.

"It's a good thing that you don't plan on hurting me." Winter said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

"A very good thing." Roman chuckled.

* * *

It was still kind of early so the fairgrounds were pretty empty. "Why'd you chose this place?" Roman asked looking around.

"The others said it was fun and I haven't been yet." Winter said in her oversized hoodie and jeans.

"What do you want to do first then?" He asked her looking around.

"Let's play some games and win some prizes." Winter said pulling her beanie down on her head more.

"I think you mean attempt to win." Roman joked as he led them over to the closest game.

Winter scuffed as she picked up the big hammer. "Pick your prize." She told him before slamming it down. The bell dinged and she winked at him.

"Very good!" The man said motioning to the prizes behind him. "Which one would you like?"

Roman glanced at Winter before picking his prize. "I'll take the all-white grimm with the black mask." He handed it to Winter and then pulled her along.

"Thank you Roman its cute." Winter said holding the stuff Grimm close.

"I know that's why I picked it. It's cute like you."

They moved on another booth. "Think you can handle the mild bottles?" She teased.

"Just pick out my prize." He said checking her with his hip and she giggle.

"Here you go." The woman behind the booth said giving him three balls. "You only need to knock at least one down to win anything." She said before the milk bottles started spinning.

He missed his first throw and Winter snorted. He glared at her and she smirked. He through the next ball and knocked down all three. "Yesss!" He gave a fist pump in the air. He missed the next one and scowled.

Winter laughed shaking her head as he grumbled. "Hmmm may I have the pink eagle?" The eagle was medium sized and had its chest puffed out.

"Thanks." Roman said tucking the bird under his arm.

Winter saw a sign for hot coco and her eyes lit up. She tugged Roman over to it. The old man smiled at them as he made their order. "You two are lovely bondants."

At the time Winter was making her Grimm stuffie kiss Roman's nose. "How did you know?" Roman blushed embarrassed.

"I can see the way your auras twirl around each other." The old man told them. They gasped looking around them but they didn't see their aura. He laughed at them sitting their drinks on the counter. "I can see aura is all. You two have a good day."

They waved as they walked off. They walked around just talking and picking out games that they would try. Winter suddenly gasped and that got Roman's attention. "What is it?" He asked.

Winter pointed. "Let's play that one." He looked where she was pointing and saw a basketball court with huge stuff animals, beast, and Grimm hanging around the cage. "We can we win stuff for everyone."

"And how will we get it back to the dorms?" Roman asked not looking to walking back and forth.

"We can rent a carrier silly." She said waving him off as she made her way.

"How many do we need to win?" Roman asked following her. He shook his head fondly as he watched her count on her fingers.

"Twenty." Winter said placing her cup and prize on the ground.

"We're going to need a big carrier then." Roman said looking at the size of the prizes as he put his stuff down.

"Hello this morning we would like to get all the balls you have. We plain on winning twenty prizes." Winter told the worker with a smile.

"You're going to be here for a while then." She laughed throwing balls out to the court.

Winter laughed as well. "Well we'll certainly be warmed up after this."

"How many baskets do we have to get?" Roman asked bouncing ball.

"Well someone has to make ten baskets for in a row for one prize." The woman chuckled at how Roman's face went blank. "But since you two have a high goal. Then I'll move down to five each but they have to be in a row. You can't skip one."

They nodded and each took a goal. Basketballs was scattered all around them, intense gazes were locked on basketball nets, and the clock counted down from three. When the bell sounded they shot and then scrambled for the next ball.

"Noooo!" Roman yelled as he ball bounced off the rim but another ball knocked it back and they both fell in the same net.

He looked over at Winter who winked and picked up another ball. They smiled at each other before getting back to the shooting. They laughed almost running into each other in their haste to get to another ball. If anyone from high standing had asked how Winter Schnee spent her morning. They wouldn't have believed that she had spent it running around a fairground basketball court, laughing her head off with her bondant, as they shot basketballs to win giant prizes for their family. The timer buzzed at thirty minutes and the goals went back up.

"Oooooooo!" They both yelled as they ran and jumped into each other’s arms. They were panting heavily but they didn't have a care in the world.

"I didn't think the two of you could make a hundred baskets but go ahead and pick your prizes."

Roman turned to Winter. She knew them better than he did so she would know what would fit them best. Winter formed several glyphs in front of the prizes so they could get them down as she thought. "Ok so Ruby, Cinder, Fox, Nora, and Neptune should get Grimm. We can just get the others something based on their colors. You can pick them out." She said smiling at Roman and giving the shocked man a little push forward. "Pick out the Grimm first and I'll yell out the colors." Roman nodded as he jumped up to the Grimm section. "Red, black, brown, pink, and blue." The grim of each color came falling to the ground. He jumped over to the other side of the cage. "White, Black, Yellow, Green, Red, Yellow, brown, brown, white, yellow, green, red, green, green, and grey."

Roman jumped back down beside her and the glyphs disappeared. "Do you know who is getting what?"

"Yup." Winter nodded as she pulled out her phone and ordered a carrier.

Winter told him it would be a while so they gathered up the huge prizes and sat on the ground. "So what is the great Winter Schnee’s story?" Roman asked as they sipped their still warm coco.

"My story." Winter said staring off into the distance.

"Yeah tell me what I don't know." He shrugged.

"My story isn't a good one. I didn't live locked away in that ice asylum but my name does carry chains with it." She sighed. "It's not something that I frequent down on memory lane. Especially on good days. It's a long story anyway so it would be best for me to tell you later."

"Ok that's fine with me." Roman said giving her a reassuring smile as he stood up. "I think our carrier is here."

"Are you Winter?" A man asked as he got off his truck.

"Yes that's me." She said and he handed her some paperwork to sign.

He went around the back and motioned Roman over. "Where are you going?"

"The dorms." Roman told him.

"Alright then you can just leave it sitting by the stairs and we'll collect it later. Here's the lock to lock it up when you're done with it." He told him as he lowered the carrier down to the ground.

Roman nodded and Winter handed the man back the paperwork. They quickly loaded up the carrier and stuff everything down securely. "How are we getting it back to the room?" Roman asked knowing it would be a very slow walk.

Winter smirked evilly at him and he gulped. "So I thought about it."

"Oh really?" He asked nervously.

"Yes and I came up with something fast and fun." She said cracking her fingers.

"It seems more dangerous." He muttered.

"Oh that to." She said winking.

"And what did you have in mind exactly?" He asked.

"This." Winter said and in a blink of an eye they were standing on top of an ice column.

"Um Winter what are we doing?" He asked looking down at the ground.

"Going home of course." She said.

Before he could question her further an ice slide was forming and the ice column was tilting. "Shit!" Roman screamed.

Winter laughed as the two of them and the carrier went sliding down. She kept forming an ice trail in front of the as they sled along. Roman screamed the whole time as he glided as on the twisting and looping ice behind Winter. They were currently going down which meant that they had to come back up.

"No Winter no!" He yelled as hey shot off the ramp. Winter giggled like a mad woman as they flipped in the air. She formed another ramp as they got close to the ground. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh hush this is fun!" Winter yelled back as they moved down a spiral.

Roman groaned as they hit a sharp turn. Maybe he would think it was fun if the wasn't a giant carrier behind them hitting the same curves and loops as they did. The dorms was coming up and he sighed in relief.

"Get ready to jump." Winter said. He saw a glyph form by the third floor. "Jump!" He jumped and she caught him with an arm around her waist as she froze the carrier onto the building.

"We're not doing that again for a long time." He told her as he jumped onto the third floor and held her off the glyph.

"But we can do it again." She said smirking.

"Don't push it." He said thumping her in the forehead.

She pouted as she opened the door and locked it that way. "Ok so toss it to me and then I'll toss it into the hallway." She told him.

It was his turn to smirk evilly but she missed it. She caught the first one but soon the speed of which he was tossing them at her increased and soon she was overpowered and covered by the stuffies. He head popped out from the pile and she shook her hair from out of the way.

"Laugh it up." She said as she got to her feet and threw the stuffies further down the hallway. He chuckled some more as he started to throw the rest of them. Winter unfreezed the carrier and lowered it to the ground. Roman jumped down and locked it. When he came back she was waiting for him outside someone's room door. "Are you ready?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm a little nervous." He said licking his dry lips.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and they'll love you." She told him before opening the door.

They jumped as there was a loud pop and confetti and rose petals rained down on them. "Welcome to the Rainbow Tribe!" Nora and Ruby yelled.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled and her girlfriend flinched. "I thought I said do not go through with it because it's going to take all day to clean. Plus pieces will still be here for days after that."

"Yeah but Weiss-"

"Room now." Weiss said calmly. "We've been strung out for days now and this'll be good for the both of us." Ruby pouted as she made her to the room with her girlfriend behind her.

"And Nora I was there when Weiss told the both of you no so I'll be spanking you instead of Ren. He can't spank you if he wasn't there to know what you did wrong so go to the kitchen now." Blake said getting up from where she had been cuddling with Ren. "

Yes ma'am." Nora mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Anyway it's nice to meet you Roman." Jaune said from where he was in a card game with Sage and Weiss but she had left.

"Did you like the clothes?" Scarlet asked him.

"Yes they fit pretty well." Roman told them with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Winter said and Roman nodded. She pointed out everyone and explained how to address Scarlet and that Fox was blind.

"I'm in your care now." Roman said bowing.

"And you're in the care of the Rainbow Tribe." Yatsuhashi chuckled with the rest of the group.

"We're like a little family or pack or whatever." Fox said waving his hands around.

"Or what the two dorks like to call us, Rainbow tribe." Pyrrha snorted shaking her head.

"Anyway make yourself at home. We're having a well over due family day." Coco told him.

* * *

Nora waited patiently by the table as Blake pulled out a chair and situated. "Come here girl." Blake said patting her lap. Nora was no stranger to spankings. She did as she was told and bent herself over Blake's lap. "Are you comfortable?" Blake asked rubbing her back.

"Yes ma'am." Nora whimpered.

Blake shushed her. "It's going to be ok girl. I just need you to relax and focus on counting to ten for me. Think you can do that for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Nora whimpered.

"Relax sweetie." Blake smiled down at her and patted her butt.

Nora jumped at from the first strike. "One."

"Very good." Blake said landing two more strikes that Nora counted through her whimpering.

"Four." Nora bit her lip and sniffed. "Five." The tears trailed down her face now.

"Half way there now sweet girl." Blake said landing another strike just under her left cheek.

"Six!" Nora hicced as she cried. "Seven! Eight!"

Blake's hand was hard and smooth. "Last two girl and you'll be done." She said soothingly and Nora nodded. Blake's hand came down hard and unforgiving in its last two strikes against her. Blake quickly pulled her into her arms and kissed her head. "You were so good for me. You took your punishment very well. I'm proud of you girl." Nora smiled and nuzzled Blake's cheek with her nose.

Blake carried her over to Ren who stopped petting Yang's hair and gently kissed her. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"No may I go over to Vel?" Nora asked.

"Sure sweet heart just be good." Ren told her. 

"I will." Nora said smiling softly. Blake carried her over and dropped to her knee so she could lower her to floor. Nora kissed her on the cheek before crawling her way into Velvets lap.

Velvet easily opened up for her. She was playing against Sage in a video game on their scrolls. "Hey pink."

"Hey hops." Nora said nuzzling into her neck.

"How you feeling?" Sage asked not taking his eyes off his scroll.

"Relaxed." Nora hummed.

"Well maybe you won't get any more punishments today." Velvet joked.

Nora chuckled closing her eyes. "The day is far from over and Ren loves to punish me."

* * *

Winter squeezed Roman's hand and tilted her head to the door. He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. "Oh! Um we brought gifts for you guys." He told everyone and soon they were all looking at him.

"How about you bring them in and put them in the corner and I'll tell them which one is theirs." Winter said.

"Right I can do that." Roman said nodding and then headed for the door.

Winter smiled at her friends. "We won them at the fairgrounds. We played the basketball game."

"So guys got us the huge ones?" Sun asked excitedly.

There were several huge gasps as Roman carried in the first stuffie. "A blue grimm for Neptune." Winter said in a show girl voice.

"Thanks guys it's so cute." Neptune said.

"A red lion for Pyrrha."

"It's too adorable to be a lion." Pyrrha cooed.

"A green puppy for Emerald. That we can pass on later." Winter said knowing they weren't in here. "A brown snake for Velvet."

"Oh! I can even unwrap its body." Velvet said excitedly.

"A white fish for Yatsuhashi."

"I could use another snuggle buddy." Yatsuhashi said smiling.

"A Pink grimm for Nora."

"My very own grimm!" Nora cheered.

"A green tiger for Sage."

"Something as strong as me." Sage joked and his teammates rolled their eyes.

"A yellow turtle for Jaune."

"It's the one where the head and legs can go back in its shell!" Jaune whispered yelled.

"A red kangaroo for Scarlet."

"There's a baby in the pouch!" Scarlet shouted.

"A Red Grimm for Cinder." Winter said. "A brown Grimm for Fox."

"I bet it's one of those one's that is super soft." Fox said wanting to feel it right away.

"A black octopus for Blake."

"It has so many legs!" Blake gasped. "But they eat themselves when they're stressed!"

"A red Grimm for Ruby." Winter said. "And a yellow Wolf for Sun."

"Cool it's howling." Sun said looking over his gift.

"A green whale for Ren."

"Only if it was actually size." Ren said with a little pout.

"A yellow hawk for Yang." Winter said but Yang was tied up with rope and asleep against Ren's leg. Her head rested on his thigh.

"A white bear for Weiss." Winter said. "A brown shark for Coco."

"Whoa check out those jaws on that thing. I bet I can fit Yang's whole head in there." Coco joked.

"A grey weasel for Mercury." Winter said and then Roman brought in the last one. "And a green fairy for Penny."

"It's very cute and I'm sure she'll love it." Neptune told her.

* * *

Ruby pouted as she kneeled in front of the bed. Weiss sighed as she sat down on the bed and looked down at her. "Strip and don't be slow about it."

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said throwing off her clothes. "Pet I thought it was made clear that when you wear that collar that my word is final. I thought you understood that I'm your master." Weiss said as she clipped Ruby's leash on. "I know that we haven't had any time to ourselves since the night before the mission. The things that happened to me certainly didn't help but still that is no excuse for not listening to me. We both need this. You need my firm hand and to be reminded of your place and I need you to make me feel like a princess and give me what I want. Isn't that right pet?"

"Yes master." Ruby said hands on her thighs and eyes trained to the floor.

"Up on the bed." Weiss said standing up. Ruby hoped up with practiced ease and presented herself like she was trained to do. The collar turned around allowing Weiss the room that she needed. "Hands behind your back." She brought her hand down hard on Ruby's right ass cheek.

Ruby yelped and her hands flew behind her back. Weiss wrapped the leash around then took a knee. She took a quick lick through her pet’s folds and hummed at the taste as Ruby moaned. She sucked her clit into her mouth and brought her hand down hard again. Ruby moaned again and called out her name as she rocked on her face. Weiss's tongue swirled around her clit in tight circles. She flicked it back and forth. Weiss didn't even try to stop her. She didn't want to stop eating her pet to do so. She could tell Ruby was close to coming by the way her pet was shaking. She released her clit and flicked it with her thumb instead. Turning her head and giving a harsh nip to her thigh that sent her pet over the edge.

"M-Master." Ruby whimpered as Weiss still flicked her sensitive clit.

"Quiet." Weiss hissed flipping her pet onto her back.

She pulled on the leash and Ruby's body arched as she latched back on to her clit and shoved three fingers inside of her. Her pet moaned and grinded against her hand as best as she could. The pace she had set was slow and she twisted her hand as she moved in and out. She traced the word love on her pet's clit before letting her teeth grazing it and sucking it back in her mouth as her pet cam. Weiss didn't stop but she did flatten her tongue and licked harder. After a few more swipes of her tongue and her pet was crashing down again.

She quickly striped herself of her pants and moved her way up her pet's twitching body. Taking a fist full of her pet's hair she guided her to where she needed her the most. She moaned as her pet's own moan vibrated across her sex as she licked her. Weiss looked down into her pets eyes as she fucked herself on her tongue. She licked her lips as Ruby stared back at her.

"My pup is so sluty and obedient. You're giving your princess only what you can. Aren't you girl?" There was muffled talk from her pet and she grinded a little harder to remind her of the only job she should be focusing on. The answer however was in her eyes as they shined with a love that would never dim. "Fuck pet I'm gonna come on that cute mouth of yours. Be sure to lick it all up." She moved faster and a little harder as her pets tongue worked her over the edge. Her hips stilled and she sighed as her pets tongue licked up the mess she had made. "Such a good pet." She cooed down at her. She swept her fingers through her pet’s hair. Not bothering to move from her position just yet.

When she did move off her she untied her wrist, wiped her down, and handed her a t-shirt and some panties. Her pet pulled on her shirt to get her attention as she was getting a blanket down from Ruby's bed. "Yes lovely?" Weiss asked cupping her cheek.

"I love you Master." Her pet said kissing her wrist.

Weiss smiled and kissed her. She hummed tasting herself in her pet’s mouth. "I love you to pet." Her pet preened. "Here's your favorite blanket. Would you like me to wrap you in it and return to the others?"

"Yes ma'am." Ruby said standing up so she could be wrapped up. Weiss kissed her temple as she picked her up.

Ruby's eyes lit up as they stepped out the room and landed on the huge pile of giant stuff animals and Grimm. "Whose are those?"

"Roman and Winter won them for us the fair this morning." Scarlet told her.

"You have a red Grimm and Weiss has a white bear." Ren said.

"Thanks Winter!" The two girls said together.

"It's nothing but I do have something cool to tell you." Winter said smirking.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as Weiss placed her between Roman and Pyrrha. She threw her legs over Yatsuhashi's leg and rested her head on Roman’s shoulder.

"I took this guy ice sliding kind of." Winter said throwing her thumb up at her bondant.

"I think you mean unexpected death sliding." Roman corrected as he shopped for clothes on Blake's tablet.

"Can I go next time?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Sure if Weiss won't yell at you afterwards." Winter said shrugging.

"Sure that's fine." Weiss said sitting back down beside Jaune hoping to get in on the next card game.

"Oh yeah Winter did you ever see Rogue One?" Sun asked gaining her full attention.

"Yeah it was like one of the saddest and greatest thing ever." Winter said turning to face him and Neptune a little better. "Glynda took me when we were on our date."

"You have good taste." Ruby said looking at the tablet as Roman selected clothes for himself and Neo.

"Thank you but my designs are much better." He said proudly.

"Your designs?" Ruby asked.

"Yea in my mind and on paper I like to design clothes. Neo says I'm very good at it. I'll have to show you all one day." He told her.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked into the room. Cinder raised an eyebrow the huge pile of stuff animals and Grimm. "I'm guessing that at least three of those are ours?" She asked as Mercury stumbled past her and curled up in front of the couch on the floor and went back to sleep under the cover he had. Emerald rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Sage, Nora, and Velvet. Cinder shook her head. "I told him to go to bed several times last night but he wanted to watch videos on YouTube." That wasn't the real case though. He had been out in the city making sure Adam wasn't up to anything else after everything that had happened. She noticed no one had yet to answer her or say a word. She looked around and everyone had shocked faces as they looked at the spot where Mercury was probably laying.

"Mercury has prosthetics?" Coco asked for the whole room.

Cinder scowled. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Everyone cried out scaring Yang and Mercury awake.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Yang grumbled. Her sleepy eyes trained in on an equally sleepy Mercury in just his underwear. She crawled over and pulled him back down under the cover with her. Whatever the others were talking about. They could handle it. Changing into her dragon form had tired her out more than she realized. Plus the rope that her mate had crossing and tying over her body acted as a safety net. She felt warm and safe. How could she not just fall asleep?

"We’re just really surprised that you guys trust us enough to show us." Sun told Cinder and his bondant.

"We’re really happy and shocked that you guys are comfortable to share that information with us. You guys are pretty guarded people which is fine. We've all got our back stories so it's okay." Ruby explained. "We want you guys to know there is nothing but a safe place all around when the Rainbow Tribe is involved." Nora snorted and several others groaned.

"Don't mind them. That's the silly name that they've taken to calling our family." Jaune said.

"It's cute!" Emerald said giggling.

Cinder shook her head fondly as she looked around and walked further into the room. Weiss, Jaune, and Coco were invested in a card game and by the looks Jaune was getting. The guy was winning. Emerald was now involved in some video game with Nora, Velvet and Sage. Scarlet was looking at videos on their phone and laughing to themselves. Yatsuhashi was stretched out on the couch but Fox and Pyrrha were sitting between his legs. His left leg was in their lap and their backs rested back against his other leg and the couch. All three were watching some movie on the t.v. Pyrrha was describing the movie to Fox. Ruby was wrapped in a blanket with her legs over Yatsuhashi's leg. Her head rested on Roman’s shoulder as they looked at clothes online together. Blake and Ren were cuddled up together in a chair talking to each other. Neptune, Sun, and Winter were talking to each other about some movie Cinder had seen the other day. She could tell they were excited by the way they were gesturing to each other wildly. She took the empty seat next to Winter and Roman. She found herself looking at the screen as Roman scrolled through clothes.

"You look like a hat kind of guy." She commented.

"What do you know? Little red here was just saying the same thing." Roman said giving her a friendly smile.

Cinder returned it. "I know the perfect shop for hats. If I may?" She gestured to the tablet and Roman handed it to her.

"Be my guest." Roman said.

* * *

Penny rolled the elevator up to Ozpins office with a sigh. She would rather be with everyone else but she had a job to do first. She bowed when she stepped into the room. "Father, Ozpin, Glynda." She gave Qrow a wary look. "Qrow." She said with distaste. She was well aware of the things that had happened in RWBY's room.

Qrow smirked shaking his head and taking out his flask. "Another person in my favor."

"Penny you may carry on with your report." Ozpin said ignoring what Qrow had said.

"Yes sir." Penny nodded. "The Police Director has managed to calm down the effects the White Fang had on the public. There has been no further movement from the White Fang at this moment. It's like they disappeared completely. We're not sure where they're hiding. We were however able to recover the pieces from the Mecha suit that wasn't destroyed. I was able to pull some strings and able to get them to surrender the pieces to me." Penny said pulling out her scroll and plugging it into Ozpins desk and a screen appeared in the room. "The Mecha suit is very similar to the designs of the Atlas army's Mecha Suit. So similar that I looked into it. I wanted to make sure that there were no moles in our brothers and sisters. That however wasn't the case. The problem is that a shipment of our Mecha Suits were stolen a while back and now we know who it was. They kept the frames, most of the weapons, and specs but changed everything else." She shrugged. "You give a genius someone else's finished project and they make it better."

"Anything else?" Glynda asked her.

"No. I advised the police to be on the lookout and I have a few extra people from my father’s army on the lookout for the White Fang as well." Penny told them. She sent her father the information on the Mecha Suits before closing the screen.

"Very well then. Thank you for your hard work. You can enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin told her.

"Thanks." Penny said bowing.

When she left the room the stares went back to Qrow. "So as I was saying. All dark and mighty is searching for the maidens in all the kingdoms. She is no fool Ozpin. She knows you hide the at least one maiden within your walls."

"Do you think that girl could be working for her even though she says she's not?" James asked turning to one of his bondants.

"No I don't but she does play a role in this. If she has the other half of the maiden power then there's no telling what she's going to do. Love is a crazy thing." Ozpin answered.

"What you finally found the brat that stole the other half of the maiden power? And she's here? And you've done nothing?!" Qrow gave them all an incredulous look. "This is a whole new ball game for you Ozpin. I never thought you would be tempting the fates like this."

Glynda scowled. "We are not tempting the fates. The girl is going to do something that is not menacing. Amber is her other half is she has half of the maiden power."

"Exactly so all she would have to do is remove the rest of the power from her." Qrow said shrugging. "It's not like Amber is in any position to stop her."

"Do you ever not try to find a dark side in people?" Glynda asked annoyed.

"Not everyone is good Ms. Goodwitch." Qrow shot back.

"If you stop looking in the mirror for five minutes you would be able to see there is more to people." Qrow sneered at her jab and James smirked covering it with a cough.

"Qrow what is it you are getting at?" Ozpin asked trying to get back on the task at hand.

"The maiden’s body has been out of commission for years now. Don't you think that it's time to get a new vessel?" Qrow said walking over and pulling out his scroll.

"Are you mad?! Amber will die!" James yelled.

"Who did you have in mind?" Ozpin asked through clenched teeth.

"Why someone strong, smart, level headed, a since of what is right over what they want..." Qrow drawled out as he plugged his scroll into the desk.

Pyrrha Nikos appeared on the screen before them.

* * *

Roman looked down at Blake who had her arms folded over his lap. "Blake right?" He asked.

She nodded her ears twitching as she smiled at him. "I'm also Neo's bondant." He gasped and she waited a moment before speaking. "Can you tell me about her? Nothing big just some of the little things."

"The little things are the important ones." He whispered scratching behind her ear.

She smiled softly up at him. "Then tell me what you think I should know before I rescue my other half."

* * *

Neo held herself a little tighter as the doors window was opening and Adam's annoying laugh filtered in. "Neo it's almost show time. The boss wants us to see if the cripple bird will hop its way to us or fly off and make its own decisions." He whistling flowed down the hall as he walked away. She closed her eyes and wished Roman was still there. Wished her bondant was there. A tear rolled down her eye as she wished she was anywhere but where she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought Tarzan....
> 
> Anyway would anyone be interested in bringing this story to life with some fan art?


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks had gone by and things had started to settle down. All of them had gotten back into the swing of school and training. After Roman had shown Ruby his journal with his drawings and sketches in it. The girl had begged all day to take over the designer club. He finally caved after a little more convincing from everyone else. Roman also helped them with sparring from time to when they needed it. The man was also very good with weapon and mechanical things. He helped Mercury and Yang out with their metal limbs if they needed it and showed them how to properly talk care of them in the battle field. However there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Neo. He missed the woman so much that he often cried himself to sleep.

With the White Fang not making any noise then there was nothing to look for. Every trail that Penny and the police tried picking up lead to dead ends. He did many things to keep his mind off if it but nothing help. Ruby had even went as far to ask Ozpin to let them have a dance so Roman could focus on planning everything instead. He had grown very close to Blake. She was Neo's bondant after all and they took comfort in each other. Roman perked up though on his walk to the pool. He was meeting up with James, Glynda, and Nora. The youngest in the group was supposed to be doing self-study but they couldn't really say anything. Nora had the fourth highest test grades in the whole school so maybe a little break wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

Yang's dreams had gotten worse as of late. She was barely sleeping but she held herself together pretty well. Her teammates and friends could tell something was off about her but she would just wave off their concern. Her mother was the reason for her tossing and turning all night. She was sure her mother wanted to talk but she hadn't been ready to just yet. She had spent some time chasing after her shadow but she had long since given that up as well. She had just accepted that she was never going to catch up to her. So that wasn't going to change just when Raven decided she was ready to deal with her daughter. Yang sighed shaking her head.

"I do not have time to dwell on these thoughts." She looked down at her papers and books and groaned. She didn't get the third highest ranking by slacking off. Her stomach growled and she took out the smoothie Weiss had made her. She was about to take a sip before setting the thermal down far away from her. "What am I doing drinking something from the enemy. I'll never take Weiss's second place spot if I keep getting distracted like this!" Yang glared at the thermal and pulled her work closer to her. "It's a delicious distraction though. Damn you Weiss!" Yang yelled after taking a sip of the smoothie.

"Yang I have four ears." Blake said from her left side.

"As do I." Velvet said letting go of her wincing position.

"I don't but please share your drink with me for disturbing my work." Sun said giving her a smile. Yang pouted and handed over her cup. "Thank you!" Sun said taking several big sips before giving it back. "We may not all be in the top five but at least we're all in the top sixteen. So that means we have to study a little harder than you smarty pants."

"Sorry guys just been stressed lately." Yang apologized sweeping her hair back in to a ponytail.

"We can tell." Blake said turning her head so she could kiss Yang softly. "But we'll wait until you're ready to tell us."

"I love you." Yang said leaning into her touch.

"Awww we love you too!" Sun said poking Yang in the cheek with his tail as Velvet giggled.

* * *

Pyrrha walked through the school grounds confused. She had been summoned by Ozpin to talk in his office. She had no idea what he could want to talk about. She had done nothing but study and train hard. The only thing that could come to mind is if her parents had got in touch with the school. She frowned balling her fist up. She hoped that she had made it clear before she left home that she didn't want any help from them or have them trying to use their money or status to influence her experience while she was at school. She hoped that this had nothing to do with them. She hoped it was somehow about school.

She stopped when she saw Glynda walking on a different path. She smiled as she jogged over to the older woman. When she got closer she saw that the woman was scowling at nothing as she walked.

"Glynda?" Pyrrha called at hesitantly. She was unsure if her presence would be welcomed or not.

Glynda jerked to a stop and turned to her younger friend and student. "Pyrrha?" She said as the girl got closer.

"Hey I'm on my way to see Ozpin and I saw you. I wanted to come over and say hi." Pyrrha said smiling at her.

Glynda looked at the ground and frowned. "He is so annoying and I regret agreeing to ask for his help." She said under her breath. 

"Who are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"It's nothing." Glynda sighed rubbing her temple.

Pyrrha watched her for a moment. "You know what Ozpin wants to talk to me about. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Glynda sighed looking back at her.

"Then why aren't you going to be there? It would make me feel better to see a familiar face." The younger of the two joked.

"Believe me that I would be there if I could but it is not up to me. Ozpin has all say so." Glynda said placing her hand on Pyrrha's head. She gave her a soft look as she pet her. "I disagreed so I'm here now."

"I don't suppose you can tell me anything?" Pyrrha chanced.

Glynda gave her a sad smile. "The only thing I can advise you on is. Don't let their words make any decisions for you. This won't make since right now but I've been against it since your name has been brought up. I told them to pick someone else. Anyone else. I know it's not fair to you or anyone else but it seems it can't be helped." Pyrrha was surprised when Glynda gave her a hug but she happily returned it. "I'll be in Winter's room by the time you will be done talking."

Pyrrha nodded and gave her one last smile before turning and going on her way.

Glynda watched her go. She wanted to tell her to turn around and tell Ozpin that she didn't want to talk. She huffed through her nose as she remembered the talk they had weeks ago.

_"Pyrrha Nikos." Qrow said gesturing to the screen. A list of her life’s accomplishments popped up on the screen as if that somehow made it better. "I've been looking for the perfect vessel since I brought back Ambers body. Well I looked while I was doing my missions." He let them look over the screen for a little bit but when no one said anything after a while he became worried. He turned his eyes to the three bondants that seemed to be having a conversation without saying anything._

_"No." Glynda hissed evenly._

_"Glynda." Ozpin said in a light warning tone._

_"Do not start Ozpin. I am not one of the damn freshmen. I'm entitled to say how I feel. And right now I feel like breaking every bone in his goddamn body because I am fucking through with this bullshit!" Glynda yelled her hands slamming down on the desk._

_"Glynda I understand where you're coming from but-"_

_"If you understand then why are you not angry like I am?!" She yelled at James who looked down at the ground._

_"No matter how we feel about Qrow. We cannot doubt that his work is flawless. Even if in the last years he has lacked human compassion." Ozpin said closing Pyrrha's file and handing Qrow his scroll. He held up a hand to silence everyone in the room. "I know for a fact that if he says he has looked then he has. I know that if he chose Pyrrha then she can do it. We won't even have to force her to do it. She'll do it on her on will because it's what right."_

_"I'm not seeing what the problem here is." Qrow said looking around at them. "If we can all agree that she can do it on her own. And the only downside is that she will have to spend the rest of her life in a capsule locked away from any harm that may come her way." He shrugged._

_"You stupid drunk asshole! Is that all you see this as!" Glynda yelled making Qrow flinch. "Let's start from the fucking beginning shall we. First off Amber will die and so will the girl that is her other half. And that is if Amber's eyes will open when she dies and sees Pyrrha. If they remain close then all the maiden’s power will go to her other half! Second off Pyrrha needs to KILL Amber on her own. Third of all I'm sure Pyrrha has dream or plan on how she wants her life to go. Fourth Pyrrha has a family and friends that she would be leaving behind. Fifth how can you even suggest anyone at all? Pyrrha and any other girl deserves to live their life the way they want. Why do they have to give up their life and be asleep until she dies? Everything about this is wrong and then you go and pick someone as if she's nothing. Not even a person. You just see her as a vessel and that's it."_

_"That's because she is just a vessel." Qrow said confused. He didn't understand why Glynda was so mad._

_Glynda sighed walking towards the exit. "Qrow I don't know why I thought you off all people would understand what protecting your family looks like. You won't have James protecting you for much longer. My patience with you is broken and all it is going to take is for you to do one more thing and I'll end your existence." She said calmly before the elevator doors shut._

_Qrow gulped balling up his fist. There wasn't much that scared him not even death. It was however the way Glynda spoke. He knew that he had crossed one to many lines with the woman and she had snapped. He didn't let his mind stay hung up on her words. "I hope you'll consider this option." He turned and looked at the other two men. He saw that they were just as shaken as he was._

_"Yes I will." Ozpin said taking off his glasses and sitting down behind his desk._

Glynda shook herself out as she let herself in Winter's room. Her girlfriend was still teaching but she just wanted to be surrounded by a little of something that reminded her of Winter. She laid down on the bed and soaked in Winter's smell.

* * *

Pyrrha breathed heavily through her nose as she rode the elevator down to Ozpin's office. She was confused on why Qrow and James were there when the doors opened.

"Ms. Nikos how are you?" Ozpin asked as he rounded his desk and waved her closer.

"I'm well." Pyrrha said offering a weak smile. "But I'm sure that you did not call me here to ask how I am."

"You are right." Ozpin said. "We have much to tell and much to ask."

"Well I'm ready when you are." Pyrrha said.

"What we are about to tell you doesn't leave this room. It is top secret and can only be discussed with the three of us and Glynda." James said.

Pyrrha nodded. "I understand."

"Very well." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.

"There once was an old wizard who lived by himself in the woods. He was tired of all kinds of people and beast so he lived right on the edge of both. He hadn't seen a face in so many years that he had forgotten. So when four sisters entered his life and brought him back to life by teaching things and being his friends. They unknowingly saved the drowning man. So the wizard grated each girl a gift. The gift was a part of his powers. At the time he thought he was doing the world a great deed. He thought why should I be the only one to experience this from Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall? Little did he know that he had put them in great trouble. Having the power made them targets but he wasn’t able to take the power back." Ozpin sighed.

"Why was he so lonely? Didn't he have family or friends that he could go to? Didn't he go back to being lonely years after they had left?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin smiled at her. "His family had since long been forgotten. They weren't more than distant memories. His friends as well. Being asexual made it hard for him to find a partner that would be with him for forever. And his bondants hadn’t come along yet."

"No wonder he made a foolish decision so quickly. He soaked their kindness up like a sponge. It is unfair to be mad at someone who was so powerful. In our loneliest times do we show how human we are." Pyrrha said.

"Yes we do." James said thinking of his daughter, Winter, and his bondants. Ozpin motioned for her to follow him.

They moved behind his desk and he unlocked a secret panel in the wall. An elevator was revealed. She followed all three of them into it. "A while back the fall maiden, Amber, was attacked." Ozpin then told them the same thing that was told to him in the control tower. They existed the elevator and now stood in a great hall as Ozpin finished.

Qrow scuffed. "You're a fool if you believe that. I saw them getting away."

"And that's all you saw so how would you know what really happened." James glared at him.

"I told the three of you that that child would be dangerous but did you listen?" Qrow asked glaring right back.

"Enough." Ozpin hissed silencing them. "The child was not dangerous and they loved each other." Qrow huffed crossing his arms and James shook his head at him. "Amber was attacked and then she gave half of her maiden power to this mystery woman." Ozpin continued and looked at Pyrrha.

"And where is Amber right now?" Pyrrha asked. Ozpin nodded down the hallway and led the way. Pyrrha gasped when they came upon the capsules. "She’s alive right?"

"Yes but we have her in a comatose state. She was badly injured and she tore the maiden power in half herself. It was much safer to keep her in this state." Ozpin explained.

Nothing else was said as Pyrrha looked at Amber through the glass. "Why am I here? Why tell me all this?" Pyrrha swallowed hard as she turned to them. "What do you need from me?"

"We need you to become the new vessel for the maiden power." Qrow said as if it was that simple. "But the catch is you won't get to walk around holding that much power. You'll be the next person in the capsule."

Pyrrha was beyond shocked. Her mouth opened and closed without anything coming out. "A-Amber." She stuttered out.

"She will die once the maiden power has pass from her then she will be no longer needed." Qrow explained further horrifying her. "Oh did I forget to add that you will need to kill her yourself that way the power can be passed to you." He said with a little smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" James yelled lifting the other man up by his collar.

"I was only telling her what she needed to know!" Qrow defended himself. "If she can't handle that then how do you expect her to give up her life to be the vessel?"

"What happened to you?" James asked as he dropped him. He looked down at him as if he didn't know him at all.

"Life." Qrow growled as he rubbed at his throat.

"Pyrrha." Ozpin said gently to try and calm the girl’s panic attack. "Ms. Nikos deep breathe in." He instructed. "Now out through your nose." He watched as he did it. "Good good now do it again." They repeated the technique until Pyrrha had calmed down. "I'm sorry about that Ms. Nikos I had no idea that you would have a panic attack."

"You just told someone that they might have to kill a person to gain their powers and then spend the rest of their life in a comatose state inside of a capsule. What kind of reaction were you expecting?" Pyrrha asked holding herself as she glared at them. "Did you expect someone to just jump on board this with nothing bad happening?"

"Actually your response wasn't as bad as we were expecting." Ozpin told her wincing at his words.

Pyrrha's glare intensified. "Well I'm sorry I didn't put on a big dramatic show for the three of you." She huffed as she walked past them. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Qrow asked.

"I'm leaving!" Pyrrha said not slowing her pace as she made her way to the elevator. She needed to be far away from here. Far away from these people. And she wished she could take Amber with her.

"Fuck." Qrow growled.

"Your fucking mouth is the reason she walked away." James growled.

"She has until the end of the year to make a decision before it's made for her." Qrow said looking back at Amber.

"Or we can find someone else." James threw out there.

"Then you find someone else who'll be perfect for the job." Qrow tsked.

"Our decision will be based on what are enemy does." Ozpin said turning his attention to the capsules. The other two new they were being dismissed.

* * *

Cinder was surprised when she opened her office door and had her hands full of Pyrrha. The taller girl was shaking and hugged her close around the neck. "Pyrrha what's wrong?" She asked as she removed her hidden and light weight camera off of her and slipped it into her pocket.

Pyrrha whimpered and moved her face into her neck. "I had a panic attack."

"During your talk with Ozpin?" Cinder asked as she moved them further in the room and closed the door.

"No it was after." Pyrrha mumbled coming out of her hiding spot.

Cinder walked them backwards to her desk chair and sat down. Pyrrha easily followed and sat down in her lap. She didn't want to separate. "Ok then what was the talk about? Did it cause the panic attack?" Cinder asked stroking her back.

Pyrrha nodded. "Just the stress back home. I thought I had finally out run it." She lied easily. She felt sick lying to her bondant but she knew that she couldn't tell her.

Cinder frowned and felt the camera in her pocket suddenly became heavy. "Gotta keep up the parent’s expectations." She joked.

"It's more than that." Pyrrha sighed sadly. That was a truth she could admit.

"Hey." Cinder said leaning down to catch her eyes and offer her a soft smile. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks." Pyrrha said resting her forehead on Cinder's. "I think I should go and take a nap or something. I feel completely drained."

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked.

Pyrrha nodded getting to her feet. "Yeah I know I'll feel better after a little sleep."

"Well I'll check on you when I get off." Cinder told her.

"I'll be waiting for you." Pyrrha said kissing her cheek.

* * *

* * *

Glynda was woken up with a small shake to her shoulder. She blinked until her Pyrrha’s crying face became clear. She only sighed sadly and Pyrrha choked a sob.

"Why?" Pyrrha begged.

"Are you crying because you’re going to say yes?" Glynda asked pulling her down into her arms.

"No." Pyrrha sobbed shaking her head as Glynda ran her fingers through her hair. "She doesn't get a choice." Glynda just looked down at the broken person beside her. Pyrrha's hands dug into her eyes as she cried it all out. Everything that she had been told today. "I have to kill her and she doesn't get a choice. She doesn't even know that her life will end!" Glynda continued to run her fingers through her hair. Her golden headband lost in a sea of red. It took a while but she calmed down. They laid beside each other not saying anything but taking comfort in each other’s presence. "It'll be like she is in an eternal sleep."

"You have until the end of the school year to decide." Glynda said looking at the far wall over Pyrrha's shoulder.

Pyrrha didn't say anything as she let her mind wonder and her eyes close.

* * *

Cinder wanted to scream. She wanted to shout to the sky and stomp down mountains after she ended the video. Why was her life turning out so fucked up? Why was she going through all this to not have a happy ending? Why had her bondant become evolved in this? She wanted to go to every single person in her life and tell them to get as far away from her as they could. She couldn't do anything so she cut off the lights and crawled under her desk. Cinder wrapped her arms around her knees. Just for a little while she wanted to pretend she didn't exist.

That nothing outside of the desk didn't exist. That she didn't have to come up with a plan that would save her other half and her bondant. She didn't want to hurt anyone else around her. If she failed to give the maiden power back then her other half would die and the power would then go to her. Then Pyrrha would have to kill her to become the maiden. Because there was no way that she was going to spend the rest of her life in a capsule. She should be out in the world making a difference for her sins with the stolen maiden power. It may have been a gift of love but it was a curse in her hands.

* * *

Yang sat up against her headboard. She was staring at the time on her scroll. The bags under her eyes could be seen more easily now that the makeup had been removed. She looked down beside her at the body next to hers. Her mate slept soundly as she hugged the pillow Yang had given her as a replacement. She smiled at her before quietly slipping away from under the covers. She had fell asleep earlier in class and just like every other time that she tried to fall to darkness. Her mother was waiting for her. This time though she listened to what she had to say.

She had agreed to meet the woman by the water fountain on campus. She dressed lightly. Weiss's t-shirt, Ren's sweat pants, and a jacket. She gently put her weapons on and gave one last look at Blake before slipping out the door. Blake's ears twitched as she slowly sat up. She grabbed her weapon from the other side of the bed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Interesting this is why the dog is around again." Cinder said. She watched as Yang left the dorms and Blake followed her in the shadows. She stomped out her cigarette from the rooftop. She felt the dust within her buzz as she summoned a fire griffon.

* * *

Yang paced around as she waited for the woman who walked away from her. She was a little earlier but she wanted to be on time. She wanted to be on time so she could be disappointed. Disappointed for the last time. She was use to that. Numb to it really. She wanted to be on time so she could be surprised.

"Yang."

She froze for a moment. Eyes on the tree line before turning to look at Raven. And really she didn't know what she had expected to say or do when she seen her birth mother. But laugh was not one of them. But she couldn't stop the loud snort from slipping her lips when she saw Raven in her mask. When Raven tilted her head Yang knew she was confused and maybe a little surprised.

"I didn't mean to laugh but I-" She felt all the tension, restlessness, tiredness, anger, sadness, and anxiety that she had building up in the pit of her stomach boil over. "It's just funny how you asked to speak to me and you can't even face your own daughter with you face. You have to leave your mask on. You're still running away from me. The family that you gave it all up for and you can't show me your face."

There was silence and only the wind spoke. Yang balled her fist tighter as Raven removed her mask. She just stared at her. Taking in everything she could while she was able to. She was sure in any other time, place, or setting Raven would be mistaken for Yang going through a Goth stag. A small shiver went down her spine because she loved the cute, sunny, frilly dresses in her closet.

"Yang there is a lot we need to talk about." Raven said.

"Oh yeah? Let's start with how you left us behind." Yang raised an eyebrow.

Raven scuffed scowling at her. "There is no reason to talk about it. That’s in the past."

"You're right." Yang shrugged. "Qrow already did you a favor and told us."

Raven looked confused. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would tell me anything. I think after all this time that I at least deserve that. I at least deserve some truth on why you left me. The daughter that you claimed to love more than air itself. The daughter that you sung to. The daughter that you read stories to. The daughter that you played with. The daughter that you punished. The daughter that you kissed good night and good morning."

"Yang we have more important things to talk abo-"

"Do you know that I ran anyway and tried to look for you once." Yang looked so pained. "Dad found me though and brought me back. After that things kind of went downhill. He locked himself away and left us to fend for ourselves. I went through so much shit. So much fucking shit." She whispered. "But through it all in the back of my mind. In a little compartment in my heart is where I held all my love for you. Is where I held my hope that you would come back for me. For us. And as I grew up I started to ask myself. How can I love someone I don't know? All that I remember are things from eyes of a child." Yang gave a humorless chuckle.

"I use to compare it with being pregnant. Like you were there and I knew you were alive even without seeing you. I knew I loved you without hearing your voice. I loved you without knowing what you looked like in person. I loved you and hoped that I would see you in the end of all this. And I can say now that I'm able to. I'm disappointed. My love for you crumbled away years ago."

"Yang you weren't pr-"

Yang laughed again loud and mimicking. "Don't worry I only dressed and acted like a slut to keep food on the table. Nothing else. If I were a mother then I know I would be the opposite of you."

For second hurt looked like it showed on Raven's face but a sneer was quickly in its place. "I did not come here to talk about this! I came here to warn you about the White Fang and the dangerous forces that lie in waiting. I came to talk to you about your powers."

"Raven why are you acting like you give a damn about me and what I do with my life. Stop trying to make this visit for more than what it is."

"And what is it Yang?" Raven almost growled.

"You stepped in and saved my life once but I'm guessing you didn't stick around for long. So this was your chance to get a good look at me. See how I turned out. Well you should be proud that I've been doing just fine without you for most of my life." Yang took a deep breath closing her eyes. "So it was nice seeing you mother. Face to face and not in a dream."

Raven raised an eyebrow as Yang paused to look at her with a small smile. "What?"

"I just realized that you don't love me. You don't love me or Ruby. You don't love us the way a mother should. The way our mother would. And that's ok."

Raven gasped. "Yang that's not tr-"

Whatever Raven was about to say got cut off when something stabbed her in the back. Before she could react though she was slumping foreword. She knew exactly what was happening to her. After all this was the second time. She thought maybe she could break out and rescue her mates’ bondant. With that last little bit of strength she had left. Yang looked towards the older woman she was talking to. A sad smile came over her lips. Raven had her mask back on and a portal was open behind her.

 _See you don't love me._ She thought watching Raven walk backwards into the portal before she slipped into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

"Yang!" Blake shouted running to her mate and bondant. Neo's wide terrified eyes turned to her. "Wait!" Right before she got to them they crumbled. "Fuck!" Blake said looking around helpless for where they could have gone.

She heard the hum of air ship getting ready to take off. Her head snapped to the right back to the trees and her body soon followed. She came sliding to a stop when she saw the airship. White Fang surrounded it. Neo came up and it was easy to tell that she was struggling to carry Yang's weight but she glared at anyone who tried to help her. Once they were on the airship then the security team followed. Blake had a split window and she took it. Using the shadows she was able to sneak aboard and hide in the shadows. It killed her to wait this out but she knew better than to attack them now. She didn't know where they were going and using her scroll right now would blow her cover.

When they landed she found it weird that only Neo and Yang made it down the ramp. She didn't think too hard on it as she followed in the shadows and then jumped off the side of the ramp. Blake moved to hide behind some trailers as the air ship took off. She waited a moment before following Neo in the shades. Neo walked into an abandoned building. She knew it was a trap meant for her but she would bring home her mate and bondant. She had been so focused on trying to get into the building that she didn't notice the person sneak up on her from behind. A grunt left her lips as a needle pushed into her neck.

When she came to she was chained and kneeling. "I didn't think I had given you a strong dose." Adam said from where he was in chair leaning forward looking at her. He rocked his head from side to side along the back of the chair as he watched her for a moment. "You know I loved you right?" Blake gave him a blank stare not believing her ears. "In the back of my mind after the betrayal I still thought that you might come back to me. Come back and fight for our dream together."

"You destroyed our dream." Blake's head was still a little dizzy but she held it high.

"I'm just using different methods to bring our dream to life. A dream without action is just a dream." Adam told her as he rocked forward in the hind legs of the chair.

"You're wrong and I've said it a thousand times. I'll just have to show you how wrong you are." Blake glared at.

"Yes because you are doing such a wonderful job doing that." Adam chuckled and then sighed. "Why her?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why did you chose her to be your mate?"

Blake didn't say anything for a while. She looked at him and noticed how hard he gripped the chair. "She's completes me. Where I fall she picks me up and I do the same for her. Where I stand tall she's there as my anchor to further that stance. And I would take down anyone to do the same for her. She became the light in my dark view of the world. I showed her that not all darkness should be feared." Blake never looked away and her words never wavered. She wanted him to finally see that she had moved on and for good.

Adam nodded. "You know I could get over that and I would have even offered a spot for the both of you right at my side. I would have over looked her begging human. But..." Adam's chair slammed on the ground and the noise echoed out. "You were my everything. My friend, family, girlfriend, my life. But then you replaced me so easy. Did I mean nothing to you? Was I that easily replaced?"

"No." Blake whispered. "No you weren't easy to replace. You were my only family because I was on my own at the time. You were all those things to me too but you changed after Eger died. I'm not blaming you or anything but you went to the point of no return. No." She shook her head. "I always just ignored the signs because you weren't a dick to me. You were still loving and caring but I could see the darkness around you. When I saw you kill your first innocent person without any emotion. That was it for me. I was done and I wanted out."

"It's funny how you still refer to them as that instead of what they truly are. They label us monsters, beast, animals, trash, abomination..." He trailed off. "They killed us for years and at points along the way they nearly succeed. Then they considered us useful and made us slaves instead. They are the real monsters. They are the true darkness not us! And yet you go and fucking mate to one!" Adam yelled standing up and throwing the chair across the floor. Blake didn't even blink but Neo dropped and covered her head. "You had to go and fall for the very thing against you!" He grabbed Neo roughly by the hair.

"Let her go!" Blake shouted.

"Then you get this pathetic excuse for a bondant!" He flung Neo back into one of the columns that Yang’s chains were wrapped around.

"Yang!" Blake yelled seeing her for the first time.

Adam punched Blake in the face. Her head snapped to the side with the force of it. "Even when I'm right in front of you. You only see them." Adam growled kicking her in the stomach.

"I'm going to kill you!" Blake growled her eyes wild as she looked back at him.

"You're too weak to kill me. I'm hoping for someone with a little more fire." He smirked at her as she struggled against the dust infuse chains. "Now watch me play with your mate." He that word out with so much hate. He walked over to Yang and picked up her prosthetic. He pushed back the sleeve and looked it over. "That's a shame because I wanted to be the one to remove her body parts." He said drawing her weapon.

"Leave her alone you bastard! If you're mad at me then take it out on me!" Blake yelled on her feet trying to break free from the chains.

"Where do you think I should start Neo?" He asked dragging his weapon along Yang's body. "Do you think I should go for her other arm?" He tapped Yang’s other arm and then gasped. "I think a leg would be a good idea." The weapon dropped down to Yang's leg. "Hmm maybe I should just go for the middle and just end this thing right away. I can still cut her up after that."

Neo jumped in front of Yang's hanging body and knocked the weapon out of the way. "Fucking move!" He growled at her. Neo glared right back at him. She wasn't going to let him kill her bondants mate.

"Neo!" Blake yelled. She couldn't handle seeing both of them right in front of the devil that is Adam.

"Fine don't move. I'm done with you anyway. I was going to wait to track down that companion of yours and kill you right in front of him. But it doesn’t seem like you want a reunion again."

Neo glance behind him into Blake's eyes. She saw all nothing but fear. The only emotion she's come use to seeing. She wondered what she would look like outside of her dreams. Would she be smiling and laughing freely as with their arms wrapped around each other. She has accepted that she wouldn't be seeing that expression outside of her dreams.

"Neo!"

She watched Blake yell as Adam's weapon pierced her body. It was a burning sensation that spread throughout her whole body but she had no scream to release that wasn't silence. Neo was jerked forward and then she staring into Adam's eyes. She struggled as she was hanging in the air from the weapon in her shoulder.

"You just have to wait until I'm done playing with Yang." He said before throwing her to the ground off to the side.

The shadows around Blake swirled as she watched Neo's body bounce of the ground a come to a stop. Then she watched as Adam turned back to Yang and raised his weapon. Adam surprised when two of Blake's clones were there to block his attack. He was sure that the chains would have drained her. He frowned as they attacked and he easily blocked the attacks. A well timed swing of his weapon and the clones were cut down. He stilled when he heard chains drop to the ground.

Ducking when Blake yelled as she rushed at him. She flew over his head and growled. Adam found himself falling as Blake's ribbon tripped him up from behind. Blake didn't waste any time flipping off the floor and charging back in. Adam caught himself on the on the ground with one hand and blocked Blake's attack with his weapon. His legs wrapped around her middle and he threw her as they turned in the air. He fired off shots at her flipping form before rushing at her. He frowned because he had no idea where this burst of energy came from.

The look in her eyes was like nothing he had seen from her before. He had seen it before though. On people who gave it their all before they died. People who were prepared to fight to their last breath and they did. He smirked because he knew Blake would. She was not at his level but if he didn't pay attention then she would easily have them upper hand. He found himself surrounded by five clones. A laugh bubbled up out of him as they all jumped at him.

"Yes! Give me all you got Blake! I want all of it before I tear you apart." Blake was panting as Adam killed her last clone and turned to her. "Don't burn out on me now Blakey." Adam said sweetly.

Blake bared her fangs as and shot at him as she went back into the fight. "Don't call me that!" She growled upper cutting him and then kicking him in the stomach.

Adam growled her leg and brought his elbow down on her knee. She cried out and he quickly cocked his head to the side to dodge the shot Blake fired. He reared back his hand and punched her in the nose before throwing her. She bounced off Neo's back.

Neo woke with a silent whimper. He her head and shoulder were throbbing. Her vision cleared and she saw Blake and Adam fighting all over the place. Parts of the building were falling apart or exploding. Neo got to her feet unsteadily and limped her way over to Yang. She carefully undid the chains and collapsed under Yang's falling weight when she was free. Neo sighed and moving around until she had Yang cradled in her arms. She could tell that the flow of blood from her shoulder was starting to slow because she was becoming weaker.

Neo buried her face in Yang's hair and held her as tight as she could which wasn't much. She ignored the fight going on around her and focused on keeping her breathing even. She didn't worry about Yang because she had given her enough to keep her knocked out for hours. She didn't want to get back here and Adam have woken her up before killing her. She would rather that she died peacefully. Right now though she regretted that decision. Blake needed help and she didn't have enough power to wake Yang up.

"I've got to be honest here Blake baby. I hoped it would end like this. One or both of us taking our last breaths from each other’s weapons." Adam spoke quietly but it was heard by them.

Blake sneered and then suddenly they flew across the room at each other. There was no sound besides metal against metal. Blake barely blinked as she looked for an opening. She needed to hurry or else he would over power her and kill all three of them. Adam laughed as Blake made clones to help her block as his attacks increased speed.

"Fight like you want to kill me Blake!" Adam yelled as he prepared to strike down all of her clones.

Suddenly the clones disappeared it was just the two of them. It looked like slow motion the way Blake's teary eyes looked into his as she dropped her next attack. She left herself wide open for the attack that he still had in motion. He gulped as he watched Blake close her eyes and accept her fate.

He flinched as Blake was suddenly close to his face with a firey coldness in her eyes. They came crashing to ground from the force of the blade in his stomach from Blake's attack. He blinked and then looked down to his hand that held his weapon. Blake bloody hand was on the hilt of the sword. The sword had cut between her fingers some. They were both struggling to control the weapon. He looked back at her and Blake still had the same look in her eyes. The look that lets you take someone’s life without a second thought that their death would haunt you for the rest of your life. Because it wouldn't. He knew that when Blake took his life that she wouldn't even think about it anymore. Before he could speak someone else was.

"Blake."

The Faunus didn't jump or even feel alarmed that Cinder was there with a hand on her shoulder and kneeling beside them.

"He's not worth it." Cinder said squeezing her shoulder. "You need to get Neo and Yang out of here. The two of you did a number on this place and it could come down on us at any moment. I've called Glynda and James already."

Blake bared her fangs as she retracted her blade from Adam's body. Cinder's blade took up a place at his throat so he knew not to move. She only had eyes for him as Blake walked away.

Blake limped over to the two woman sitting on the floor in all of this chaos. "Neo." Blake said gently as she took a knee next to them. Neo blinked a few times when she looked up at Blake. "We've got to get out of here. Can you wake Yang?" Neo shook her head and Blake nodded putting up her weapon. "Can you still walk?"

Neo nodded but they both knew she was unsure about it. Blake put Yang over her shoulder and helped Neo to her feet. Neo grimaced and fell into Blake’s side. Her shoulder was killing her. "I've got you." Blake said putting her arm around her shoulder. Then together they both limped out of the collapsing building and waited for the two older people.

* * *

Cinder jumped back out of range out of Adams weapon when he swung at her.

Adam growled as he got to his feet. "I almost had what I wanted."

"I told you that I was going to be the one who kills you." Cinder glared at him as her fire burned around her body. "And I'm not Blake so you better stop holding back."

Adam grunted tossing off his mask. "I know you're not Flames." He smirked.

"I told you to never call me that again!" Cinder yelled. 

* * *

 

_"Cinder come here I want you to meet someone."_

_"Yes." Cinder said walking into the room and bowing for her._

_"Cinder this is our new partner Adam." She said pointing to the red haired man._

_"He is a Faunus." Cinder simply stated._

_"Yes but we have a common goal." She stated nodding with a smirk._

_"Haven't you heard of the enemy of my enemy is my friend kid?" Adam said holding out his to her._

_Cinder took his hand but didn't shake it. "I'm not a kid."_

_Adam yelped snatching his hand back as it caught on fire. "Why so serious Flames?" Adam choked blowing on his hand._

_Cinder glared at him one more time before turning back to her. "Are we getting rid of Raven?"_

_Raven walked into the room right before Cinder had spoken so she was able to hit her on the back of the head. "I've been here longer than you have runt so if anything she would letting you go." Raven said walking over and shaking Adam's still burning hand while Cinder pouted. "The others are out on missions but you can meet them later. I was very surprised that you took our invitation."_

_Adam shrugged and flexed his hand when she let it go. "Same thing I told the kid the enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_Raven nodded and then turned to bow at her in greeting before turning to Cinder. "Training with Adam and me starts tomorrow morning. It's going to be a on and off thing almost every day throughout the day." Raven told the youngest person in the room. "Now go ahead and go back to the house. I'm making dinner."_

_Cinder really wanted to argue but she knew that she would get nowhere with Raven and then SHE would be mad at her and Raven would blame her for making her angry. Cinder bowed before she left the room._

* * *

Cinder disappeared from Adams view but he didn't get the chance to look around. A punch to the jaw sent him flying across the building. He grunted forcing his sword into the ground and coming to a stop. Cinder was on him again. She went in with a fury of punches but he dodged or knocked them away. He turned grabbing his sword and striking at her. She blocked it with one of her blades and kicked him in his stab wound.

Adam hissed and shift wrapping his arm around her hand and head-butting her. Adam freed himself spinning and kicking her. She didn't have time to block or stop his sword from slicing across her back. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and spun her around and slashed her across the stomach at the same time Cinder cut him from his chest to his leg. Cinder growled and hurled fire at him at his legs. He jumped just like she had expected. 

* * *

_"Holy shit Flames!" Adam yelled looking at the fire beowolf._

_"Not bad for your first try kid." Raven said with her arms crossed._

_Cinder only frowned at the thing that she had summoned. It was supposed to be attacking Adam right now but it was only standing there. She sighed making an arrow and aiming with her bow. She fired and killed it._

_"What's wrong with you flames? You just did a thing you know?" Adam asked frowning at her._

_"It was supposed to be attacking you not just sitting there." Cinder growled wiping her face off._

_Adam sighed as Raven shook her head. "You obviously don't know when to take something great for what it is. When've only been training together for a month and you've already done a summoning on your first try."_

_"Take that back." Cinder whispered._

_"What?" Adam asked confused._

_"Take back what you said." Cinder said a little louder but still not facing him._

_"What did I sa-"_

_"I had something great!" Cinder spit out with fire as she turned to him. She was trembling with rage and her fire was dancing around her and on the ground. "I something fucking great but now I'm here! None of this is great! So I will not be happy about a damn thing while I'm here!" She didn't realize that she was taking menacing steps towards him as she spoke until Raven was in between them._

_"You need to calm down and put out the fires." Raven said glaring at her._

_"And you need to fuck off. You fucking dog!" Cinder hissed putting out her fires and turning to leave._

_"I can see me and you are going to have a lot of fun kid." Adam said from over Raven’s shoulder._

_"Don't make it worse." Raven said hushing him._

_Adam only smirked though when Cinder's firey eyes turned to him._

_"Why do you insist on calling me a kid when you are only four years older than me?"_

_"You're angry face is cute flames!" Adam then dodged the fireball sent at him._

* * *

She made a fire wall over his head and when he focused on it in panic is when she struck. Her blades went through his back followed by her fire soaring throw him next. As the fire overhead of them disappeared she heard him cough up his own blood.

* * *

_"Hey kid so you ever been to the movies or the mall or someplace fun?" Adam asked._

_It was Cinders fourteenth birthday yesterday and just like all the other years since she had been brought here. It was not celebrated. Cinder shook her head. "No. Before we-" She stopped and shut her eyes tight so she wouldn't remember anything. "I mean before I had mostly a simple life out on the road."_

_Adam nodded along. "Well get a coat and come with me."_

_Cinder obeyed even though she was confused. "Where are we going?"_

_"Come on Flames you only get to be this age once in your life. Let's go let you live a little." Adam told her as he opened a portal._

_"But we'll get in trouble. I'm not supposed to go anywhere without Raven." Cinder said looking at the portal._

_"Don't you trust me?" Adam asked holding out his hand._

_Cinder looked at his hand for moment before reaching for it. Adam smiled and together they walked through the portal. Cinder came back all smiles later that day. It was the best day she had since she was taken. They had both parted ways when they came back. Cinder went to go get some dinner from the kitchen and Adam had to go check in. When she was done she decided to go find Adam and thank him for today. Upon her search she was going to pass the throne room but stopped when she noticed it was cracked. Adam and Raven were kneeling in front of her._

_"How did today go?" She asked Adam._

_"It went better than we hoped. She had fun and enjoyed herself. There was a point that I thought she was going to run. I gave her plenty of room to do so. She however considered it for a moment and then went back to the game she had been playing and waiting for me."  Adam answered._

_"I had eyes on her the entire time. It is as he says. She seemed to think about it but did not go for it." Raven spoke._

_"I asked her if she trust me before we left and she does." Adam added._

_She nodded thinking it over. "We probably just need to pull a few more strings and the little half maiden will be one of us. Bonds are easy things to form."_

_"Bonds can also be easily broken." Cinder whispered as she walked away as quietly as she had come and went to the cell room. It wasn't long ago that she had been tasked with picking up a team of her own. Of course she went after people that had no family so they wouldn't have to break ties or worse. Kill them. She had told her that she had free rein to train them any way she wanted. It had been made clear that they were hers. She unlocked the door to their room and threw the key against the wall._

_"Pack what you want quickly but we are leaving. Report to my room as soon as you are done." Cinder told Mercury and Emerald. The two scrabbled to grab a bag and throw clothes and stuff into it. They already had an emergency bag packed under their bags and they grabbed it._

_Cinder grabbed her emergency bag from under her bed. She grabbed anything else she wanted and threw it into a bag. She turned around when she heard her team enter her room. "Ready?"_

_They nodded and she grabbed her stuff putting it on her back before taking a knife out. They both held up their shirts and showed her their hip. She carefully cut the tracer out and burned the cut closed. She did the same to herself with no problem. The three of them made their way to the portals. Emerald and Mercury had already been told not to ask questions if something like this was to happened. All they needed to do was trust Cinder._

_Cinder picked up a small transporter and opened a portal. "I always knew that I was going to make a run for it. I just never thought it would be so soon when I don't even have my feet on the ground yet. But this is better than any time I guess. I just never thought it would be when I was growing closer..." She growled. "I was just being foolish once again." The two jumped when she turned to them. "We are going to go and make our own change and bring this place down with it. What I need the two of you to understand is that you are mine. And I will never abandon you or lose you. Will find our way to each other. Now let's go." She motioned for them to go first. Emerald bit her lip nervous as they stepped up to the portal. Mercury took her hand and they walked through it._

_Cinder stopped when she heard footsteps. She picked up the transporter and turned to Raven. They watched each other for a moment. "I hold my own leash dog. What about you?" She glared at Raven._

_Raven returned the glare as Cinder walked backwards through the portal._  

* * *

Adam's body dropped to the floor and bounced off the floor. Cinder landed next to him.

"Looks like you finally got what you wanted Flames." Adam coughed up more blood.

"You don't know what I want Bull." Cinder whispered looking down at him.

Adam gave a jerk and then a bloody smile. "We were friends then."

"We were Bull, we were." Cinder said raising her hand towards him. "

I told her I wanted someone with a little more fire to take me out. I guess you answered my call." He joked around a mouth fool of blood.

"Everything isn't a fucking joke Adam." She glared at him.

"Nothing about our lives is a joke. That’s why I'm always joking. If I don't keep smiling then it won't find its own way there with my luck." He wheezed.

"If you would have just stayed away from Salem then you wouldn't be here right now. You would probably still be protesting peacefully." Cinder said.

He shrugged a little. "That’s not what life had in store for me or you even Cinder. Some people are just born dark, others light, others a little bit of both, and then there are the rare one's that can see views from all sides. I was born dark and I regret nothing I did or planned to do. Which one are you? I always wondered Flames?"

"You are a sick bastard." Cinder said as her flame flared up in her hand.

"I'm not ashamed of what I am." Adam said smiling again.

Cinder's face twisted up but she didn't say anything else besides setting her fire free. He screamed at first but she ignored it and the screams quickly faded. His body burned and all around them the building finally collapsed. It had started to rain and by the time Cinders had fell to her knees beside Adams bones. The rain was really coming down. She just kept staring at the bones before reaching out and touching his skull. That one touch sent the bones collapsing into ashes.

Cinder watched the rain wash away the ashes. She stood and knocked away the pieces of the building that had fallen over them. When she had made it out of the ruins of the building. She saw the air ship still floating there waiting for her. Blake, Glynda, and James stood there watching her. She was silent as she walked on to the air ship. The air smelled of nothing but Adams burning flesh to her. 

"Let's get someone to look at your wounds." James said gently taking her arm and leading her further into the air ship.

Glynda signaled that they could take off. Cinder didn't say anything or even flinch as they worked on her wounds. She just sat and looked out the window.

"Cinder?" Blake said taking a knee in front of the silent figure. Cinder looked down at her as Blake threaded their fingers together. "How did you know where we were?"

"I saw when Yang left and then I saw when you followed her. I saw what happened and then I followed you guys here. Adam had some White Fang stationed around the area so I had to take care of them first and make sure that they didn't call for back up. Then that's when I stepped in between you two." Cinder told her.

Blake looked her over for a moment. "Are you ok?"

"I will be." Cinder said with a little shrug as her thumbs worked over Blake's knuckles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked her brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Cinder took a deep breath and looked at their hands. "Right now all I want to say is I knew him way longer than you did. And one day I'm going to sit all of you down and I'm going to tell you everything there is to know about Cinder Fall but not today or tomorrow or any day that I can think about. Everything’s really complicated right now."

"When you're ready then." Blake said nodding. "Can I sit beside you?"

"What about Yang and Neo?" Cinder asked surprised.

"Yang won't probably be awake until morning and Glynda asked the medics to give Neo something to put her to sleep. She needed a small blood transfusion. She with her now." Blake said sitting beside her. "Besides I think we could both use some company?" Cinder didn't say anything or try to stop her.

* * *

When they got back everyone was waiting. Ruby and Weiss were at Blake and Yang's side in second. Weiss picked Yang up and carried her and Ruby helped Blake walk.

Roman ran up and took a still asleep Neo from Glynda's arms after thanking her. He kissed Neo on the forehead. He was careful of her bandaged shoulder but he hurried to get her inside and into a warm bed.

Winter, Mercury, Emerald, and Pyrrha made a bee line for Cinder but she only shook her head. They came to a stop a few feet away with hurt expressions.

"I do want to talk about it but not here or now." Cinder said and they nodded.

"What do you need?" Emerald asked.

Cinder smiled sighing. "A shower and some sleep."

"Ok then let's go back to the room and we'll see everyone when you're ready." Mercury said.

Emerald turned to Winter and Pyrrha as the other two started to walk away. "I'm sorry guys but I think she just wants to be alone." She said sadly.

"That's alright but can you make sure you tell her that we love her?" Pyrrha asked. Emerald nodded and walked away to meet up with her team.

* * *

"I killed Adam." Cinder said stopping at her room door. Other than a tiny gasp nothing else was said from the two people behind her. "That's one stone out of the way."

"Cinder please." Mercury begged in a whisper. "Please let us in." Cinder closed her eyes when his voice wavered.

"Yeah please Cinder stop pushing us away. You know how we feel about you." Emerald begged as tears slipped down her face. "You know we l-"

"Stop." Cinder said quietly. "Please just stop." Mercury's choked sobbed broke her heart. "I know ok. I know." She begged them to understand. "But I can't and I can't explain why. Just know that I have reasons."

"Right." Emerald mocked wiping angrily at her face. "You always have fucking reasons." Cinder sighed through her nose. She deserved this anger. "Will the two of us ever be enough? Will you ever let go of your reasons and just be with us?"

Cinder wanted to answer so badly. She wanted to yell to the whole world her true feelings.

"Come on Emerald our great leader needs to sleep." Mercury said tugging on the girls arm.

Cinder didn't go into her room until she heard them exit theirs. She felt like she couldn’t breath as she laid down on her bed. She wished that tonight had turned out a little different.

* * *

_It was a year and half before Cinder had planned for her and her team to go to Beacon Academy. That's when they found themselves in town with the White Fang.. Cinder had left her nervous teammates back at their apartment. She had explained to them she was going to see what Adam was up to. He had been making more moves as of late._

_She flowed through the Faunus like she belonged with them just like how she had trained to do. She knew that there was only one that could truly one person who could pick her out in this crowd. Someone bumped into her and a card was forced into her hand._

-You should come see me 

_There was also a small number four under the handwriting. She searched the surrounding tents and saw one with four crates sitting outside of it. She entered it and lit her hand on fire to see inside the dark space._

_"You're looking well it seems."_

_She turned to the left and the lights in the tent flicked on. Adam was there sitting in a chair watching her._

_"You're still dramatic it seems." Cinder scuffed putting out her hand._

_"I like to add a little flare into my life. You understand right Flames?" He smirked at her._

_"Don't call me that." She hissed._

_"Don't act like we don't go way back." He said wagging his finger at her. "_

_I prefer to let the past be the past." She said crossing her arms._

_"No we both know that's not true. If it were then you would be somewhere under Salem’s control and not running around trying to do whatever it is you are doing. Care to share on that?" He asked her._

_"Care for me to kill you in that chair?" She sneered._

_"Ah not right now. I've still got some things to do. My death would ruin it so I'm going to have to ask if you can see yourself out." The tent raised in the air and they were surround by White Fang. She glared at him. "I know you can take us all out but if the police were to come. What are you going to do? Killing them will only draw more attention to yourself." Cinder still glared at him as she considered her options. "How about this? We just let each other go and finish this on a later date."_

_Cinder side taking a step back. "Fine but I will kill you one day."_

_"And I'm sure it will be a beautiful death." Adam said as she walked away._

* * *

"It was more than beautiful." Cinder said into her pillow. "It's satisfying to have one less knife in my back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think someone suggested that Adam could be Ruby's bondant at one point lol... well surprise he's not!


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few weeks since Adams death. Neo had healed up nicely. Roman and she had got settled in as Winters roommates. Though Roman had put up a fight when Winter offered to buy everything for them. Neo hushed him up with a kiss though and sent him on his way. Then the two woman went shopping. Roman talked to the police, his friends, and Ozpin about everything he knew about the White Fang and Adam. He really wasn’t told much about the plans only what to steal and where to get it from. Ozpin offered him a weapon workshop position at the school that Roman happily accepted. Things settled down and got back to normal.

Ruby had been feeling more than left out though. She tried to hide it but it was pretty easy for the others to tell. While everyone was off enjoying there bondants. Ruby was left behind thinking. She thought that everyone had been through enough traumatic stuff that it was time to sit back and relax. IT was time to celebrate that things were back to normal. So she decided to plan a winter dance. She took her idea to Ozpin as soon as she decided on all the decorations she wanted. He agreed without much problem. He agreed that everyone had been working hard and that everyone did stay in good spirits. There grades didn’t even drop with everything going on. Not that he was really surprised but it did cause for a celebration. He gave her free rage and help if she needed it. Ruby made flyers and set forth to pass them out to her friends when she returned to her hall.

“Rainbow Tribe your leader has returned!” Ruby said bursting into her room.

“Little Red!” Everyone shouted.

“Hey sweetheart, where have you been?” Weiss asked getting up and kissing her. 

Ruby sighed leaning up and kissing her again. “I was out making these.” She said handing one to her. Then she went around the room passing the out. The rest of the pile she put on the table. “We’re having a Winter Dance! Ozpin said that it was ok!” Ruby said smiling brightly at everyone.

“This was your idea Rubes?” Yang asked from Blake’s lap.

“Yup I think we all deserved it and Ozpin agreed.” Ruby said proudly.

“Do you need any help getting stuff put together?” Sage asked her.

“Yeah actually there’s a list of stuff I need for it.” Ruby said pulling out her scroll.

“Forward it to us and we’ll all help out as best we can.” Ren said.

“Thanks guys. I know two weeks is kind of short timing but it was the best I could do.” She said doing as Ren had asked.

“It’s no problem Reaper.” Roman said shrugging.

“It’s great that you thought of this.” Sun said nodding along. “We know how you feel about being the only one who doesn’t have a bondant yet.”

“Yeah it sucks.” Ruby mumbled. She made her way over and got comfortable in Weiss’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” Neo signed looking over at Mercury and Emerald. They had both been staring at the flyer worrying their bottom lips. 

“Guys?” Jaune asked making the two subs look up at him.

“Should we tell Cinder about the dance?” Emerald asked quietly.

Since Adams death Cinder has isolated herself from pretty much everyone. She doesn’t speak to Winter or Pyrrha except to tell them not to worry.  She hasn’t spoken to her teammates much either. However it’s not like the two of the want to speak to her anyway. They’re tired of her acting like she doesn’t want them and ignoring their feelings.

“Do you think she would want to go with us?” Mercury mumbled. Everyone looked around at each other. They started to take care of the two subs much more now that Cinder has pushed them away.

Yat gathered them up in his arms and held them close. “You will never know unless you ask her.” They both sighed.

“I guess we can ask her tonight.” Mercury said cuddling into his bondant more.

“Do the two of you still love her?” Winter asked.

“Of course we do! We can’t not love her.” Emerald said rubbing her temples. "It’s just that this is so difficult. I don’t understand how she can treat us the way she does and I want nothing but to be there for her and hold her and love her. I still can’t imagine my future without her and I don’t think I ever will.”  She smiled when Mercury took her hand. She knew her boyfriend was in the same situation as her.

“I’m so sorry you two. I’m sure she has her reasons.” Pyrrha tried reasoning.

“She always has her fucking reasons.” Mercury growled. “Let’s just go and give her this flyer Emerald so we can go to bed.” Mercury said getting up and heading towards the door. 

Emerald fell behind a little bit. Her eyes landed on a sadden Pyrrha and a worried winter. “It’s not the two of you. It’s just that we’ve known Cinder longer and she’s our everything but the two of you are closer to her than we’ll ever be. Time may not be real but it doesn’t seem fair that you’re closer to her heart than we are.”

“Dammit.” Winter said shaking her head as they left.

“I really hope Cinder stops being an ass and see’s what she has. They love her so much its painful.” Coco said. They all wished it was something they could do to help. 

Cinder was sitting her they’re room going over her plan. She already knew what she needed to do but not when. Then there was her teammates. She couldn’t just leave them without nothing. That had been the other thing that was stressing her out lately. She would not leave them without letting them know how she felt. As cruel as it was. If she could have them just once. Hold them close without any worries then she would go peacefully. She knew that letting them go was going to be just as painful as what she had to do.

Since she killed Adam she had been avoiding them. The time to act was getting closer and closer and she needed a clear plan and lots of back up plans. Not talking to them, Winter, Pyrrha, and the rest of her friends was eating her up. Cinder sighed to herself flipping through her plan layouts on her tablet scroll. She looked up as the door was open. Emerald and Mercury walked in smiling at each other and she groaned. They looked over to her but then quickly looked away.

“Hey Cinder um this is a flyer Ruby and the others wanted us to give to you. Ruby was able to get Ozpin to agree to winter dance that’s going to be in two weeks.” Mercury said walking over and handing it to her.

As Cinder read over the flyer she knew that’s when she would do her plan. That’s when everything would go down. “Emerald lock the door and come over here.” They both looked shocked and openly starred at her. “Now.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emerald gulped jumping into motion.

“Kneel.” Cinder said putting the flyer down on a side table. 

“Yes ma’am.” They both said dropping to their knees. 

She smiled softly at them. It’s always a lovely sight to see them in their ready position at her feet like this. Sighing deeply she reached out touching their hair. Her smile saddened because she had surprised them making them jump. "Sorry." She whispered. Her fingers trailed down past their ears, tracing their jaw line and then ending up cupping their chins. "I think I speak for all of us when I say there was no mistaking that the two of you would be mines."  She gently stroked their cheeks. "You two mean so much to me you don't even know." They gasped as she pulled them closer to her. "There's so much I want to tell you but I can't." She jerked back as they both stood up.

"What is this bullshit Cinder!?" Emerald waving her arm out towards their leader. "Stop fucking with our hearts!" They both were glaring at her with teary eyes.

"Wait please I'm not!" Cinder rushed out falling to her knees and latching on to them. "I'm in love with the two you ok! I just want the two of you. It's all I think about every day. I want to grow old with you to. I want Emerald to carry our children. I want to build Mercury's dream house." She tugged and they returned to kneeling in front of her. Her hand trailed up bodies making them shiver. She smirked and gently wiped their tear stand faces. "There's not a day that goes by when the two of you aren’t on my mind. All I want to do is protect you and keep you safe. That's why I stay away and do the dirty work by myself. I'll protect the two of you from anything including myself." She said cradling the back of their heads.

"But who's going to protect you?" Mercury said gripping her shirt. New tears fell from his face. "Who's going to catch you when you're falling?"

She pulled him into her neck and kissed his head. "I'm sorry." Cinder whispered to Emerald.

Emerald shook her head. "No Cinder please."

Cinder gripped her nape and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry." She kissed her lips lightly but she could still taste the tears. "I'm so sorry." She kissed her harder letting Emerald take control of the kiss. Mercury came out of his hiding place and guided her lips to his. "I'm sorry." Cinder said again just as softly.

He kissed her gently holding her face. "I love you." Mercury mumbled pulling her lip.

"I love you so much." Emerald said kissing her behind her ear.

"I love you to." Cinder said hugging them close. She smiled when they hugged her back.

* * *

Qrow entered the bar looking around. He sighed when he didn't see who he was looking at and went up to the bar. "Hi I'm looking for a woman with long dark hair, a mask, and a sword." He said gesturing with his hands.

"Oh um she's upstairs." A waitress said coming back to the bar looking freaked out.

"I'm sorry about whatever my sister said." Qrow said shaking his head.

"It's alright she's just really intense and I can't tell if she's hitting on me or not." The girl said showing him upstairs.

"Well from my view I can see why she's giving you a hard time." Qrow said watching her as they walked.

The girl rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks. "Here's your table. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Keep shots of the strongest liquor that you have flowing until she leaves." Qrow said taking a seat. However his eyes were trained on his sister. When the girl didn't move probably shocked he waved her off. "Don't worry she won't be here long. She has places to be."

"Still bitter and chasing after my shadow I see." Raven said speaking when they were alone.

"Still fucking with everyone's head. Mines the most." Qrow said regarding her. "What did you call me here for Raven? Gonna come home and explain everything? Gonna come back to our side any time soon? Ozpin isn't the worst thing to happen."

Raven rolled her eyes and downed two of the ten shots they were given. "If I was coming home do you think the first person I would be seeing is you?"

Qrow glared at her ignoring the way his heart sank. He downed three shots. "Well you certainly blew meeting Yang."

"I didn't know that you were privy to their talks now. I'm not an insider but it doesn't take much to see that you are no closer to them than I am." Raven said leaning back in her chair and smirking. "Besides me and Yang are too much alike."

"You and Yang are nothing alike." Qrow growled. Raven scuffed drowning the last five shots as the waitress placed down the bottle on the table. She could read their energy so she hurried off.

"You are not the first to say that." Raven said pouring her another shot. "What makes us so different?"

"Everything down to the way that you both breathe." Qrow said pouring himself two more shots. His reflection stared him down from the glass. "Why am I here Raven?" He was tired of his sister’s games.

"I tried to talk to Yang and warn her of the white fang and their plans. I tried to tell her to stay away from everything. It's all going to go straight to shit from here on out. I just wanted her to be prepared and aware of the situations that she is choosing to be in. However that went south." It was quiet between the two of them for a minute. "How is she?"

"From the glimpse of her that I can see. She and that sister of hers seems just fine." He noticed the way her grip on her glass tightened. "She looks just like her doesn't she? Like she's a copy of her. It's eerie and a blessing at the same time. It's like looking at a love painting. All the beauty of it but nothing like how you thought it would be." He took a couple of huge gulps from the bottle.

"I've got to go." Raven said standing up and taking her mask.

"How much longer are you planning on doing this Raven? How much longer do you plan on making me chase after you?" Qrow asked quietly putting down the bottle.

"I never asked you to chase after me! I never asked for you to keep believing in me!" Raven said slamming her hands down on the table.

"You fucking idiot I'm your fucking brother! Of course I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you home because I love you and want you back. I want my Raven back not this!" He yelled gesturing wildly with his hands at her. "Ever since Sum-"

"Don't fucking speak her name!" Raven snarled drawing her sword on him.

He walked right up to the sword feeling the small cut. "Do you even think about us?! What you're putting us through?! What you will be forever putting us through! Don't you miss him!? Don't you miss me!? Don't you miss your fucking daughters you fucking piece of shit!?" He hauled off and punched her in the mouth.

Only Raven's head moved and she spit out the blood turning back to him. "You are acting like a fucking child. Fucking grow up and learn to live with the fact that I made my path. I am doing what I have to and what I need to do. And you are either with me or against me. At this point I don't care. I have one goal and one goal only in mind and I plan to accomplish it with or without you." She said withdrawing her sword. "I've made my peace with this. Why don't you make yours and move on brother." She put on her mask and a portal opened behind her. "I know about loses more than anyone else. Your bondant said that he would wait until the end to hold judgement. What about you?" Then she was gone stepping back into the portal.

"He's your husband idiot." Qrow said collapsing into his seat. He screamed into his hands and instead of crying he downed the rest of the bottle. On his way out he had everything put on his tab.

* * *

Winter was making her way out of a store and following the directions on her phone to the next store. Ruby, Weiss, and she had decided to go and buy their stuff for the dance together. They were planning on meeting up at the next store.

"Well well well look at a Grimm threw at my feet. The eldest Schnee." A drunk Qrow called out loudly. Winter suddenly felt uncomfortable with all the eyes that were on her now. "And look at this you're alone now. No band of people to be your back up." He swayed a little as he spoke.

"Qrow please just go home. I don't want to fight you. Plus you're drunker than you usually are." Winter said trying to ease her way out of this situation.

“No no no no bitch we're doing this." Qrow said pulling out his weapon. "Don't you want to kick my ass for every time I insulted you? Besides Ice Queen there's no one here to stop us for fighting." He smirked. Winter was ready and blocked Qrows sword. She really didn't want to do this but she was ready to finally be able to kick his ass. "That's the spirit Snowflake!" Qrow chuckled like a wild man blocking attack after attack.

"My name is Winter! You asshole!" Winter roared splitting her sword into two.

"Oooo so you can be feisty. I see why he keeps you around." Qrow mocked as he dodged or blocked her attacks.

She growled and glyphs surrounded Qrow. He had a split second to jump up and dodge the ice shards fired at the spot he once was at. Winter expected him to do that so she was ready. As fast as Qrow went up he went slamming back down into the ground even faster. "Qrow stop this at once there are civilians around and you could endanger them." Winter growled in his ear.

"Me! You're the danger to them!" Qrow roared thrusting her up off his back. He turned and shot at her as he walked her back. "You and your damn family have fucked up more shit then I will ever in my enter life!"

Winter blocked each shot making sure to have them hit the ground. She needed to end this quickly before the idiot really did hurt someone. Against her better judgement she rushed him. Qrow was shocked at her decision but he smirked and planted his feet. He extended his scythe again and watched her approach. Winter saw his stance and went low.

When she close enough she dropped to the ground going to slide through his legs. Qrow laughed as went to cut through her. A glyph appeared in front of him and a flock of birds flew out of it confusing him and making him stumble back. Winter quickly stood up from behind him and punched him in the side of the head before kicking him in the back. Qrow went flying forward and crashed into the ground bouncing and then rolling on to his side.

"Are you down now?" Winter asked as Qrow struggled to get up.

Qrow growled launching himself to his feet. "I hate you."

Winter sighed shaking her head. "You have no reason to h-" She leaned to the side dodging his fist.

"I wish you would just go away!"

She blocked his kick and thrust him back. "You're not going to stop are you?" She asked dodging another one of his fast attacks.

Qrow was growing more and more irritated that she dodging his attacks as if they were nothing. "Make me." He growled landing a punch to her stomach.

Winter held her hands together and brought her elbows down on the back of his head and drove her knee into his stomach. He coughed and stepped back. Winter upper cutted him and hit him in the throat. Qrow gagged cupping his throat stumbling around. She jumped and round house kicked him in the head. He bounced off the ground and rolled over onto his back. He laid out and panted trying to suck in air. He couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to get beat up by a Schnee. His sister’s words rotated in his head as his bleary vision looked at the sky.

"Are you satisfied now?" Winter asked standing over him.

She looked at him as if he didn't matter. As if he could be anyone in the world right now and she would still act the same right now. And it pissed him off. He spit on her face as she bent down to help him up. "I see why your father threw you away now. You are useless and as much of a plaque as all the Grimm in the world. You should meet my sister the two of you fucking bitches would be great friends. The world would be much better without you in it. Then he would be able to focus on me. Then my bondant would see me as I'm standing right next to him. I wouldn't be a walking picture for him to see the wife that left him behind."

Winter froze and she let his words about her sink in. She thought back to every word that he had ever said about her sink in. Before she could think better of it she had a hand full of his shirt.

“Are you really that fucking stupid!? I don’t want your fucking help!” Qrow yelled trying to get her to let go on him. He looked up and gasped. Winter froze her knuckles over and her eyes were blank. There was no warning as she punched him in the face. “What the fuck are y-” She punched him again in the face. Qrow eyes to the back of his head as he felt his nose break. The next punch left him choking on the blood pooling in his mouth. He could heal himself but there was something satisfying about the pain. After the next two punches he felt his face starting to numb.

“I have never done a single thing to you and yet you hate me. You despise me so much as if I ruined your life. Your life was ruined well before you came into James’s life.” Winter’s voice traveled to his ears.

He turned his head as best he could to look at her with his one good eye at the moment. Her tears slowly dripped off her face and onto him. “Yeah I know.” He smiled up at her as blood leaked out of his mouth and different areas on his face. “So why don’t you make it better and finish me off.”

She growled shaking him. “What is wrong with you!? James deserves better then you!” She shouted. “What someone like you?” Qrow gargled. “No!” Winter yelled punching him again. “You’re the one that is worthless! You’re the one that is useless! You’re the one that should disappear!” Someone stopped her next punch by grabbing her arm.

“I think that’s enough Winter.” Penny said softly into her ear. “He’s passed out now so he won’t be able to hear anything else that you say.”

It was quiet as Winter let his limp body fall to the ground. She looked around at the crowd that had formed around them. “I’m sorry.” She whispered turning to Penny.

“Its fine I already know that he provoked you.” Penny said still speaking softly. She looked over the older woman that she had looked up to for such a long time. She looked broken and miserable. “You didn’t want to do this did you?”

Winter shook her head. “No but I know he wouldn’t stop unless I fought back.” Winter sighed. “He’s always like this.”

Penny smiled sadly and moved Winters hair to the behind her ear. “How about we get you back to your room. I think you could use some cuddles. I’ll call Glynda and have her come over. Then I’ll clean this mess up.”

“What about Qrow?” Winter asked.

“Don’t worry I can take care of him.” James said walking up. “Are you ok?” He stroked her head and pulled her close enough to kiss her head.

“Not really.” Winter said shaking her head. “I just want to lay down.” James nodded. “Your sister and her girlfriend are waiting for you in the squad car over there. I picked them up and told them to wait in the car.”

Winter slowly stood up and nodded. “Thank you and I’m sorry about all this.” She said glancing down.

James laughed sadly and picked up Qrow’s body. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry he’s like this.”

They walked to the car in silence. Winter sat in the back with her friend and sister and James strapped Qrow into the front seat.

Glynda was standing outside of Winter’s room waiting for her. She opened up her arms as her sub rushed to her. “I got you sweetheart.” She said squeezing her. “I’ve got a hot bath and massage waiting on you.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Winter said going inside her room.

“I’ll take good care of her.” Glynda said to her students giving them a quick hug.

“Thank you so much.” Weiss said smiling at her.

* * *

James carefully cleaned and up Qrow and then lowered the man into an ice bath. Qrow woke up with a gasp. “Fuck!” He panted before relaxing into the freezing water. His body needed it right now. He brought a couple pieces of ice up and held them to his face. He was aware of the eyes on him.

“Did you go and visit your sister today?” James asked looking at the man soaking in his tub.

“Either way you look at it she visited me.” Qrow said after a minute. He stirred the water watching it swirl around.

“Whose side are you on? What’s your goal in all this?” James urged as he gripped the sink behind him.

“My goal?” Qrow repeated staring into the swirling water. “My goal is to live. My goal is to see this war to its end. Friends, family,-” He looked over to James. “Lovers are all the same to me. I’ve been betrayed by all. So I’m on my side.” He looked away from the older man and out the window instead. “I’ll get rid of anyone that I feel like is standing in my way from now on. Everyone leaves me behind as if I’m nothing. And I’ll show you all that I shouldn’t be left behind. Whether it be the end of war or the trail of bodies left in my wake.” His sister’s face flashed in his mind. She has made it clear on more than one situation that she would rather be dead than return to their family. Whatever her goal was whether it be good or bad he’ll be the one to put an end to her. So she can finally be laid to rest with her below. He scowled even thinking about them left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I don’t get it.” James said breaking the silence and drawing Qrow back to him. “How did I betray you? I have loved you with everything that I have!” James pushed away from the sink yelling.

“How did you betray me? Did you think I wouldn’t catch on to you cheating on me with the Schnee!? That I didn’t see the way you two looked at each other!? It was the same look that you use to give me! Then it was all the fucking secrets that you to held on to!” Qrow shouted gripping the edge of the tub. He was leaning over the edge and water sloshed onto the floor.

“You fucking idiot! Winter made me promise that I keep her work between the two of us. The less who knew then the better.” James was livid. He can’t believe he fell in love with a fucking attention seeking brat. “And of course I look at her like that I love her. Hell I’m surprised that she isn’t my bondant. That’s how much I love her. You’re the only one that made my attention a competition between the two of you. She wanted nothing to do with it.”

“Oh yeah then what about all the times I caught her kneeling in front of you. You were holding her face so gently, kissing her forehead, and speaking to her softly. She was looking up at you as if you were the best thing in the world. Then you guided her head to your lap and gazed down at her fondly while she fell asleep.” Qrow spat out in disgust. 

“I’m growing tired of repeating myself with you. If you want pain and to be hurt so bad then so be it. I’ll just tell you the only way I know you’ll listen.” James growled marching up to him. He yanked Qrow out of the tub by his hair and dragged him from the bath. He could care less about the water getting all over the floor.

“James let me go!” Qrow struggled as he clawed at James’s arm.

“You’ll break a nail before I’m hurt.” James said throwing him to the floor. He quickly planted a knee into Qrows back so he couldn’t get up.

“What are you doing!?” Qrow struggled. He stopped when he heard chains dragging on the floor.

“Something I should have done a long time again. You don’t want to listen to reason then why use reason?” James yanked his head up and slipped a metal collar onto his neck.

“No James stop it.” Qrow said pulling at the collar as he was pulled up to his feet by the collar. James ignored him grabbing his wrist. He quickly strapped them in metal cuffs. “Let me go!” Qrow yelled he pulled against his restraints but knew there was no use. He was barely touching the ground. His toes scrapped the floor.

“Oh shut up already!” James huffed irritated as he came out off his shirt. “We both know you’re going to enjoy yourself.” He picked up a whip and tested it a few times in the air next Qrow. The sub and grown quiet now.

James chuckled darkly. “Not so mouthy now are we.”

Qrow yelped when he was splashed with water. “Hey!” He screamed silently as the whip landed across his back.

“I intend to do this until I get tired. Do you understand?” James asked hitting him again. This time Qrow yelled but he did not answer him. James glared. “I’ll say this once but you’ll make things easier on you doing as you’re told.” There was silence at first and James was about to give up.

“Yes sir.” Qrow whispered. James smirked cracking the whip on the floor before bring it across Qrow’s back again.

* * *

Cinder was on Emerald and Mercury’s bed watching them play with each other. They were on their sides and she held up on of their legs each.

“God the two of you are so perfect.” Cinder breathed out. The two had been trying to bring each other to orgasm. They were kissing other, one hand on the others nipple, Em had Mercury’s dick stroking it, and Merc was two fingers deep in her grinding his palm against her clit." That’s it babies make each other cum for me."

“Yes Madam.” Mercury moaned.

“Yes ma’am.” Cinder moaned.

They both came a second later. Cinder was quick to bend down and kiss them both slowly. She leaned back looking at their dazed looks approvingly. “Now clean each other up and get to bed.” They were both aware of her watching. Mercury smiled when he saw the look Emerald gave him. They lost themselves in another kiss hands running over each other. Cinder growled smacking both of them on the ass. "I don’t remember telling either of you to do that." They whined looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow. “What so you like that?”

She asked slapping their asses a few more times. Her eyes focused on the red that started to show and how they both moaned. “It’s not a surprise that the two of you are pain sluts. I mean you’re both mine.” She smirked bringing her hand down hard on Emeralds clit and Mercury’s dick. Both the subs came again legs quivering as they fought to keep them open. “Interesting.” Cinder was smiling all teeth now as she stared them down. “Go shower together and get in the bed. I’m going out for a cigarette and then I’ll be back. ” They kissed her cheeks and proceeded to the bathroom on shaky legs. She smiled listening to them giggle.

* * *

Cinder blew the smoke from her mouth and then flicked the bud away. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain playing in the water.

“Little stray.” She sighed looking up and watching Qrow slowly make his way to her.

“Damn bird.” She remarked looking him over.

“I didn’t believe it when Ozpin said he wasn’t going to do anything against you. I looked everywhere for you. Well now that doesn’t matter because you’re untouchable.” Qrow sighed looking at the water.

“You of all people didn’t find me because I was with her.” Cinder said looking up at the stars.

“Not the vacation you were hoping for.” He joked.

“Defiantly one I could have missed out on.” Cinder laughed but it was hollow. The wind carried on the silence. “What is your deal in all this?” Cinder asked.

“Don’t get in my way.” Qrow said giving her a serious look.

“Just like that sister of yours then.” Cinder said standing up and stretching. “Then I’ll tell you like I told the other bird. Don’t get in my way or else I’ll kill you.” He didn’t need to watch her walk away. He sat down and sighed into his hands. His back was killing him but so was his spirit. “Damn you Raven. I wonder would this be happening if you had died instead of Summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys dont hate me but please leave comments!


End file.
